The Incredibles vs The Eviles I
by Redkill37
Summary: Violet's super and favorite cousin is adopted to the family. Together, the Incredibles will have to save the world from another family of super villains who bends on taking over the world. COMPLETE! PLEASE R&R!
1. Vistiors

**Visitors**

It's been three weeks since the attack of the Underminer. The Incredibles found themselves a new home. It was almost the same as their last one. It has one living room, a family room, dining room, a kitchen, three bedrooms, one master bedroom and three bathrooms. Our story begins with Helen Parr cleaning the house on a Saturday afternoon, 13 year old Violet Parr in her room finishing her homework, 10 year old Dash is watching T.V., Bob Parr is sleeping on the couch and Jack-Jack playing with his toys. Dash finishs his homework and sprints toward the living room where his mother is.

"Is he here yet, mom?" Dash asks his mom. Helen shakes her head, smiling.

"He'll probably be here in ten minutes, sweetie." Helen answers.

"Then can I wait outside for him?" Dash asks.

"As long as you take your sister." Helen replies. Dash is annoyed by what his mom said.

"Do I have to?" Dash whines. "She's not even done with her homework."

"And you're not?" Violet responds down the hall.

"I don't want to take her" Dash complains. "She's annoying, irritating, and…"

"Shut up you little insect!" Violet interrupts.

"Mom!" The two kids glared at each other.

"Enough of this!" Helen yells, waking up Bob. He yawns, stretches and walks toward his family.

"What's going on here?" he asks.

"I just can't stand this bickering, arguing and teasing" Helen said.

"What's this all about?" Bob asks the kids.

"Dash is teasing me" said Violet

"That's not true." Dash argues.

"Is too." said Violet

"Is not." Dash said. Violet and Dash continues to argue.

"That's it!" Helen yelled "Dash, you go to your room. Vi, you stay right here." The kids glare at each other for the last time and Dash drags to his room and Violet sits on the couch.

"Stay right on this couch until I'm done talking to your brother. Do you understand me young lady?" Helen said. Violet nods. Helen glares at her teenage daughter for a moment, before she leaves.

As Helen disappears, Violet begins to cry. Ever since the death of Syndrome, Violet has now been living by new rules in the house, at school and in public. She hates those rules. At home, she will not do hero work until her homework is complete and her chores are done. At school, she must have an A in every class. She has an A in almost everything, except in math, which she has a B+. In public, if she is caught using her powers, she will be grounded, even if it's in emergency. She looks out the window, watching ordinary people stroll by her new house. She still wants to be normal like her friends. But how can you be normal if your dad can lift a locomotive, your mom can slap you a mile away, and your brother can outrun a bullet? She then sees a blue Ford mustang pull over at her house. Then she sees a boy being tossed out of the car. She checks to see if her mom is watching. Then she gets out of the couch, and heads straight to the door. She opens it and steps outside. Suddenly she hears yelling from a woman, but it wasn't her mother, it was the boy's mother. The boy and his parents argue outside.

"And I never want to see your face again!" the mother screams.

"You won't!" the boy yells back angrily, "Because I don't want to be your son anymore." He slams the door and the car sped away. Violet moved in closer. She recognizes the boy.

"Hi Sean." she said. The boy turns around and sees her.

"Hi, Vi" he said. Then they walked toward the house.

The boy's name is Sean. He is Violet's cousin. He is 15 years old. He has black hair and is wearing a black shirt, blue jeans, red shoes, black jacket and glasses with red lens. Like the Parr family, he is a super. He has two powers. One of his powers is two claws coming out of his hand. (Like Wolverine, but Wolverine has three claws while Sean has two).Another one of his powers is laser vision. He wears his red lenses glasses so the beams won't fire or reflect off his glasses. Instead it will neutralize it. He can't control the beams so that's why he wears glasses. If he shuts his eyes when he fires, it will either damage his eyes, or burn through his eyelids. Sean and Violet smiles at each other and steps inside the house.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I own Sean. However, I do not own the Incredibles, Pixar does. I humbly appologize for ripping off from X-Men. "PLEASE REVIEW!"**


	2. Greetings

Greetings

Violet and Sean enters the house. Sean looks around and whistles. He turns to Violet smiling.

"Nice house." Sean said

"Thanks." Violet smiles. "We just moved in."

"I heard you previous house blew up."

"You can say that's kind of Dad's fault." The two of them laughed. Their laughter was cut off by Dash.

"Hey Sean." Dash said

"What's up Speedo?" Sean said. He then sees Helen and Bob. "Hey Auntie Helen, Uncle Bob."

"Hello there Sean!" said Helen as she stretches her arms to hug her nephew. However, when Bob gives him a hug, Sean screams as if his regular hug is a bear hug. Bob realizes that he couldn't control his strngeth, so he lets go of him.

"Dash, there is a box wraped in red in my bed room."Helen said, "Can you get it?" Dash immediately took off into the hallway. Three seconds later, he arrives with a present wrapped in red paper. Violet took the present from him. She then hands it to Sean with her arms trembling.

"This is for you." she said nervously.

"Thank you." Sean said as he starts ripping the paper apart. He found a pair of glasses with red lenses, similar as the one he is wearing. Then he notices buttons on the sides of his glasses. Sean takes off his original glasses and puts on his new one. Then he pushed a red button and in a flash, his glasses transforms into visors. Now his red lens glasses have become visors with a red line coming across it.

"Cool!" he said, "Thanks guys!" Sean hugs his relatives.

"Hey Sean!" Dash called. Sean turn and he saw a Frisbee coming at his face. Sean knows what Dash was thinking. He takes aim, and focuses on the Frisbee. He concentrates really hard. Suddenly, a red laser shoots out of his visors and it hits the Frisbee.A huge smile was on his face. Now Sean can control his laser vision with the visors on.

"You know what Sean?" Bob asks "You remind me of an old friend. He had the same visors and the same powers as you." Bob was thinking of his old and long lost friend,Gazerbeam.

"Where'd you get this?" Sean asks

"Someone who designs our super suits." Helen said.

"Do you like it?" Violet wonders.

"I love it!" Sean smiles, "Thanks." Sean then hugs Violet again. He then pushes a black button on his visors and it reverted back to his regular red lens glasses.

"So how are things going with your parents?" Helen asked. Sean turns to his aunt, motionless and speechless. A huge frown plants on his face, then Sean looks down to the ground. The house was silent.

"You ok?" Violet wonders.

"Yeah." Sean mumbles "But, things are…"

"We interrupt this program to bring you some shocking new!" a reporter says on the television. The family, including Sean, gathers around the T.V. The reporter continues his report, "The city has been attacked by Sam Urai and his gang of ninjas and samurais. Witnesses report there were no casualties, but…" The reporter was knocked down by one of the ninjas. Then Sam Urai appears on the screen.

"This is a message to the Incredibles. If you're watching this, meet me and my army in downtown. All of you must come, including your kids. I'll see you there or else." He then takes out a samurai sword and slashes at the screen. The T.V. screen went black.

Back at the Parr's house, the family suits up. Elastigirl and Dash runs out the door. Sean was about 6 inches out the door when Mr. Incredible calls him.

"Hold it there." Mr. Incredible said. Sean stops running and turns to Mr. Incredible and Violet "You're not coming with us."

"Why not?" Sean asks.

"He said he wants the Incredibles, and you're not an Incredible."

"So what I'm I suppose to do?" Sean complains, "Sit on my butt, and watch T.V.?"

"You will take care of Jack-Jack while we're gone." Mr. Incredible says as he runs outside. Violet walks to her cousin.

"It's alright." she says.

"How would you know?" asks Sean

"I have to live by new rules so you're not alone." Violet explains to Sean about her grades and expectation. Sean finally understands

"Come on Violet!" Dash yells. Violet hugs Sean one more time before she runs out the door. Sean then turns to Jack-Jack who was playing with his toys.

"Sean, Sean, Sean, Sean, Sean…" he says. Sean carries Jack-Jack to the sofa and he flips through the channels. Sean saw the news about Sam urai's attack. He watches nervously, looking for his family.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Incredibles arrives at downtown. Some cars are overturn, windows shattered, and ambulances everywhere. 

"Now where is that ninja freak?" Dash wonders. Suddenly, the Incredibles see people running and screaming. Behind them were ninjas dressed in black and samurais in red armor. The ninjas have swords, spears, Sais, nunchakus, sticks and ninja stars. The samurais are packed with swords. One of the samurais is six feet tall, with spikes coming out of his red armor. He has two samurai swords instead of one like his army. He is obviously the leader of the army.

"Sam Urai." Mr. Incredible said.

"Well, well." said Sam Urai, "It's the Incredibles. It's so nice to see the whole family together, for the last time."

"Enough of this nonsense! Stop this before someone else gets hurt!" demanded Elastgirl.

"Aw, afraid that my army would hurt innocent people like… you!" laughed Sam Urai. His laughing stops. "All right soldiers! Draw your weapons!" The samurais draws their samurai swords and the ninjas take out their swords, stars, sais, nunchakus, spears, and sticks. The samurais, ninjas and Sam Urai are ready to fight the Incredibles. "Attack!"Sam Uraiyells.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I own Sam Urai and his army of ninjas and samurais. Also in the next chapter, Sean will get some action and save his family.**


	3. Ninja Knockout

Ninja Knockout

Sam Urai's army of ninjas and samurais charges at the Incredibles with their weapons. Dash sprints away, Violet turns invisible, Elastigirl jumps out of the way and Mr. Incredible stands by himself. The ninjas went after Dash and Violet, while the samurais take on Elastigirl and Mr. Incredible.

A couple of samurais use their swords to slash Mr. Incredible, but Mr. Incredible is able to dodge all of them. Then some samurais kick Mr. Incredible in the chest. Mr. Incredible recoils and the samurais kicks some more. Then a few samurais punch Mr. Incredible straight through the jaw, jabs his face and gives a vicious uppercut to his chin. The impact sends him smashing into a brick wall, where he falls on his back and is knocked out. It seems as if the samurais are overpowering Mr. Incredible.

As for Elastigirl, she took out a few samurais with his flexible arms. She uses them as whips and clothesline. However, one of the samurais caught her arms and ties them in a knot. Elastigirl groans in pain and struggles to break free, but then a samurai ties her legs in a double knot on a lamp post. Elastigirl is stuck and completely helpless.She watches hopelessly as the samurais continue to terroize the city of Metroville.

Dash is running as fast as he can to get away from the ninjas chasing him, but the ninjas are too fast. The ninjas jump from building to building with ease catching up to Dash. One of the ninjas caught up to him and Dash rams right into the ninja. Dash quickly got to his feet, but one of the ninjas used a rope to wrap around Dash's legs so he can't run. Dash stuimbles to the ground and passes out.

Violet tries to get away from the ninjas, but some how, the ninjas know where she is. The ninjas throw their stars at her. Reacting quickly, Violet puts up a force field and the stars bounces off. She's tired from running and she turns visible. The ninjas still throw stars at her, but Violet manages to put up a force field. As the stars hit the force field, Violet loses energy, until her force field vanishes. Then a ninja kicks Violet in the chest and she slams against a car. Violet, all of the sudden, loses her consciousness.The last thing she saw before everything turns black was Sam Urai slowly approaching her with his samurai sword in his hand. All of the sudden, everything turns balck.

* * *

Back at the Parr's house, Sean watches horrifyingly watching his family losing to Sam Urai's army. He then looks at Jack-Jack who is crying after seeing his mother tied to a lamp post. Sean knows he have to do something. But what can he do in a situation like this? He looks at the T.V., then at Jack-Jack. He thinks about it for a long time, before Sean finally stands up, picks up his baby cousin and runs outside the house and into downtown. 

Meanwhile in downtown, Violet finally gains consciousness and she sees Sam Urai in front of her. She tries to run, but to ninjas were holding her arms. Sam Urai takes out his sword and points it near Violet.

"You are the weakest super ever. You don't deserve to live." he laughs. Sam Urai raises his sword high ready to kill her. Violet knows it's over for her; she closes her eyes and screams. Sam Urai was about to kill her when…

"Hold it!" shouted someone. Sam Urai looks up and sees a boy in black hair. Violet too looks up and she recognizes the boy. It was Sean. "Leave her alone!" he commands. Sam Urai puts his sword away and the ninjas let go of Violets arms and they stared at Sean. Sam Urai takes out a big gray ball and throws it to the ground. When the ball exploded, smoke filled the area. When the smoke settles, Sam Urai was gone, leaving his three ninjas left to face Sean.

"What are you her boyfriend or something?" asked one of the ninjas.

"No, I'm just her cousin." Sean answers. The ninjas laugh and walk towards Sean. "Seriously guys. You don't want to do this. I'm warning you." Sean warns.The ninjas ignore him and continues to approach the boy. "Very well then."One of the ninjas club swing at Sean's head, but Sean ducks and kicks the ninja twice. Then heel kicks another ninja and sweeps him. Next he side kicks the previous ninja, knocking him down. The third ninja jabs, so Sean dodges it and roundhouse kick him twice. The third kick was a sidekick and the ninja fell down. He tries to stand, but before he can think, Sean hook kicks him in the head. The three ninjas were unconscious.

"Did I mention I studied martial arts? Sean asks. Then more ninjas appeared.

"Guess not." he said. Sean stands toward them. He jumps as high as he can and does a front flip over the ninjas and behind them. One by one the ninjas took turns attacking. Sean takes four ninjas out by his jump kicks. Then one of the ninjas grabs Sean from behind, but Sean elbows the ninja's head and back kicks it. Another ninja with nunchakus attacks, but Sean caught the piece of wood, and sweeps the ninja on its back. Then takes off the ninja's headband and ties the hands and feet together. Sean then grabs the ninja's nunchakus and knocks one more ninja with nunchakus out with it. Sean then with both of his nunchakus and is left with two weaponless ninjas.

"Two more hot dogs to go!" Sean yells and smiles as he breaks his moves using his nunchakus on the ninjas. The ninjas were amazed how good Sean is. After ten seconds of showing Sean stops his moves, grins and laughs. Suddenly he runs toward the ninjas and the ninjas runs away. The ninjas disappear into an ally.

"And next time, you mess with me, I'm gonna use, mustard." Sean yells as he throws away his weapons. He then walks toward Violet. The two exchange glances.

"Yo Vi." he said

"Sean!" she gasps "What are you doing here?"

"I just want to get a piece of the action! Out of all the visits, this one is my favorite one and… Hey, Fatboy." Behind Violet was a samurai with a spear. He shows off some of his moves. That didn't faze Sean, because Sean's claws pops out and he does all sorts of moves and tricks. Doing this scares the samurai. He drops his spear onto the ground and runs away terrified. Sean puts his claws back in his hand.

"Enough already!" Violet said, "Lets find my parents, and let's get out of here…NOW!

* * *

**Author's Notes: The next chapter will take me a little longer to think because we have the Incredibles in so much action scenes, I can't keep track of who's doing what.**


	4. Samurai Showdown

**Samurai Showdown**

Suddenly, the samurais that defeated Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl appear. Sean pops his claws out and makes his glasses into visors. He tells Violet to hide, so she turns invisible and hides behind a car. Two samurais slash at Sean but he caught the swords with his claws and elbows both samurais in the stomach. Then Sean turns around and round kicks another in the head.

"Next!" he says as more samurais show up. Sean spins his claws and parries a sword swung by a samurai. Then the samurai slashes again, but Sean caught it and then fires an optic laser, knocking it backwards. Next he sees a samurai charging at full speed toward him. "Come and get Mac!" he orders. When the samurai was three feet away, Sean blasts him seven feet back into a building. Sean sees Violet, visible and hiding behind a car. Then Sean turns around and he sees an arrow zooming past him and into Violet. The arrow only hits Violet's suit, but Violet couldn't get the arrow out. She tries pulling, but it won't budge. Sean runs to his cousin, but he sees two samurais running at Violet. They have their swords out and they were about to slash her, until Sean caught the swords with his claws, saving her. Then Sean stabs the samurais, but they laugh, because of their armor. Sean, however, grins and with his claws stuck in the samurai's armor, lifts them up and throws them into a lamp post.

"Ha Ha." he laughs. "Nice armor fellas." Meanwhile Violet still struggles to get the arrow out of her suit. A samurai with a spear charges at her. Violet screams and shuts her eyes. Sean steps in front of her and grabs the spear from the samurai. He pulls and the samurai is sent flying into a truck. Sean then pulls the arrow out of Violet's suit.

"Better?" he asks. Before Violet can answer, Sean runs to two samurais. One has a stick and the other has a sword. Sean parries the sword and cuts the stick in half. Sean kicks the samurai with the stick, knocking him out. Then Sean catches the blade of the sword and he twists his wrist, causing the blade to break. The samurai, completely defenseless, backs up as Sean bust his moves on his claws. Sean stops, and puts his claws back in his hands.

"Here, hit me." he orders. Before the samurai has a chance, Sean fires an optic laser knocking it backwards. Then he turns to his cousin, who is trying to break free from a samurai's hold. Sean then sees a samurai with a bow and arrow aiming at Violet. Sean focuses on the archer and fires, sending the archer flying.

"Sorry Mac can't let ya do that." The samurai who was holding Violet releases her and runs toward Sean. He club swings and Sean ducks. Sean twists the samurai's arms and flips him on his back. Sean has taken out all of the ninjas and half the samurais.

"Sean stop!" someone shouts. Sean and Violet turns and they saw Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl and Dash.

"Mom, Dad!" Violet runs and hugs her parents. When she gets to Dash, she sticks her tongue out at him.

"Mom!" Dash whines. Elastigirl and Mr. Incredible, however weren't listening. They stared at Sean, looking disappointed.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" said Mr. Incredible.

"I took out a lot of samurais." Sean grins. Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl, however,weren't laughing.

"You left Jack-Jack alone?" Elastigirl asks angrily.

"No, Auntie Helen, I left him at Lucius's house. He's in good hands." answers Sean. Elastigirl sighs with relief. Suddenly, Sam Urai and half his army of samurais appears.

"Hey Sammy, did you miss us?" Dash asks.

"You again." mumbles Sam Urai.

"Yeah." said Mr. Incredible, "we drop in every once in a while."

"Looks like you're having a rough day." said Elastigirl "So you come quietly, and your punishment won't be harsh." Sam Urai glares at the family.

"You disgraced my ancestors, and disgraced me." he said "I'm willing to die. Kill them!"

"Stop!" Sean orders. The Incredibles turn to him and stares. Sean continues "We will all die, but the five of us, with honor." The Incredibles smiles. Sam Urai takes out his sword and Sean pops out his claws. The two were ready for battle.

"Is he crazy or what?" Dash wonders. Violet shrugs. Then Sam Urai charges at Sean, and Sean sprints toward him. Before Sam Urai can land in attack, Sean caught his sword and he twists his claws and the blade breaks.

"Now was I really going to kill him?" Sean turns to his family. Suddenly a samurai charges at Sean with his sword. Violet puts a force field to bounce his sword off with a "clank". Sean turns back to the samurais. "Man, you mess with one, you mess with all!" Sean yells. The Incredibles agrees and they get ready to fight the samurais. Sam Urai runs away and his samurai army gets ready to fight. The Incredibles, with Sean, splits up to fight their sets of samurais.

The first samurai attacks Violet. He swings his sword at her legs, but Violet jumps out of the way. He swings again at her head, and she ducks. He swings at her body, but she puts up a force field and she kicks him in the crotch. The samurai yells in pain and Violet hammer fist his head.

Mr. Incredible fights two samurais. The samurais slash at Mr. Incredible, but he catches the swords and lifts them up. The two samurais dangle in the air and Mr. Incredible throws them into another samurai. The samurai fells down unconscious and Mr. Incredible smiles and gets ready to fight a couple more of samurais.

Elastigirl back flips to avoid a slash from a samurai's sword. She then clotheslines the samurai. Then Elastigirl sidekicks another samurai, and kicks another samurai in front of her. She then turns toward Violet who just blocks a sword with her force field. Violet then kicks the samurai at the head.

Three samurais try to kill Dash, but he is to fast for them. One of the swords accidentally stabs through another samurai and the samurai falls down. Then, out of nowhere, Dash punches the samurai and the samurai was knocked out. "Your turn." he says to a samurai. The samurai slashes, but Dash dodges the sword and he punches the samurai. The samurai was knocked out and Dash runs to his next set of samurais.

Sean blocks a sword with his claws and outer crescent kicks him to the ground. Sean turns around and manages to catch another sword. He jumps up and elbows the samurai on the head and flips him on his back. On Sean's last samurai, he side kicks it on the chin and the samurai fell down to the ground.

Mr. Incredible ducks underneath a sword and jumps to avoid the sweep. But in midair, he punches and the samurai is sent flying into a building. Mr. Incredible turns around and punches another samurai, before the samurai can attack. Mr. Incredible then sees Elastigirl split kicks two samurais in the stomach. Then she slaps their back and they fell down.

Sean blocks and catches three swords. He then looks at Dash who just jump side kick his last samurai. Sean twists his claws and all three of the blades break. Sean then hook kicks all three samurais in the head saying "Triple Play!"

Violet turns invisible and the samurai stops attacking. He looks around for her, but then Violet punches him in the stomach. She then turns visible and sweeps the samurai. She then steps on the samurai and runs toward her parents. Then Dash and Sean meets up with the family.

"All right!" Mr. Incredible cheers

"Great job kids!" Elastigirl exclaims.

"Hey Sean." Dash says. "High five!" Dash moves his hand when Sean was two inches away. "Too slow!"

"All right." said Violet. "Let's roll guys." The Incredibles moves on to look for Sam Urai. They met up with two other samurais. Sean takes them both on.

"Hey Mac!" he says. He jump split kicks the samurais and they fell down. "Take the rest of your life off!"

"We must find Sam Urai." Mr. Incredible instructs.

"No problem." Elastigirl said. She is cut off by more samurais. The Incredibles, with Sean, splits up. Elastigirl takes out three samurais at the same with a front kick and two hammer fist. Dash side kicks a samurai in the chest. Violet punches the samurai in the stomach and chops his back. Sean kicks one samurai four times before the samurai hit's the ground. That was all the samurais. The Incredibles found Sam Urai in front of them. Sam Urai takes out his sword. The Incredibles are ready to fight, but Sean steps in front of them and pops out his claw on his right hand. The two of them slash, block, and parry each other. For three minutes, the Sam Urai and Sean battle it out while the Incredibles watches in amazement. Sam Urai presses his sword on Sean's claw as hard as he could. Since Sam Urai is stronger, he pushes Sean to his knees. The samurai grins, but then Sean's fires and his laser beam at him and Sam Urai fell down. He quickly gets to his feet, but the Incredibles surrounds him. Sam Urai is defenseless and knows it's over.

"Family Finish!" Mr. Incredible yells. Dash sprints around Sam Urai as fast as he can. When he does, clouds of dust forms. Sam Urai eyes begin to water. He couldn't see and starts coughing. Outside, Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, Sean and Violet runs into the dust. With Sam Urai distracted, Violet turns invisible and kicks him in the balls. Sam Urai recoils in pain, but Sean jump uppercuts him and the samurai is sent flying high. Elastigirl uses her arms to grab his legs to pull him down. The whole family, but Mr. Incredible holds him. Mr. Incredible delivers the finishing punch in the chest and Sam Urai is hurled to the back of a police van. A couple of policemen locks the van and speeds away to the nearest jail. The Incredibles looks at each other and smiles.

"I love you." Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl say to each other. They then turn to Sean, Violet and Dash. Elastigirl says, "I'm proud of all of you." The kids smile.

"I love my family!" Dash says.

"Thanks for saving me Sean." Violet thanks.

"Anytime Vi." Sean says. "Your rules never apply to mine. I don't have to get good grades, do my homework or do my chores to do hero work. If someone is in trouble, I save them, no matter what."

"Thank you." Violet says. Violet and Sean hugs each other again.

* * *

**Author's Notes: "PLEASE REVIEW!"**


	5. Discovery

Discovery

Suddenly, crowds of people applaud for the Incredibles effort in defeating Sam Urai. Few of them are reporters and newscasters. One of them is the reporter who reported the attack. The report grabs his microphone and begins his interview with the Incredibles and Sean.

"I'm here live with the Incredibles." the reporter says. "The super family once again saves the city, but a new super makes his first appearance to aid the Incredibles. If it wasn't for him, the Incredibles wouldn't be able to stop Sam Urai." The reporter walks toward the Incredibles. "So Mr. Incredible, who is this new super hero?"

"This is my nephew." Mr. Incredible replies. Sean smiles and Mr. Incredible continues, "His powers are metallic claws and optical lasers." The reporter turns to Sean

"So young man, do your parents have super powers?" Sean shakes his head. The reporter continues. "How does it feel to be a part of the Incredibles?"

"It's cool." Sean says. "This is a perfect time to spend time with each other. Of all the times I spend with them, this one is the best."

"What's your name now that you're one of the Incredibles?" the reporter asks. Sean thought about it and shrugs.

"He is Incrediguy." Violet answers. She looks at Sean and he smiles at her. More reporters interviews the Incredibles for ten minutes before everyone leaves. The Incredibles goes to Lucius's house to pick up Jack-Jack, before they headed for home. The Incredibles gets dressed in their normal clothes and drove to the mall. Dash buys a couple of video games and an action figure of himself. Helen buys clothes and toys for Jack-Jack. Bob buys himself a cheeseburger, a hot dog and a soda. Violet purchases CDs, newclothes and a small, beautiful necklace with a purple flower on it. Sean buys comics, a new hat and a miniature statue of a paladin slaying a dragon who guards scared treasures. After an hour of shopping, the Parrs get together. It was 8:00 pm and it was getting dark.

"Does anyone else want to buy something before we drop off Sean?" Helen asks.

"No mom." Dash says playing with his action figure.

"Nah." Sean said. Violet shakes her head.

"All right." she said "Everyone get in the car." The Parrs buckle up and drives to Sean's house which was ten minutes away. Finally the Parrs stop at a house, similar to theirs.

"Thanks for letting me come over." Sean says.

"No, thank you for saving us." Helen says. Sean smiles.

"Will you be back?" Dash asks.

"Hey, I'm an Incredible just like you guys." Sean grins. "If there's any trouble, I'll be there."

"Bob?" Helen glares at her husband.

"Huh? Oh, see you later Sean." Bob mumbles. Sean opens the door and steps outside. Violet also steps out of the car.

"Sean wait!" she said. Sean stops and turns toward her. The two of them smiles and exchanges hugs.

"What is it Vi?" Sean finally asks.

"Thanks again for saving me." she said

"What would you do without me?"

"Well I…" Violet is cut off buy her parents.

"Come on Violet!" Helen orders. Violet reaches into her bag and she pulls out a super suit similar to theirs. She hands it to Sean. Sean takes it and smiles.

"It's for you." Violet says.

"Where'd you get this?" Sean asks.

"Never mind. Now that you're part of the team, you'll probably need it."

"Vi!" Sean hugs her again. "Thank you. I guess that means we're even."

"You can say that."

"See you later Vi." Sean turns and walks toward his house. Violet turns toward the car. Sean is three feet from the door when he stops. His mouth opens wide and he drops his bag. Since his dragon statue was in there, there was a crash. Violet turns to see what's happened. Her eyes widen and her moth drops. A window was crack and the door was left open.

"Sean, what happened?" Violet asks horrifyingly.

"Shh." Sean silences. "Hold on." He pops out his claws and dashes inside the house. When he is inside, he is shocked. His house was a mess. Furniture was knocked down, broken glass was on the floor, and all the lights were off. Sean turns on the lights and looks for his parents. "Mom? Dad? Are you there?" The house is silent. Nobody answers to Sean's call. Violet then enters the house and her reaction is the same as Sean's.

"Oh my goodness!" Violet shrieks. Sean explores his house. He checks the kitchen and he finds chairs and tables turned over, plates cracked and glasses broken. He checks the bedrooms and all the beds were turned over, drawers wide open, mirrors cracked and blood on the carpet.

"I knew this was going to happen." Sean thought to himself, "But I didn't expect it to be now and…"

"Sean!" Violet cries. Sean rushes out of his room and sees Violet in the living room.

"What is it?" He asks. Violet is speechless. She points to the ground and Sean looks down. What he saw terrifies him. His mom and his dad lie on the floor dead. Sean kneels beside them and begins to cry. Violet joins him in crying. Suddenly Helen, Dash and Bob enter the house. They saw Sean kneeling beside his lifeless parents. Dash and Bob tries hard not to cry and Helen takes out a piece of tissue and blows her nose. She then walks toward Violet and Violet hugs her mom with tears in her eyes. Sean then wails.

"Why? Why?" Sean wails continually. Bob calls an ambulance and Helen takes Sean, Violet and Dash outside. Ten minutes later, an ambulance arrives and they carried Sean's mom and dad away. Later, the Parrs drives back home feeling depressed and silent. One by one, they drag themselves into the house until Violet and Sean remains outside.

"Come inside you two." Helen says softly. Violet and Sean doesn't hear her, but somehow understands what she wants. They drag themselves to the porch. Violet goes inside and she turns to Sean, who is still crying and outside.

"Are you coming in Sean?" she asks. Sean slowly shakes his head. "Why not? I know how you feel and I care about you." Violet says trying to cheer Sean up.

"Vi, go to bed. It's late." Helen says. Violet looks at Sean and she leaves. "You can stay with us tonight." Helen said. Sean finally enters the house.

"Where will I sleep tonight?" Sean asks sadly.

"He can sleep with me." Dash volunteers. Helen shakes her head.

"You're room is too small honey." she says. Dash leaves and goes to his room to sleep. Helen grabs a few blankets and a pillow and he sets them on the couch.

"Here you go." Helen said. Sean lies on the couch and covers himself up. "If you can't sleep tonight, I'll understand. If you need me, I'll be in my room." Helen tells Sean as she kisses him good night. She turns out the lights and the house was dark and cold. Sean stays awake for twenty minutes. He stares at the ceiling thinking and crying. He tosses and turns, but couldn't seem to get comfortable. His anger grows worst and he throws his pillow across the hallway.

"Ow." someone said. Sean turns and sees a figure in the hallway. But he can only see the clothes because the figure is invisible. Sean finally recognizes who it was.

"Vi? What are you doing here?" Sean whispers. "It's 1:30."

"I couldn't sleep after what happened." Violet says. She sat next to Sean on the couch. "I'm so sorry Sean." she apologizes.

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry." Sean says.

"What do you mean?"

"I guess you don't what's going on between me and my parents don't you?" Violet shakes her head. Sean continues, "It all started on the day I discovered I had powers. When I showed it to them, they were shocked. Now instead of showing how lucky they are to have a super as a son, they simply do the opposite of that. As the days past, my parents start ignoring me and treat me like I was their slave. I want to tell them about how I'm feeling, but everytime I tried, they always ignore me and continue doing what they always do to me."

"Why do they do this to you?" Violet asks.

"Aunt Helen says that when she was born, her sister, or my mom, grew jealous. Her parents paid more attention to Aunt Helen then her. Now I was raised by a family who hates supers."

"So why is this your fault?"

"My father was a gambler and he was a lucky man. Every month he goes to casinos and returns with a lot of cash. Some guys are jealous of my father that they want to break into his house and kill him. You see Vi, when our house gets broken into, I was always the one protecting my family. I kicked the robbers butt out of the house, and my parents still pay no respect. I wasn't there when someone broke into our house last night. Mom and dad were defenseless and were killed, because I wasn't there to protect them." Sean cries again. Violet was speechless after the she heard the story about Sean's horrible life. Sean finishes his story. "And just recently, I told them, that I wish I was never their son again. I guess my wish came true. Now I can't help but thinking the last thing I said to them." Sean looks at Violet and she hugs him.

"Do you love them?" Violet asks. Sean nods.

"That's all that matters. Never forget the great things they done. How lucky your dad was and how beautiful your mom was. If you remember the incredible times, you will live an incredible life." Violet smiles and finally so does Sean.

"Thanks Vi." he says. The two hugs each other and they went to sleep. The next mourning, Dash wakes up and races toward the living room, where he finds Sean sleeping on the couch and Violet sleeping on the floor next to him.


	6. Big Brother

Big Brother

One by one, the Parrs wakes up the next mourning. They meet at the kitchen and have breakfast. Dash has cereal with milk, Bob has bacon and sausage, Helen has eggs, Violet has waffles with syrup and Sean has a hot cup of tea. The kitchen is dead silent after what happened last night at Sean's house.

"Pass me the eggs honey." Bob mumbles. Helen doesn't hear him, but she hands them to her husband anyway.

"Mom?" Dash asks after finishing his cereal. "May I be excused?"

"Sorry honey, but we all have to talk." Helen replies without even looking at his son.

"So Sean," Dash asks. "Are you felling alright?" Sean stares at Dash and immediately, the boy shuts his mouth.

"Shut up you little insect. Can't you see he's having a really rough time?" Violet says.

"It's alright Vi." Sean mumbles. "I'm not feeling good at all."

"Is there any thing we can do to help?" Bob asks.

"Well," Sean thinks. "Where will I stay for the rest of my life?"

"You can stay with us you know." Dash suggests.

"I don't know honey." Helen says. "We don't have enough room and where will he sleep? I don't want him to sleep on the small couch the whole time."

"Besides, what about school?" Sean asks.

"That's not important now." Bob says. "You are our prime concern."

"Should I think about it?" Sean asks. Everyone nods and Sean gets out of his chair and leaves the kitchen. One by one, the whole family puts away their dishes and leaves the kitchen. Dash sprints to his room, Helen washes the dishes, Bob continues to read the newspaper and Sean goes outside and sits on the porch. Violet follows him and sits right next to him.

"How you feeling?" she asks.

"Not so good." Sean answers. "Anyway, I thought about what you told me last night."

"And?" Violet asks.

"Thank you. I feel much better. Maybe living with you guys is not so bad after all."

"Well if you do, then you will be living by our rules."

"I can live with that." Sean says as Violet laughs.

"So if I'm Incrediguy, what are you suppose to be? I mean, you can't have your real name be your super name."

"They call me Incredigirl. That's how I got your name."

"So what? Dash can't be named Incrediboy or something among those lines?"

"No, dad told me that I should ever call him that because that name, Incrediboy, drives him crazy. I'm still trying to find out why."

"What other missions you have been doing with your family? Sean asks.

"Well, two weeks ago, we stopped a bank robbery." Violet recalls. Violet explains that there were three armed robbers and that she used a force field to protect her family from bullets and used her invisibility to knock out one of the robbers without him noticing. Then she recalls an event that happened recently that she will never for get. A super villain named "Multi" captures her parents and her brother was sick so she has to save her mom and dad by herself. She uses a remote control to find her parents with their homing device and she finds them tied up near an abandoned warehouse. Violet then explains his powers of multiplying himself. She tries taking him on bare handed by delivering a couple of punches, but he multiplies himself so he and his clones delivers twenty punches and kicks to Violet. Violet recoils and tries to project a force field, but each time a punch hits the shield, Violet loses energy, and the soon force field eventually disappears. When it did, the clones grab her by the throat and starts choking the life out of her. Later she gets tossed around into walls and pillars. Some of them pull her long black hair, others used wrestling moves and most of them put her in submission holds. Finally, one kicks her in the chin and she fell down. By now, Violet was in severe pain. She has cuts on her arms, a black eye, broken teeth; her suit was all torn up, her arms, legs and body were in pain by the submission holds, and was in pain by all those punches and kicks. Elastigirl and Mr. Incredible watched in horror as Multi and his clones approach their defenseless daughter.

"Wow!" Sean said in amusement. "So how'd you win?"

"Well…" Suddenly, lightning strikes and think clouds begin to form. It begins to rain and Violet and Sean runs inside.

"We'll finish the story later. I have something to show you at the end." Violet said.

"Don't forget, this is getting exciting." said Sean.

"I'll be in my room finishing my homework." Violet says.

"Need help?" Sean asks. Violet shakes her head and walks toward her room.

"Sean, come here please." Sean can hear Helen calling him so he walks toward the dining room where Bob and Helen are. They are sitting in chairs and one seat is open. Sean approaches to the empty seat.

"Have a seat." Bob says. Sean sits down.

"Bob and I have been discussing about you Sean." Helen says.

"We know how you feel after what happen to your parents." Bob explains. Sean stares at the ground as Bob continues, "But now is not the time feeling sorry for yourself."

"What he is trying to say is that we want to adopt you." Helen corrects. Sean finally looks up and stares at his future mother and father. "But there are a few rules." Helen then explains about when Sean shouldn't do hero work. She explains to him of the grades he must get and what she expects from him. Sean must finish all of his homework and chores before he can help the family. For ten minutes, Helen and Bob talks to their future son.

"I guess that means I'll be going to school with Vi, right." Sean asks. The parents nod. "Guess I have a lot of catching up to do. And I guess that means I won't be going to Metrovile Middle School, right?"

"Don't worry about it." Helen said. "You can take the week off to get your schedule and your supplies, before you can go to school." Sean hugs Bob and Helen and leaves the room.

Later that day, the Parr family, with Sean attends the funeral for Sean's unfortunate parents, regardless of the rain. Everyone is dressed in black. Helen, Violet and Sean cries for the most part of the funeral. When it is over, the Parrs drives back home. Sean still is depressed so the Parrs try to make him feel better one by one. After the rain has stoped,Bob plays football with him, Helen bakes some chocolate chip cookies, Dash plays video games with him and Violet reads poems to him. Oddly, Jack-Jack tries his best to help by laughing and acting cute towards him.After two hours, the Parrs can see a smile on Sean's face. Somehow, Sean forgets about his parents and starts living a new life as one of the Incredibles.

That night, Helen again fixes the couch Sean will be sleeping in. Dash appears and he asks, "Hey mom, can you help me on my math homework?" Helen was about to reply when Sean volunteers. Dash takes Sean into his room and Sean helps Dash on his math.

"So the area of a quadrilateral is base times height." Sean says showing him on his piece of paper." Dash smiles and gives Sean a high five and a pat on the back.

"Thanks, big brother." Dash thanks.

"Big brother?" Sean repeated. "What are you talking about?"

"Come on Sean. Vi and I overheard your discussion with mom and dad." Dash smiles.

"Vi was doing her homework, so how can she know?" Sean questions. Suddenly, the door opens and Violet stands in front of the door way.

"The little insect is right Sean, I did hear it." Sean looks at his sister and then at his brother, then at Dash's clock which says 9:00 pm.

"It's late." Sean says.

"Good night big brother." Dash says.

"Good night you big pest." Sean says as he closes the door. Sean walks to Violet's room where she is getting ready for school and getting ready for bed. Sean sits on her bed.

"I believe we haven't finished your story yet." Sean says. Violet sits next to him and picks where she left off. As Multi came closer, she looks at her mom and dad, crying. Her mom looks at her horrified, but her dad quickly comes up with an idea. He asks Multi and his clones, "Which one of you Multis is the better Multi of all the Multis." The clones look at each other. One says he's the better one, but another says he's the better one. They continue to argue and soon, the turned against each other. They punched, kicked and wrestled each other. One by one, the clones falls down and disappears, until the real Multi was left. Violet, with enough energy, got to her feet and turns invisible. She gave him a couple of punches in the face and kicks to the stomach and below. Then she finds a pole on the ground. She turns visible and picks up the pole. Violet swings her iron weapon at the super villain anytime she sees an open target or an oppertunity to strike. After a couple of strikes, Violet swings one more time at Multi's mid section. The impact sends him hurling to a wall. He tries to regain consciousness. Violet again sees her oppertunity to finish him off.She sprints toward Multi and the last thing he saw was the pole plowed in to his face. Violet unties her parents and they called the police. The police takes Multi away while Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl takes Violet to the hospital. She immediatly recovers from her injures. Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl and Violet walks home, where Dash and Jack-Jack are waiting. Three days later after the incedent, she was given a medal of honor for her bravery and for saving her parents. Violet takes a box out of her shelf and shows all the medals she receives. They are all shining gold, like it has been polished once a week.

"Someday, you'll have one of these too." Violet says. Sean smiles and hugs Violet.

"Good night Sis." Sean says as he turns off the lights and closes the door.

"Good night, Incrediguy." Violet says as she quietly falls asleep.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I own Multi and the story Violet made up.**


	7. Preparations

Preparations

The next mourning, Helen wakes up Dash and Violet to get ready for school. Dash fixes his bed, brushes his teeth, packs his homework, gets changed and sprints to the kitchen. Violet packs her homework, puts on her black clothes, brushes her teeth and puts her headband on her head and heads toward the kitchen. She passes by the couch, where Sean is still sleeping happily. A smile plants on Violet's face and she heads toward the kitchen. Dash pours a bowl of cereal and a glass of milk, while Violet has French toast and some orange juice. Helen arrives at the kitchen.

"Hurry up kids, or your going to be late." Helen orders. Dash finishes first and puts his dishes on the counter. He then sees Sean stretching and getting out of his couch.

"Good Mourning, Sean." Dash greets.

"Mourning Speedo." Sean smiles. Dash gets his backpack ready and runs outside with his mom. Sean enters the kitchen and pours a cup of hot tea. He sits right net to Violet who just finished her toast.

"Good mourning, Vi." Sean said.

"Good mourning, Sean." Violet repeats. "Your lucky you won't be going to school for this week."

"I'll be busy buying my supplies, textbooks and hopefully a schedule." Sean said.

"Come on Violet. We're gonna be late." Dash screams. Violet picks up her backpack and runs out the door. Dash and Violet gets in the car and Helen drives off. Bob was about to leave when he stops. He turns to Sean.

"Son," he said "Take care of Jack-Jack while we're gone."

"How hard can that be?" Sean asks and carries Jack-Jack to the kitchen. Bob smiles and leaves for work.

Meanwhile, Helen drops Dash off first. There, he hurries to his class before the bell rang. Mr. Kropp, his teacher enters the room. As the normal routine goes, the students recite the old, stupid, useless and boring Pledge of Allegiance. Then they get out their homework and correct it. Dash receives a 100 on his homework, but when his teacher passes out tests, Dash bombs it. He got 56/100 on his math test.

"Dash, I would like to talk to you during recess." his teacher says. Dash sighs, but agrees.

The bell rang and the students sprints outside to play, leaving Dash with the teacher.

Violet arrives at Western View Junior High right on time. She heads to her first period class math. She watches as her teacher, Mrs. Attics passes out the math test from last Friday. Her teacher hands Violet her test and she reads it nervously. Her worries become tranquility when she saw her score. She has received 98/100. She is happy not only because of her grade on her test, but now she has an A- in math. This means she has As in every one class, and she can do hero work with her parents. The rest of the period was all lessons and homework until the bell rang for second period. She has P.E. next period with her teacher, Mr. Ball. First she runs around the football field. She wasn't a fast runner, but tries anyway. Next, she plays dodge ball, and she is a good doge ball player. She's not only quick, but light. She jumps over and ducks under balls. The bell rings for third period. She is on her way to English, when she bumps into her boyfriend, Tony Rydinger.

"Hi Tony." Violet says shyly.

"Hey Violet." Tony smiles. "What's been going on?"

"Oh, nothing." Violet answers. "How about you?"

"I just saw the Incredibles take out this samurai freak a couple days ago." Tony says. Violet recalls the event easily. "Another cool part is when Incrediguy made his debut with the Incredibles. But my favorite is superhero of all time is Mr. Incredible's daughter, Incredigirl. She is so awesome and so cool. Someday, I wish I can go out with her on a date. That would be so awesome." Violet begins to blush.

"Anytime you ask me out, your wish will always come true." Violet says to herself.

"Hey Vi, do you want to go to the movies with me this weekend?" Tony asks. Violet is about to answer when she looks at her watch.

"I'll think about it." she replies. "I'm going to be late for class." Violet and Tony waves good bye and heads for third period. After six hard working periods, the bell rang, which signals the students that class is over. Violet waits for her mother to pick her up. She spots Tony talking to his friends.

"Hey Tony," someone says. "Would you like to come to the mall with us this weekend?"

"I love to…" Tony replies. Violet's mouth drops. "Has Tony forgotten what he said to her? Does her boyfriend have better plans with his friends than with her? Does he want a date with Incredigirl? Violet was about to cry when he heard Tony finish his response. "…but I have a date with someone."

"With whom?" his friends ask.

**"**_With an angel_." Tony says romantically. "Her name is Violet." Violet couldn't believe what she just heard. She is called an angel. No one has ever called her an angel before. A small tear fell off her face. She stares at him and smiles.

"Come on Violet." Dash yells. Violet steps back into reality and runs toward the car.

"How's your day?" Helen asks.

"Romantic" Violet sighs.

"Tony Rydinger." Dash teases.

"Shut up you little insect." The kids fight on the way home. When they return, they see Sean playing with Jack-Jack. Dash sprints inside the house and starts on his homework. Helen carries Jack-Jack back to the house. Violet takes a couple of textbooks out of her backpack and hands them to Sean.

"This is for you." she says.

"Thanks." he said. "Did anything happen today?"

"I have an A- in math, and someone called me an angel." Violet said.

"Your boyfriend?" Violet nods.

"How long have you two been going out?" Sean asks.

"Ever since we defeated the Underminer." Violet answers. "Hey Sean, want to take a walk?"

"To where?" He asks.

"Just trust me." Sean finally agrees and follows his sister. The two walks for ten minutes until they came upon a huge mansion. They came across a huge fence with red lasers around it. "This is it." she said finally. Suddenly, a man appears on a T.V. screen.

"Do you have an appointment?" he asks. Violet and Sean looks at each other.

"Uh, no." Violet answers. "But we are just here to…"

"I'm sorry." the man interrupts, "but all visitors are required to have an appoint…" Suddenly, a small lady appears on the screen and starts pummeling him with her newspaper.

"Get back. Get out." she orders, "Do something useful like fetching me some coffee." She then turns to the children. "What is it? Who are you? What do you want?" She stares at the kids and they smile back. "By God that's the cutest thing I've ever seen." The electric fence opens up and the two walks inside into the mansion. The huge doors open up and out come Edna Mode, the fashion designer for the supers.

"Hello dahling." she greets. "How you doing today?"

"Fine E." Violet answers "Thank you."

"Very good dahling." she then turns to Sean. "Ah, and you must be Incrediguy. I heard so much about you. Brilliant, astounding, you're one of a kind."

"Thanks, uh, E." Sean said. "So what am I here for?"

"The shades," Violet points, "Gotta go when you start school."

"Are you kidding? If I take off my glasses, I'm gonna blast everything in sight, nonstop. It's out of control."

"Well I don't want everyone to say, Hey why is that kid wearing sunglasses in class? That's why we're here; we're making preparations for you."

"Ah yes." Edna says. "What basically do you have in mind?"

"Can you make some contacts for him? Something that absorb his lasers without hurting him."

"Ah, you ask too much dahling, but I accept." Edna grins. "You comeback on Friday and I will have it ready for you."

"Thanks E." Violet and Sean thanks. It is getting dark, so they hurried home. When they arrive, they can hear their mom yelling, but at Dash.

"How can you do this to us Dash?" Helen asks furiously. "Why does this have to happen? What am I going to you?"

"It's not my fault mom!" Dash argues. "All the teacher told me was…"

"SHUT UP!" Helen screams at the top her lungs. "Go to your room right now. You're grounded for **TWO WEEKS**!" Frightened by her mother, Dash drags himself to his room.

"I know she would never understand." Dash mumbles. "She expects me to be perfect and…" Suddenly, something hit his cheek. It was his mom's hand. She reaches across the hall and slaps her son. Dash mouth instantly closes. Violet and Sean looks at each other. Helen turns to her two eldest children and her anger lightens and she smiles.

"Congratulations to both of you." she said.

"Say what?" Violet asks.

"I'm so proud of you Violet. Your teacher called an hour ago and she wanted to complement on how well you did at math today. She said you have an A- and that's good." She kisses her daughter on the head and Violet smiles. Helen turns to Sean. "And this is for you." She hands him a piece of paper and leaves the room. Sean stares at it and knew what it was. It was his schedule for school.

"Let me see." Sean shows the paper to her sister. "Looks like you're in three of my classes." It is true. Sean has the same math, P.E. and biology class with his sister.

"Now I just need pencils, papers and some notebooks." Sean says.

"We'll get that tomorrow." Violet replies. Sean fixes his couch and gets ready for bed. Violet lays on her bed thinking. Her boyfriend, Tony Rydinger has called her an angel. "Can this get any better?" she thought. "I mean he's smart, active and cute. He thinks I'm pretty cool and really awesome. I wish I have the courage to show him that I'm Incredigirl, but how will my parents feel? If anything happens to him, I don't know what I'll do. Anyway, I can't wait till the weekend." Violet says as she silently falls asleep. The whole house was quiet and everyone was asleep, well, almost everybody.

"Look at them." a dark and evil voice says. "Weak, powerless, defenseless, how pathetic. The Incredibles have no idea what danger awaits them."

"Sir." one of his companions whispers. The whole family is together and asleep. Shall I call the troops?"

"No. We will attack on the weekend. I'll make sure every single one of the Incredibles will be busy on the night we strike. Gather your best men; we are going to have a busy week. And make sure by the weekend, I want every single one of the Incredibles out of the house. That is when we will strike."

"We got the Mr. Incredible's daughter busy on the weekend, now we jest need him, his wife and his three boys to be busy on the weekend."

"I'll have the perfect candidates that will assist us on this mission."

"Yes sir"

"Hurry, back into the headquarters before some one sees us." The mysterious man laughs and then two shadow figures disappear into the darkness.

* * *

**Author's Notes: These mysterious people will be mentioned later on in the story. In the meantime, "PLEASE REVIEW"!**


	8. Tuesday

Tuesday

Violet wakes up in her room with a smile upon her face. She will never forget what Tony Rydinger called her yesterday; an angel. She opens her window and she can hear the birds chirping, she can smell the beautiful flowers, and she can see normal people living their normal lives. She packs her backpack, puts on her black clothes and heads toward the kitchen where she sees Jack-Jack playing with his food and her mother making pancakes. She pulls her chair and sits down on it. Suddenly, her eyes open wide and she springs out of her chair.

"OW!" she yells "What the heck just…" she looks at her chair and she sees a small thub tack. She then looks at her little brother and she glares at him. However, Dash roars with laughter after he foils his sister. Helen stops her cooking and approaches her children. She notices Dash laughing and the thumbtack on the chair. Helen glares at her son, causing Dash tostop his laughing.

"Aw come on mom!" Dash says. "Can't you and Vi take a joke for once? I mean, look at Jack-Jack. He's practically enjoying himself." The three of them turns their attention toJack-Jack, who is also roaring with laughter. Helen pats her baby bo on the head and Jack-Jack's laughter slowly subsides.

"That's enough young man." Helen orders. "Your father and I are going to have a talk about this." Dash, still smiling, picks up the tack from Violet's chair.

"I've only done to her and my teacher when they're not looking." Dash said. "The problem is they are too easy, too boring, and too stupid and too…"

"That's it!" Violet pounces on her brother again. This time, Dash didn't see her coming and Violet lands on top of him. She grabs him by the throat and starts beating him down. Helen tries to break the two apart, but Dash breaks free and runs into the living room, where Sean was sleeping. Violet chases after him. Suddenly, someone slaps her face rapidity. She knows who it was. This has happened almost all the time. Dash runs around the house pummeling her sister. Violet tries putting up a force field to stop his brother, but before she has a chance, Dash would slap her in the cheek and Violet would lose her concentration.

"Dash… (slap)…please… (slap)…stop it… (slap)!" she commands. Dash stops running and starts teasing his sister. He sticks his tongue out and made other funny faces.

"What's wrong Vi?" he asks "Is your force field too weak to stop…The Dash? Am I too fast for you?" Again Dash takes off around the house and starts slapping his sister again. The pain from the slaps brought Violet to her knees and tears to her eyes.

"Mom… (slap)…help… (slap)…make… (slap)….him… (slap)…stop… (punch)." Dash delivers a solid punch to his sister in the face and Violet falls to the floor. Dash stands on her and starts jumping on her.

"The Dash has triumphed!" he yells. "Four, nothing!" He starts dancing on his sister.

"Hey Speedo." someone called. Dash turns and sees a fist plowed to his face. Dash was sent hurling into a coffee table. Violet gets to her feet and a tissue to wipe her tears. Helen rushes to Dash with fury and she grabs him by the ear. She takes him away into the kitchen.

"BOB!" she yells. "Get over here." Bob rushes out of the hall and into the kitchen, where Helen was yelling at Dash. Meanwhile, Violet gets her backpack, an apple and banana, and is about to head out the door when she stops and turns to Sean.

"Thanks, I owe you one." she said.

"Nah. I don't think so." Sean insists. "I think we're even." The two turns to the kitchen and see their mom pulling Dash's ear and taking him to the car. Violet gets into the car and the three drives away with Bob behind them. Sean closes the door, locks it and starts playing with Jack-Jack.

Meanwhile, in the car where Helen was driving, Helen has a long conversation with Dash. They already dropped off Violet so the two were alone. Helen looks at her son, who was playing with his fingers.

"Dash." she starts, "What just happened to you an hour ago?" Dash stares at her, but stays silent. Helen sighs and tries asking another question. "Honey, I'm sorry I yelled at you last night." Dash looks at his mother again. "But you need to show me more responsibility. Just because you're a superhero, doesn't mean you can do whatever you want. Your father and I expects great things from you sweetie."

"Does it ever occur to you that you're expecting too much?" Dash says softly and angrily.

"Honey, you know we have certain rules to follow. Being a superhero is a hard job, which is why your school is your first priority." Helen explains.

"Can you make the rules a little easier for me?" Dash begs. "How about if I get a B+ for my grade, then I will…"

"Enough Dash." Helen interrupts. "You're grounded Dash, which means no T.V., no visits from your friends and…" she pauses "NO SUPERHERO WORK." Helen pulls over and drops Dash off. Dash glares at his mother before he enters the building. He gets to Mr. Kroop's room and sits down in his seat. The day went by pretty normal. The teacher grades the homework, passes back papers and gives twenty minutes of lecture and lessons. Recess lasts only thirty minutes and lunch lasts a whole hour. Later, Dash watches the clock impatiently. The clock reads 2:15, only 15 more minutes before it's over.

"Dash, pay attention!" Mr. Kroop commands. Dash steps back into reality and listens to his teacher. His teacher continues, "Class, today you will partner up with someone in this class. You two will have a science project." He hands out a white sheet with instructions. "You will be asked to think of a problem, write a hypothesis, experiment, record and report. This will be due next Monday. Go!" Immediately, the students stagger around the room asking their friend to be their partner. Dash tries asking his friends, but they already have partners. "If you have a partner, sit down." said the teacher. Everyone sits down, except Dash, and another boy. "You two will be partners." Dash walks to the boy and introduces himself.

"Hi, my name is Dash." he said.

"My name is Moe." the boy said. The two shakes hands and sits down in their seat. Moe is a red haired boy and is about the same height as Dash. He is, like Dash, very active and in to sports, but he is a little smarter. Finally the bell rings and the students raced out of the classroom. Dash and Moe talks to each other for a little bit.

"So what do ya want to do your science project on?" Dash asks.

"I was thinking about density, but that's boring, so how about we do motion?" Moe suggests. Dash stares at him awkwardly.

"Motion? How are we going to do our experiment on motion?" he asks.

"We can do lots of things, like hit a baseball, bounce a basketball, play billiards, basically anything we want." Moe suggests. "Let's work on our project on Thursday. Then we can think of a problem and a hypothesis."

"Alright, cool." said Dash. "But what about the experiment?"

"How about I come over to your house on Friday?" Moe asks. Dash shrugs and looks down.

"I don't know. Last night, I was grounded for doing something, so I can't really let you come over."

"Oh, how about if you come over to my house?" Moe asks. Before Dash can answer, he hears his mom calling him.

"I'll think about it." he said. Dash walks to his mother's car and they drove off. Moe watches them leave, and when they did, he grins. He takes out his watch and speaks into it.

"Daddy," he said. "I got him."

"Well done son. Two down, three to go." said his father. The two of them laughs evilly and then Moe disappears in the sunset.

Meanwhile, Helen and Dash just picked up Violet. Violet arrives with a look of romance on her face. Helen looks at her and asks "Is there something you want to tell me young lady?" Violet looks at her and nods.

"Mom, may go to the movies with Tony this Friday?" Helen thinks about it and sighs.

"I'll ask your father." she answers.

"Mom, I have a science project due next Monday." Dash said.

"That's great honey." Helen compliments. "This project can help you boost your grade back up to an A. Do you need anything at the store?"

"No mom." said Dash. "But is it alright if I go to my friend's house so we can do our experiment?" Helen stares at him and again sighs.

"Honey, you're grounded remember?"

"But mom, you said I can't let anyone come over to our house. You didn't say I can come over to their house. Think about it mom. It's for the best." said Dash. Helen looks at him as if he saved a hundred people from a burning building in ten seconds.

"I'll think about it." she said as she parks the car in front of the drive way and turns off the car. The three of them enter the house and sees Sean sleeping on the couch with Jack-Jack resting on top of him. Helen takes Jack-Jack off him and wakes up Sean. Dash and Violet goes to their room to do their homework. Sean stretches and goes to Helen.

"Hey mom," he asks "Can I go to the store to get some school supplies?" Helen takes out her purse and gives him some money. Sean puts her money in his pocket.

"Be back be seven," she orders. Sean understands and walks out the door. He walks a couple miles to the nearest Staples. Sean enters the building, grabs a cart and starts shopping. He picks out pencils, colored pens, paper, a binder and a few notebooks. Finally, he was done and heads to the counter. Suddenly, someone bumps into his cart and the items were sent flying all over the place.

"Sorry about that." Sean says. He sees a brown haired boy that is the same height as him and age. He was wearing a blue jeans and a black shirt with a sword on it.

"It's okay." the boy says. "I assume you just moved in and preparing for school." Sean nods. "My name is Arthur."

"I'm Sean. Pleasure to meet you." the two shakes hands and immediately became friends. They talk to each other about themselves and their life. It turns out that Arthur is very similar to Sean and is going to the same school as he. Sean checks his watch and it reads 6:30. "Shoot, I gotta go."

"Wanna come to the arcade with me this Friday?" Arthur asks. Sean nods, pays for his stuff and leaves the building. Arthur waits till he's out of sight. An evil smirk plants on his face. He takes out his watch and says. "I've got him daddy."

"Well done son. Head back to themansion immediately." Arthur exits the building and disappears.

Sean arrives at 6:50 sharp. He opens the door and drops his bag of school supplies onto the floor. He sits down on the couch and grabs the remote. He is about to turn on the T.V., when he hears Bob and Helen talking in the kitchen. Sean quietly sneaks and listens.

"I don't know what to say Bob." said Helen.

"Honey look how desprate he is. Dash wants to get back into action and he'll do anything to do it." Bob said. "Let Dash go over to his house on Friday, it's for the best."

"How about Vi? She wants to go to the movies with her boyfriend on a Friday." Helen explains.

"Honey, Violet has been working really hard being a super hero. She needs a break, and probably needs to spend some time with her friends." Bob said.

"But Bob, all of our kids are…"

"Um, mom, dad?" Sean interrupts. "Sorry for the interruption, but can I ask you something?" Helen and Bob nods. "May I go to the arcade with my friend this Friday?" Helen and Bob sighs.

"See what I mean? Always busy on Friday." Helen said. She turns to her son. "Honey, being a super hero is a big responsibility. You know that. You can't just do something freely with your friends and forget who you are."

"Your mom is right son." Bob adds. "You're part of this family now and you can't let your friends be in front of your responsibilities. You know who you are. Besides, why do you want to do this? What's so special about this friend of yours?"

"His name is Arthur and he just moved here. I just moved here too and I need to make new friends. This is a perfect chance for me to interact with him and to have fun with him. I'm going to make new friends along the way and I think this is a good start."

"That's great honey." Helen says "I guess it's alright with me. What do you think Bob?" Bob thinks about it.

"Just be careful out their." he finally says. "You'll never know if your hang out with the right people and the wrong people."

"Yes dad." Sean says. He leaves the kitchen and fixes his couch. He gets changed and gets ready for bed. An hour later at the Parr's house, all the lights have been switched off and everyone was asleep.

Outside the Parr house, two dark shadowy figures appears. One was the same man that came here last night. The other was a women dressed in black.

"Perfect" said the man. "We got the kids busy, now it's our turn to get Mr. & Mrs. Incredible busy.

"Don't worry honey." the woman says. "Our sons performed perfectly. But it's our turn to strike." The two of them laughs.

"I love you." they said to each other as they disappear into the night.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Obviously, Moe and Arthur is mine. Also their identities will be revealed later on in the story. In the meantime, "Please Review!"**


	9. Busy Friday

**Busy Friday**

As the normal routine goes, Dash and Violet wakes up, eats their breakfast, packs their backpacks and leave for school. Helen drives them, Bob goes to work and Sean takes care of Jack-Jack. Sean plays with him before Sean falls asleep on the couch. Helen drops off Violet and Dash to their schools. Violet turns in her homework, works out and talks with her friends, especially Tony Rydinger. She talks to him about where to meet, what movie they want to watch and who buys the popcorn. Dash at his school talks to his friend, Moe, about the science project."So what's our question gonna be?" Dash asks.

"What is motion and how dows it work?" Moe suggest. The two of them agrees and leaves each other as the day ends. Helen picks up Dash and Violet and arrives back home.When the three of them enters the house, they see Sean reading to baby Jack-Jack. The baby likes the stories Sean reads that he begins to laugh and clap. On some stories, he rips the pages and sometimes eats the paper, but you know how cute babies can be, especially Jack-Jack. Dash and Violet goes to their room and finishes their homework. Bob arrives in time for dinner and later, the whole family goes to bed. The same thing happens on Thursday. Then Friday comes, and this will be a day each member of the Parrs will never forget.

The next mourning, Dash was the first to one to wake up. He packs his backpack, brushes his teeth, fixes his hair and sprints to the kitchen. Violet also wakes up and she too, packs her backpack gets changed and brushes her teeth. Then she looks into her dresser and picks out the clothes she wants to wear tonight. She picks out a black shirt, black jeans, a purple jacket and her purple head band. She puts them in a neat pile and heads to the kitchen. She pours a bowl of cereal, toasts her toast, pours a glass of milk and places it on the table. Before she sits down on her seat, she checks to see if there is a tack or anything that causes attention. She finally sits down and begins to eat her breakfast. Dash finishes his breakfast in a jiffy. He races out of the kitchen and out of the house. Sean arrives at the kitchen and pours a cup of tea and peels a banana. Violet knows what Sean is doing tonight and Sean knows what Violet is doing tonight. The two of them finishes their breakfast and leaves the kitchen. Helen and Violet leaves the house, along with Bob. Sean looks at Jack-Jack, who is playing with his rattle. Sean goes to a stereo, puts in a CD and goes back to Jack-Jack. The CD has children's music like This Ole Man, Twinkle Little Star, ABCs and Farmer in the Dell. Jack-Jack enjoys the music he tries standing up to dance, but loses his balance and falls down. Sean helps him up and Jack-Jack tries to stand. After nine failed attempts, Jack-Jack finally gains his balance and is able to stand. Sean is amazed of what he's seeing and Jack-Jack begins to dance. He stumbles a little bit, but is able to get back up and dance again. Sean couldn't wait to show his family.

Meanwhile at Western View Junior High, Violet just locks her locker and she heads for her next class, which was on the top floor. Western View Junior High is three stories high, and Violet rushes to the top. She reaches the top floor, but she accidentally bumps into someone else. Her books, homework and belongings scatter across the floor. She rushes to pick all of them up.

"Sorry." she apologies. She expects to see Tony, but instead, she sees a long brown haired girl, about 13 years old and a little taller than Violet.

"It's ok." the girl says. "It happens to me all the time." The girl then introduces herself. "My name is Victoria."

"I'm Violet." the two hugs each other and talks for three minutes about each other, their grades, their classes and their interests. Violet checks her watch and says "Oh no, I'm gonna be late! At least we're friends. I'll see you later Victoria." Violet runs to her next class. Victoria waits until she's gone and she takes out her watch.

"Daddy, it is done." she said.

"Well done honey." the man says. "Hurry to your next class, before the bell rings." the two of them laugh and when the bell rings, Victoria magically disappears. Later the bell rings to signal the students it's time for lunch. Violet buys a chicken patty sandwich, a banana, a can of Pepsi and a cookie. Being the shy, insecure teenage girl she is, she finds a shady spot and eats her lunch alone. When finishes eating, she works on her homework from her previous periods. She enjoys being alone and listening to the birds chirping and the wind blowing. Suddenly, her can of Pepsi begins to float in the air. Violet is too busy working on her homework. The can rises over Violets head and then turns over spilling Pepsi all over her books and papers. Violet is surprised and instantly stands up, but bumps her head on her can of soda. Instantly the can falls to the ground.

"What the heck just happen?" she asks herself. She tries cleaning up her papers, but she sees Tony Rydinger coming her way. "Oh great, if Tony sees me like, this, he'll hate me forever, but I'm not allowed to use powers in public, especially in front of Tony. What am I going to do? What am I going to do? What am I…?"

"Violet?" Tony asks. Violet eyes wide open is so embarrass. She then turns to Tony and looks as if he broke up with her. "What happened here?" Violet stays silent. It is as if every cell in her body stops functioning. Tony sees her clothes, her hair and her books all wet. He then puts his backpack down. He reaches and takes out the same textbook Violet has. "Here take it. I don't have any homework over the weekend so you can borrow it until Monday." He hands her the book and Violet is speechless.

"Oh my God!" she thought. "Tony, you're so sweet and so kind. What would I do without you?" Tony reaches into his backpack again and pulls out a black jacket. He hands her the jacket.

"You can keep this; it's probably too small for me. So I figure it might be your size." Violet takes the jacket and puts it on. Tony is right, it not only fits her, but it suits her as well. A small tear drops on Violet's face. She didn't want to say thank you, it's not enough. She is about to say something when the bell rings to signal the end of lunch. "I'll see you at the movies." Tony turns and leaves. Violet is able to say one thing to him.

"Don't forget!I'll buy the popcorn." she screams. She works for another two periods before the bell rings to signal the start of the weekend. Violet waits for her mother to pick her up. She spots her car and she gets in.

"How's your day and where'd you get that jacket?" Helen asks. Her daughter isn't paying attention. She has stepped out of reality and begins to daydream about her date. Dash couldn't wait to start his project. He and his friend Moe plans how they will experiment and what they will experiment with.

"Thanks Newton." Dash says to himself. The three of them arrives at their home. Violet is the first to get out of the car. She opens the door and enters the house. She sees Sean teaching Jack-Jack how to count and show him pictures of colors and animals. She smiles at her brothers who are having a wonderful time together. Sean then sees Violet and stands up.

"Hey sis. Wanna see something cool?" he asks. Violet puts her backpack down and sits down on the couch. Sean puts in the children's music CD and when the music starts playing, Jack-Jack is able to stand and dance. Violet is amazed of what she is seeing. So is Dash and Helen who is also watching Jack-Jack dance. When the song is over, Jack-Jack stumbles and sits back down. Sean, Violet, Dash and Helen applaud and hug Jack-Jack.

"That's my boy." Helen said.

"Isn't he cute?" Violet asks.

"Now that's got to be the cutest thing I've ever seen." Dash said. Violet and Dash sets their backpacks on their bed. Violet gets changed into her cloths she will wear tonight. She washes her hair, combs it and puts on her purple headband. She grabs her purse and puts in some money for popcorn, a cell phone and her super suit. She exits her room and heads to the living room. She sees Sean with a black shirt on, blue jeans, a black jacket and a black hat. Sean stuffs his super suit into his pocket and then takes out a small box. On it the letters E.M. are printed in black. Sean opens the box and takes out his pair of contacts Edna made for him. Carefully, Sean takes off his glasses and puts on his contacts. Sean can see without his optical lasers interfering.

"How do I look?" he asks his sister. Violet looks at him and smiles. This is the first time she can see her brother's eyes.

"Much better." she answers. "It suits you." Sean puts his glasses into his pocket and waits for his mother. Dash arrives with his science notebook and pencils. Helen sees all of her kids ready to go. She carries Jack-Jack and she with her kids enters the car. They drive for ten minutes until they come to small house with a basketball court in front of it. Helen parks the car and Dash gets out.

"Dash." Helen said "It's 6:00 right now. I'll take your brother and sister and I'll pick you up at 9:00." Dash nods and steps up to the porch. He rings the door bell and waits for an answer. Moe enters the door and Dash enters the house. When Moe closes the door, Helen drives off to the movie theater about twenty miles away. She then drops off Violet, who just found Tony. They enter the theater holding each others hands. Helen's final stop is the arcade. Sean gets out of the car and enters the building, where he finds Arthur. Helen is now left with Jack-Jack who is fast asleep. She smiles at her little baby boy and drives her way home. Suddenly, her cell phone rang and she picks it up and answers.

"Hello." she said

"Honey, it's me." Helen realizes who's calling.

"Bob, what is it?"

"There's trouble downtown. The people needs us."

"I'm on my way." She heads to downtown and drops Jack-Jack at Lucius's house. Then she puts on her super suit and her mask and heads downtown.

Meanwhile, Dash gets a can of soda from the refrigerator and some chips. He then goes to the living room and sees Moe setting up the billiards table. Dash and Moe each grab a stick and begins to play. But, while they're playing, they each examine the movements of the balls and what happens when they collide against each other. Dash cracks the balls and the two of them begins to have fun. They experiment and record in their science book, including Newton's three laws of motion.. For hours, Dash and Moe plays around in the house.

At the movie theater, Violet buys the popcorn and drinks, while Tony buys the tickets to see The Holy Ghost of the Dead. The movie is so violent, so bloody and so terrifying, it scares the life out of Violet. She holds on to Tony for comfort, and Tony wraps his arm around her. Violet looks at him and smiles, knowing she was safe. For two never ending hours, they watched the movie together and when it was over, they leave the theater to get some ice cream. Violet orders strawberry ice cream and Tony gets chocolate ice cream. They sit by a bench at the park eating their ice cream and gaze at the stars all night.

Sean is having a blast at the arcade with his friend. They played so many games with each other and against each other. The majority of the games Sean plays are fighting games and shooting games. Arthur plays a lot of RPG games, action and adventure games. They stayed and played in the arcade for two hours. Finally, Arthur leaves to get some more tokens, while Sean keeps on playing. Sean waits for his friend Arthur to return, but after fifthteen minutes, he is no where to be seen. Sean rechecks the entire aisle to see if Arthur is there, but he isn't. He continues to play until he's fresh out of tokens and leaves the arcade.

Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl meet each other in front of a jewelry store, where they see two police cars and four police officers. Then they see two shadowy figures in front of the store. One of them is a man who has two swords in his two hands and next to him is a woman with knives. The police officers start shooting at the deadly duo, but they use their blades to reflect the bullets. Then the two super villains and sabotages the police cars scaring the police officers away. As they watch the cops run away, they begin to laugh.

"Well done honey." the man said.

"Hurry." the woman said hastily. "Lets collect our precious gems before…"

"Stop right there and hand over the jewels… Slice and Dice." Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl orders. The two super villains froze and turn to the incredible husband and wife. An evil grin plants on their face. Slice and Dice are one of the deadliest super villain duos and one of the Incredibles greatest adversaries. Their powers are their knives and swords which are so powerful; it can cut through any thing.

"Well Well, if it is our old friends." Slice said. "Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl."

"We've be waiting you two." Dice said.

"Enough of this." Elastigirl commands. "You either come quietly, or be taken."

"And trust me." Mr. Incredible adds. "We don't want you to be taken." Slice and Dice shakes their head and dives toward Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl. The two of them separate and so did Slice and Dice. Slice slashes his sword at Mr. Incredible, but he manages to move out of the way. He jumps as high as he could and front flips over Slice and lands on a truck.

Dice, with her quick arms, throws as many knives as she can at Elastigirl. Elastigirl manages to dodge every knife and front flips over Dice and lands on another car. Dice takes out her knives and charges at her enemy. She slashes and pokes at Elastigirl, but she is able to move out of the way with every slash.

Mr. Incredible pulls out an iron pole he found on the ground. He blocks every one of Slice's swords and Slice parries every attack Mr. Incredible tries to land. Suddenly, Slice slashes Mr. Incredible's weapon in half and he is completely defenseless. Slice slashes again at Mr. Incredible's head, but he ducks under the sword and it slash through a lamp post. The lamp post falls down and lands on Slice's head and he falls unconscious.

Again Dice throws knives at Elastigirl trying to tire her out. It is working and Elastigirl eventually runs out of breath and energy. Dice kicks her in the chest and she is hurled into a building. Still having consciousness, Elastigirl looks up and sees Dice standing in front of her with a knife in her hand. She slashes at her, but something caught her knives. It was Slice's sword obtained by Mr. Incredible. He raises the swords and Dice releases her knife. Dice ran out of knives and ideas. Mr. Incredible points his swords at Dice glaring at her.

"Leave my wife alone." he said. Elastigirl gets up on her feet and stands next to her husband.

"Easy there honey." Elastigirl says and Mr. Incredible drops his swords. "You're trying too hard and you're confronting her wrong. This is how it's done." Elastigirl then punches Dice straight through the face and she falls back unconscious. "That's how you do it." Police officers arrive at the scene. "Take them away boys." Elastigirl orders and that's what they did. They handcuff the crooks, take them away, return all the jewelry they stole and thank the heroes.

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Incredible." the officers said. "You've done it again. You two are the best."

"We're just doing our duty sir." Mr. Incredible says, "We're just here to help."

"Honey it's 8:30." Elastigirl says. "We got to pick up the kids." Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl rushes out of downtown and into an ally where they get changed into their regular clothes. Helen and Bob then enter their car and gets ready to pick up the kids. Their first stop is Lucius's house to pick up Jack-Jack. Their next stop is the arcade, where they see Sean sitting on a bench. They honk their horn which got Sean's attention. "Did you have fun?" Helen asks.

"Yeah." Sean answers. "Until the last hour when my friend ditch me."

"What happen?" Bob asks.

"Well, I was busy playing this shooting game and he said he needs to get more tokens. He leaves and I continue playing until, I run out of tokens. I came to check on my friend, but he wasn't there. I checked every aisle and he wasn't there." Sean said. The Parrs stops at the movie theater to pick up Violet and they see her boyfriend, Tony Rydinger. They are about to embrace each other, when Bob honks his horn which surprised the two. Violet smiles at Tony embarrassingly.

"Thanks Tony, I had a wonderful time." Violet compliments. She then hugs him.

"No problem." Tony responds. "I also had a wonderful time. Do you think we can do this next week?" Before Violet can answer, Bob honks his horn again.

"I'll think about it." she says as she turns to the car. "See you on Monday!" Violet enters the car and she sees everyone staring at her, including Jack-Jack. "WHAT?" she asks but no answer. "What'd I do? I was just having a moment there. Does anyone here actually care on how I feel?" Everyone sighs and Bob starts driving. Ten minutes later, they arrive at Moe's house to pick up Dash. Dash exit's the house and thanks Moe for having a wonderful time. They drive for another ten minutes until they arrive at their home. Everyone gets out of the car and heads to the door. Bob unlocks it and opens the door. He enters the house and walks three feet, until he stops. He is shocked of what he has discovered. Helen and the kids also enter the house and too were shocked. Helen, Violet and Jack-Jack begin to cry.

"Oh no!" Dash yells.

"Not again." complains Sean. The Parrs watched in terror. Their house was completely destroyed.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I own Slice and Dice. I also own Victoria and her secret identity. It will be revealed on the next chapter along with Arthur's and Moe's. TRUST ME!**


	10. The Incredikids vs The Evilads

The Incredikids vs. Evilads

The Parrs house was a big mess. They first check the living room and they can see their couch, their coffee table and television are cut in half. Then they entered the kitchen and all the chairs and tables are broken and overturned, including Jack-Jack's high chair. Jack-Jack begins to cry and everyone tries their best to comfort him. They went through the messed up hallway and into Dash's room. Dash's bed is flipped upside down and his pillows are torn up. Dash's toys, books and stuff are missing and burned. Dash was shocked, stunned and so upset, he begins to sob. Violet hugs her little brother and too joins him in sobbing. This is one of the rare times where Violet actually feels sorry for him. Their next stop is Violet's room. There was a large hole on Violet's door and when they opened her door, Violet bursts into tears. Her bed and pillows have two holes in them, some of her pictures, magazines and CDs are missing while some of them are trapped, burning in a fire. Her clothes were all on the floor and Tony Rydinger's textbook was gone. Last was the master bedroom and obviously was a mess. The bed was split in half and there was a big hole on the ceiling. Their closet door was gone and everything in the closet falls out and all over the floor.

"Does this mean we have to move again?" Dash asks quietly. Bob and Helen nods, although they didn't hear his question. Helen then gives Bob her cell phone and Bob leaves the house. Bob dials a couple of numbers and waits for a responds. A few seconds later, there was a response.

"Hello Rick, this is Bob Parr." Bob calls. "My family and I have a serious problem; I need you to get here as fast as you can."

"I'm on my way Bob. Hang on." Rick Dicker said as he hangs up. Helen and the kids also leave the house with looks of despair on their face.

"So this is what its like to have your house completely destroyed." Violet said. She then stares at Sean, who is staring at the ground.

"You mean to say that the other times you moved, your house wasn't destroyed?" Sean asks. Violet shakes her head and so does Dash. The two of them explains that they had to move because of their father, who yearns to relive the glory day, and how they used their powers in public.

"Do you have any idea who would be responsible for this?" Dash asks. Sean and Violet shakes their head and the three kids begin to think. "It has to be someone that knows who we are and where live." Dash explains.

"No duh Sherlock." Sean said. "It can't be Sam Urai and his army of ninjas and samurais. They're all in jail and I beleive none of them don't know where we live."

"It can't be Syndrome because we saw his cape caught in a jet turbine and then he explodes." Violet said. "Now who could survive that?" Sean, Violet and Dash then see three dark figures across the street. They walked down the street to get a better view of the three figures. It was their friends Arthur, Victoria and Moe. Sean, Violet and Dash gives asigh of relief.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Arthur asks. Sean glares at him reminding him that he ditched him at the arcade.

"Someone broke in and sabotaged our house." Sean answers.

"Oh, that's terrible!" Victoria gasps. "Do you have any idea who would do such a thing?" Violet shakes her head and sighs.

"No, but I'm afraid we will have to move again." she said. "I hate moving from place to place. I'm losing too many friends and everyone thinks and treats me like I'm a stranger."

"Sorry dude." Moe apologizes to Dash. He gives him a pat on the back, which made Dash feel a little better.

"It's okay." he mumbles. "So are you guys are brothers and sisters or something among those lines?" Arthur, Victoria and Moe looks at each other and smiles. Then they begin to laugh at each other.

"Yes we are." Moe answers.

"Why didn't you tell me that you have…?" Before Dash can finish his question, Moe lifts up his hand to cut him off.

"There is so much I haven't told you." Moe answers. The six kids then see a long black limousine driving up to the Parr residence. The door opens up and a man with gray hair and a suit case comes out. It was Rick Dicker. Bob and Helen call their kids to com over.

"We gotta go." Sean says "We'll talk later." Sean, Violet and Dash turns and heads to the limousine. But before they can move, something stops them, no someone is stopping them.

"Sorry guys." Victoria says. "But you're not going anywhere." She waves her hand around and the Parr children starts spinning around in midair. They begin to scream for help, which caught their parent's attention. They run to save their kids, but Victoria sees them coming. She points her hand in front of Bob and Helen and she firestwo laser beams out of her hand. The beam hits Bob and Helen and they are sent hurling into their house. Victoria laughs and then turns to the kids. "You see, the three of us have a secret." She drops her hand and the kids fall down on the street. Arthur, Victoria and Moe laughs and then glares at Sean, Violet and Dash. They take out their watch on their wrist and push a green button on the watch. A burst of green light hits Arthur, Victoria and Mow and they begin to transform. When light fades away, Sean, Violet and Dash were stunned. Arthur, Victoria and Moe are wearing super suits similar to the Incredibles, but theirs are green and black with the letter E in the middle and green masks.

"We are the **Evilads!**" Arthur, Victoria and Moe say together. Then they split up and confronts with their alter egos.

"How do you like us now?" Arthur asks. Instead, Arthur has a suit of green armor four swords on his back and four arms.

"Arthur?" Sean asks. Arthur kicks Sean in the stomach with all of his rage.

"My name is not Arthur." he yells. He kicks Sean in the chest and he stumbles down. He then takes out one of his swords. "It's Valagor!" he raises it and slashes down at Sean's head. His sword was block by Violet's force field. Sean rolls out the way, runs and hides behind a bush. He takes out his super suit from his pocket and puts it on for the first time. He takes off his contacts and puts on his glasses. He pushes the red button and it reverts to his visors. He pops out his claws and gets ready to fight Valagor. When jumps out of the bushes, he sees Violet being lift up by Victoria again. He rushes to save her, but Valagor intervenes and takes out his swords. "I have the power to call forward my knights and dragons from the past.I also have good sword skills." He sticks one of his swords to the ground and a burst of white light strikes down. Then four knights appear before Valagor. "Attack!" he yells and the knights charges at Sean.

Victoria laughs as she lifts up her ex-friend telekinetically. Her super suit is the same as Violet, but she has green and black with the letter E instead the letter I. Victoria then fires a purple laser beamfrom her hands which hit Violet and she falls to the ground. "Sorry Vi, but your friend Victoria is gone." she laughs. "My name is now Ultra and I have the power of telekinesis and I can shoot lasers from my hands." She fires her laser at Violet and she was hurled to a truck. Ultra fires more lasers, but Violet quickly gains consciousness and projects a force field. Then Ultra lifts her up, while Violet is still in her force field. She bounces her up and down like a basket ball. As Violet's force field hits the ground, she loses energy until her force field vanishes and Ultra bounces Violet instead. Violet hits the street six times and then is thrown into a tree. She still has consciousness and gets her suit out of her purse. She puts it on with her mask and Violet is ready to go.

Dash runs and hides behind a car and changes into his super suit and puts his mask on. He races out to see if Moe is there in his green super suit. Dash sees him and starts running toward Moe. He is at least three feet from him until Moe sticks out his hand and it transforms into a plate of steel. Dash rams into it face first and falls down. He shakes his head to see what stopped him, but all he saw is Moe standing and grinning. Dash gets back to his feet and starts running around Moe. Dash creates a cloud of dust in front of Moe, but Moe's hands turns into an iron pole and clotheslines Dash. He laughs and his hands revert back to normal. "You're friend Moe is weak and useless." he said. "But I, Morph, am far stronger than he is." He jumps and his entire body becomes a car. Luckily, Dash sprints out of the way and avoids the crash. Morph reverts back to his regular self and turns his hand into guns and fires a barrage of bullets at Dash. He races to avoid the speeding bullets trying to think of an idea on how to stop him.

Valagor's four knights charges at Sean, but Sean has his claws in front of him to get ready to fight. One knight slashes at Sean's legs, but Sean blocks it with his claw. Then he Sean tries slashing head and the knight ducks underneath, but Sean spins around and when the knight gets back up, he heel kicks it in the face. The first knight falls down and disappears in flashing white light. Then another knight comes from behind Sean and too slashes at his legs, but Sean blocks it again. The knight pulls back and Sean attacks with his claws. The two weapons collide, but Sean's claws cuts through the knight's blade. He then grabs the knight's arm and kicks it in the chest, then the face. The knight falls down and disappears. The final two knights are in between Sean. They slash through Sean's head, but Sean catches both swords in the air. Then they try slashing his neck, but Sean blocks both swords. Then they try slashing through is neck again, but instead of blocking, Sean ducks and the knights cut each others heads off. They fall down and vanish. Sean smiles at his accomplishment and tries to find Valagor. He sees him riding on top of a red fire breathing dragon. Sean looks terrified, but he doesn't stop there.

Violet turns invisible and runs toward Ultra. She delivers several punches to Ultra and a kick to the chin, which sends her falling backwards and on to the ground. Ultra gets to her feet and tries to find Violet, who has just picked up a metal baseball bat she found on someones yard. She sneaks up to Ultra and smashes her on the head, and she falls to the ground. She swings the bat at the fall en Ultra for six times, until Ultra catches the bat with her psychic powers. Violet turns visible again and Ultra gains the upper hand. She holds Violet with one hand and with the other hand, pummels her with the baseball bat in the chest five times and finally the head. When the bat makes contact with the head, Violet falls down to the ground and groans as if every bone in her body is broken.

Dash still sprints around Morph trying to dodge the bullets. He observes Morph carefully as he runs around him. He then realizes that he can morph one part of his body at a time. Morph's hands revert back to its regular self and his legs become wheels of a motorcycle. He races toward Dash and Dash retreats. The two of them races side by side and glares at each other. Dash turns and looks ahead and suddenly comes to a halt as he watches Morph passes by him. Morph then suddenly rams into another house, which causes Dash to laugh. His laughter is cut off when he sees Morph standing in front of him, unharmed. He notices that his legs aren't wheels any more and his body morphs into a spring. Then the spring transforms into a regular body and his arms become two guns. Morph fires a big black ball on Dash's legs. The ball liquefies and becomes molasses. Dash struggles to run, but it was no use, there is no where to run. Dash watches with horror as Morph points his gun at Dash, grinning.

The fire breathing dragon shoots fire from his mouth aims toward Sean. He manages to avoid the flames five times, before the dragon tail whips him and he slams against a tree. The dragon grabs the fallen Sean and brings him to Valagor. Valagor smiles and takes out all four of his swords. "Prepare to die!" he says as he raises his swords. Sean opens his eyes and blasts at the dragon's hand. The dragon groans as he releases Sean and he falls down on the street. Unfortunately for Valagor, he slashes through the dragons hand and it too falls off. The red dragon cries out in pain as he vanishes in a burst of light. When it is gone, Valagor falls down and lands on his back which lands on a car. Sean gets to his feet and walks toward Valagor. He takes two of Valagor's swords and sticks them into his armor, but not to hurt him. Valagor tries to get up, but the swords are preventing him to move. Valagor reaches for his remaining two swords, but Sean grabs them before he can. He holds one in front of Valagor's throat.

Violet struggles to get up because of the pain from the bat, falls and attacks from Ultra. She watches as her foe approaches to her slowly. Ultra's hands turns purple, which means she is ready to fire another laser beam. All of the sudden, her hands stops charging up and instead she grabs Violet by the hair and then knees her in the chest. She clinches her bruised stomach and begins to cry. She has fought so much hard battles in her life, but this one is too much for her. Even the fight against Multi was not that bad. Violet stares at Ultra as if she wants to be friends again, but Ultra doesn't buy it and she kicks her in the stomach again. "If you think there must be a way for me to change, there isn't." Ultra says as she points her hand in front of Violet and it begins to glow. She fires a very powerful laser beams at Violet. With her remaining energy left, she is able to put up one last force field to protect herself. When the beam makes contact with the force field, it reflects back at Ultra and it hits her in the chest and she falls back against a lamp post. The impact was so hard, it knocks Ultra out unconscious. Violet finally gets to her feet and wipes her tears on her suit. She turns to see her little brother, Dash in big trouble.

"Dude, I am so sorry there is no other painful way for you to die." Morph says as he pulls the trigger and shoots one bullet at Dash. Dash closes his eyes and looks away as his death approaches. A few seconds later, he opens his eyes and sees his sister Violet in front of him. She is able to put a force field around Dash and herself. Morph then fires a barrage of more bullets. Dash pushes the force field constantly trying to get it to move until finally succeeds. Morph rapidly fires at the two siblings until something pokes his back. He turns around and sees a fist plowing at his face. He falls back and lands in his own puddle of sticky molasses. Dash and Violet stands next to Sean and cheers because of their victory.

"That was the best weekend ever!" Dash screams and falls on his back exhausted "I love you guys." Violet's eyes opened wide and Sean scratches his head.

"Uh, ok, now I'm feeling uncomfortable." Violet says awkwardly.

"Please Dash." Sean orders. "Lets not get emotional overboard." Violet faces Sean and asks about Valagor. Sean smiles and says "As long as he has his swords, he's completely powerless and defenseless." He holds up all four of Valagor's swords. Dash takes one and so did Violet while Sean holds two. They rose up their swords and collides the blades together.

"All for one and one for all." Sean, Violet and Dash cheers. Suddenly, lightning strikes at the ground and a burst of green light covers the area. Two shadowy figures appeared before the light. When the light fades, a man and woman dressed in their green super suits with the letter E on it. Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl show up and stand next to their kids.

"Mr. Evile." Mr. Incredible glares at him.

"Evila." Elastigirl glares at her.

"Well, Well." Mr. Evile said. "If it isn't the Incredibles. Our kids were looking forward in destroying your kids."

"They weren't ready though." Evila says. "They disappoint us and obviously needs more training. "You won the battle, but not the war" Evila points her hand in front of Valagor, Ultra and Morph and they disappear. "Next time you three meet again, they will be ready."

"And so will we. We'll get them." Sean said with confidence.

"We will?" Dash asks. Violet glares at him and elbows him in the stomach.

"We will return Incredibles." Mr. Evile said as he with his wife disappears. When they are gone, the sun begins to rise. Sean, Violet and Dash had been fighting all night, they pass out and fall asleep. Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl smiles at their kids and carries them to their completely destroyed house.

"I'm so proud if them." Elastigirl says. She and her husband look toward the sun and starts wondering about the future war between two super families. It is the war between The Incredibles vs. The Eviles.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I own every single one of the Eviles. That includes Mr. Evile, Evila, Valagor, Ultra and Morph.**


	11. Mr Evile and Evila

Mr. Evile and Evila

A few hours after the attack of the Evilads, Violet wakes up in the middle of the street. She sits up straight rubbing her sleepy eyes and begins her stretch. When she opens her eyes she can see a whole bunch of kids gathering around her. They are your average five to six year old children who would like to have your autograph if you're a superhero like Violet is. Violet is speechless and embarrass. She doesn't like little kids, especially children that are a big fan of her. Taking care of Jack-Jack and Dash is hard and annoying, but what can you do if you're surrounded by thirty kids who want your autograph? Violet finally stands up and turns invisible, which scared some of the kids. Violet manages to find her way out of the crowd and hides behind a tree. All the kids begin to scatter looking for everyone's favorite super teenage hero. Violet turns visible and takes off her scratched, cut, dirty and messed up super suit. She comes out of hiding and starts looking for her family. Suddenly, one of the kids stands in front of her and stares at her awkwardly. It was a little girl about five who was wearing a shirt with Violet as Incredigirl on it. Violet is stunned. Has she been seen? Does this little girl know who Violet Parr really is? Will she tell all of her friends who Violet Parr really is? Violet was about to have a huge heart attack. However, the little girl only asks,

"Have you seen Incredigirl around here somewhere?" Violet sighs and smiles, shaking her head. The girl leaves and finally, all the little children returns to their house. Violet does the same, however, regardless that her house is now destroyed. She reaches the knob to open the door, but suddenly, the door slams hard on Violet's head and she falls down. Sean comes out of the house carrying a box of clothes and a bag with some other stuff. He walks pass by his sister, and heads toward Rick Dicker's limo. Violet tries to stand up but she rubs her head and starts groaning. Her head still hurts after Ultra attacked her and beat her up. Bob comes out of the house with three heavy boxes and notices Violet on the ground with a big headache. He drops them and carries her to Rick's limo. She is able to lie down on the seat of the limo. Bob smiles at his daughter and gets out a blanket and covers her up and closes the door. Violet smiles and falls asleep again.

She wakes up again in the limo and notices they are moving. She gets up and sits on the seat and notices her mom, her dad and Jack-Jack are smiling at her. Again, Violet's head begins to ache and she starts to cry and moans for help. Helen gets up and sits next to her. She wraps her arms around her daughter, and kisses her on the head.

"Easy there Vi." she said softly, but sweetly. "You and your brothers are having a rough day. Get some rest and relaxation." Violet's headache soothes a little bit after hearing comforting words from her mother.

"Mom?" she asks. "What just happened to us last night? I have never fought someone with such amazing powers and…" Again Violet's head starts hurting and she lies on her mother's lap.

"Shhh." Helen shushes. "Your father and I saw you and your brothers fighting last night. It was the night that all six of us will never forget."

"Where's Dash and Sean?" Violet asks. She looks around and sees her brothers asleep in the limo using their bags as a pillow. Sean has bandages on his arms and chest after what Valagor did to him. Dash just bruised his leg and his chest pains thanks to Morph. Violet only has a head injury and a bruised abdomen after she faced Ultra. The two boys finally wake up from their sleep. The rest of the ride was quiet. The Parrs stops at a hotel and begins to unload.

"What the heck are we doing here?" Dash asks. Helen sighs and puts her arm around Dash as they enter the hotel.

"We're just staying here until Rick is able to relocate all of us." she said as she watches Bob checks them in.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh!" Dash says as Helen leaves. Sean stands next to Dash and the two of them looks at each other. "What did mom say again?" he asks.

"She doesn't really know for sure." Sean answers. Bob finally has the keys for three rooms. He gives one key to Sean, the second to Violet and the third to Helen. Dash's mouth drops and begins to whine.

"How come they get to have the card key?" he complains. "I want one" Sean and Violet laughs and the Parrs carries their stuff to the elevator and enters it. Violet pushes the number five button on the elevator and it starts moving. They stop on the fifth floor and they exit the elevator.

"All right." Bob says. "Sean, you will be rooming with Dash." The two boys gather their stuff and walk down a hallway and come across a door with E8. Sean uses the card key and they enter the room. "Helen, you and I will be together." He, Helen, Violet and Jack-Jack walks down the hall and passes Sean's and Dash's room. They reach a door with E9 on it. Bob takes out his card key and uses it to unlock the door. He enters the room, leaving Violet, Jack-Jack and Helen outside. Helen smiles at her daughter and hands Jack-Jack over to her.

"I guess this means you and Jack-Jack will be sleeping together." Helen said. Violet sighs.

"But mom." Violet complains. "What if Jack-Jack cries the whole night? What if Ultra comes back to get me? What if…" Helen puts her finger on Violet's mouth to calm her down.

"Hush now." she whispers. "You should feel lucky taking care of Jack-Jack all by yourself. You're a big girl now Vi. You're growing faster then your dad and I expected. When we saw you saving Dash when his life was on the line, you showed us how responsible and how incredible you've become. We are very, VERY, proud of you and we love you so much. You're father and I are very lucky having supers for kids. Keep up the good work." Helen kisses Violet on the cheek and enters her room, leaving her and Jack-Jack out in the hall. Violet begins to cry and she wipes her tears on Jack-Jack. She finally pulls herself together and Violet uses her card key and enters the room E10 with Jack-Jack in her arms. She places him on the bed and then carries her stuff to her room.

Inside E8, Dash watches T.V., like most 10 year old boys would do when they are at a hotel while Sean opens his bag and takes out some pajamas. Dash continues to watch stupid cartoons, while Sean takes a shower, dries up, puts on his pajamas and brushes his teeth. When he leaves the bathroom, he sees Dash jumping up and down on his bed. Dash asks to join him but Sean refuses. Sean takes out a book from his bag called "The Warrior vs. The Warrior." He begins reading while Dash continues to watch T.V. There is a knock on their door. Dash sprints to the door and opens it, seeing his dad.

"You two come with me to our room in five minutes." Bob says as he closes the door. The two of them gets up and leaves their room. They knock on Bob's and Helen's door and their parents welcome them in.

Inside room E10, Violet is having a fun time playing with Jack-Jack. She reads him small short stories the Parrs recovered from the house, gives Jack-Jack toys to play and teaches him how to speak. She tries teaching Jack-Jack to say her name, but it wasn't easy. She checks the clock and it reads 8:45 pm. She first undresses Jack-Jack and gives him a bath. Jack-Jack loves baths, because he likes to get wet, he likes to play with toys, and he loves to get whoever is bathing him wet as well.Violet makes the water warm and bathes her baby brother. Jack-Jack always gets his mom or his dad wet when they bathe him, but when Violet gives it a try, Jack-Jack never makes a splash at her face. Five minutes later, she dries him up and puts some clothes on him. Violet puts him on the floor with his toys. Next she takes a quick shower, gets change into her pajamas and brushes her teeth. She leaves the bathroom and plays with Jack-Jack until 9:00 pm when she hears a knock on her door. She carries Jack-Jack and opens the door, only to see Helen. "Vi, I want you and Jack-Jack to come to my room now." Violet leaves her room and enters her parents' room where she sees Dash sitting on the chair and Sean taking a knee on the carpet. Violet and Jack-Jack sits on the bed while Bob and Helen sits on the other bed.

"We brought you kids here to tell you something important." Helen says. "And it all happened last night."

"What are you talking about mom?" Dash asks.

"What your mother is trying to say is that we know your archenemies, the Evilads', parents." Bob says. This got the kids' attention. Dash is sitting on the edge of his seat, Violet and Sean leans forward a little bit.

"Tell me about it." Sean says. Bob and Helen sighs.

"It all started a long time ago before we were forced to live in the suburbs and before the government initiated The Superhero Relocation Program." Bob says. "You're and I were not married yet, but we still worked together as if we were partners."

"Close partners." Helen adds which causes the kids to laugh. "Anyway, your father and I also works with another married couple."

"Mr. Evile and Evila?" Violet asks. Bob and Helen nods their head.

"Actually, they were known as the Mastermind and Elemental." Bob says. "Mastermind's powers is to control the mind and read minds. Elemental's powers are controlling the elements, like fire, water, wind, earth, etc."

"So how did you guys break up?" Dash asks.

"It all started when the four of us are on this mission to stop an evil super villain called Invrexor from taking over the world." Helen says "We reached the madman's island and we were surrounded by guards. Elemental and I takes out the guards while Mastermind and your father finds Invrexor."

"Who's Invrexor?" Sean asks quickly. "What's his powers? How did Mastermind and Elemental…" Bob puts his hand up to cut off Sean.

"Invrexor is an evil genius." Bob explains. "His only power is his brain. In other words he can build an army of robots from scratch in twenty minutes. As I was saying, Mastermind and I found him and we tried confronting him, but he had an army of robots waiting for us. They surrounded us and gets ready to attack us. I took out all the robots while Mastermind takes on Invrexor. He tries controlling his mind to stop the invasion, but his mind wasn't strong enough against an evil genius. After I destroyed all of Invrexor's robots, I tried helping my friend, but he tells me to back off. He wants to take him on his own. I watched as he gets tossed around. Your mother and Elemental found us and Elemental tries to help her husband and she too gets tossed around. Finally, Mastermind has enough and he uses all of his energy for one final and fatal attack. He focuses real hard and a burst of light shines across the base."

"This is Mastermind's deadly move if he's in a jam." Helen continues. "With all of his energy, he tries to take Invrexor's brain out of his head. The good news is he succeeds and Invrexor lies on the ground motionless and the day was saved. The bad news was that Invrexor's evil brain somehow polymerizes with Masterminds brain. He cries out in pain and a burst of green light covers the base. Elemental tries to save her husband, so she jumps, hugs him and kisses him. When the light fades, your father and I now sees two new supers in front of us."

"Mr. Evile and Evila." the kids said together. Bob and Helen nods.

"Yes, that's right." Bob says. "Evila can still have her powers, but Mr. Evile's powers changed somehow. First he can control and read minds. Now that he's evil, he can not only control or read minds, but he can somehow take our greatest fears and uses it to torture our minds."

"So how'd you win?" Sean asks.

"Every super has a weakness." Helen explains and the kids nods. "Mr. Evile tries to control your father's mind, but he couldn't because he hasn't mastered his powers yet and besides, your father's mind is so strong, nothing can control it. It took me a while to figure outmy enemy, Evila's weakness. But when she starts shooting fire balls at me, I finally figure it out. Whatever she controls, she becomes, like when she controls fire, she sort of becomes fire, but not physically. I kicked her in the chest and she falls into the ocean. She couldn't control the water because she was still fire and she lost a lot of energy. I carried Evila out of the ocean and watched as your father takes out his enemy, Mr. Evile." Bob finishes the story.

"When I was done, Mr. Evile knows he couldn't do anything. He couldn't even control your mothers mind because he couldn't control his powers. I seized the opportunity to finish him once and for all, but he grabs his wife and magically disappears and the two of themwere never seen orheard from again. He and his wife now live somewhere in a different dimension and they had kids, Valagor, Ultra and Morph. Together, the super, evil family became the Eviles. From this day on, the Eviles will stop at nothing to destroy us and to take over the world. The war of the super families has begun and won't end until one family is destroyed. But it won't be us because we are…"

"The Incredibles!" Everyone cheers and heads back to their rooms after saying good night to their mom and dad. They turned off the lights and everyone falls asleep, except Sean, Violet and Dash. They stare out the window thinking and planning what tomorrow will be like. Will they find a new home? Will they fight the Evilads again? After an hour of thoughts, Sean, Violet and Dash falls asleep. The last thing they saw were shadowy figures outside their window of Valagor, Ultra and Morph silently watching them.

* * *

**Author's Notes: If I own Mr. Evile and Evila, then obvoiously, I own their first super identities, Mastermind and Elemental. Oh, I also own Invrexor. "Please Review!"**


	12. Nightmares

Nightmares

The hotel the Parrs stayed in was dark, quiet and creepy. Each room was dark and silent with everyone sleeping, well, almost everybody. Inside room E10, Violet stays awake lying on her bed. She looks at Jack-Jack occasionally and notices he is sleeping like a baby, which he already is. She stares at the ceiling and then at the clock, which reads 1:30 am. She tosses and turns to get comfortable, but somehow she can't seem to sleep. She can hear Bob's snoring from the other room and she can feel the chilly wind blowing outside her window. Violet then notices Jack-Jack shivering from the cold. She kisses him on the head, gets out of her bed and closes the window. She then goes to the bathroom to get a drink of water because she was thirsty. After two cups of water, she finally settles down and heads back to bed, but still couldn't seem to sleep. She looks out the window and she can see the beautiful whitish moon shining inside the room. She can see the stars twinkling and airplanes pass by. Then she notices a shadowy figure that looks exactly like…Ultra. Violet thinks about turning invisible so she won't be seen, but there are two things stopping her. One is that even if she's invisible, her pajamas can still be seen. The second thing is that she must be strong. She is in her own room alone with Jack-Jack and it is her duty to protect him, even if it seems hopeless. Violet again gets out of her bed and peeks out the window, hoping she wouldn't see her greatest enemy. To her surprise, it was nothing but a bunch of trees shaking because of the wind. Still Violet becomes curious. "If that mysterious shadow was formed by the trees, then how is the shadow able to smile at me as if it knows who I am?" Violet wonders. She looks out the window for five minutes until she's tired and climbs back to bed and finally falls asleep.

Meanwhile in room E8, the boys too are having trouble sleeping. Dash and Sean tosses and turns trying to get comfortable, but they, later realize all of their efforts have been wasted. Sean gets out of bed, turns on the lamp and starts reading his book. Dash grabs the remote control and turns on the T.V. Dash watches T.V and Sean reads his book for half an hour until their eyes grows weaker. They finally climb back to bed and try to sleep. Dash looks at the ceiling and sees the fan spinning rapidly. Somehow, the fan stops spinning and Dash stood up straight staring at the fan. Suddenly, the fan takes shape of a head that looks familiar to Dash. Dash finally recognizes it and screams, "MORPH!" He caught Sean's attention and Sean asks what's going on. Dash points at the fan and Sean turns and looks at it. The fan was again spinning rapidly and as it does, Sean stares at Dash.

"It's probably your imagination." Sean said as he lies back on the bed. "Go back to bed; it's late." Dash stares at the fan for five minutes. He lies back down on his bed and turns to Sean.

"Sean, when do you think the Evilads will return?" Dash whispers. There was no answer. "Sean?"

"Probably sooner then you think." Sean's answer frightens Dash and he hides under his covers. "Probably tomorrow? I don't know." Sean turns around and closes his eyes. Dash does the same thing and falls asleep. Sean was about to sleep when he hears a cry.

"SEANNNNNNNNNNN!" the voice wails "Sean springs up out of his bed and looks around. He looks at Dash, who was fast asleep. Sean gets out of bed and looks around. Again the voice begins to groan, "SEANNNNNNNNNNNNN!" Sean notices that the voice sounds suspiciously familiar. Sean opens the door to the room and peeks out to see who was there. The hallway is quiet and hardly anyone is awake. Sean closes the door and climbs back on his bed thinking.

"How can that be the voice of my parents if they are dead?" Sean thinks. "And even if they are, why would they call me if they hate me and my new family?" More puzzling questions wonder around in Sean's mind. After thinking about it long enough and having no answers, he lies back on his bed and falls asleep.

Violet falls asleep and starts having a dream. It starts out in school and she is having lunch in her shadowy area doing her homework and thinking about her boyfriend Tony Rydinger. She then sees Tony coming to her. Violet is surprised, but manages to stand up to say "Hi" to him. Violet and Tony appears before each other. Violet smiles, but Tony glares at her as if he wants to kill her.

"Hey Tony." she said. Tony stays silent and angry toward her. Violet tries again, "What are you doing here?" Still no answer. "Hello, earth to Tony. Can you hear me?" Again Tony stays silent. Violet realizes that words aren't getting her anywhere, so she decides to take a chance. She jumps up and hugs Tony, squeezing him tight. Suddenly, Tony breaks himself free and pushes Violet against the wall. Violet falls back, but still is able to stand up. "Tony, what's wrong? Is there a problem?" she asks. Tony's glare becomes a grin.

"Yeah, it is you who is the problem here!" he says. He slowly approaches Violet. Violet is shocked seeing her boyfriend turning against her. She tries running away from him, but crashes into something invisible. A force field covers the area trapping Violet and Tony. Violet turns around and sees Tony approaching her slowly. Each step he takes, Violet's fear grew and her heart slowly begins to break.

"Please Tony, STOP!" Violet commands, but Tony doesn't listen and he continues his way toward Violet. Violet wants to put up a force field to prevent him from getting any closer, but as Tony draws closer, Violet doesn't seem to be sure. Besides, why would she want to reveal herself? Violet closes her eyes, wishing he would disappear. She waits for a whole minute then she opens her eyes. When she did, Tony is three feet away from her. Violet has no way to run and no place to hide. Tony stares at Violet's soft innocent eyes and smiles evilly. He grabs Violet's hair.

"It's over…Violet Parr! Or should I say, Incredigirl." He then grabs Violet throat and starts choking her. Violet struggles to breath and tries screaming for help. A few other kids come by and witness the attack, but instead of helping, they laugh at her. Violet watches this and tries to cry, but the harder she tries, Tony squeezes harder on her neck. She struggles to break free from Tony's grip, but Tony picks her up by the neck and throws her with all of his strength and Violet smashes hard against the force field. Violet tries standing up, but Tony kicks her into the chest, slaps her in the face rapidly, chokes her around the neck, and throws her against the building, against the force field and onto the concrete floor. After five minutes of punishment, Tony begins to laugh and watches Violet as she struggles dearly to get back up. Her back is broken, she's coughing constantly, she has cuts on her arms and her heart is not only beaten, but broken as well. She looks begins to cry and looks at Tony. She then sees Tony with another girl dressed in a green super suit with an E in the middle. It is Ultra. She laughs evilly at her foe and she hugs Tony. Violet tries to speak, but before she can, Tony and Ultra starts kissing each other. "I love you Ultra." Tony says. Ultra doesn't answer. Instead, she takes a knife out of her pocket and stabs Tony through the chest. Instead of crying in pain, Tony laughs and disappears through a purple cloud. Ultra turns to the beaten Violet.

"How does it feel be betrayed by your closest friends? She asks. She lifts up her hand and, lifts Violet up. Ultra fires her lasers on the ground and it made a huge hole on the floor, with spikes pointing out of it. "This will be your doom!" Ultra drops her hand and Violet falls into the death pit. She screams as she falls to her death. Suddenly Violet wakes up from her nightmare and screams. She breathes constantly and wipes the sweat off her forehead. She feels her neck and her back and realizes she is okay. She checks the time and it reads 3:00 am. She checks on Jack-Jack who is still sleeping like a baby. She gets herself back together and falls asleep again, not having another nightmare. The mysterious shadow that Violet thought was Ultra starts to laugh and disappears in the night sky.

In Sean's dream, Sean is in front of a huge mountain. He sees Bob, Helen, Violet and Dash climbing it. The four of them asks to join and Sean agrees. He starts climbing the rocky, hard, steep mountain and finally reaches them. They continue to climb to the top. They were only twenty yards away, until rocks starts falling down on them. Bob, Helen, Dash and Sean sees rocks falling toward Violet and she projects a force field to protect herself. Suddenly, a boulder breaks through the force field and hits Violet on the head hard. She was knocked unconscious and she falls all the way down to her death. Violet lands hard on the rocky ground and then, more rocks fall onto the motionless body. However, the rest of the Parrs are doing their best to dodge the rock slide. Bob sees a boulder coming toward him and he punches through it. The rock breaks, but so does Bob's fist. Another rock falls on his head and he falls down to the bottom and ends up like his daughter. Helen reaches and her arms wrap around Dash and she pulls him back to him. She then jumps off the mountain and with her body, becomes a parachute to carry Dash to safety.

"Mom, look out!" Dash screams as he watches a boulder falls straight toward them. Helen turns to check, but it was too late. The rock hits her head and the two of them falls down the ground. That is four Incredibles down, and Sean was left. As rocks and boulders come his way, he blasts them with his laser vision and continues to climb to the top. When he reaches it, what he saw shocks them. He saw his mom and dad through rocks at them. He reaches to grab one of their hands for support. Sean's parent's smiles and steps on Sean's hand. Sean cries as the pain rushes to his hand. He was about to let go when he sees someone familiar coming toward him. He was wearing a green super suit, has four arms and four swords on his back.

"Valagor!" he said. Valagor smiles and takes two of his swords out and points them at Sean. He pulls back ready to stab his enemy, but instead he stabs his parents instead. Sean watches as the blade goes through his parents and they begin to fall off the mountain. "NOOOOOOOOO!" Sean screams as he watches his parents fall to their death. He turns back at Valagor and glares at him. Sean has finally figures it out. "You…killed…my parents… didn't you?" Valagor laughs and nods.

"Now it's your turn." Valagor said. "It is time to meet your parents again. They are waiting for you." Valagor raises his sword and slashes Sean's arms off. Sean groans and begins to fall down the mountain, screaming. He finally wakes up on his bed, breathing fast and hard. He feels his arm to see if there were any cuts. Sean then stares out the window.

"I will find you Valagor." he said. "And you'll pay for what you did to my mom and dad." Sean climbs back on his bed and falls asleep. As he sleeps, a shadow figure of Valagor puts his sword on his back and disappears into the darkness.

"So you've figure it out." the shadow whispers, "I'll be waiting for you dear boy. So will your parents."

Dash's dream was not as bad as his Sean's and Violet's. It all starts when Dash was at track meet. He stretches and jumps up and down to get ready. He then waits at the starting line with seven other runners. Dash grins at them while everyone else glares at him. His family sits in the stands watching him and supporting. All the boys wait until the coach takes out a revolver and pulls the trigger. "BANG!" and the boys sprint around the track. Dash saves his energy and takes off in a jog and about three seconds later, he is in first place. He grins at the other boy and jogs effortlessly to the finish line. He sees a yellow ribbon and smiles as it draws closer. But as he approaches the yellow ribbon, his smile turns upside down and he stops jogging. Dash can hear his parents yell,

"Go Dash! Don't give up! Go all the way!" Soon, the other seven racers past by Dash and they sprinted toward the finish line. Dash looks awkwardly at the yellow ribbon and sees that it has two small eyes and it smiles back at him. Dash now knows the truth.

"No, stop!" he yells. "Don't pass that yellow line! It's a trap!" but it was too late. The yellow ribbon reverts to a small boy wearing a green super suit. His arms become machine guns and he fires rapidly at the boys, killing every one of them until Dash was left. The boy's hands revert back to its original self and he grins at Dash. Dash clinched his teeth, fists and glares at the boy. "Morph." he says.

"Hello Speedo." Morph responds. "So nice to see you again…for the last time." his arms transform to a laser cannon and he aims at Dash. Dash tries to run away, sprint away, anything to get away from his archenemy. But when Dash tries to run, the track coarse moves the opposite way Dash was running. It was like he was on a treadmill. Dash turns around and sees Morph aims his cannons at the crowd. He fires rapidly at the crowd, killing everyone, even Dash's family. A small tear falls on Dash's cheek, but he continues sprinting as fast as he can. The track field starts moving faster and Dash slowly approaches Morph. Morph smiles as his foe draws nearer. When Dash was close enough, one of Morph's cannons transforms to a rope and he ties Dash up. The track coarse stops moving, leaving Morph standing and Dash struggling to break free. He looks at Morph as if he wants to kill him.

"You're going to pay for what you did." he says. Morph laughs uncontrollably and smiles.

"What are you going to do Dash?" he asks. "You have lost a lot of things. You've lost a friend, a home, the race and your family." Morph points his laser cannon directly at Dash. "Now, you are going to lose one more thing… your life." Dash screams for help as the laser approaches him quickly. Finally, Dash screams in bed and wakes up from his horrible nightmare. He breathes hard and wipes the sweat off his forehead. He turns and looks at Sean, who is fast asleep. He lies back on his bed and stares at the ceiling. He then looks around his room to see if he can see any form of Morph. Ten minutes has passed and Dash slowly falls asleep. The last thing he saw was his reflection in a mirror. As Dash lies down, closes his eyes and falls asleep, like Sean and Violet did his reflection on the mirror stares at him, grins and disappears. The rest of the night at the hotel remains mysterious, dark and quiet. Everyone, including the Parrs sleeps soundly until the mourning sun begins to rise.

Bob and Helen are the first to wake up. They get changed, get cleaned up, brushes their teeth and hair and folds their beds. The two of them left their rooms to wake up the kids. Bob goes into the boys' room while Helen tries to wake up Violet and Jack-Jack. The two of them enters their children's' rooms and wakes up the three of them. However, the moment they touched them, Sean, Violet and Dash spring out of their beds and starts screaming. Dash hides under his bed, Violet turns invisible, regardless of her clothes showing and Sean hides under the covers. Bob and Helen comfort them for ten minutes.

"It's okay boys." Bob explains. "You just only had a nightmare. Please wake up. It's over and it's mourning already." Bob pats hissons on the head while Helen kisses Violet on the head. They left the room and waits for their kids to get ready to leave. But Sean, Violet and Dash, however knows it isn't over for them. As a matter of fact, it's only the beginning.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Yep, crazy isn't it?"PLEASE REVIEW!"**


	13. Back to School

**

* * *

**

Back at School

The Parrs starts packing up leaving for the hotel. Just a few minutes ago, Rick Dicker called them and said that he is able to relocate them. Their new house is not that far away form their old house and from their school. The Parrs carries their luggage and puts them in Rick's limousine. They drove past their original old, destroyed house. Each of the Parrs looks out of the window and takes one last look at their old house. They drive for miles and miles until the limousine comes to a complete stop. The Parrs exits the limo and stares at their new house and then their mouths drop.

"Whoa!" Sean said in amazement. "This is nice. I thought our old house would be better."

"I don't believe it!" Violet exclaims. "This is wonderful."

"Oh my God!" Dash yells. "It's awesome."

"Bob?" Helen asks. "I don't know what to say. Is this it?"

"Oh yeah!" Bob says. "This…is…it." They stare at the house for three minutes until they all yell, "YES!"

The children run to the front and open the door. They look inside and it astounds them. The house is already ready for them. This two story house has wooden floors instead of carpets and has one giant living room with a giant TV, two couches and one chair, a family room with three sofas and a coffee table, a kitchen with cupboards everywhere, a sink, an oven and a microwave, a dining room with a rectangular table and six chairs, a laundry room, and a guest room with a twin size bed, a desk and a bathroom. Then, Sean, Violet and Dash sprints upstairs and sees a long hallway. They walk to the first door on the left and they open the door. It is, of course a bedroom.

"Nice room." Sean complements. "This is really neat and big." This bedroom has a twin size bed, a desk, a closet, dresser, nightstand and a bathroom. The walls are painted in red with a couple pictures of cars and flames.

"Dude, this is my room!" Dash claims" He jumps and lands softly on the bed. Sean looks at Dash and grins.

"What are you talking about?" he asks. "This is not your room!"

"Too late." Dash says. "I called it first, so it's mine."

"Fine." Violet says. "Go on and be a selfish jerk." Sean and Violet goes to the next bedroom. They open the door and they see that the room is all purple and pink, the bed, walls, the closet and chairs. The only things that are not purple are the desk, the dresser, her small TV, her radio and her bathroom. Violet lies down on her bed as if she is in heaven. "This is obviously my room." she says. Sean smiles and he closes the door.

"Suit yourself." he said as he heads to the next room. He opens the door and enters his bedroom with red walls. His bed is big plus sheets and pillow cases have swords on them. Sean's desk is like Dash's and Violet's, but Sean has a bookshelf on the right side, a computer and a radio. His two door closet is next to the bathroom. Sean lies down on his bed and says, "And this is where the magic happens."

Helen and Bob passes by their kids' rooms and heads to the master bedroom. They open the door and they see a king size bed with tons of pillows, a desk, two bookcases, and two closets. Next they enter the master bathroom and when they glance at it, Helen hugs Bob and Bob whistles as if he has met Elastigirl for the first time. Finally, the Parrs meet each other in the living room.

"It's roomy." Violet says. "And it's big enough for all of us."

"So what do you think?" Bob asks his kids.

"This is my kind of place." Sean says. "I just hope it doesn't get destroyed."

"How do we know if we're actually safe from the Eviles?" Dash asks. "It's just like last night at the hotel. I saw Morph in my room staring at me ass if he wants to kill me."

"Don't worry about it Dash." Helen comforts. Dash checks his watch which reads 10:30 am. Dash jumps and lands on the couch and turns on the television. Violet runs upstairs to her room and locks herself in. Sean goes to the family room and continues to read his book. Bob and Helen leave their three children at their new house to go shopping for groceries. For the rest of the day, the Parrs stays at home doing nothing except preparing to go to school tomorrow. That night, the Parrs had a family discussion in the family room.

"Are you excited about tomorrow Sean?" Helen asks. Sean nods and Helen continues. "I'm glad you are. Just be careful out there. You'll never know if you will be hanging around with the right or wrong people."

"I know." Sean answers. "I didn't really know who Arthur really is until last night where I wish I didn't." Sean recalls his fight he had with Valagor.

"What happens if I see Victoria or if Dash sees Moe again?" Violet asks. "What should we do? Shall we confront them or take them on?"

"No you may not." Helen answers demandingly. "It's too dangerous and you might reveal yourself in public. You know the rules Vi.If you use your powers in public, you're grounded for hero work, even if it's an emergency. We can't take that risk."

"So what do you want us to do?" Violet questions. "I believe that they will follow us everywhere we go and will use their powers to torture us. I mean, last Friday during school, I believe Victoria secretly used her powers on me during lunch."

"What happen?" Dash asks.

"Well, I was eating lunch minding my own business, working on my homework, until my can of Pepsi spills all over my homework and clothes. I stood up and my head bangs against the can and it falls down. I didn't know what just happen or exactly how it all happenuntil I met Ultra. Now anytime I'm around her, it feels like that I'm in a nightmare." Violet explains. Dash starts cracking up. Helen sighs and puts her arms around her daughter.

"Honey, I know it's hard, but you'll just have to try avoiding her." Helen suggests. "When I was your age, I had a lot of enemies. Some were from my class while others were my friend. My point is sometimes a super hero must sacrifice its desires and needs in order to survive. You and your brothers will discover that someday."

"It's late kids." Bob says checking his watch. "Go to bed you have school tomorrow. Especially you Sean, it's your first day." The kids left the family room, climb upstairs, and enter their bed rooms. They brush their teeth pack their backpacks with books, supplies and their super suit, (just in case), and went to bed. The three of them stays awake looking out the window to see if they can get a glimpse of Valagor, Ultra and Morph. For twenty minutes they stayed awake until their eyes grew tired and they fall asleep.

Meanwhile, back at the Eviles' mansion, the Eviles also have a family talk near a fireplace. They start the conversation by talking about the fight with the Incredikids on Friday night. They begin to laugh at their accomplishment.

"So, now you kids know about our enemies and their super powers." Mr. Evile explains. Their kids, Valagor, Ultra and Morphnod. "Good, because the next time you kids meet, I want you to finish them."

"Yes daddy." Morph says. He holds up a black notebook with the words science on it. It was Dash's science notebook with his science project in it. "With the Dash out of the way, the Incredibles will be one hero short and we will have the advantage. Hey sis heads up." He throws the notebook at Ultra and she fires her laser at the book, destroying everything in it. The two of them laughs and high fives each other.

"Are you stupid or something you moron?" Valagor asks Morph. "Sure, the speed guy won't be joining his family when we return, but what is he going to do while they are gone? In fact, what are you going to do while your sister and I fight Incrediguy and Incredigirl?"

"Patience my son." Evila considers. "Let your brother help you destroy the Incredikids. Once when they are done, then he can go search for his enemy."

"For now," Mr. Evile says. "You kids go on and try living a normal life, but never forget who you are. Have fun, while you're out there." The Eviles breaks out in laughter and waits until the sun rises on the next day.

Sean, Violet and Dash wakes up when the clock strikes 6:30 am. They get changed into their school clothes and races downstairs for breakfast. Dash has cereal with milk, Violet has toast with orange juice and Sean has eggs with a hot cup of tea. Bob leaves for work and Helen carries Jack-Jack to the car. She watches as her kids grabs their backpack and heads out the door. Sean and Violet enters the car and waits for Dash. Normally, Dash would be the first to do whatever they are doing, but he isn't here. Helen goes upstairs and finds Dash searching for something in his room.

"Honey, you're gonna be late for school." she says as she enters Dash's room. Dash doesn't here his mom's request and continues searching.

"Hey mom, where's my science notebook?" Dash asks. Helen was furious and she lets out a huge scream that echoes in the house.

"Get your butt out of your room and into the car!" she demands. Dash hears her this time and he drags himself out of the house and into the car. Helen enters the car and she drives to school.

"What happen to you?" Sean teases. "It looks like someone here is having a "SLOW" start." Violet laughs at his brother, but Dash glares at his sister. Violet sticks her tongue at Dash.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Dash commands. Violet grins at Dash.

"Why don't you try and make me shut up, you little insect." Dash's anger grows worst. He was about to punch his sister in the face, but then the car stops suddenly.

"You're here Dash." Helen says. Dash looks out the window and notices he is outside his school. Dash glares at Sean and Violet one last time, then he grabs his backpack and exit's the car. He watches as his mom drives away. He then turns to the school and starts walking nervously to his class, not because he knows he failed the science project, but because of his science partner, Moe. Ever since Dash knew Morph's secret identity, he starts doubting that he wants to go to school. What if Moe uses his powers on him in front of the school? I'm sure his parents won't mind because they don't have rules, like his family does. What if he doesn't show up? What if he destroyed his science book? What if he makes a big fool out of him? So many questions pop in his mind until he enters his class room. His mind shuts off and his face turns pale when the bell rang and his teacher, Mr. Kroop enters the room. But that's not what caused him to freak out. Right in front of him and next to his desk, is a boy with red hair and an evil grin on his face. It is his worst enemy, Moe. Dash knows, for sure, this is going to be the worst day of his life.

Helen drives away after she drops off Sean and Violet at Western View Junior High. They enter the huge building and walks to their lockers. They unload their stuff and Sean follows Violet to his first period class, math with their teacher, Mrs. Attics. The bell rang and every student sits on their desk, except Sean who stands in the middle of the class. Mrs. Attics enter the classroom and stands in front of the class.

"May I have your attention please?" she asks as the students slowly calms down. "Today we have two new students in our class. First I would like to introduce this young man. His name is Sean." Everyone says "hi" to Sean and he waves back. "Why don't you sit over their next to Violet." Sean walks to an empty desk and sits down, smiling at Violet.

"Did you say we have two new students?" someone asks.

"Yes I did." Mrs. Attics answers. Suddenly the door swung open and the second new student enters the classroom. It is boy with brown hair enters the classroom. The boy looks around the class and smiles, but when he sees a glare on Sean's face, he grins at him evilly. The new student is none other than Sean's worst enemy, Arthur. Luckily, he sits down far away from the Parrs so Sean feels a little secure, for the moment. Mrs. Attics continues with a boring math lesson. Violet takes notes and starts on her math assignment, while Sean and Arthur glares at each other the entire period until the bell rings. All the students pack up and heads out for second period. Violet is inches out of the door, when Arthur steps in front of her and pushes her down. Violet falls on the ground and she drops all of her books on to the ground.

"What was that for?" she yells. Arthur grins at her and leaves the room. Sean helps her to her feet and picks up her books. Instead of a thank you Violet said, "I just hate our new student."

"And you should." Sean said as the two exits the room and heads to the gym. "He is my archenemy, Valagor. Lucky for us, Victoria isn't in any of one ofour classes."

"Um, Sean?" Before Violet has a chance to speak, they split up and enter into their appropriate locker rooms. They suit up for P.E. and meet each other with the rest of the class, in the basketball courts. Their teacher, Mr. Ball, takes roll and when he gets to Sean, he shakes his hand and welcomes him. He continues to take roll and then he blows his whistle. He orders everyone to stretch, do 10 pushups, 10 sit ups, and take one lap around the basketball court.

"All right." Mr. Ball says. "Since we have a new student, we're gonna play dodge ball today." All the kids cheer as the coach divides the students into teams. Sean and Violet are on the same team. They smile at each other when the teacher blows his whistle and throws balls on the court. For five minutes, balls are being thrown back and forth, hitting one student at a time. Finally, one team has Sean and Violet left, while the other team has ten boys. Obviously, Violet can dodge a ball, but doesn't like throwing them. Sean has been aggressive on the court when he got 15 kids out by hitting them with the ball, or by catching the balls they thrown at him. Sean throws ball after ball getting eight of the boys out. Violet dodges one ball thrown at her, but doesn't see another ball coming at her. When she turns and sees the ball coming at her, she covers her face with her hands. Sean saves her by diving and catching the ball before it can touch her. He then throws the ball at one boy's legs and it ricochets to the other boy's legs. The coach blows the whistle to signal the end of the game. The kids rush to the locker rooms and get changed to their regular clothes. The bell rings and the kids rush to their third period class.

"Is there something you to tell me Vi?" Sean asks. Violet nods.

"Remember when you said that I don't have Victoria in any of my periods?" Sean nods. "Well unfortunately, she is in my third and our fourth period class." Sean's eyes widen. "I'll try to be careful, and I'll try ignoring her the best I can. Good luck in the rest of your classes." The two of them split up and heads to their next class. They get to their Language Arts class a minute before the bell rang. When Violet enters the room, she drags herself slowly to her seat, because a girl long brown hair sits next to her. It is her enemy, Ultra. As for Sean, he enters his classroom and sits at a desk next to the door. Then a Arthur comes in with a sneer on his face. Sean glares at him and they lay eyes on each other for the whole period.

Dash plays around during recess, trying to get his mind off Moe. He plays wall ball, four square and soccer with his friends. Finally, Dash kicks the ball too hard and it blasts out of the field and into the playground. All the boys stares at Dash as if he has lost the last ball.

"Dude you kicked it, you get it." one of his friends. Everyone agrees and says the same thing to Dash. Dash tries to argue, but instead, sighs and walks off the field and to the playground.

"Fine." he mumbles as his enters the playground full of kids. Some kids play on the monkey bars while others swing on the swings and plays around having fun. Dash looks around for a moment and sees the soccer ball under the slide. He runs to the ball to retrieve it. But when he got to the slide, he stops and sees another boy with the ball.

"Hello Dash." he growls. It was Moe and he is holding the soccer ball. He throws it at Dash so hard, he stumbles and falls down to the ground. Moe approaches slowly to his fallen enemy. "I'm in a good mood today, so I'll lay on the punishment." Dash sighs and finally stands up. He turns and walks away. "I have a message for your family from mine." Dash stops dead and turns to Moe with a glare. What Dash is going to hear will shock him and frustrate him. Moe grins, opens his mouth and begins to speak.

* * *

**Author's Notes: For all Dash fans out there, I humbly apologize for I am not going to make him do hero work until the next few chapters. Other than that, "PLEASE REVIEW!"**


	14. An Evil Return

An Evil Return

Dash clenches his fist and his teeth because he wants to knock his enemy out. He doesn't care if his friends see him, if he gets suspended or if he will never perform hero work again. Dash is desperate to get Moe out of his sights because of all the embarrassing and the horrible things he has done. First, Moe tells the teacher that they didn't do their science project, which made Dash ineligible to help his family in superhero work. Then Moe tells Dash that he had his science notebook and his sister burns it up with her lasers. Dash tells the teacher, but obviously, Mr. Kroop doesn't believe him. Next, Moe puts five tacks on Dash's seat and Dash screams in front of the class. Mr. Kroop forces Dash to copy every word from the dictionary with every letter of his name for disrupting the entire class. That means he has to copy every word with the letter D, with the letter A, with the letter S and with the letter H. Moe begins to laugh at the tormented Dash. He finally has enough and Dash throws a punch at Moe's face. Moe sees it coming and he catches it with his hand. He squeezes it and Dash yelps. Moe laughs again and finally lets go and Dash rubs hands. It feels as if Dash's hands were slapped his father, but with Morph around, almost anything can happen to Dash.

"Calm yourself Dash." Moe says still smiling. "Seeing me in a good mood is very rare. Don't ruin it." Dash finally settles down, but his glare is still on his face.

"Moe, I'm having a very bad day. And it isall because of you. Just leave me alone so I can get on with my life." Dash orders. He walks away with the soccer ball around his arms.

"I haven't delivered my message yet!" Moe yells. Dash suddenly comes to a halt and he turns around to hear what Moe has to say. He was told to stay away from him and he wants to do that, but Dash thought whatever he is going to say, must mean it's important.

"Does it involve me?" Dash asks. "What are you going to do to me? Are we going to…?" Moe's hand becomes duck tape and he slaps Dash through the lips to shut his mouth up. His hand reverts to normal just when another kid passes by.

"Dude, just sit down, and shut up." he orders. Dash follows his orders and sits down on the ground. He tries to take the strong sticky tape off his mouth, but it is stuck tight to his mouth. "Much better. Now let me explain. A week ago, you and I first met each other and just like that…" he snaps his fingers, "we became friends. I knew who you were all along, while you stupidly think I was your friend when I was actually the son of the most powerful super villain in the whole world. Anyway, the night you found you found your house destroyed, you also found me and my brother and sister hiding. You have also found out about our dark secret of being the Eviles." Moe checks his watch and it reads 11:55 pm. It is just five minutes before the bell. He then sees Dash pulling the duck tape as hard as he could and is able to pull it off of his face. He lets out a scream of pain and he rubs his lips.

"Yeah, I didn't know who you were at first." Dash said. "Now I wish I never did." Moe laughs and continues his story.

"Silence." he orders "When we attacked you and your family, we noticed that you were fighting your hardest just to survive. What if I said that night when we attack, we weren't even trying to beat you? All we did was just giving you a little sample of our powers." He laughs again and Dash tries to control himself after so much torment. He takes big deep breathes and sighs. "Are you finished?" Moe asks rudely and Dash nods his head. "Good, because tonight, the Eviles are back in action." Dash's head pops up and his mouth drops.

"You better leave me and my family alone." Dash growls. Moe snickers and lets out a sigh.

"You're such an idiot." Moe says. "You're ineligible from any superhero work. You won't even be my prime concern or my prime target. But don't worry, I'll tell you everything what Incrediguy and Incredigirl said and did, before they DIE. And when those two are out of my way, I'll spend the rest of my life searching for you. In other words, you're next."

"You leave them alone. Do whatever you want with me, torture me, tempt me with endless lies, put a thousand pieces of duck tape all over me, just don't kill them." Dash almost begins to cry, but as a grown boy and he is able to hold back his tears.

"Well, that's one sensitive and tough super." Moe says surprisingly. His evil grin somehow turns to a smile. "Just because I stupidly feel sorry for you, I'll actually tell you what we're planning to do tonight." Dash sighs and continues to listen. "Do you see that tall building not far away from the school?" He points to a skyscraper close by to the school. Dash nods and Moe resumes his plans. "Tonight, we are going to burn that building down with every single person inside it. Now if you we're there to help, saving those people would be a piece of cake, but now that you're staying home working on your homework and watching the news with your family on it, your family will have a disadvantage. ABIG disadvantage." Before Dash has a chance to speak, the bell rang and the all the students freezes. The principle blows his whistle and the students walked back to their classroom. "Make sure your family knows about it, before we attack. You'll see me on the news." He walks away with his evil smirk on his face. Dash is speechless after hearing his evil plans. All Dash can do was wait for the bell to signal the end of class and then tell his mom what happen, which is exactly what he did.

Meanwhile during lunch at Western View Junior High, Violet sits at her regular shady spot eating her lunch and doing her homework so she can help her parents out in hero work if there's any trouble. She then sees Tony coming to her. She smiles at him and vice versa. "Hi Tony."

"Hey Violet." Tony says "How is going at school?"

"Horrible." she answers. "Today is a bad day for me and I believe it's going to get worst."

"How and why?" asks Tony. "Did something happen? "What do you mean it is going to get worst?"

"My best friend in school has now become my worst enemy." Violet answers. "She is ugly, she always makes fun of me, she insults me and she embarrasses me in front of everyone in class. I don't know what to say or what to do." Tony sits down next to her and wraps his arm around her head.

"Who is doing this to you?" He asks. Violet looks at him as if Tony asked him on a date. She smiles and said,

"Her name is Victoria. She has long brown hair, she's very skinny, she is in my English and biology class and she… is right over there stalking us" Violet points to a girl not far away and Tony examines the girl. The brown haired girl starts walking to the cute couple, but with a smile on her face instead of an evil grin Ultra would have.

"Hi Tony, hey Vi." she says. Tony waves at her, but Violet scowls at her enemy. Victoria ignores her and smiles at Tony. "Do you mind if I sit here and eat my lunch with you guys."

"Please go away." Violet thinks to herself. "Get away from my boy and get out of my life." She looks at Tony who was smiling at Victoria.

"Sure you can." he said. Victoria scoots between Tony and Violet. She rest her head on Tony's shoulder, which makes Violet really angry.

"Victoria?" Tony asks, "Is whatever Vi said to me true? Did you really make fun of her, embarrass her, insulted her?" Victoria looks at him as if Tony knows she is a super. However, Victoria just smiles and said

"Of course not silly." she pinches Tony's cheek. "Why would I do something rude and unthinkable like that?"

"Maybe because you're evil like the rest of your family." Violet mumbles without the other two listening. Violet finally stands up, picks up her backpack and leaves her lunch area, leaving Tony and Victoria together. "Tony doesn't need me anymore." she thought. "She rather hang out with Victoria instead of me. I wish I can tell Tony that she is an evil super from an evil super family, but obviously he won't believe me. Whatever I say about Victoria, Tony thinks it's a lie." a small tear drops from her eye, and then she begins to cry. "Go ahead Tony, hang out with Ultra for the rest of your life. Just don't forget that I'm still a shy, insecure teenage girl. A girl who is just invisible to you when I'm Violet Parr and Incredigirl." She runs to her locker and grabs her things before the bell rang for the end of lunch. "Just like my nightmare." Violet said. She walks to her next classroom still crying and heartbroken.

Dash waits anxiously for his mom after the bell rang for the end of class. Dash has a really horrible day at school. He doesn't know what to tell his mom first when he enters the car. Should he say about Moe destroying his science project? Or should he tell his Mom about the message Moe has delivered? His mind is already made up when he notices his mom pull over. He walks slowly, dragging his feet to his mom. He puts his backpack in the trunk and enters the car. Helen drives off to Western View Junior High to pick up Sean and Violet.

"How is your day in school Dash?" Dash looks out the window ignoring his mother. "Dash, are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay." Dash murmurs. "Moe has been tormenting me all day today. He completely destroyed my science book, plus my project, he made me copy from the dictionary and he put duck tape all over my mouth."

"Oh honey." Helen gasps. "I'm so sorry from what happen. I'll talk to your teacher about your friend Moe. Just keep it up and do your best to ignore him."

"What are you talking about mom?" Dash asks. "My teacher will obviously never believe me and ignoring Moe is not really helping. How about the next time I see Morph in action, I will be there to kick his…"

"Honey." Helen interrupts and looks at her son awkwardly. "You know the rules. Your school is your first priority. If you can't keep your grades up, then you apparently can't join me and everyone else saving people and taking out the bad guys."

"Please mom!" Dash pleads, "It will only be for a short time. I just want to punch Moe straight through the jaw and then I'll get back to my homework. I'll only do this much hero work and it will only be a short time."

"Dashiell Robert Parr. You are a very active and outgoing boy. I know how desperate you are getting back to be an Incredible, but you must show me how responsible you can be before your father and I can let you join us. The last thing we want to see is you being tempted by anyone."

"You once said a hero is away there to help and protect others, but you don't really mean it. I'm one of the greatest and the fastest heroes in the world, but I'm always locked up in my room doing nothing but homework and watching the news seeing you guys get all the glory."

"Right now honey, my point is a super hero has responsibilities. Unless you can prove to me that you are mature enough and can show me more responsibility,…" There is a long pause and Helen stops the car in front of Western View Junior High. "You're grounded." Sean and Violet enters the car and Helen drives off. The two can see how depressed Dash is, but they know how he feels because their day at school was just as bad as his. "How's school?" Helen asks.

"For my first day, it really sucks." Sean said.

"Terrible." Violet cries. She was still crying after she saw Tony with Victoria. Tony asks her on a date this weekend and Victoria says yes. Then Victoria asks Tony to help her on some homework tonight at the library. Of course, Tony says yes. They exchanged hugs and Tony walks home, passing by and ignoring a heartbroken Violet.

"What happened?" Helen asks.

"I have Arthur in two of my classes, Math and English. Plus I have Vi's enemy, Victoria, in my biology and Spanish class. Throughout class, the two of them tortured me and it was just horrible." Helen sighs and stays quiet for the rest of the trip. Violet has Victoria in her English and biology class, and has Arthur in her math class and her French class and it has been torture for her too. The Parrs arrived at their house and evacuates the car in a slow manner. They enter the house and the children goes to their room to finish their homework. Everything at the house stays quiet and boring for the rest of the day. Helen waits for her husband to return from work. When he did, later that night, he comes in with glare on his face. He runs to the closet and the next thing you know, he is in his super suit.

"Bob, what is going on?" Helen asks. Bob tosses the Helen super suit at her and his wife stretches her arms and catches it.

"Ask the kids to come down stairs." Bob orders. Helen doesn't know what's going on, but she does what she is told and calls Sean, Violet and Dash down stairs. When they got down, they saw their father in his super suit. Sean and Violet agrees and they rush back upstairs to get changed into their super suit. However, before Dash has a chance to sprint as fast as he could upstairs, his mom stretches her arms and stops him. Dash sighs and drags himself upstairs. He watches as Sean and Violet comes back down stairs with their suit on.

"What's going on?" Violet asks. Sean shrugs and the two turns to their mother and father. Dash ease drops so he too can hear the problem. He obviously forgot to tell his mom what Moe had told him, so he waits and listens.

"The Eviles are back again and this time they've gone too far." Bob explains, "They manage to set a fire on one of those buildings not far from Dash's school and they trapped some people in that building. Hey, where's Dash?"

"He won't be joining us tonight Bob." Helen says. "He just can't seem to keep his grade up. I'm afraid it will just be the four of us." The Incredibles left the house and heads to their car. They drove off to the city as fast as they could. Dash watches from his window as his family gets ready for action. To him, he gets started on his homework and turns on the T.V to keep in touch with his family. He comes to Channel 4 News seeing the burning building just as Moe said it would happen. He then sees his family arrive at the scene. Dash grabs a can of soda and gets ready to enjoy the action.

Meanwhile, the Incredibles arrives near at the scene. Elastigirl sees a woman in a green super suit shooting fire from her hands at cars, and other things she can find. Elastigirl sprints toward her enemy. "Evila!" she yells. Evila stops her shooting and confronts with her nemesis.

"Hello, Elastigirl." she says. "I hope you're warmed up, because things are about to get hot." She fires a fire ball at Elastigirl. She is able to jump out of the way and does her best trying to find a fire hydrant. In the meantime, Mr. Incredible, Sean and Violet makes their way to the burning building.

"Kids, make sure everyone in that building gets out safely and unharmed." Mr. Incredible orders. Suddenly, he sees a man in green, approaching them. "Hurry." he says as Sean and Violet enters the burning building. Mr. Incredible can see the evil grin on his enemy's face. It was Mr. Evile. Next to him, are police officers and other humans at his mind control.

"Well, Well." Mr. Evile says. "How does it feel Mr. Incredible when the good innocent people works for the other side?" He points his finger at Mr. Incredible. "Kill him." his mind controlled army rushes toward the super hero. Meanwhile, Sean and Violet works slowly evacuating as many people as they could out of the burning building. There seem to be no sign of Valagor, Ultra and Morph, but the two keeps their guard up. After twenty grueling, and blazing minutes of rescue, Violet and Sean checks one more time. They searched every room they can find.

"Is that everybody?" Violet asks as pieces of the building begins to fall down. Violet puts up a force field to protect herself and Sean.

"Yeah, I believe that is everyone." Sean says. Suddenly, they hear a scream. It is coming from the top floor and the two of them sprints their way carefully to the top. Each step they take, the building begins to unstable. Again the two teenage super heroes can hear the cry for help. All of the sudden, Violet gasps and opens her eyes. She has recognizes the voice that needs help. It is Tony Rydinger. Unexpectedly, Violet rushes as fast as she could to the top. Sean tries catching up to her, but Violet, being so desperate outruns him and finally, reaches the top floor. She works her way through the blazing flames and pits on the floor. She then sees a boy with dark clothes on, gasping for air. Violet realizes it is Tony Rydinger. The problem is, that a huge hole on the floor separates her from Tony. Violet's eye met Tony's and she knew what she had to do. She takes a few steps back and focuses on her target. She gains enough courage and finally, she runs and jumps over the large hole. She then runs to the suffocating boy, but she looks up and see parts of the ceiling about to fall down on him. She projects a force field to protect him and she smiles at him.

"Incredigirl!" Tony screams. Violet's force field vanishes and she puts her finger on her lips.

"It's okay." She comforts. "We're going to be alright. We'll get out of this burning place safe and sound." But unfortunately, Violet spoke a little too soon. She then sees three figures hiding behind the fire. One of them telekinetically uses her powers to manipulate the fire and show themselves. Violet was shocked not because it was Valagor, Ultra and Morph, but she also sees Sean lying on the floor unconscious. Ultra lifts him up and throws him out of the window and he lands on his back on a police car. Now Violet was all alone. Ultra and her brothers approach toward Violet and Tony. This is situation Violet does not want to be in. She has to protect her Tony Rydinger from three very powerful super heroes all by herself. Ultra lifts up her hand and she lifts Tony and Violet up on the ground. She also lifts her brothers too. The five of them escapes the burning building as it crumbles down to the ground, leaving a big pile of smoke and ashes. They reached to the top of another building and Ultra releases her brother and her enemies.

"Incredigirl." Ultra says. "Let's see how tough you are when you face all three of us. Your brothers are gone, your parents are busy and your boyfriend is defenseless and powerless. This makes you weak and pathetic." She and her brothers laugh.

"No." Violet says bravely. "I don't care if I'm outnumbered or overpowered, I will defeat you and I will protect this boy. Even if it's futile, I will never give up. I will show all of you who Incredigirl really is." Violet gets into ready position and she watches as Valagor, Ultra and Morph charges at her.

* * *

**Author's Notes: In the next chapter, Violet is about to receive the beating of her life when all three of the Evilads, Valagor, Ultra and Morph, go up against her.**


	15. Identities Revealed

Identities Revealed

Valagor takes two swords out of his back and slashes at Violet's chest. She manages to project a force field and blocks every slash. She turns around and sees Morph's hands become giant sledgehammers. He and Valagor continue to pummel ruthlessly and aggressively at Violet's force field, until she is weak and brought to her knees. Morph, with all his strength, pounds the force field one last time and he is able to break through Violet's barrier. Morph punches his sledgehammers into Violet's chest. The impact is so devastating, that Violet clenches her stomach and falls face first to the ground. Tony watches in horror seeing his heroine fallen and beaten. Valagor holds Violet's arms and legs and Morph pulls her long back hair. Violet tries fighting the excruciating pain from her abdomen, but happens to get a glimpse of Ultra, who is right in front of her.

"Well, now." she laughs. "For moment there, I thought my brother actually killed you. I'm surprised to see you strong enough to withstand that heavy impact." Violet grins at her enemy. Her stomach still is in pain, but she manages to speak to her.

"I figured…" Violet says "if I…got taken out…by the likes…of you three…I just…don't think…I can…live with myself…and…" but before she can finish her statement, Ultra gives Violet a good, solid knee in her chest. Violet gasps for air and she stumbles to the ground. She compresses her stomach and rolls all over the ground whimpering as if her father gives her not one nor two, but three solid punches to her. Morph lets go of her hair and his palm becomes a giant hand about the size of Violet's head. He tosses her up to the air and when gravity gets a hold of her, he punches his huge hand toward Violet's back. Then his other hand morphs into the same thing his other hand did. He grabs Violet by the head and lifts her up. He squeezes as hard as he could, crushing the teenage girl's head ferociously. Violet cries for help and Tony couldn't take it anymore.

"Please stop it!" he orders. Morph, Ultra and Valagor turns to the powerless boy. "Put her down, RIGHT NOW!" Valagor and Ultra looks at their little brother, who is grinning back at them. He then smiles at Tony.

"Whatever you say, Mr. Rydinger." he says. Instead of dropping her to the ground, he pounds her head against the ground hard. Tony's mouth drops as Morph does it again ten times. Finally, he tosses Violet up again and when she begins to fall, Morph chops her right through the stomach. The impact is so heavy, Violet crashes against the floor and she falls through the building. Tony slowly approaches the large hole Violet has fallen into.

"Incredigirl?" he calls. There were no answers. Tony sees Morph turn his hand into a searchlight. He scans through the hole until the four of them sees Violet lying motionless on the floor. Slowly and painfully, she tries getting back on all fours. However, because of all the attacks that had been delivered to her back, stomach and head, she struggles, even to get on her knees. Valagor and Morph leaps into the floor and lands on top of Violet's body. Valagor gets off Violet as Morph jumps on her back countless time, just like Dash would do. Ultra uses her powers to carry Tony and herself into the hole. She drops him on Violet's back. Tony quickly gets off of her and examines the battered teenage heroine. He nudges Violet to wake her up.

"What's wrong pretty girl?" Valagor asks. "Having trouble getting up? Here let me help you." Tony backs away from Violet as Valagor moves toward her. He helps her get on her hands and knees. But before Violet can go any higher, he kicks her through the chest as hard as he could and Violet falls down on her stomach again. Valagor turns her over and pulls her hair so the upper part of her body is able to rise. Ultra advances toward the beaten Violet and roundhouse kick her on the head. Valagor still holds her hair and on Ultra's second kick to the head, he lets go and Violet lands in front of Morph. Morph picks her up and hooks Violet through the face twice. He then club swings he head and she lands on her stomach. Valagor grabs Violet by the legs and drags her up the stairs. Violet's head bounces on each step and Valagor takes her to the roof. He them lifts her as high as he could. He walks toward the hole Violet fell into and throws her down again mercilessly. She goes through the floor she was beaten on and crashes through all of the other levels on the building. When she reached the bottom floor, finally,shelands on her back violently. Tony rushes down the stairs as fast as he could and approaches Violet.

"Incredigirl, speak to me!" Violet is now a big mess. Her red Incredible super suit was torn and has a couple of cuts on it. She is missing a glove, and her hand was bruised. She was missing a boot and it too has cuts and bruises.After so many shotsto her head, she has recieved one black eye and lost a couple of teeth.Her back was broken as if Mr. Incredible just gave her a bear hug. Her stomach was in pain from every attack Valagor, Ultra and Moe delivered. Her hair was messy and tangled up after has been pulled so many times. The Evilads enters the bottom floor and moves toward Violet. Violet tries standing, but she is weak and hurt. She begins to cry and she looks at Tony. She wants him to protect her, but she isn't Violet Parr right now; she is Incredigirl and she must protect him. She gets on her hands and knees, but Valagor grabs her head and he smashes her against the pillar. It takes him five times to smash Violet against the solid stony pillar, until she breaks through it. Valagor picks Violet up and smashes her head against the wall four times and he throws her to the ground, followed by a German suplex. He then grabs her around the neck and chokes her life out. Violet desperately gasp for air, but the more she struggles, Valagor puts more pressure on her neck. He then lifts her up by the neck as high as he could and he choke slams her to the ground. A terrified Tony watches as it is Ultra's turn to do more damage to her.

"No!" he yells. "Please stop! Leave her alone! I'll do anything you want!" Ultra telekinetically lifts Violet off the ground and bounces her on the ground as if she was a basketball, like she did when she first attacked. Violet hit's the ground hard on her stomach and she is lifted up and her back collides on the roof. Ultra smiles at Tony.

"Too late for that now!" she says "Now watch carefully as your hero will have the ride of her life." She again bounces Violet on the floor and smashes her back against the roof. She does this for a full minute and as each second pass, Violet's back injury grows worst and her stomach's affliction becomes even more excruciating. Ultra releases Violet from her powers when she collides against the ceiling. Gravity pulls Violet down to the ground faster and faster until, "CRASH!" she makes a huge dent with her body on the ground. Tony rushes to the beaten Violet who is now unconscious, but Ultra uses her physic powers to stop him. Morph advances to Violet, who has just regain he consciousness. Morph's hands become the very big hands he used earlier. After so much torture and torment, Violet is able to put up a small force field around her small, bruised body. However, it takes one concrete and powerful punch from Morph to break through the force field and he punches Violet's wounded stomach. He punches it again and again as if Violet was a punching bag. Each hit Violet takes, Tony obverses shockingly as his heroine will never survive. Valagor and Ultra laughs at their little brother.

"Now isn't he cute when he acts all tough like that?" Ultra asks.

"He doesn't have to act anything, because he is Morph. He can be whoever he wants to be." Valagor says. "Make us proud, you little twerp."

"NOOOOOOO!" Tony shouts. "Incredigirl!" Morph picks Violet up and tosses her to up. Again, she becomes a prisoner of gravity and she falls down to the ground. However, Morphs hands revert back to normal and he knees Violet's back when she falls. Staying balanced on one leg and with Violet on the other; her grabs her head and punches her face relentlessly. Tony covers his eyes because he can't bear to see Violet getting pounded over and over again. "HEY, SOMEBODY PLEASE STOP THAT KID!" he yells. Morph hears him and drops his leg, plus Violet as well. He then picks her up by the hair and lifts her up. Violet, somehow after all that tormenting, recovers her consciousness and she glares at Morph. Morph laughs and, without warning, punches Violet straight through the stomach as hard as he could. Violet groans in pain as Morph's solid fists collide with her injured stomach. Finally, Morph's punching hand enlarges and he gives a devastating punch to the teen super. Violet groans and she begins to cry. Morph then punches at Violet's face and she is knocked backwards against the wall and next to Tony. She continues to cry as the pain grows worst. Valagor, Ultra and Morph approaches and surrounds Violet who is powerless and weak after an hour of beating.

"You said that you will show us all who Incredigirl really is." Valagor laughs. "But so far, you have only showed us that you're weak, insignificant andpathetic, just like your family.It's futile to beg for mercy and now, you are going to get it."

"I think it is time we show you and your boyfriend what the Evilads are capable of." Morph says. Without caution, Valagor, Ultra and Morph start beating down the defenseless Violet. They deliver more punches in the face, kick her and knee her in the stomach, choke her, wrestle her and throw her against the walls of the building and pillars. Ultra continually blasts Violet with her lasers and each hit the super heroine takes, her suit begins to ruin. When Violet has a chance to put up a force field, in one strong hit, it disappears and the beating continues. Morph's hands transform into a rope and he ties Violet up. Violet couldn't struggle to break free, because she was beaten, choked, taken advantaged, and hurt. Ultra and Morph each delivered one more punch to Violet and Valagor stands on top of her with is sword in his hand. He puts it by Violet's throat and looks at Tony, who is pale as a ghost.

"She dies." Valagor says to Violet's boyfriend. Tony looks up at him and then at Violet.

"Please don't kill her." his voice softens. "Take me instead. Just spare her life and let her go free." Valagor, Ultra and Morph looks at Tony, then at each other. The Evilads starts cracking up.

"Fool." Valagor laughs. "You think you can actually protect your heroine, when she is so weak and pathetic as you are. Soon your fate…WILL BE HERS!"

"NOOOOOO!" Tony scrams, but before Valagor has a chance to kill her, a man and a woman wearing the same thing the kids are wearing approaches them. It is Mr. Evile and Evila, the Evilads' parents.

"Enough of this!" Evila orders. Valagor sighs and puts away his sword.

"Oh come on mom!" Morph complains. "Can we just kill her so we don't have to worry about her when we face the rest of the Incredibles?" Evila glares at her son and he immediately shuts up.

"Mom." Ultra says. "We're in the middle of torture in my worst enemy right now. Please don't ruin our fun."

"I'm sorry honey." her mother says. "Your father and I have realized something. There has been a change of plans. We have other things to do." Valagor, Ultra and Morph look down at Violet, who has lost consciousness.

"Finish it right now and let's go home!" Mr. Evile orders. Morph untangles Violet and Valagor puts away his sword. Ultra kicks Violet in the chest on last time and she lands next to Tony. A thick green cloud covers the area and the next thing you know, the Eviles has vanished. However, Tony has his mind set on Violet. He rests her head on his lap and rubs her hair. Somehow, Violet regains consciousness and she looks a t her boyfriend who is smiling at her.

"Don't worry Incredigirl." he says softly and soothingly. "The Evilads are gone and we're safe." Violet smiles at him back. Even though her stomach was in pain and her throat was choked so many times, she manages to speak.

"Thank you…Tony." Tony's eyes widen and mouth drops.

"How'd you know my name?" He asks.

"Why… (cough)…don't you… (cough)…take off my mask and you'll see who I really am?" Tony sighs and he removes Violet's mask off her face. When he saw who Incredigirl really was, he gasps and turns white.

"Violet? What are you…? Where did you...? When did you…? How did you…?" So many questions stir in Tony's mind. Violet puts her finger on top of his lips and smiles.

"Now you know the truth about me and my family." she said. "I'm sorry I haven't told you for a long time." Tony chuckles a little bit and he strokes Violet's long black hair.

"It's okay Vi. Don't worry about it. I swear I will never tell anyone about you and your family. Your secret is safe with me." Suddenly, Elastigirl enters the building with a couple of burnt marks on her suit and a few droplets of water. She sees Tony on the floor lying next to her daughter, who is in pretty bad shape.

"Vi, no!" she yells as she hurry to her. She picks her up and carries her out of the building. Tony Rydinger follows her and when he exits the building, not only to see Elastigirl carrying Violet, but Mr. Incredible carrying Sean. The two teenagers are carried to the Incredimobile followed by Tony. Violet rolls down her window and her father starts the car.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school." Tony says and Violet nods.

"Just to let you know Tony," Violet adds, "That girl who hangs out with us at lunch today is…"

"Don't worry about it Vi." Tony smiles. "If there is a girl out there I want to hang out with, it is you. Not because you are a super hero, but because you are kind, smart, gentle, helpful and determined. When I saw the Evilads beating you up, I know it is useless for you to win, but you kept on fighting to protect me. And don't worry about Victoria. I just realized that she is actually not the kind of girl I prefer, like the other girls I've dumped. But you are differnt than those other girls Vi. And I'm proud to be your boyfriend. Thanks Vi." he kisses her on the cheek and walks his way home. Mr. Incredible starts driving away and Violet sighs romantically as she slowly falls asleep. When she said that she will show who Incredigirl really is, she really meant it. Violet trusts Tony Rydinger with all of her heart. She may be a shy, insecure, timid, unconfident teenager, but that is Violet Parr. Now she is a super heroine that is smart, strong, active, brave and determined. That is who Incredigirl really is.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Poor, poor Violet. For all Violet fans out there, I humbly appologize for putting Violet in a painful situation like that. Please Review.**


	16. Hospital for the Injured Supers

Hospital for the Injured Supers

Mr. Incredible drives the Incredimoble to their house. He gets out of the car leaving Elastigirl, Sean and Violet inside. Three minutes later, he comes out of the house with a sleeping Jack-Jack around his arms and his son, Dash who is dressed in his super suit next to him. Dash opens the door and he sits down next to Violet. He sees his sister is asleep, but her suit is a mess and she is all bruised and beaten. Then he looks at Sean who is also asleep in the car. Next, he sees Elastigirl staring at him. Dash doesn't know what to say to his disappointed mother, so he smiles instead.

"Uh, hi mom." he says. Elastigirl sighs and Mr. Incredible starts the car and drives away.

"Dash?" Elastigirl asks. "Why are you dressed in your super suit? I thought I specifically told you no hero work until your grade has been pulled up. Until then, you have to…" Bob puts his hand up to cut his wife off. Elastigirl looks at her son for a little bit and finally turns to her husband. "Why is he in his super suit?"

"Because I told him to." Mr. Incredible answers. Elastigirl's mouth drops all of the sudden, which causes Dash to giggle.

"Honey! It is late!" she gasps. "Besides, I thought we specifically told our kids…"

"I know we did." Mr. Incredible responds. "But after what has happened last night, I think this a perfect time for a family trip to the hospital."

"Wait a minute. Wait a minute." Dash says. "Why are we going to the hospital? I'm just fine and besides…"

"Vi and Sean are in bad shape." answers Elastigirl. "We're going to the hospital so they can recover from their injuries."

"But is there a hospital where they, you know, treat people like us? I mean a place for…"

"Super heroes like us honey?" Elastigirl asks. Dash nods his head slowly and his mother smiles at him and she pinches his cheek. "Yes there is one around here somewhere. You see, before the government initiated the Super Hero Relocation Program, your father and I had performed some difficult and painful rescues in our lives. As a result, we've injured ourselves from time to time; and when we do we have always come to the H.I.S."

"What the heck does H.I.S stand for?" a confused Dash wonders.

"It stands for Hospital for the Injured Supers." Mr. Incredible responds. He points to a small gray sign to the right. "See for yourself. Dash reads the sign which says "Welcome to the H.I.S" Under that it says Hospital for the Injured Supers.

"Oh." Dash says. "How long do they open? I mean, besides Frozone, I believe we are the only super heroes in this world." Mr. Incredible stares at Dash for a little bit along with his wife. The two of them chuckles for a little bit.

"They are open 24/7." Elastigirl answers. "Besides sweetie, the doctors and nurses are supers just like us. And the hospital not just for super heroes, but super villains as well."

"Why would they want to help the bad guys?" Dash asks as Mr. Incredible parks the car. He, Dash and Elastigirl exit's the car. Dash carries Jack-Jack around his arms, Elastigirl carries Violet and Mr. Incredible carries Sean.

"This is a hospital son." Mr. Incredible says. "They are supposed to help everyone, even if they committed crimes and do other evil things. I mean, say there were police officers chasing a reckless speeding driver out on the road. If the driver, somehow, crashes and is seriously injured, would the police take him to jail in that kind of condition?" Dash shakes his head. He still has so many questions about the hospital and about Sean and Violet, but he decides to wait until later. Mr. Incredible comes to the entrance, where a security guard stands in their way.

"May I see your I.D. please?" he asks. Mr. Incredible takes out his card and the guard takes a flashlight and examines it. He hands the card back and leads the Incredibles inside the building into a room where it was covered in white. The walls are white, the floor is white, the ceiling is white and there are no security cameras or doors. "Please put your kids over there." the guard says. Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl and Dash puts Sean, Violet and Jack-Jack near the corner of the room.

"What's going on here mom?" Dash asks. "Is he going to do some test on us? Is he going to hurt us?" Elastigirl shakes her head.

"No honey." she replies. "This man is going to make sure that we are super heroes." The security guard returns with a notepad, a piece of paper and pencil. He walks toward Dash. He looks through his paper, then at the boy.

"So you are The Dash isn't that right?" he asks. All Dash can do is nod his head. The guard smiles at the nervous boy. "You don't have to be afraid son. I'm not going to hurt you or anyone in your family. Is this your first time at the H.I.S?" Dash nods again. "Okay. This whitish room is called the Testing Arena. This is a place where I make sure you are a super like everyone else here at the H.I.S. My power is to read minds so I can tell if you're a super or not. Now, I'm only going to give you one small simple test. Is that okay with you?" Dash nods for the third time. "Good. So it says here that your super power is super speed, acceleration and awareness. Those are excellent powers for an active ten year old boy like you. Now you just stay here." The security guard backs up a couple of spaces. Dash smiles at him after the compliment. Finally the guard stops where he's at and looks at Dash. "Okay son, I want you to run as fast as you can from this side of the room to the other side 10 times okay?"

"Okay." Dash answers with confidence. Dash takes off in running his high-speed pace. Five seconds later, he stops right next to his mom and dad not panting and not breaking a sweat. Elastigirl rubs his head and Mr. Incredible smiles.

"Very good Dash." the guard compliments. "You have passed the test and you are clear to enter the H.I.S. Please wait where your brothers and sister is." Dash walks to Sean, Violet and Jack-Jack and he sits down next to them. He watches as the security guard advances toward his mother. He looks at his paper, then at the female super. "So you're Elastigirl is that correct? Are your super powers flexibility?"

"Yes that's right." Elastigirl answers. The security guard moves back to his spot when Dash showed his powers.

"All right then." he says "Now, can you please stretch your arms from this side of the room to the other, like you did a long time ago?" Elastigirl backs up a few steps until she is on one side of the room. She then stretches her arms passing her husband and the security guard and finally, she places her hand on the wall of the other side. Elastgirl stops stretching and pulls her arm back to her original state. The guard writes on his paper as Elastigirl walks over to her kids.

"Well done." he admires. He then approaches Mr. Incredible. "So Mr. Incredible, are you ready for your test?" he asks.

"Yes sir." he replies.

"Excellent." the guard says. He then leaves the room and a minute later, comes back with a four plates of metal. "You know the drill. I want you to use your super strength to break through every one of these titanium metal." the guard stacks each metal on top of each other. Mr. Incredible stands in front of the stack and, without warning, chops it in half. Then he picks up one of the halves and he squeezes it as hard as he could. The pieces of metal that was squashed looks like an apple core. Mr. Incredible walks toward his kids along with the security guard. "Marvelous."

"Does this mean we can go in?" Dash asks. His mom, dad and the guard laughs at him. His mom rubs his head and his dad shakes his head.

"Not yet son." responds the guard. "We have two more supers left to test. Would you please wake up your kids?" Elastigirl nudges Sean and Violet and they wake up from their sleep. They stretch and yawn, before they notice the whitish room and the security guard in front of them.

"Are we in heaven?" Violet asks as she looks around the empty room.

"Are we dead yet?" Sean wonders. Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, Dash and the guard laughs.

"No kids." the guard answers. "This is the Hospital for the Injured Supers, or the H.I.S. This is the room where I run some tests on you to make sure you're a super. If you pass, you will have my permission to enter the H.I.S. So you two are Incrediguy and Incredigirl." He kneels down next to the injured teenagers. "Now I know you two are in pretty bad shape, but will please show me a sample of your powers?" Violet is able to turn herself invisible and Sean pops out his claws out of his hand. The security guard writes in his paper as Sean put his claws back in and Violet turns visible. "Superb. You all have my permission to enter the H.I.S." the guard moves toward a wall and he presses it with his hands. Suddenly, the wall moves up and the lobby of the hospital is shown. "Welcome to the H.I.S. Please sign in at the front." Mr. Incredible picks up Sean, Elastigirl carries her weak daughter and Dash carries Jack-Jack and enters the room as the security guard leaves them alone.

"He's a nice guy." Dash compliments.

"Yes he is." Elastigirl smiles. "He's been working at this hospital for twenty years."

When the Incredible enter the room, Dash is amazed of what he is seeing. It is just like a regular hospital, but all the doctors and nurses are supers. The waiting room is full of newspapers and magazines to read and toys to play with. Dash and Jack-jack plays in the waiting room and Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl places their kids on a couch. Then they enter the front desk and sign in. They go back to the waiting room and sits down next to their kids. Mr. Incredible reads the newspaper while Elastigirl comforts her kids. They wait for ten minutes for a nurse to call them in. Violet is the first to wake up from her sleep. The first thing she sees is her mother smiling at her.

"Mom." Violet says. "Where am I? What is this place?" Elastigirl strokes her daughter's long black hair.

"We're at a hospital honey." she answers. "We're here so you can heal and feel better by tomorrow. The doctors and nurses here are special. They can mend broken bones, or treat cancer with a single touch of their hands. You'll be just fine. You're having a hard day so now's a good time to get some rest." For Violet, however, it is never a good time to rest. This is probably the worst day that has ever happened to her. She was insulted, she was harassed, she was heartbroken, she was burned and worst of all, she was beaten, tortured and tormented.

"Mom." she says. "Mom what happened when the Valagor, Ultra and Morph attacked me, I only trying to protect… I mean I was… when you saw me with… I didn't know that I…I was doing what I had to…" Violet stammers all over her words, she couldn't finish a thought nor organize her word. However, she is able to say something which makes her cry. "I'm sorry. Sorry that I revealed myself to my boyfriend." Tears of sadness and suffering drops from her eyes. Elastigirl is touched b her daughter's words. She puts her finger on her lips.

"Shhh" she says. "It isn't your fault. I know it was really hard for you to go much so much pain, suffering and torture. I know your boyfriend finds it difficult for him to see you getting beat up like that, especially when he discovered that it was you who was being tortured. And I also know how much you really wanted to tell him who we are, which really disappoints me." Violet looks down with less confidence. She is expecting punishment from her mom, or at least a glare of dissatisfaction. However, Elastigirl smiles at her daughter and laughs a little bit. She wipes her daughter's tears off her eyes. "But things are different now. You didn't disappoint me at all. In fact, you have made me very, VERY, proud. Even though those evil kids are merciless, no one was there to help you and even though it was useless to fight back, you never gave up. You kept on fighting to keep your boyfriend safe. Now I know that the pain was devastating and all your efforts fighting back was useless, but you still have the energy and courage to stand back up and say, "No, I'll never give up until the very end." Your boyfriend was also proud of you, not because you are a super hero, but because you've done your best to protect him. He's very happy for you and very lucky, like us, to have you. It's like I said before when we were on Nomanisan Island. Doubt is a luxury you and I can't afford any more sweetie. You have more power than you realized. The time was right and you knew what to do. How do I know? Because it's in your blood." Those powerful, heart throbbing words makes Violet cry again, but this time it was tears of happiness.

"Thanks mom." she says. Suddenly a voice calls out.

"Would the Incredibles please report to the front desk?" Mr. Incredible stands up and puts down his newspaper. He carries Sean while Elastigirl carries Violet.

"Dash, you stay her and watch over Jack-Jack." Elastigirl commands. Dash smiles and nods his head. The four of them enters a room where a doctor and a nurse await them.

"Hello Incrediguy and Incredigirl." the doctor says. "Welcome to the H.I.S. My name is Dr. X. and this is my wife Charm. I have x-ray vision and I can fix broken bones just by placing my hand on you.

"And I have the power to bring healing and comfort on whatever I touch." Charm says. Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl places the teenage supers on two separate beds. Dr. X first examines Sean. His eyes turn blue and scan through his body. Finally he asks Mr. Incredible to turn him over on his back because that's the only place that needs to be fixed. Mr. Incredible did what he was told to do and flips Sean. Dr. X rubs his hands all over Sean's back and in less than a minute, Sean's eyes open up and is able to stand up.

"How do you feel?" Dr. X asks.

"Much better." Sean says. Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl smiles and then turn their attention to Violet, who is in worst condition than Sean is. Dr. X uses his x-ray vision to scan the problem. He notices that her back is broken, her head injured, she has cuts and bruises on her arms and legs, her suit was torn up, she was choking and her stomach was in pain. Violet groans a little bit, but her mother lays her hand on top of hers.

"It's all right little one." Dr. X explains. "I know it hurts, but by the time we're done, you will leave this hospital 100 percent better." He rubs her head and her head injury is gone. Then Mr. Incredible flips her on her back and Dr. X does the same process he did with Sean. Violet's back is all better. Next it is Charm's turn to do what she can do.

"This will only take a second." she tells Violet. She takes her arm and starts humming a tune. When she stops, Violet's scratches and cut are gone, even though her glove is missing. Next, Charm takes Violet's legs and she starts whistling. Again, the bruises, scrapes and cuts on Violet's leg are gone, although one of her boots is missing. The last thing Charm has to do is to heal Violet's stomach pain. She puts her stethoscope on Violet's chest and her hand on her stomach. "Take a really deep breath." she says. Violet tries, but when she exhales, she begins to cough rather roughly. However, Charm smiles at her. "All done." Violet feels her chest and the pain disappears.

"How do you feel Vi?" Elastigirl asks.

"My pain is gone, there is not a scratch on my face and my bones are all fix. Thank you very much." Violet then yawns and stretches her arms. "But it's getting late and I have school tomorrow. Can we go home so I can sleep?" Her parents chuckle and they leave the building after they thank Dr. X and Charm. The Incredibles exit the Hospital for the Injured Supers and enter the Incredimoble. They drive as fast as they can back home and when they did, it was 10:30. They exit the car and enter the house. They get changed into their pajamas and put away their super suit. Violet however holds on to her super suit.

"It's late kids." Helen says. "Go to bed, you have school tomorrow."

"Good night mom. Good night dad." Dash says.

"Good night." said Violet.

"Night." Sean said. The three kids climb the stairs and enter their rooms. They turned off the lights and quickly fall asleep. Bob and Helen too climb the stairs and they too fall asleep like their children. They, along with everyone else, rest waiting for the next day…well, almost everyone.

Meanwhile at the Eviles mansion, Mr. Evile, Evila, Valagor, Ultra and Morph has another family conversation.

"Mom." Ultra starts. "Why did you and dad have to ruin our fun? Incredigirl was one hit away from death, and you had to interrupt us and tell us there is a change in plans."

"Now as we speak," Valagor adds. "The Incredibles are probably finding away to stop all of us. They are probably looking for us right now."

"You know, we can always go looking for them for a change." Ultra suggests.

"Or probably," Morph says. "The Incredibles are in a hospital, recovering from their injuries."

"You're probably right." Evila speaks. "This is why your father and I have decided to move out. It's too dangerous for us to stay her. We're moving somewhere else tonight. This means no school…" Morph cheers. "No friends…" Ultra smiles… "And more destruction." Valagor laughs.

"Pack your stuff kids." Mr. Evile says. "Because in less than in hour, your mother is going to burn this place down to the ground."

"Where are we going to live?" Morph asks.

"Some place where it will be just the five of us plus our army of Evillains." answers Mr. Evile. "Some place where no one will be able to go. Some place where the Incredibles wish they will never return. Some place like…Nomanisan Island!"

At that point, all of the Evilads cheered and they rush upstairs to their room and pack their stuff. Valagor packs his collection of swords, knives, daggers, shields and puts them in a treasure chest. He pushes a button on the chest and it shrinks down to a size of a quarter. Ultra packs her girlish stuff, pictures and her personal items. She finds her textbooks on her shelf, along with her homework and school supplies. She telekinetically lifts them up and blasts them with her lasers. Morph doesn't really have anything to packs, so his hand becomes a flame thrower and he burns his whole room. He laughs at his destruction, but somehow, his fire begins to die down, leaving smoke and ashes everywhere. Morph turns around and sees his mother. He smiles at her.

"Just leave the burning to me okay son?" she asks. Morph walks back down stairs where he meets his brother and sister. Finally, Mr. Evile and Evila come back down.

"Are you all ready to leave?" Mr. Evile asks and everyone of the kids nods. "All right kids, follow me outside and lets watch as your mother burns this place down like she did with the other building. The Eviles leave the mansion with their stuff on their back. Evila stands in front of the building and shoots flames out of her hands. The mansion burst into flames as it comes tumbling down with a pile of smoke. When the smoke settles, not only was the mansion gone, but so were the Eviles. The Eviles are on their way to Nomanisan Island, where a new future awaits them.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I own the HIS (Hospital for the Injured Supers), Dr. X and Charm.**


	17. Off to Nomanisan Island

**Off to Nomanisan Island**

The Eviles quietly, but quickly travel to the edge of the city of Metroville with their bags and stuff. They finally reach the big wide dark blue ocean. Morph transforms his arms to wings of an eagle, Ultra lifts her arms and she telekinetically lifts herself up. Valagor sticks his sword to the ground and a fire breathing dragon appears out of the ground. He gets on the monster and follows his brother and sister. Evila, with the power to control elements, controls the salty water of the ocean, making a path for her and husband to cross. Mr. Evile is about to cross, when he sees a man on a motorcycle pass by. He focuses on the man really hard and finally, the biker's mind is at his control. Mr. Evile takes the motorcycle from him and he asks his wife to hop on. The two of them rides on the wet, slippery path Evila has created, while their kids fly over the ocean. For an hour, they travel to Nomanisan Island tired and sleepy. Morph yawns, Ultra's eyes begin to fall and Valagor stretches his arms."Dude." Morph finally says, "Are we there yet?"

"No, we're not there yet." Ultra answers.

"Are we there yet?" Morph asks again. Valagor glares at his little brother.

"NOOOOO!" he yells. "Just shut up until we get there!"

"And when will we get there?" Morph questions.

"We get there," Mr. Evile answers, "when we get there." Morph finally shuts his mouth and flies silently over the ocean. Finally, the Eviles gets a glimpse of an island straight ahead of them. They finally reached Nomanisan Island. Mr. Evile parks the motorcycle on the beach, Evila manipulates the ocean to cover the path they crossed and the Evilads descends from the air. Ultra lies down on the sand tired, while Morph reverts his arms to normal and too lies down, because he is tired. They drop their bags into the sand and collapse. Valagor stays awake and gets off his dragon.

"Is this it?" Valagor asks.

"Yes it is. We're here. Now let's keep moving." Evila answers as the sun rises from the horizon. Then she notices her daughter and her youngest son sleeping on the sandy beach. A huge glare plants about the face and she advances toward her weary children. She then shouts "DID YOU HEAR WHAT I SAID? GET YOUR HEAD TOGETHER AND LETS GET MOVING!" Morph jumps out of his sleep and Ultra shrieks a little bit. The two of them rubs their eyes for a moment just to stay awake.

"You two awake?" Mr. Evile asks. Morph and Ultra nods their exhausted heads. "Good. Now the first thing we must do is find a place to settle in. Then we can build our army of Evillains, take over the world, torture the Incredibles some more, control peoples' minds, blah blah blah, yada yada yada, but for now, lets just focus our thoughts on where we must go."

"Great." Ultra compliments. "Now, where do we start? We can't just ask someone "Hey do you know a place where we can stay for the rest of lives?" First of all, no one comes here or lives here anymore, obviously. Second, this place is probably filled with dust and rats. Third of all…"

"I don't want to hear anymore of your complaints!" Evila orders and Ultra's mouth stops talking and she shut up. "Let us start at the top of that volcano. We will work our way down as we go." Morph's back becomes a jetpack and he flies to the top of the volcano. Ultra telekinetically lifts herself up and she follows her brother. Valagor gets back on his dragon and he goes after his little young siblings. Mr. Evile holds onto his wife, Evila's hands and she stomps on the ground hard. The land carves a circle around the evil husband and wife and then it lifts them up. Evila is controlling the rock to follow her kids. The Eviles make their way up the barren, quiet volcano, where their future awaits them.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Parrs place, Helen is having some trouble waking her kids up to get ready to go to school. She knocks on their door, nudges them, turns on the light and opens the window, but none of them doesn't want to get up. Finally, Dash slowly gets out of bed, brushes his teeth, packs his backpack, eats his breakfast and heads out the door. Violet and Sean does the same thing as Dash does. They exit the house, put their bags in the trunk and enter the car. Helen comes out with Jack-Jack around her arms and she puts him in the baby seat. Helen starts the car and drives to drop her kids off to school. Dash looks out the window, wondering how his day in school will be, but with Moe around him, his day will probably wouldn't come close to good. Helen pulls over Dash's school and waits for him to disembark. However she sees him looking out the window watching other students pass by.

"What's wrong honey?" Helen asks.

"Mom?" Dash asks. "Is it alright skip school today?" Helen stares at her son awkwardly.

"What's wrong sweetie?" she asks.

"I just don't know if I can stand another day with Moe around. He tortured me yesterday, insulted me and embarrasses me in front of the class. I just can't stand him anymore. He is the reason why I can't join you guys. He is also one of the reasons why Sean and Vi were injured last night." Dash explains.

"Dash." Helen sighs. "I know it's really hard facing your enemy in public, especially if he's using his powers while you can't. Just keep up the good work ignoring him. I know it's difficult and, sometimes painful, but you're maturing, like a super should do when he's your age." Dash finally gains his courage and he exit's the car. "I'll talk to your teacher about your science project after school." Helen says as she drives away leaving Dash alone. He drags himself to his classroom and sits in his assigned seat. He watches the clock on the wall waiting for the bell to ring. He then keeps his eye on the seat next to him to make sure if Moe will show up. Suddenly, the bell rings to signal the start of class. Dash looks with anxiety at the door, hoping that it everyone has showed up. He spoke a little too soon, because the knob on the door slowly turns and someone has entered the room. Dash watches nervously, thinking it was Moe who just arrived at class late. However, Dash just let out a sigh when he notices it was he teacher, Mr. Kroop.

"Good mourning class." he says. "Please take out your math homework so we can go over it." The students quickly get out their math homework, but Dash works his way slowly to his backpack and carefully retrieving his homework. He keeps an eye on the front door just in case Moe shows up. He finally gives his homework to his friend who sits in front of him and the class grades the homework. Dash gets a 10/10 on it, which makes his day a little better and he almost forgot about Moe. An hour later, he looks back at the door to see if Moe will show up, but finally after waiting for a long time, his mind tells him that he is gone for good.

Helen drops off Sean and Violet at Western View Junior High and drives away with Jack-Jack staring out the window. Sean and Violet goes to their lockers and unload their stuff for class. They arrived at their math class just before the bell rang. Their teacher, Mrs. Attics, comes in and starts the homework lesson. Sean, however lays his eyes on a seat where sits in, because he doesn't know how his day going to be. Violet sees a look of terror on Sean face so she talks to him.

"Are worried about Arthur?" she asks. Sean looks back at her and nods his head. "Yeah, so am I. He not only criticized me yesterday, but he also attacked me along with his brother and sister."

"They did the same thing to me too, yesterday." Sean says. "Thanks to Valagor, I couldn't really feel back last night." Mrs. Attics snaps her fingers and the Parr teenagers stop their conversation and steps right back to the lesson. Finally, it was time to pack up to go to second period. Sean looks at the seat where Arthur supposes to sit, but he wasn't there. The bell finally rings and the students dashes out of the room. Sean cheers a little bit because his enemy won't be showing up to class. Sean and Violet heads to their P.E. class and play for a little bit, trying to set their minds off either Arthur or Victoria. Second period is over, which means Sean and Violet will split up to go to their separate language arts class. They enter their classroom and wait for the bell to ring. When it did, neither Arthur, nor Victoria showed up to class.

* * *

However back on Nomanisan Island, the Eviles has made their way to the top of the volcano and they work their way down. They noticed that the inside of the volcano is a hanger where they launch rockets. When they reached the bottom, it is pitch dark and black. Morph's two hands transform into flashlights so he and his family can see where they are and where are they going. Morph points to a tunnel behind them and the Eviles follow him. For what it seems like hours, the Eviles continue to venture inside the long dark tunnel. Mr. Evile, Evila, Valagor, Ultra and Morph looks around the dark tunnel when all they can is rocks, pipes, dust and rats. Ultra starts lagging behind and then turns around and looks behind the tunnel, where it was nothing but pure darkness, just how she likes it. Ironically, however, Ultra is not too happy about the dark in this situation. She lets out a sigh of impatience, annoyance and irritation.

"All right." she says. "Hold it! Stop right here!" she drops her bag on the ground with rage. "This…is…STUPID." Mr. Evile, Evila, Valagor and Morph turns to her. Ultra continues with her complaining "We got the Incredibles out there, having fun, enjoying themselves, saving the world, taking out bad guys, celebrating that we're gone…and what? We're down here in this abandoned island playing Century 21!" Valagor throws down his bag aggressively after hearing his sister.

"Ultra?" Mr. Evile asks. "Will you please stop complaining and…?"

"Come on dad!" interrupts Ultra. "Even you can think of a better place to live in other than this. Better yet, even Morph can think of something to do better than exploring in this piece of…!"

"I've already have." Mr. Evile disrupts. "But it's too late for that. Now lets stop talking and lets get going."

"No way." Ultra argues. "That's it! I've had it! I'm going back to Metroville to torture Incredigirl some more." She picks up her bags and makes her way all the way to the dark tunnel. She was about three feet away from her family when she hears a "SHING!" Ultra turns around and she is surprised to see Valagor taking one of his swords out of his back and points at his sister.

"No you're not." he says. Ultra regains her courage and she glares at her big brother, and Valagor counters with the same action

"Get that sword out of my face Valy!" she says

"Make me you freak!" Valagor argues.

"You want me too? Fine then." Ultra says as she lifts up her hands, pushing her brother's sword back. Valagor struggles to push back, but he grabs another sword and points it at Ultra.

"Stop this this instant!" Evila orders. Valagor and Ultra looks at their mother who has a glare on her face which is more frightening than the two of them. "Look, lets just find a place where we can put our stuff down, and then you kids may do whatever you want." Valagor and Ultra looks at each other and agrees. They pick up their bags and they keep moving.

"You know." Morph says as he leads the way, "You think finding a place would be easy, but NO! Even an idiot can would live in a place down here, but NO…WHOAAAA!" Morph falls down in a huge hole in front of them. Mr. Evile, Evila, Valagor and Ultra runs to the hole to search for the youngest Evile. Since it is pitch dark down the hole, they can hardly see, so they call his name. Finally, they can hear a response down the hole. "CHECK IT OUT!" It was Morph. The Eviles looks at each other and then at the hole. They finally agreed and one by one, they jump down the hole. When Mr. Evile, the last one, lands at the bottom, he sees his wife and three kids together. Ultra then sees a switch on the wall. Curiosity catches her and she pulls it. Suddenly, the lights on the ceiling begin to brighten and the darkness was illuminated.

"Powerful!" she says. The Eviles astoundingly examines the room they just discovered underground.

"Whoa!" Valagor says. "I can't believe it." The Eviles stares at the room for a long time.

"YES!" the kids shout. "We did it."

The room may be dusty, but it's roomy. It is just like the Parr's house, but a little different. It has no stairs, but has eight different rooms. The living room is the same as the Parr's living room. The kitchen is a little dirty, but bigger. Then there is a laboratory next to the kitchen. It is full of inventions, weapons, blueprints and scraps of metal. Then there are three bedrooms and one master bedroom. Morph and Ultra runs to claim their rooms. Valagor is at least inches away from the entrance to his room when he hears mom call him.

"Honey, will you please help me move these boxes out of this room?" Valagor sighs, but listens and starts moving the heavy boxes.

* * *

Back at Metroville, Dash is having a blast during lunch. With Moe gone, his day has gotten better. He is playing soccer with his friends, making three goals, he then plays four square, wall ball and a little bit of basketball. Just recently in class, he has got a 100 on a social studies quiz which pulls his grade up from a C+ to a B-. Dash plays peacefully outside until the bell rings for the end of lunch. Then Dash, along with his classmates enters their classroom. When Dash enters the room, he not only sees his teacher, but a woman with red hair. It was his mother, Helen Parr. Helen finally stands up out of her chair and she walks toward her son.

"Dash." she says. "I've talked to your teacher about your project and about Moe destroying your book."

"And?" Dash asks. Helen giggles a little bit, but then heads back to the subject.

"And you teacher said that he will give you another chance to work on it, which can pull your grade back up to an A." Dash jumps and cheers, causing the whole class to stare at him.

"I've just received the Holy Spirit today folks." Dash says as the students get back to work.

"Your project will be due on Friday, which means I don't want any procrastinating or excuses from you okay?" Dash nods and Helen kisses him on the head and leaves the building.

At Western View Junior High, Violet is still having lunch serenely and happily. Arthur and Victoria are not at school, which means she can get her homework done without any distractions. Violet thinks she can finish her homework without any of the Eviles criticizing her. However, a boy starts advancing toward Violet with a smile on his face. It is her boyfriend, Tony Rydinger. Violet is still shy about him, but after hearing the comforting words of Tony last night, she feels a little better.

"How are you doing Vi?" Tony asks.

"I'm fine; thank you." Violet answers with a smile.

"Are you hurt?" Tony asks. "Is there anything you want me to do for you? Do you want me to…"Violet puts her finger on his lips.

"I'm fine Tony." Violet says. "I just went to the hospital and the doctors and nurses treat me so I'm all better." Tony sighs and smiles at her. "Just don't treat me like I'm Superman or something. I'm not Incredigirl right now; I'm Violet Parr, the shy, insecure teenage girl who is trying to be normal."

"Sorry about that." Tony apologizes. "It's just that you really surprised me last night. I didn't know that Incredigirl, or you Violet, was taking all that beating just to protect me. I just want to say thank you for everything." Tony kisses Violet on the cheek, which makes Violet chuckle and sigh a little bit. "Anyway," Tony says. "I was just wondering, Vi. Do you want to go the mall with me this Friday?" Violet smiles at him.

"I love to Tony." she answers, "But since I'm a superhero, I might be really busy saving the world. Better yet, there might be trouble at the mall and guess who has go in there and clean up the mess?" The two of them laughs until the bell rings to signal the end of lunch. Tony and Violet stands up and picks up their backpacks.

"I promise, I won't tell anyone." Tony yells as he disappears into the crowd. Violet smiles at him and she leaves for her next class.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Nomanisan Island, Ultra is just finished cleaning up her room. Now the only thing she is worried about is all the dust. She calls her little brother, Morph to help her. She asks Morph to remove the dust out of her room, but Morph refuses because he just dusted his room a few minutes ago. However, Ultra reaches into her pocket and she takes out a 100 dollar bill. Morph takes it from her and he goes to work on her room.

"Thanks bro." Ultra thanks.

"No problem," Morph says. "Just give a hundred dollar bill and I'll do anything." The two of them laughs until there is a knock on Ultra's door. Ultra lifts her hand an opens the door with her powers and Valagor stands in front of the entrance with a heavy box wrapped around his arms.

"You know." Valagor says. "There is still a little bit more stuff to help out with, Morph. And you, Ultra, you can dust your stinking room yourself." Ultra is about to speak when Morph interrupts her.

"Hey, I'm doing a big favor for her." he says. He then shows the 100 dollar bill Ultra has given him. "See, I've gotten 100 dollars richer." At that point, Valagor puts down the box and he pounces on his little brother. He strangles him and he grabs the 100 dollar bill from him. Then he picks him up and throws her out of Ultra's room.

"Hey, he is being really nice to me you know that?" Ultra asks. Valagor picks up his box and approaches to his sister.

"Well." Valagor glares. "He is, is he? Well, the next time you see him, tell him that I said "THANKS FOR WASTING OUR TIME!" Now instead of being useful for once like causing some destruction, planning to take over the world or torture the Incredibles like we should?" Ultra flinches from her big brother. "WE GOTTA STAY HERE AND CLEAN UP AFTER YOU, INSTEAD!" At that point, he slams the heavy box on Ultra's feet and Ultra groans from the impact. Valagor sighs and slams the door to Ultra's room.

"Thanks… a lot… bro." Ultra whines as she lifts the heavy box up and lies down on her bed.

In the laboratory, Evila was just in time to see her husband finish one of his greatest inventions. It was a large machine with a huge circle around it. She hugs her evil genius and the two of them embraces each other.

"What is this thing called?" Evila asks.

"It's my greatest invention, The Portaler." Mr. Evile answers. "With the exact coordinates, we can send our armies to Metroville in a few seconds. Then if they must retreat, we can use this to send them back to the lab."

"Honey you're a genius!" Evila exclaims as her husband grins. "But how do start an army if we're here and everyone else out there?" Mr. Evila grins again and he moves toward another machine which is an egg shape.

"This is the Mesmerizer." Mr. Evile says. He then pushes a couple buttons and the screen on the computer shows Metroville with people passing by. "With this machine, we can control the minds of those people down there." Evila kisses her husband who is frowning. "However, I noticed that we can only do humans instead of supers."

"Let's just test the machine." Evila suggests. Mr. Evile punches a couple buttons, pulls a few switches and the screen moves around as if it was in Metroville. Mr. Evile looks around the screen to test the machine. Evila then comes to a dirty blonde hair girl about eighteen years old. Mr. Evile pushes a red button and the girl froze and puts her arms on her sides as if she was a robot.

"How may I serve you master?" the girl says. Mr. Evile and Evila smiles at each other and then heads to the Portaler. Mr. Evile pushes a couple of buttons and then he pushes a green button. Back at Metroville, the girl is now in front of a huge white circle. She moves toward the portal and a few seconds later she is in Nomanisan. The Evilads enters the laboratory and they too saw the girl.

"What is your name?" Mr. Evile asks.

"Silk." the girl answers. Mr. Evile and Evila turns to their kids.

"Kids." Evila asks. "Are you ready to start your own army of Evillains?" The kids look at each other and then they grin at their parents. One by one, they begin to laugh their evil laugh and goes to work on the Mesmerizer and the Portaler. An hour has passed and by now, about 500 people are on Nomanisan Island with their minds controlled. The Eviles examines their army and they begin to laugh evilly as the day turns into darkness.


	18. Need for Speed

Need for Speed

The day has gone by pretty quickly and pretty busy. Violet has regained herself from her shyness and has been hanging around with Tony more. She feels a little different then the original Violet Parr. Also, Violet has visited Edna Mode to fix up her super suit, just in case. Dash has been focusing on his science project ever since his mother told him about it. When he returns home, he would dash to his room and get to work on it. He has taken a full page of notes, experiments while his family is out and always makes sure he has everything before Friday comes. Sean has forgotten all about Arthur and the rest of the Eviles. In school, he has made a lot of friends, completes all of his homework and gets an A on all of his tests and quizzes. Helen spends most of her time at home taking care of Jack-Jack and she visits Edna Mode every now and then. For Bob, everything is fine for him. He lives a normal life when he is Bob Parr, but when there is trouble out in the city, he along with his family stops them. Back in Nomanisan, the Eviles assemble their army of Evillains. Evila made some clothes for her troops, Valagor constructs swords for his troops, and Mr. Evile builds some weapons for his troops. Morph asks his father to build weapons for his troops and he did. Ultra just bosses her troops around to do work for her. It has been like this until three days later. The Eviles assemble their troops of Evillains to the front.

"Before you all came here," Mr. Evile says. "My family and I have dedicated our lives to cause mass destruction, torture the lives of the innocent, especially the Incredibles, but most importantly, WORLD DOMINATION!" All of the Evillains cheers and claps at their leaders. "But now that we brought you here to Nomanisan Island, together, we will become the most unstoppable evil force in the world. No one will stand in our way, not even the Incredibles! Tonight, we will attack the city and if by chance, we will destroy each and every one of the Incredibles" the Evillains cheers and finally rests to get ready for tonight.

Dash is really excited about Friday. He has practiced his science project in front of him family, friends, and even baby Jack-Jack. His mom takes him to school and Dash immediately sprints to his classroom. He arrives ten minutes before the bell rings. Dash sees his teacher come in the classroom. Dash runs to the teacher with a smile on his face.

"Hello there Dash." Mr. Kroop says. "Are you ready to present your science project today?" Dash nods his head rapidly.

"Yes sir." he answers. "I've been practicing in front of my family and friends."

"Very good Dash." Mr. Kroop compliments. "I can't wait to see what you have in store for the class."

"I just want to say thanks, Mr. Kroop." Dash says as he shakes his teacher's hand. "I truly appreciate it for giving me a second chance. You have no idea how much this means to me. Completing this project will not only bring my grade up to an…"

"RINGGGGG!" sounds the bell. Dash rushes to his seat and class has begun. The day goes by pretty smoothly and just before it was lunch time, Mr. Kroop asks Dash to come to the front of the class and to present his science project. Dash walks toward the front without an ounce of anxiety. For five minutes, he speaks clearly with good eye contact and he experiments with his classmates. When Dash was finished with his well organized presentation, his classmates applaud and Dash sees his teacher evaluating him. The kids finally get their lunch boxes and lines up out the door. Dash advances toward his teacher who is smiling at him.

"You will see your grade right after lunch." Mr. Kroop says as the bell rings to signal the beginning of lunch. Dash, along with his friends and classmates sprints to the cafeteria. Dash looks behind him and slowly watches as Mr. Kroop closes the door to his classroom with his grade on his project.

Dash is not the only one eating lunch at school, so is Violet with her boyfriend Tony Rydinger. Tony helps her on her homework after she tells him about what does her parents expect from her. She tells him about getting straight As, finishing her homework and other things that involve being a super. When Violet was finished she puts her books away and spends the rest of lunch talking to Tony.

"So is it alright with your parents that you can go to the mall with me tonight?" Tony asks. Violet smiles at him as if were a yes.

"They said its okay." she answers, "But they said that I'm not just there to spend time with you. This is not your average date. I have to make sure you plus everyone at the mall is safe."

"Oh my goodness!" Tony exclaims. "Does your parent ever give you any freedom?"

"No possibly not." Violet says. "But I have learned to live with it. I mean it's been going like this for at least four months." Then something hits Violet on the head and she grins at Tony, who has an awkward look on his face. Violet smiles as she asks, "Tony, is it true you called me, _an Angel_, somewhere last week?" Tony eyes widen and then he smiles, followed by a nod. "That was very sweet of you saying something like that to me. I also remembered that when I was talking to you about my day, you said something how amazing Incredigirl was. Is there anything else you want to say about your favorite super hero?"

"Yes, now that you mentioned." Tony says. "I once said that one day, I wish that I…"

"That you would do anything to go out with Incredigirl." Violet finishes. Tony and Violet smiles at each other. "Well, it looks like your wish will always come true anytime you ask me out." They laugh at each other as the bell rings. Tony helps Violet up to her feet and they parted their separate ways. Violet couldn't wait until tonight where it will be just her and Tony together, alone.

Dash enters his classroom when the bell rings for the end of lunch. He sits in his seat with his hands folded and his legs crossed, just anxious to know what he got on his project. Finally, his teacher, Mr. Kroop enters the classroom with a small slip of paper in his hand. Dash watches nervously as Mr. Kroop walks toward him and puts the sheet of paper face down on his desk. Mr. Kroop walks to the front of the class and says, "Please take out your silent reading book and read for the next ten minutes." Dash, along with his classmates grabs their books and begins to read quietly. Before Dash opens his book, he turns his sheet of paper over to see what it was. It was his Science Project Evaluation Slip. On it, he sees a check plus on his sheet with a score of 100. The teacher comments that "You have worked really hard on this. You speaks loudly and clearly so everyone can hear you and have practiced it many times. Keep up the good work."

"Yes, I did it!" Dash yells inside his mind. He not only aced his science project, but also has his parent's permission to join them as an Incredible. Dash waits and stares at the clock waiting for it to strike 2:30. Finally, he hears the "RINGGGGG!" from the bell and the entire class sprints out of the room. Dash waits by the front, where he sees his mom waiting for him. He enters the car and his mom drives to pick up Sean and Violet.

"How was school?" Helen asks seeing a smile on Dash's face. "How did you do on your science project?"

"Perfect." Dash answers both of her questions. "There were no problems, and I got 100 on my science project." Helen smiles at him.

"Well done, Dash." she says. " You know what this means? Welcome back son." The two of them picks up Sean and Violet from Western View Junior High and they drive home, waiting for what the rest of the day has in store for them.

That night, Bob Parr arrives home with nothing new. Dash, boringly watches T.V, because he doesn't have any homework, Sean plays around with Jack-Jack, Bob just makes a sandwich for him to eat, Violet gets ready for her date with Tony and her mom, Helen waits for her. Finally, Violet arrives downstairs wearing her bluish shirt, jeans, her pink headband and her purse filled with money and her super suit. Violet leaves the house after saying goodbye to everyone with Helen behind her. She closes the door behind her and locks it. Then Helen enters the car and she takes her teenage daughter to the mall. During the drive, Helen explains about Violet's behavior with her boyfriend; to say please and thank you. Violet, listens to her tedious mother until finally, she stops the car and Violet, quickly gets out. She watches as her mother drives away and Violet goes to the entrance of the mall, where she spots Tony Rydinger. They smile at each other and enter the mall, ready to shop. Meanwhile, Helen is driving her way home when she hears the sound of police sirens. She looks from her rear view mirror and notices a black car speeding right toward her. Helen moves out of the way, before the car is able to crash into her. Helen picks up her cell phone and calls home just as the police cars pass by. Back at the Parrs place, Bob has just answers his wife's call, while Dash sees the chase on the television set.

"Suit up boys!" Bob orders. Bob runs to his room to get change into his super suit and Dash does the same thing. However, Sean ignores Bob's orders and continues to play with Jack-Jack. Mr. Incredible comes down the stairs and he sees Sean not dressed up in his super suit. "Did I ask you to suit up?"

"Yes you did." Sean answers. "In this situation, you don't need me right now. We got a reckless, speeding driver out on the streets, and you want me to help? Look at Dash over there." Sean points at the speedster. "He has done any hero work since last week. Give him a chance to do this on his own." Mr. Incredible looks at Sean, then at Dash. After thinking so hard about it, Mr. Incredible sighs as he and Dash leaves the house. The two of them enters the Incredimobile and speeds toward the scene of the crime.

Helen stops the car to get change in her super suit. She then sees the Incredimobile stopping right in front of her and Mr. Incredible and Dash jumps out of the car. Elastigirl explains about the car and where it was headed. Mr. Incredible gets back into the car when he sees a window of a jewelry store break. Then he along with his wife and Dash, sees about thirty masked robbers. The three of them put their hands up ready to fight. Suddenly, the black car along with the other police cars sped past by them. Dash watches with amazement and he looks at his parents, who are grinning at him.

"No one can outrun The Dash!" he yells as he took off in running toward the chase. Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl smiles as their son sprints away into the darkness. Their smiles turn into glares as they confront with the army of robbers.

"Let's kick some honey bun!" Elastigirl says. "Ready honey?" Mr. Incredible smiles at his wife as the two of them yell "INCREDIBLES GO!" Four of the robbers run toward the couple with knives and sticks. Mr. Incredible grabs one robber by the arm and he uses him as a weapon. He smashes him into other bad guys and finally, throws him into his gang. Elastigirl stretches her one of arms and uses it as a whip. She lassos one of the robbers up and pulls him toward her. When he is close enough, she punches him on the face and he falls back on the ground on top of other fallen criminals. Mr. Incredible throws another one the robbers to another and they stumble backwards. Then, one grabs Mr. Incredible's strong arms and he pulls it down. More robbers dog piles on top of the super hero as Mr. Incredible is brought to his knees. Mr. Incredible struggles to get up, when he hears his cell phone rings. He manages to pick it up and answers it.

"Hello?" he says. It was Sean.

"How is going out there Mr. Incredible?" he asks.

"I'm a little…busy right now Sean." Mr. Incredible answers as more robbers jump on him.

"Okay, I'll call you back later." Sean says as he hangs up the phone.

"Thanks." Mr. Incredible says. "Do that." He grabs one of the robbers and throws him down to the ground. He does this again until a pile of robbers are on each other. One robber is still holding on to Mr. Incredible's arm. He punches the robber straight through the jaw and he was sent hurling a mile away. "Out of my face jerk!" he yells. Elastigirl joins at her husband's side.

"How do you think Dash is doing?" she asks.

"Come on." Mr. Incredible says. "He's a super hero. What could happen?"

Dash catches up with the police cars along with the reckless driver. He runs next to the officer in the front and he puts his thumb up. The officer smiles and replies with the same action. Dash sprints toward the driver, who looks at him with horror. Dash smiles at him and he punches as hard as he could breaking the window. There was a loud "CRACK" when the bits of glass fall to the street. Dash grins at the driver. "You need help dude, get out!" Dash, still running, jabs the driver through the jaw. He then punches him again on the nose. He hooks his face and uppercuts his chin. This makes the driver to spin out of control. Finally, Dash, the driver and the police officers arrive at the place where Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl are fighting the robbers. Elastigirl sees her son and she runs toward the street.

"Honey!" Mr. Incredible yells at her. Elastigirl stretches her body and holds on against a tree. The cops see Elastigirl and they hit the breaks. Dash spends a few more seconds delivering punches to the driver before he slows down right in front of his mother. The driver hit's the female superhero and is pulled back like a sling shot. Before he is sent flying to the other side, Mr. Incredible grabs the back part of the car and lifts it up. The driver falls out of the car and lands on the street face first. He quickly gets to his feet, but Dash trips him and stands on top of him. He delivers more and more punches to the fallen driver, until Elastigirl picks him up and the cops take him away.

"Well done Dash." Elastigirl says. "How does it feel being back in action?"

"It good to be back with my mom and dad." Dash says.

"Do you think you be joining us tomorrow in hero work, son?" Mr. Incredible asks.

"Oh yeah." Dash said. Suddenly, somebody grabs him, Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl by the throat. The pick them up and the Incredibles struggle for air. Dash happens to get a glimpse on who is choking him. It was Morph with his army of Evillains.

"Well Well." Morph says. "Look at what we found. It's time to attack now boys." One of them throws Mr. Incredible into a building and he smashes against the wall. Morph throws Dash on to the Incredimoble and he is sent flying into the hard pieces of metal. Morph laughs at his enemy. "Aw, did I hurt you?" Dash slowly gets to his feet as Morph changes his hands to machine guns. "This will make it better." He fires a barrage of bullets at Dash, but he manages to sprint out of the way. Morph stops shooting and he walks toward Elastigirl, who is still being choked. He smiles at her and says, "You are as weak as your daughter when I beat her up last night." He points his gun at her grinning. "Maybe I should just blow your head off." Suddenly out of nowhere, Dash dives and tackles Morph down to the ground. Elastigirl punches the guy who was choking her and he releases her. Dash and Morph rolls on each other doing their best to hurt each other or to kill one another. Mr. Incredible delivers a couple hits on a few Evillains and Elastigirl clotheslines, punches and knocks out a few more.

"There too many of them." Elastigirl shouts.

"There's got to be a way to take them all out." Mr. Incredible suggests. Suddenly, they including the Evillains turn their attention to Dash and Morph. Morph fires his machine guns at Dash while he runs around trying to distract him. Dash realizes he is getting nowhere if he runs around like this. Last time the two faces each other, Dash has been running around to tire Morph out, but in the end, Violet has to go in and save him before Morph has a chance to kill him. Violet is not here right now so Dash is on his own. Dash, immediately stops running and Morph stops shooting.

"Let's finish this Speedo." Morph grins as he aims his machine guns at Dash. A look of terror is on Dash's face, but that doesn't stop him. Dash looks at his mom and dad, who are scared for him. Dash nods his head at his parents.

"I love you mom. I love you dad. Tell everyone else I said that." Dash says as he sprints as fast as he can toward Morph, who just pulls the trigger and releases his barrage of bullets toward the speed demon. Dash keeps on running passing each bullet as he goes. Even if it will result in his death Dash, keeps on running, because in Dash's mind, there is a…need in speed. When Dash is at least, inches away from Morph, he dives and tackles him to the ground. Dash quickly gets up and stomps Morph as hard as he can. Morph tries to counter by changing any part of his body to anything else, but each hit he takes, he would lose concentration and Dash continually attacks. Then Dash helps the weak Morph to his feet.

"This is for my mother!" he yells as he hooks him through the face. "My father!" he yells as he jabs him in the jaw. "My brothers!" he knees Morph in the stomach, just like he did with Violet. "My sister!" he gives a concrete punch in the chest. Finally, Dash grabs his enemy's head and yells, "And this one is for me!" he head butts him to the ground. Morph slowly gets to his feet all hurt and angry.

"Mom, Dad!" he screams, "Get me out of here!" A portal appears behind him and he runs through it and disappears. When Morph was gone, the Evillains fall to the ground and lost consciousness. Somehow, the mind controlling effect has been warn off and the Evillains are back to normal people. Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl and Dash hurry to the Incredimoble and drives to safety.

"I'm so proud of you son." Mr. Incredible says. "You've bumped your grade up to an A, stopped a reckless driver, prevailed against your worst enemy and took out a whole army of Eviles all by yourself." Elastigirl kisses his son on the head and Dash blushes a little bit.

"You had me and your father worried when you risked your life to attack Morph like that," Elastigirl explains. "But you are a brave boy Dash. You're growing and maturing faster than we expected."

"On my first day back." Dash says. "This is the best day ever. "It is so sweet. When the driver thinks he can get away from me like that, and then you ,mom, make like a sling shot to take out the bad guy and then I took out Morph myself." Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl looks at each other smiling. "And if those guys think they try to kill us, THIS IS THE BEST SUPERHERO DAY EVER! I love our family." Dash lies down on the seat almost exhausted. "I can't wait to tell Violet, Sean, Jack-Jack,…" Mr. Incredible immediately hit's the breaks.

"Oh my goodness." Mr. Incredible gasps. Elastigirl now knows what's on her husband's mind.

"We have to pick up Vi." she says.

"What's wrong?" Dash asks. "It's only 8:30. They usually hang around until 11:00."

"That's the point Dash." Elastigirl says. "Probably Ultra is looking for Violet right now as we speak. We have to go back to get her, before Ultra does more torturing. Step on it Bob!" Mr. Incredible steps on the gas and speed his way toward the mall, where Ultra and her army of Evillains is wait inside for their chance to launch their attack on Tony and Violet.


	19. Brawl at the Mall

****

Brawl at the Mall

Violet and Tony starts enjoying themselves with each other at the mall. Violet was hungry first, so the two of them stops by at the food court to get something to eat. They agreed to have pizza and Tony buys one slice of cheese pizza for Violet and a slice of pepperoni pizza for himself. The two of them finds a place to sit, eat their pizza and talk with each other. Tony asks questions like, "When did you first discover that you had super powers? How does it feel moving all the time? Are you glad to be who you are?" Violet gazes romantically at Tony when she talks to him. They finished eating and then the two of them went shopping together. They pop in and out a couple stores buying whatever they want. Violet has bought new clothes for herself, a few books to read and a ring with a purple gem on it. Tony doesn't really want nor need anything, so he hangs around with his girlfriend and if Violet needs any help, there's always good ole Tony Rydinger. Finally, when Violet enters another store for fashion, Tony goes to another store on the other side. He looks around for something he or Violet might like. He sees a something, takes it to the counter, purchases it and leaves just when Violet is about to. Finally, the two of them goes to get some ice cream. They sit on the bench near by, watching the stars and the moon like they did last time.

"Having fun?" Tony asks.

"Oh, I'm having a lot fun." Violet answers as she eats her ice cream. "Thank you." Tony smiles as he finishes his ice cold dessert.

"No problem." he says. "It's the least I can do for protecting me and saving me." Violet rests her head on Tony's shoulder.

"I'm just glad you're here." she says. "Let's just hope that none of them will disturb our night." The two cute couple watches the moon shining bright at their faces. Then Tony reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small, black box. Violet looks up and sees the box in front of her.

"This is for you." Tony says. Violet replies with a smile. She opens the box and is shocked to see what Tony has given him. What she finds is a necklace with a purple flower attached to it. On the bottom says the words "VIOLET" in purple. Next she sees a bracelet with purple beads. Some of the beads are clear and sparkly like her force field. Lastly, she receives a purple head band, obviously with a violet sticking out on both sides. Violet looks back at Tony smiling and he too responds with the same action.

"Oh my God!" she interjects. There are so much going in Violet's mind, that she doesn't have a chance to organize her words. She begins to stammer, "Tony I…you didn't have to…what I mean to say is…this is so beautiful!"

"Just like you, Violet." Tony says as Violet's face begins to blush. Tony has never done anything so sweet or said anything to her that makes her feel like that. Violet wraps her arms around Tony and squeezes him tight. Tony just regularly hugs her.

"Thank you so much Tony!" Violet says.

"Don't mention it Vi." Tony says. They gaze at each other smiling in the starry night. Slowly but purposefully, they approach each other as if they are about to kiss. This is something Helen does not allow her daughter to do yet, but what the heck? This is Violet's night so she can do whatever she wants. Violet and Tony are at least inches apart from each other's mouths, until they hear a scream.

"AHHHHHHHH!" someone shouts. "Somebody help us!"

"Run for your lives!" Another person yells. Violet and Tony gets out of their bench and turns toward the cries. Then they see a crowd of people stampeding toward them fast like a herd of buffalo. A few of them bumps their broad shoulders into the two teenagers and they stumble to the ground. Tony and Violet is able to get back up and instead of running away from whatever's happening, like everyone else, they sprint towards it. There is still a bunch of people to pass as they scramble and slide their way in and out of the crowd.

"Tony!" Violet yells. "Stay behind me." Violet takes Tony's hand and she makes her way through the tight groups of people. Tony stays behind Violet, no matter what the danger is. Suddenly, someone knocks Tony down to the ground and Tony accidentally releases Violet's hand.

"Vi!" Tony yells as he is being pushed back. Violet turns around to try to find Tony, but with a crowd like this, it won't be easy. Finally Violet sees him waving at her.

"Tony!" she yells. Violet looks up above Tony and sees a purple laser blasting a sign. Violet knows what's going here, but right now, she has bigger problems. A clear path is made for Violet and she immediately sprints aggressively to Tony. She sees the sign coming down on top of her boyfriend and as she rushes, fear and anxiety swells in her body. "TONY! LOOK OUT!" Violet dives and pushes Tony out of the way, just when the sign crashes down to the ground. Tony lands on his back when Violet saves him, but Violet crashes to the ground on her head. She manages to stand up with a huge headache inside her skull.

"Violet, are you alright?" Tony asks, seeing Violet holding her head.

"My head hurts." she answers. When all the commotion has settled, Violet and Tony are left on the ground. Suddenly, the two of them can see a brown haired girl with a green super suit advancing toward them. It is Ultra, Violet's worst enemy. Ultra lifts her hand up and lifts up Tony and Violet. She throws them to the side and the two teenagers crashes through the glass of another store. The pain isn't excruciating, but slowly, they struggle to get to their feet. Violet quickly gets into her super suit and puts her mask on. She looks at Tony who just nods.

"Stay here where it's safe." Violet orders as she runs out the store, confronting with her nemesis. She glares at Ultra for ruining her night. Ultra just laughs at her without warning.

"It's been a while hasn't Incredigirl." Ultra says. "I have been so busy with my family, I have almost forgotten about torturing you some more. Now that you're here, I'm back and ready to do some more afflictions."

"I have no idea where have you been," said Violet. "But you shouldn't have come back. Tony is still mine and I will protect him like I did last time you and your brothers attacked me. I'm ready to take you on." Violet gets into ready position which causes Ultra to break into laughter.

"That's very precious of you Incredigirl." laughs Ultra. Her laughter has stopped and a terrifying glare scares Violet a little bit. "But, I didn't say I'm going to fight you alone. BOYS!" At that point, the ground begins to shake. Each second that passes and a step that is taken, Violet grows more nervous and almost loses her balance until finally she stumbles to the ground. She shakes her head because of her headache, but she manages to see an army of men wearing green clothing, just like the soldiers she and Dash faced back on Nomanisan Island, in front of her. "Take her down and out." Ultra orders. Violet stands up with great courage.

"It doesn't matter how many people you've got." Violet states. "I will emerge victorious." Suddenly, one of the soldiers jumps and tries to body slam the teenager, however, Violet dives out of the way and the soldier falls face first on to the concrete. Three more soldiers surround Violet and they charge in ready to throw a punch. Violet turns invisible and ducks underneath and the soldiers' punches lands on each others faces. Violet turns visible, but her headache seems to grow worst. Not only is she fighting an army of evil soldiers, but a huge pain in her head that is hard to ignore. The troops see her struggling, which gives them an opportunity to strike. One of the soldiers runs into a store and steals a baseball bat. He swings at Violet's head, however, she projects a small force field to protect herself. She then sees more soldiers pummeling her force field with their fists, iron poles and sticks. Each hit Violet takes, her headache begins to agonize, her concentration has weakened, her body starts trembling, her energy is diminishing and she is brought to her knees. Finally, one of the soldier's blunt objects smashes and breaks through the force field and smacks Violet across the head. Violet falls back on the ground, barely conscious. The soldiers crowd around her and start laughing.

"Did you boys hear what I said?" Ultra unexpectedly asks. "Take her out." The soldiers swing their sticks at Violet's body rapidly and repeatedly. Violet is smacked hard on the stomach and the back, which makes her groan in pain. But then the soldiers start taking it out on the head which makes Violet's headache worst. Meanwhile, Tony watches as Violet gets pummeled again and again. Tony realizes he has to do something, regardless that he is not a super. He knows that Violet has to protect him, but how long can she last? Even though Incredigirl is doing her best to protect him, she is still Violet Parr. Violet Parr needs help and some protection. Tony picks up an iron staff he found on the ground and runs toward the soldiers, who are not only pummeling Violet, but stepping on her.

"Hey!" Tony yells. "Why don't boys pick on someone your own size?" The guards their beating on Violet and they turned to the other powerless teenager. Ultra appears before all of them. She stares at Tony and smiles as if he has asked her on a date.

"So, you must be Tony Rydinger, isn't that right?" Ultra asks. Tony stays silent, but still glares at Ultra. Ultra giggles for a while, just as Tony growls at her. She smiles and says. "Man, you are intimidating. So threatening, even my little brother will be intimidated by you." Tony still scowls at Violet's enemy. Ultra sighs and approaches Violet. "So Tony, how far will you go to protect this…" Ultra kicks Violet hard in the chest and she rolls over in pain, "…weak, and useless superhero?"

"I would die for her, if that's what you're asking." Tony answers, clenching his meal weapon. Ultra and her soldiers start to laugh at the boy. Ultra then snaps her fingers and the guards stops.

"Really?" she asks. "Fine then. Let's see what you're made of. We're gonna see how determined are you. How far will you go to protect her? Let's see if you're telling the truth when you said, you'll die for her." Ultra snaps her fingers and ten guards surround Tony. Violet manages to gain consciousness and manages to see Tony encircled by ruthless and tough soldier. Two guards quickly approaches Tony and swings at his head, but Tony blocks both of the sticks at once. The soldiers pull back and swing to his side, and Tony repeats the same action as he did before. Then they swing at his head again and this time Tony ducks and the soldiers hit each other in the head and they fall down, unconscious. Another soldier swings at Tony's legs, but Tony jumps and swings at his head. When the soldier has fallen, another comes right at Tony. Tony spins his staff around and swings at the soldiers stomach. He recoils and Tony spins and kicks it in the face.

"Who's next?" Tony asks as another guard rushes toward him. The two of them jumps at each other, but Tony strikes his head first, before he can. Tony lands and pokes another guy in the face and he too falls down like his fellow comrades. Tony, without looking, attacks a soldier behind him in the chest and it stumbles, out cold. Tony then blocks another staff coming toward him, and he sweeps the guard to the floor. Then one soldier grabs Tony from behind, but Tony flips him on his back and steps on his chest. Finally, one soldier grabs Tony's staff and the two of them fights to keep it. One pulls while the other puts his hand on top of the other and pulls back. This continues until one person grabs the top of the staff, where the other person has no power left to pull. The soldier gets to the top first and pulls the staff away from Tony. He laughs as he pulls back to swing at Tony's head as if it was a baseball. Before the soldier has a chance to strike, Tony gives a solid punch to the soldier's head and the soldier falls to the ground and Tony picks up his staff. "I win." he says. Ultra comes to him clapping.

"Bravo, Mr. Rydinger, Bravo." she comments. "Now let's see how you do when you face an Evile like me." She quickly lifts her hand up and pushes Tony back into the wall. At that point, Tony has been knocked out. Ultra laughs and approaches Violet. "Finally, I get to finish the job." her hands turn purple and are about to fire, when she was sweep to the ground. Before Ultra can get to her feet, a, blonde haired, ten year old boy jumps on her and delivers a lot of fast punches to her.

"Don't…you…ever…hurt…my…sister…again…!" yells Dash. Before Dash can deliver another punch, Ultra catches it and throws him to a lamp post. Hers hands begins to glow and she aims her lasers at a dazed Dash. She fires her lasers at the defenseless boy. Suddenly, Violet dives and projects a force field around the two of them. The laser reflects off the force field and hits Ultra in the gut. The two children were joined by Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl. They get into ready position as Ultra gets up and lift her hand. However, this time she doesn't use her powers. Instead, she uses this as a signal to call forward her troops. They assemble together and faced the Incredibles. When Ultra clenches her fist, the soldiers rushes toward the super family.

"Split!" Mr. Incredible orders. Mr. Incredible stays put while Dash and Violet runs to the side. Elastigirl jumps and sidekicks a soldier in the chin. She stretches and delivers more punches to the troops. However, one catches her hands and they pull her toward them. A few of the guards surrounds Elastigirl and delivers some of their solid punches, kicks and knees to the female super. Mr. Incredible dives to save his wife, but the guards moves out of the way and Mr. Incredible accidentally body slams his wife.

Violet runs into a store where they sell musical instruments and books. She somehow reaches a dead end and when she turns around, she is surrounded. One soldier runs and punches Violet in the head, but she barely dodges it and she kicks the guard in the stomach. Then, the other guards hit Violet at the back of the head and she falls down on a piano. One guard grabs her head and he slams her head repeatedly on the keys of the keyboard. Violet's headache begins to agonize each time her head hit's the piano. She is then thrown over to the wall. Violet still has consciousness and sees a soldier with a knife. He pulls back and is about to strike when, "CRASH!" The guard falls down and is knocked unconscious and there stands Dash. Dash has used cymbals for weapons. He runs to soldier after soldier smashing the golden cymbals together, surprising and knocking the soldiers out. There were only two soldiers left. On punches at Dash's weapons it cracks. The other grabs Dash by the throat and begins to choke him. Dash struggles for air as he looks at his sister.

"Man." he coughs. "We can really use Sean…right about now!" The soldiers pick him up and throw him against his sister and the two of them falls unconscious. The two soldiers approach the beaten super kids and grasp their knives. They pull back their arms and is about to deliver the finishing blow, when a red laser solidly hit's the two of them and they smash straight through the wall. Violet and Dash gains consciousness and is able to see Sean standing in front of them.

"Took you a while." Dash says. "Where have you been?"

"I've been around here and there." Sean says.

"Great!" Violet exclaims, rubbing her head. "Let's find mom, dad and Tony, and let's get out of here. The three of them exit's the music store and looks around any sign of Tony, Elastigirl or Mr. Incredible. When they went outside, everything is silent. There were no guards, soldiers, their parents or Tony in sight. Sean, Violet and Dash stick together, just in case something is wrong. They walk around the mall for five minutes until they arrived back to where they started.

"This is getting us no where." Sean complains.

"And what's worst is, we forgot the remote to activate their homing devices." Violet points out.

"You know," Dash states, "Not being smart or anything, but by the looks of this scenery, how quiet it is, and everyone else gone, I would day these guys are waiting to spring a trap on us." Sean and Violet stares at Dash who keeps on talking, "And they would activate it just about…" Suddenly, soldiers and guards appear from their hiding spot and surround the Incredikids. Before Dash has a chance to escape plus Violet turning invisible and Sean gets ready to fight, Ultra reappears and lifts the three children up in the air. She laughs at them because their fate is in her hands.

"ULTRA!" Violet yells. "Let us go!"

"Sure I will." the evil teenager agrees, "Boys! Bring out the death trap!" A few soldiers pushed a cart that is covered up with a brown sheet. When the soldiers pull the cover, it reveals a device covered with tall, sharp spikes all around. Ultra slowly moves the Incredikids to the death trap.

"Oh no!" Dash said. "I don't like this! That thing has death written all over it!"

"We have to do something!" Sean suggests. "Vi, you have to put a force field around us when we fall!"

"I can't!" Violet says. "I have a headache! I can't project a force field if I have a headache." The Incredikids runs out of ideas and are just three feet away from the trap.

"Mom! Dad! Help us!" Dash cries. Ultra laughs and she lifts her other hand, which then she lifts up Tony Rydinger, Elastigirl and Mr. Incredible.

"No!" Mr. Incredible screams. "Call it off! I'll do anything!" Ultra stares at Mr. Incredible and grins.

"Patience there, Mr. Incredible." she says. "First them, then Tony, next your wife, then you!" Ultra turns back to the Incredikids who just above the sharp silver spikes. "That will be the Incredikids down, and then the super parents." Ultra laughs. Sean, Violet and Dash's cries aren't working and they have no protection against the trap. "Good bye!" Ultra drops her hand and the Incredikids begins to plummet into the spikes. Suddenly a path of hard cold…ice, saves them and the kids slides down the slippery slide and collides into a wall. They gat back to their feet after the crash and sees another super dressed in white and turquoise with a visors on his eyes.

"FROZONE!" the Incredikids shout.

"S'up guys." Frozone says. Ultra is so furious, she carries Tony, Elastigirl and Mr. Incredible over the death trap. They are at least a foot away from their death, until Frozone fires a blizzard at Ultra and she becomes an ice statue, which drops the Tony and the rest of the Incredibles. The last word she says before her entire body froze is "GET THEM!" The soldiers charges at the Incredibles, Frozone and Tony.

One guard goes for a clothesline a Tony's head, but he ducks under the arm and he sidekicks the soldier in the head. He turns around and, still having his iron staff, swings at another soldier's chest. He clenches his abdomen and Tony smacks the guards head with the staff and he falls to the ground.

Violet's headache has all of the sudden disappear and is ready for action. A soldier punches at her face, but Violet surrounds herself with her force field. The guards fist collides with the force field and his wrist almost breaks. When the soldier rubs his hand, Violet seizes the opportunity and kicks his chest. Next, she turns around and blocks a kick to her head just in time and she roundhouse kicks the guard in the face. A soldier grabs his baseball bat and swings at Violet's legs, but she jumps to avoid the attack. Finally, in midair, kicks the bad guy on the head.

Dash runs and tackles a soldier to the ground. He finishes it off with a simple hook to face. When Dash stands up, he realizes that he is surrounded by four more soldiers. "CAN WE TALK?" Dash asks. However, the guards ignore his questions and tackles Dash to the ground. They deliver punches, jabs, hooks and uppercuts to the boy. Suddenly, Dash crawls out of the pile while the guards continue to pound another guard. "Pitiful." Dash mumbles. Frozone comes from behind and freezes all of the soldiers.

Sean faces six guards. He retreats to a toy store and returns with a bright red yo-yo. One grabs his iron pole and swings at his head, but Sean ducks and flicks the yo-yo at the soldiers face. When the toy his him, Sean jump front kicks to his face and he falls down. Sean turns and sees another guard rushing at him. "You dudes wanna play too?" he asks. Sean flicks his red yo-yo to the speeding soldier and he falls down as if he ran into a brick wall. Sean laughs at the guard, but the remaining four encircles him with sticks in their hand. "Wait a minute guys. Check this out!" Sean tosses the yo-yo to the ground and does a trick called Walking the Dog. The guards stare at the yo-yo, which quickly returns to Sean's hand. "You like that? Okay then. Around the World!" Sean spins the yo-yo as if it was a rope. The small toy hits each of the soldiers face and they collapse unconscious.

Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl and Frozone take on the last set of guards. Elastigirl stretches her arms and legs toward her husband and Frozone. Mr. Incredible grabs her arms and Frozone takes hold of her feet. The sprint to the guards who gets ready to fight. "Are you ready Frozone?" Mr. Incredible asks.

"You bet I am!" Frozone answers. Mr. Incredible and Frozone runs toward the soldiers using Elastigirl as a clothesline. "Step up to the bar boys!" Frozone orders. The guards try to counter, but the three super heroes clothesline and knock the guards to the ground. Some makes an attempt to jump over, but none can high jump over Elastigirl. When all the guards are taken out, Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, Frozone, Sean and Dash gets together. Violet and Tony, on the other hand, advances toward the frozen statue of Ultra. They look at each other and glare at Ultra for ruining their night. Tony and Violet picks up a stick and gets ready to swing at Ultra. Suddenly, a cloud of green smoke surrounds the air and soon enough, the ice statue of Ultra disappears.

"Great!" Tony says as he throws his stick down. "She's going to pay for ruining our night and beating you up like that." Violet gazes at Tony and hugs him.

"It's alright Tony." she comforts. "What you did back there was very brave. I've heard you say that you die for me, and you were right. Thank you." The two of them again slowly approaches each other ready to kiss. Elastigirl thinks about stopping the two of them, but she reconsiders and lets it go. Finally, after what it seems forever, Violet Parr and Tony Rydinger lands their first kiss on each other. Mr. Incredible, Frozone and Sean smiles, Elastigirl sighs and Dash looks disgusted. Frozone ice skates his way out of here and finally, the Incredibles takes Tony home. They arrive at their house and Violet runs to her bedroom and instantly faints on her bed. This will be a day, she will never forget.


	20. Confessions

Confessions

Back in Nomanisan, Evila is helping her freezing daughter warm up after Frozone nearly freezes her to death. Evila create hot red flames from her hands and puts it near Ultra. Ultra starts coughing, sneezing and growing worst. Mr. Evile enters the room and notices his daughter feeling ill. Instead of feeling sorry for her, he glares a terrifying scowl, which causes Ultra to fall back in her chair. Morph comes in the room and sees his sister sick and on the ground. He begins to crack up and rolls on his stomach. Evila walks aggressively to her son and slaps him in the face. Morph rubs his face as a small burn plants on it. Ultra begins to cry because her father is scaring her and her little brother is making fun of him.

"Go to your room and get some rest." Evila commands. "You're really sick, so it's probably best if you stay in bed." Ultra sneezes again and she slowly walks to her room. Before she reaches the door, Mr. Evile stands at the doorway, preventing his daughter to get inside.

"Dad." Ultra says. "Please, let me through. I'm really sick and I have to rest." Her father doesn't say anything. He continues to glare at his daughter with the same look on his face previously. Ultra is terrified by her father, but she still has courage to speak. "You know if I'm in this condition, my powers weaken. I can't telepathically lift things, my lasers are weak, and I can't even…"

"SILENCE!" Mr. Evile yells at his daughter. He pulls his hand back and slaps Ultra right through the face. The impact is solid it sends Ultra smashing against the wall. Mr. Evile glowers at Ultra as she slowly gets up. However, she is so sick and weak and her father's slap is so painful, she doesn't have the energy to stand. Evila runs to her husband.

"Honey, please!" she demands. "Stop it this instant! She's really ill and if you continue to act like this toward her, she'll never get any better." Morph goes to his sister to help her no her feet. When she is able to stand, he pushes Ultra back to the ground and he burst into laughter. Evila grimaces at her son, but before she can say anything or do something, her husband begins to scream.

"OUT!" he points to the door behind him. Evila and Morph slowly walks to the door and leaves the room. Before the door is shut, Morph sticks his head and tongue at his sister, who just got to her feet. Evila shuts the door and slaps him again in the face.

"OW!" Morph yelps. "What did you do that for?" The two of them leaves the room and heads outside, where Valagor is still training his army of Evile. Back inside, Ultra slowly and quietly makes her way to her room.

"Where do you think you're going young lady?" Mr. Evile asks. Ultra looks at her father and he continues to contort at her. Ultra is speechless, scared and sick. "Sit down in that chair. RIGHT NOW!" Ultra carefully makes her way to the chair next to Mr. Evile. Ultra likes to fight and torture people. She fights her brothers and the Incredibles all the time and she tortures the innocent people and Violet every time. However, like all kids, does not like to argue or fight her mom and dad. When either Valagor, Morph or she do something that disappoints their parents, Mr. Evile and Evila always gives their children a frightening, horrifying and petrifying glare at them. A glare so bloodcurdling, it gives all three of them nightmares that last for weeks. When they glare at them it means one of two things. One is that you are doing something you weren't suppose to do. The second is what Ultra has done. She did not do something that her parents order to do. Ultra gets to the chair and sits down in it.

"Papa, will you please listen to me?" she asks.

"Just sit there and shut up!" he orders. "I don't want to her another word from you." Ultra slumps back in her chair without making a sound. Mr. Evile paces back and forward keeping one eye on his daughter and the other on the floor. "You have really disappointed me. I specifically told you to gather your best men, because you have a mission tonight. And that's what you did. Then I said "Never return until you've annihilate your nemesis. Everything was going smoothly with no trouble at all, so how can you possibly fail?" Ultra stares at the ground with guilt. She was told to do that by her father. "WELL?"

"I…I…I just want to know how strong her boyfriend was. I want to see how…" Mr. Evile gives another slap to Ultra's face. She falls from her chair and to the ground. She tries getting back up, regardless of her health. She sits back down on the chair, crying. She wanted to ask her father something so bad, but she can't seem to find the perfect time.

"You have to let him distract you, did you?" Mr. Evile questions. "You realized just by ignoring him, things would have been easier. If you killed your enemy, Incredigirl first, then you can test him, without her in the way." He walks to the wall and sighs. "But no, you have to make a stupid decision. Even your brothers are smarter then that. Look at you honey. You're weak, pathetic, useless, unintelligent…" Ultra's father continues going down the list using harsh and painful to not only describe her, but to hurt her. Ultra couldn't take it anymore and with great courage, begins to speak.

"Daddy, STOP IT!" she yells as she burst into tears. "Look at yourself. Don't you know your talking to your own daughter like that? Do even know how she feels? Is world domination more important than me or your own family! DO YOU LOVE ME?" Mr. Evile rage has been unleashed. He grabs Ultra by the throat and starts suffocating her. With his other hand, he gives a solid punch to her stomach, across the face and at the face and Ultra is sent smashing through the walls of her own bedroom. She slams against her bedroom wall and falls, barely conscious to the ground. Mr. Evile slowly approaches to his insignificant daughter when the door behind him sis cut in half. Valagor and Morph breaks in and confronts with their father.

"Sis no!" Valagor cries as he sees his sister beaten, hurt, weak and sick. He glares back at his father and draws all four of his swords. "I've heard you screaming at Ultra outside, and this is what happens. I've also heard her last question, Dad. Do you love us, OR NOT?" Valagor rushes to his father and swings his sword swiftly at him. Mr. Evile dodges every attack and Valagor slashes his four swords at once. M. Evile catches all of his son's swords with his bare hands. He then grabs Valagor by the throat as he did with Ultra. He immediately strangles him to the ground. Valagor fights so hard to breath; he drops all of his swords.

"Leave my brother alone!" Morph orders as his arms transform into laser guns. He fires an onslaught of plasma lasers. Mr. Evile sees it coming and with Valagor suffering, he uses his own son as a shield to protect him from the lasers. Valagor whimpers in pain as the lasers burn his body. Mr. Evile throws Valagor across the room and into Morph. The two boys smash into the wall, but Mr. Evile grabs their heads and throws them to the wall Ultra collides into. Valagor and Morph breaks through the wall and lands on top of their sister Ultra. Mr. Evile enters the room the room and examines his children, who are bruised, suffocating, beaten, hurt and weak.

"Honey!" Evile comes in the room. "No!" Mr. Evile's eyes turns green and soon, his whole body. Valagor, Ultra and Morph slowly gets to their feet, but all of the sudden, their eyes too became green like their father. The three of them grabs their heads begins to scream, shout and cry for help because their dad is controlling torturing their minds. This is one of Mr. Evile's special abilities. If he does this for a certain amount of time, he can instantly kill his opponent.

"NOOOOO!" Valagor screams. "Please! Get out of my mind!" Valagor bangs his head against the wall and rolls on the floor groaning.

"STOP!" Ultra shouts as her sick mind is being tormented. "Somebody help me!" Ultra moans in pain and she fires her lasers uncontrollably at her brothers.

"CAN'T…TAKE IT...ANYMORE!" Morph cries. "Daddy! Cut it out!" Morph's hands become laser cannons again and he fires hysterically at his older brother and sister. Evila is shock to see her husband punishing her kids cruelly and painfully.

"Knock it off!" she yells at her husband. She fires a face full of ice cold water at his face to wake him up. Mr. Evile's turns to his wife with guiltiness, blame and shame. Evila begins to sob as she rushes to her children, who are still crying in pain after so much torture. "Honey, we need to talk after I take the kids to bed." One by one, Evila lays her kids on their beds and Mr. Evile sits back down on the couch thinking about what he's just done. Finally, Evila close all of the doors and approaches to her husband. Before she starts talking, she gives him two vicious slaps to his face just to make sure if he's alright.

"What the heck was that for torturing our kids like that?" she asks.

"I was just trying to…" Mr. Evile argues. Evila gives another slap to his face.

"I don't want to hear it!" she orders. "Valagor, Ultra and Morph are not just your kids honey, their mind too. I treat them respectfully, I show admiration if they successfully commit a crime, no matter how small or bug it is. I'm always the one cooking the food, cleaning their rooms, keeping us all alive. And what are you doing? Your just too busy thinking about yourself, trying to find new ways to take over the world, always looking for someone to torture. I mean, sure you can torture people, but why our kids?"

"Because neither one of them haven't learned a thing." Mr. Evile disputes. "Treating them with respect will get us nowhere. It is a sign of weakness and vulnerability. If I show them at least once how proud I am, they will go out and celebrate for a long time leaving us open for the stupid and pathetic Incredibles to attack. This is why I treat them like this. We have to be assertive and show no mercy. That's what being an Evile is all about, getting what you want, whenever you want at your own will. All of the kind, gentle and weak people out there will fall because of the lack of their aggression. My judgment will lead us closer to world domination. Your job is to keep us all alive, and our kids' job is to help us."

"That's always you problem." Evila complains. "You always think about yourself. You never give a darn about anyone else in this family, like our kids. You're just using them to get what you want and when you do, you spit right at their face and throw them away like their all trash. What kind of father are you? I know you don't like being nice to people, except me, but can you please show some decency and respect to our kids? If their job is to help us in world domination, then it's also our job to make sure they are ready and out there to help us. If we continue to push them over their limits, we will lose them forever and we will never have a chance to stop the Incredibles." Mr. Evile looks down and realizes that his wife is right. The two of them embraces each other and kisses to show that they cared.

A few hours later after the fight and the argument, Mr. Evile and Evila enters their kids' rooms one at a time. They first check on Morph, the youngest of the Eviles. They opened his door and enter his room. They see Morph practicing changing his body parts to whatever comes to mind. His arms have become a rope, His head becomes a shark head, his legs become rocket boosters and so on. Mr. Evile and Evila smiles at him and enters his room. Morph looks up and notices his parents moving toward him. He smiles at his mother, but when he sees his father next to her, he crawls backwards, thinking his dad is going to bite him or something. Mr. Evile sighs and stays near the doorway and Evila sits on her son's bed sitting next to Morph.

"Son, your father and I would like to talk to you." Dash looks at his mother, then at his father, and back at his mother.

"I understand what you mean by you want to talk to me mom." Morph says referring to Evila. He then glares at father. "But when you said "Dad wants to talk to me." that usually means, in my head." Mr. Evile and Evila laughs and moves in toward their youngest child.

"Morph." Mr. Evile finally says. "There is a confession your mother and I must make to you and your older siblings. As evil as we are, we're not all bad." Morph raises head and his eyes widens.

"Okay." Morph says without understanding. "Are you sure you want to admit this to me at this time?" Evila wraps her arms around her son.

"Believe him honey." she states. "The older we get, the harder it is for us to confess."

"Also the more difficult for me to apologize." speaks Mr. Evile. Those powerful and meaningful words spoken by his father makes worth filled with guilt.

"What do you mean when you say we're not all bad?" asks Morph. "I mean, we are known as the Eviles. Evil is what we bring, create and worship. Torturing people, destroying the Incredibles, world domination is our purpose. So how can you say, we're not all bad?"

"Are we being evil to you?" Evila asks. "Is your father or I torturing you right now?" Morph shakes his head.

"Maybe, it because…I'm your son." Morph points out, which causes his parents to chuckle.

"Well, you have a point there." Mr. Evile says. "But we don't do that all the time. It's true that we, as a family, bends on world domination and we love to torment people, especially the Incredibles, but we, as a family, must realize that we have each other. You and your siblings play a key role in our lives. I plan the attack and assemble the armies to assist on our plot to take over the world. Your mother makes sure that everyone is healthy and ready to attack. She makes sure everyone, especially you kids stay alive. You kids are suppose to help the two of us. If there is a situation where we need you, you three always come in and get us out of the jam."

"So if that's true, why were messing with my mind a few hours ago?" Morph questions.

"Because, I was so busy caring about myself and our future." Mr. Evile answers. "So busy, that I almost forgotten about the three of you. Evila and you kids are more important to me than world domination plan. Remember this well." Evila kisses her son on the head and Mr. Evile turns off the lights. Finally, Morph is able to lie down on his bed peacefully, and falls asleep. Evila slowly and quietly closes the door and the two of them approaches Ultra's room.

Ultra is in her room reading a book, like she usually does before she goes to bed and after a hard day of work. She hears a knock on her door, so she places her book on the shelf. She lifts her hand and opens the door, where she sees her mother and her father at the entrance. "GO AWAY!" she yells as she slams the door with her mind. A few seconds later, her parents knock and she ignores it. Finally, gets tired of ignoring her mom and dad, so she lifts her hand again and opens her door, but when she catches a glimpse of her parents, she fires a barrage of lasers at them. Evila and Mr. Evile moves out of the way to avoid their daughter's attacks.

"Honey!" Evila yells. "Your father and I just want to talk."

"You want to talk?" Ultra asks as she continues to fire. "Go ahead, I'm listening." Her lasers keep on coming and coming. Evila ignores this and tries to speak, but before she has a chance to open her mouth, one of Ultra's lasers would barely miss her.

"You see what I mean?" Mr. Evile states. "She can't hear us because she's still shooting at us!"

"If you haven't lost your temper and torture her mind like that, she wouldn't be attacking us like this." Evila says.

"ULTRA! I'M SORRY!" Mr. Evile screams. At that point, Ultra holds her fire and allows her parents to go into her room. Mr. Evile keeps his distance and stays at the doorway. Evila sits on her daughter's bed and places her hand on her forehead.

"I'm fine mom. I'm not sick anymore." Ultra says.

"I'm glad you are." Evila says. "Because your father and I would like to speak to you…" she glares at her husband, "…without any trouble."

"Say whatever you have to say, so I can continue living in misery."

"Honey, your mother and I don't want you to stay here in your dark room alone." Mr. Evile confesses. "In fact, we need you more then ever, just like your brothers. WE LOVE YOU." Ultra looks up and stares deeply into her father's eyes, knowing that he's telling the truth. A soft, small tear trickles on her face and Evila wipes it off.

"Thanks dad. You have no idea how much that means to me." Ultra smiles cutely.

"Ultra, I sure hope you know, no matter how evil we are, we must always show love and respect to each other, like a family should." Mr. Evile says. "I'm terribly sorry for misunderstanding you. I should've let you rest when you were sick. I shouldn't have punished you so hard when you tried your hardest defeating the Incredibles. And I'm REALLY sorry for hurting you. I'm such a lousy and a pathetic father. I was blinded by my desire to take over the world. I should have paid more attention to you. You are our only daughter Ultra, which makes you really special. You are precious to us and if we lose you, it will be such a devastating blow to us. I promise you, I will never my powers on you or your brothers again."

"You can use it on Morph." Ultra proposes which brought the three of them into laughter.

"Nice try there Ultra." Mr. Evile compliments as he pats his daughter on the head and then kisses it.

"Rest now sweetie." Evila says as she tucks her daughter into bed. "Your father and I will never know what's in store tomorrow. So it's best if you go to sleep and be ready." She kisses Ultra on the head and leaves her room with a smile. Before Mr. Evile leaves, Ultra sits up and talks to him for a little bit.

"Daddy?" she calls. Her father turns and smiles at his daughter.

"What is it?" he asks as he proceeds to her bed.

"Can I ask you one last question before you can go?" Mr. Evile smiles and nods. "Do you love me?"

"More than dominating the world." Ultra smiles and lies back on her pillow. Mr. Evile exits her room and Ultra uses her powers to close the door and to turn off the lights. Outside, Mr. Evile meets his wife who is grinning at him. "How did I do?" he asks.

"We'll talk about it after we finish talking to Valagor." they knock on Valagor's door and open it themselves instead of waiting for their son to open it. They see Valagor practicing with his swords. He swings all four of his weapons all around his room. He barely misses his mom and dad, who just enter his room.

"Sorry about that mom." he says as he continues practicing. However, when his blades come within inches of his father, Valagor sneers at him then ignores him.

"Valagor?" Evila calls, but to no avail. She tries again and Valagor continues to ignore his parents. "THAT'S IT!" Evila yells as she lifts her hands and forms a wall of fire around his son. Valagor drops his swords as soon as the flames surround him. He glares at his parents who are giving him a look of concern.

"Is this important?" Valagor rudely asks.

"Son, your mother and I have already talked to Morph and Ultra. Now it is time for us to talk to you." Mr. Evile states. "Let him go honey. Chill out!" Evila drops her arms and the flames that were engulfing Valagor slowly fade.

"What do you want from me?" he asks. "No wait! Let me guess. You expect me to be perfect like you guys right?" Mr. Evile and Evila gives a huge sigh and they move toward their eldest son.

"Honey, no one expects you to be perfect, because you simply can't be perfect.." Evila confirms. "Second of all, your father has something to confess to you." Mr. Evile approaches his son and Valagor sits on his bed.

"If you want torture me some more dad," Valagor scowls. "Then you can go knock yourself out. Do whatever you want with me. It's not like you'd care anyway. You know what? Why don't you go back in my mi…" Evila gives her son a nasty slap to the face. Valagor rubs his check and looks at his mother. "I guess I can shut up now."

"Son." Mr. Evile says. "A few hours ago, I vowed never to use my powers on you, your sister or your brother ever again. And that's a promise I'm willing to keep." Valagor sits up on his bed. "My mind was so full of hatred, anger and darkness. I had almost forgotten about you kids, until it was it almost too late. The more I had use my powers on you and your younger siblings, the darker my mind gets and the more anger it fills. Later, I have realized my mistake and I want to say, I'm really sorry and I love you." Valagor frowns and stares at the ground with no confidence. "You are the oldest Valagor, which means you are not only the more responsible one, but the stronger one out of your siblings. Your mother and I are very proud of you."

"I guess that means I'm grounded." Valagor grumbles.

"You know what son?" Evila asks. "Lets just skip the grounding. I think your father has punished you enough. Isn't that right?" Mr. Evile nods.

"Thanks mom. Thanks dad." Valagor says. His father rubs his head and his mother kisses him. The two of them turns off the lights to Valagor's room and closes the door. They make their way to the master bedroom.

"Are you still mad at me?" Mr. Evile asks.

"No." Evila answers. "I think you performed very well there. I'm proud of you." The two of them embraces each other and kisses. "What are going to do about the Incredibles?" Evila asks.

"Don't worry about it." Mr. Evile says. "I have a plan that will weaken them for sure. We will start tomorrow mourning." They turn out the lights and went to bed, like their children. As the island gradually darkens like the night sky, Mr. Evile's wicked and sinful mind begins to darken and his heart is again filled with malice.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Now you know what Mr. Evile is capable of doing, especially to his own children. Don't worry, the next chapter will revolve around the Incredikids; Sean, Violet and Dash. "PLEASE REVIEW!"**


	21. Saturday

Saturday

Violet Parr wakes up in her bedroom on Saturday mourning with the sunlight beaming at her face. She smiles romantically ever since last night with her date with Tony Rydinger. Having the energy to get out of bed, she gets change to her casual clothing, puts on the beautiful accessories Tony has bought for her and heads to the kitchen downstairs. When reaches the bottom floor, she sees Dash in front of the television playing his video games. Dash puts his game on pause and notices his sister behind him.Dash and Violet smiles at each other.

"Good mourning Vi." Dash greets.

"Good mourning Dash." she replies back.

"What's for breakfast?" Dash asks. Violet looks at him with curiosity. She has never cooked before in her life.

"Why don't you ask mom?" Violet answers.

"That's the problem she's not here. Neither is dad." Dash explains. Violet looks at his little brother with disbelief. She first checks the kitchen, the dinning room, the family room, any room that her parents would probably be at. She rushes back upstairs and checks every single room to see if Helen or Bob might be present.

Finally, she gives up after making sure her parents are not in the master bedroom. She walks down the hallway and down the stairs where she sits down on the couch and watches Dash play his video games. The two of them sees Sean coming down the stairs with his normal clothes on. Then Dash turns his game up and approaches him.

"Sean, do you know where mom or dad is?" Dash asks.

"Why don't you go look around? They can be anywhere in this house." Sean answers.

"I don't believe that is gonna work." Violet responds. "I explored the entire house and there is no sign of mom or dad." At that point her stomach begins to grumble and her brother heard it. Dash's stomach too starts growling and Sean's does the same.

"Are you guys hungry?" Sean asks. Dash and Violet responds with a nod. "All right, I guess there's some cereal in the cupboard and some fruit on the counter. Let's get Jack-Jack so we can feed him too." Dash puts down his controller, Violet gets off of the sofa and the four of them heads to the kitchen.

Dash pours himself a bowl of Cheerios and a glass of milk. Violet picks a red apple from the bowl of fruit and Sean peels a banana. Violet takes some baby food out of the cupboard and feeds it to Jack-Jack. They sit down on the table where they have their quiet breakfast without their mom talking to them or their dad boringly reading the newspaper. While they are eating, something caught Dash's eye. Dash points to three twenty dollar bills on the table plus a piece of paper that is written in black pen. Violet takes the money and Sean sees the paper and reads it.

"It is from mom." said Sean.

"What does it say?" Violet asks. Sean holds the paper in front of him so Violet and Dash can read it.

"Sean, Violet and Dash," the letter says.

"I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you why your father and I had to leave last night. After the three of you had fallen asleep, your father and I heard a knock on the door. We opened it and Rick Dicker stands before us. He told us that he needs the two of us on a secret mission, where we can't discuss with you at the moment. You're father and I will be gone for the whole day, so your probably won't see us until dinnertime. While we're gone, you kids are free to do whatever you want. You can go to the mall, hang out with your friends, stay at home, anything you like. Just take care of Jack-Jack while were gone. Have fun and we'll see you tonight."

Mom

The three of them looks at each other, then the note, next the money and last at Jack-Jack. They read the note over again for a couple of time. Finally, Dash takes one of the bills and runs around with it. He starts jumping up and down like crazy. Violet and Sean takes their twenty dollar bills and looks at the note one last time.

"All right!" Dash yells. "Freedom! We can do whatever we want!"

"Hold it there Speedo." Sean stops. "There is something written down here on the bottom. Dash stops running and looks at the note along with Violet. The reading is small, but legible so the kids can read it.

"P.S." it said. _"I forbid all of you to us your powers while we're away. Unless the Evilads return to Metroville and attack once again, you are not allowed to use your powers or perform other hero work, even for emergencies. If your father or I finds out that you were using your powers, we will have to ground you for a week. Take care of yourself." _it said.

Sean lets out a huge sigh, Violet shakes her head and Dash just grabs the piece of paper, crumples it up and throws it in the trash. He starts pacing around the room thinking about what to do. Sean goes up to him and pats his head. Violet carries Jack-Jack and joins her brothers.

"Man, this sucks! How are we supposed to have fun if we can't use our powers?" Dash complains.

"She says that we can use our super powers if the Evilads come back." Sean says.

"And when do you think will that be?" Violet asks. Suddenly the door bell rang. The three of them, all of the sudden, turns to the door and froze. Their faces become pale and are too afraid to move. Finally, Violet moves slowly to the door and with anxiety, opens it. Tony Rydinger stands in front of the doorway with a smile. Violet sees him and gives a huge sigh.

"Hi Tony!" she says.

"Hey Violet." he responds.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just ask you if you want to take a walk with me to the park, so we can talk a little bit." Tony says. Violet thinks about it andl ooks at her brother, wondering what she should do. Sean gives a small nod while Dash makes fun of her. He makes funny faces and sticks his tongue at her. Sean gives Dash a solid elbow to his abdomen to shut him up. Dash clenches his stomach and groans in pain as he slowly walks away. Violet smiles at them and then back at Tony.

"I love to come." Violet says as she gets her jacket and heads outside.

"Are you gonna need your super suit just in case something happens?" Tony asks.

"No, I'm not. My parents are letting me do whatever I want, but I'm prohibited to use my powers, even for emergencies." Violet closes the door behind her and the two walks across the street.

Inside the house, Sean, Dash and Jack-Jack sits boringly watching television. Sean flips through the channels that he hates, or just simply thinks is boring. Dash watches Jack-Jack playing with his small rattle. This is a pretty bad way to start a weekend, especially if you are forbidden to use your powers. Dash stares awkwardly at Sean as he continues changing the channel every five seconds.

"Well!" Dash stands up out of the couch and stretches. "Not that I don't want to sit on my butt all day watching stupid commercials…" he pauses, "…but I'm gonna go outside to get some fresh air."

"You're so stupid you know that Dash?" Sean asks. "Mom specifically told us that we shouldn't use our powers until they get back. If you just wait patiently enough, things will turn out alright."

"I don't want to stay here locked up in this stupid house. I want to get into some action. I want to go out there and save people. I don't want to stay here in this house with nothing to do besides being bored."

"You look bored. I am bored."

"Okay, if that's how you feel, I'm gonna go outside."

"Mom says not to…"

"I know what she said. I'm not gonna use my powers. SHEESH!" Dash walks out of the house. Sean just continues changing the channel. He does this for a whole minute until he comes to a channel with a newscaster interviewing a scientist. Sean tries changing the uninteresting channel, but every time he presses the button, nothing happens. Sean throws down the remote control on the ground and watches the stupid, tedious interview. Jack-Jack shakes his rattle up and down making a sound with each shake. Sean looks at Jack-Jack and smiles.

"Hey Jack-Jack." he says. Jack-Jack stops playing and smiles at Sean. "Do you think you can shake that thing a little close to my head and can you make you rattle sound a little louder? I can still hear the interview." Sean leans his head close to Jack-Jack. The baby smiles and with his rattle, knocks Sean's head with it. Sean rubs his head and glares at Jack-Jack, who was roaring in laughter. Sean's anger subsided and he turns off the T.V. He picks Jack-Jack up and exit's the house.

Tony and Violet strolls through the park talking and laughing, happy to spend to spend time with each other. Tony and Violet reaches a small bench to sit on and relax, reflecting each others thoughts. The two of them watches as they watch the little kids play around on the grass with balls, kites and other fun things to enjoy with. Tony wraps his arms around Violet which makes her feel a little better on the weekend.

"Sorry about what happened last night." Tony apologizes.

"What's there to be sorry about?" asks Violet.

"I promised you a night where it will be just you and me with no interruptions. Unfortunately, Ultra has to disrupt our date and ruin our night. I wish that I had super powers like you so we can take her down together."

"Tony, you don't have to have super powers to prove how brave you are. I saw you when Ultra's army attacked you. You showed great courage and manage to defeat all of them. Now even though you couldn't overcome Ultra, I'm still proud of you."

"Thanks Vi."

"I also heard you when you said you'll die for me. That's very sweet of you."

They smiled at each other, gazed sincerely into their eyes and is about to kiss, when the sound of police sirens disrupts their moment with each other. Violet stands up from her bench and runs after the police cars, followed by her boyfriend, Tony. They ran for at least a mile until they found themselves in front of a bank, which is being robbed by five armed, masked and dangerous thugs. The two of them hides behind a car to see the robbers and the police shoot out. Then the thieves stops shooting and make a run for their getaway car. The five of them speeds away from the police as fast as they could. The thugs don't know they are heading straight to Violet and Tony. Violet clenches her fists, ready to fight, but Tony grabs her arms.

"Don't do it Vi!" he orders.

"Their coming this way." Violet says. "I have to do something."

"But what if someone sees you? What will your parents think?" Tony wonders. Violet stops and thinks about it. Should she stop the robbers with one small force field or should she let them get away. Violet has only seconds to think, because the car is speeding fast toward them.

Dash hangs out with his friends on the field where all the boys are playing football. The boys divide themselves up into teams and chose what position they want to play. Obviously, Dash plays running back because it's his favorite and his best position. The boys play for hours and leave the field all dirty, scraped and bruised. Dash is still in perfect condition so he walks a couple blocks to the mall to get something to eat for lunch. He buys himself a hot dog with ketchup and is about eat when something catches his eye. He runs to an ally nearby and sees one of his friends being beaten by a couple of high school jerks.

"Somebody help me!" the boy cries.

"Shut up you little punk." one of the boys orders. "Just hand us your money and we'll leave you alone." One of them picks up the helpless boy by the legs and dangles him. He starts shaking the boy as coins and cash drops from his pockets. Dash watches nervously at his friend. He wants to save him and teach those jerks a lesson. However, his mother specially instructed him never to use his powers, even in situations like this. The only time he can use his powers is when he is up against one of the Evilads, but neither Valagor, Ultra nor Morph is in sight. Dash thinks for a minute, until he stands up with a look of determination on his face. He jumps out of his hiding spot and in front of the boys.

Sean drops Jack-Jack at Lucious's house so he doesn't have to carry him around all day. He walks around here and there trying to find something to do. Sometimes, he sees his friends from school and they walk and talk with each other. They pop in and out of stores to buy something or to get something to eat. Sean says good bye to his friends and heads the park, where Violet and Tony once were. He sits down on the bench thinking. "What should I do if I'm this bored?" he asks himself. He looks at the playground area where all the children have fun and fool around. He smiles and lies down to take a nap.

"RINGGGGG!" an alarm has set off which wakes up Sean. He rubs his eyes and runs to where the sound has started. He hides behind a tree and notices three things. The first is police officers shooting out behind their cars. The second are masked crocks firing their pistols at the officers and getting away in a black car. The third is Violet and Tony hiding and watching the action. The thugs get inside their black escape car and drives in the direction where Violet and Tony are hiding.

"I'm gonna do it." Violet finally says. She focuses real hard on a certain spot and concentrates. When the car passes by the two of them, she puts up her hands and projects a force field that intervenes with the car. When the car makes contact with the force field, it crashes and two of the thieves fly out of the car. They land hard on the ground next to a couple of police officers, where they cuff them and haul them away. The last three exit's the broken down automobile unharmed and stares at it.

"Run boys!" one of them shouts. "Incredigirl is around here somewhere!" The robbers ran for their lives, afraid that Violet is going to chase after them. Sean reappears out of the tree where he was hiding and the robbers come to a halt.

"Going somewhere boys?" he asks. The robbers look intently at the teenager and begin to laugh. The three of them takes out a small baton from their pocket and surrounds the boy. "You're going to regret this." Sean smiles.

Two robbers approach slowly to Sean; one from the front and the other behind. One robber swings at his head, but Sean ducks and the club smacks right through the other robbers head. The robber is knocked out and falls to the ground. Sean outer crescent kicks the robber in front of him, but he blocks it with his weapon. Sean turns around and sees the other robber pulling back his stick, ready to strike. Sean runs to the fallen robber, jumps on him and does a flip over the robber who just swings. The baton accidentally hits the other thug in the stomach and the thug clenches his chest and falls on top of another robber, who previously fallen. The last robber tries to get his club out of the pile, but Sean finishes it off with a kick to the back of the head. Police officers surround the pile of robbers and they take them away. Sean runs as fast as he could just in case any one sees him. He hides behind an ally, where he sees Dash challenges two high school punks.

The boys drop the kid and charges toward Dash. The speedster grins and when the boys come close to tackles him, he sprints out of the way and the boys collide against the brick wall. Dash chuckles a little bit and he body slams one of the boys. He delivers a few punches to him and rolls out of the way before the punk has time to think. For the other boy, Dash rushes toward him. When he is about a foot away from the punk, he sides under him and gives a painful kick in the butt. The boys recover from the attack and glares at Dash. They charge at full speed toward him, but Dash kicks a trash can at the boys. One jumps over the trash can, but the other trips on it and falls, unconscious. The other keeps on running toward Dash. Dash stays there smiling and he moves to the side also, the boy crashes hard into the wall and is knocked out. Dash runs to his friend, returns the money and helps him on his feet.

"Thanks dude." Dash's friend expresses. He takes off into the streets and walks away. Sean comes out of hiding and walks to Dash with a glare on his face. Dash becomes aware of his presence and when his eyes met his, Dash becomes nervous.Sean crosses his arms, taps his feet and stares at Dash with disbelief.

"What did mom say to you?" Sean asks.

"Come on Sean!" Dash complains. "My friend was in trouble. I had to do something. I can't let those jerks steal his money like that.I mean, if you were in a situation like this, you would do the same, would you?"

"Mom said no hero work, and look at what you just did?"

"You shouldn't be talking either." Violet all of the sudden points out. "You helped the police officers take out those thugs I've stopped." Violet surprising gasps and covers her mouth with her hands, realizing what she said. Dash stares at his sister, knowing what she just did.

"So in other words, we all disobeyed mom, is that right?" Dash asks. The three of them looks at each other and nods.

"We are in so much trouble if mom finds out." Violet states.

"She is not going to find out." said Sean. Violet and Dash looks awkwardly at him, wondering of he is crazy.

"What are you talking about?" Dash questions.

"We are going to pretend none of this ever happens." Sean instructs. "We are going to enjoy the rest of the day living a normal lives. We will return home before dinner time and if mom or dad asks us if we performed any hero work during the day, we are going say "no" and forget all about it." Violet and Dash agrees and spends the rest of the Saturday, enjoying themselves. The sun is setting slowly and Sean stops by Lucious's house and picks up Jack-Jack before he makes his way home. Violet gives Tony a great big hug, saying that she had a wonderful time with him. Tony smiles at his girlfriend, tells her that he'll see her at school and disappears into the sunset.

At 6:30 pm, Sean, Violet and Dash meet up with each other at their house. They unlock the door and enter the dark house. The three of them slowly tiptoes inside the dark and quiet house. Jack-Jack is tired and he immediately falls asleep. Sean, Violet and Dash smiles as they place Jack-Jack on the sofa. Violet goes to turn on the lights, but when she flicks on the switch, she almost jumps and lets out a scream of terror. Sean and Dash sprints as fast as they can to where Violet is, and the two of them jumps back in fear. Inside the house, were their mom and dad, Helen Parr and Bob Parr, with their arms crossed and a huge glare on their faces. Sean, Violet and Dash are in big trouble now.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Yep. The three of them are going to get it. "PLEASE REVIEW!"**


	22. The Message

The Message

Bob and Helen stares ferociously at their children, who has no idea what's going on. Dash tries smiling at his parents, hoping they are still in a good mood after a hard day in saving the world. However, all it takes for Bob is to glare at his youngest son and Dash smile disappears and he hides behind his older siblings. Violet is the first to recover her courage and to speak to her parents.

"Hi mom. Hi dad." she starts, but her parents doesn't answer, but they kept their scowl on their kids. This scares Violet, but she keeps on talking. "What's for dinner?" she asks, but no answer. Violet sighs and tries asking another question. "So, how did you do on your mission?"

"It went well." Helen speaks softly but angrily.

"So," Sean says, "I guess we'll be in our room until dinner is ready." Dash and Violet agrees and makes their way to the stairs. Bob cracks his knuckles and Helen stretches her arms and places her hand on Violet. The three of them stops and turns around.

"We're not done with you kids yet." Helen said.

"But mom." complains Dash.

"Don't but mom me Dashiell Robert Parr!" Sean, Violet and Dash moves toward their parents. Usually, if Helen calls Dash by his full name, she is really, extremely, beyond mad at him. "I want the three of you to sit down, so we can have a little family discussion." At first, neither one of them moved. "NOW!" Helen yells which forces Sean, Violet and Dash rushing to find a seat in the family room. Helen and Bob follow them and stay standing, plus stay angry at them.

"What did we do this time?" Sean asks.

"You know exactly what you did today." Bob growls.

"What did you guys do while we were gone?" Helen asks. Sean's, Violet's and Dash's heart instantly stops beating and their faces became pale as a ghost.

"Uh," Dash explains. "Well, I first went to the field near my school. My friends and I played football there, which explains most of the cuts and scrapes I have." he giggles even though his parents are still not happy. "Anyway, I had a hot dog for lunch and then…that's pretty much about it." Helen sighs at her youngest son and then she looks toward Violet.

"And what did you do today?"

"Well," she clarifies. "After I read your letter, Tony, unexpectedly, comes over and asks me if I want to take a walk in the park. I said yes and we kind of talked about school, our date last night, and other things. When we got to the park, we watched the little kids joke around, run around, having fun. He then buys me a burger for lunch and we went to the bookstore to get something to read. Later, I watched the sunset with him and we said good bye to each other. Now, here I am." Violet concludes. Helen nods and looks at Sean.

"And you?" she asks, wanting to know about his day.

"Well," said Sean, "I decided just to stay at home, watching television and taking care of Jack-Jack, until I got bored with it, so I took Jack-Jack to Lucious's house to let him take care of him instead. Next, I walked around trying to find something to do, when I met a couple of my friends at school. We talked with each other and spend some time together. Finally, I went to the arcade to play some games there, until it was 6:00. I realized that I had to pick up Jack-Jack, so I stopped by at Lucious's house to retrieve him. Lastly, I arrived here with Vi and Dash, and then we found you guys here."

"Did you guys perform any hero work while we were gone?" Helen asks. The three of them looks at each other trying to find an answer. They shake their head slowly.

"No mom, we didn't." Violet answers.

"Don't lie to me Vi." Helen says. Violet's eyes widen after hearing her mom's statement.

"I didn't do anything mom." Violet counters.

"You stopped a few thieves from robbing a bank, isn't that right?" Helen interrogates. Violet is now speechless. She couldn't think of what to say or what to do.

"How can you say that if you are on a secret mission?" Violet asks.

"Because I actually saw you." Violet's eyes widen and she slumps back to the couch. "It is true your father and I had a secret mission, but later on, you father had everything under control by himself, so he asks me to go home and wait for the kids. I listened and I was on my way, until I heard an alarm go off. I noticed that the bank was being robbed and I was about to do something, when I heard a crash. I checked to see what's going on, and there before me, was a force field that stops the robbers in their tracks." Helen stares at Violet. "You're the only one in this family that can project force fields, Vi. I actually saw you and Tony hiding behind a car, waiting for a moment to strike. You not only disobeyed me Vi, but you also disappoint me. I'm sorry Vi, but you are grounded from hero work for a week." her voice weakens as she finishes her sentence.

Violet is shock to hear what her mom just said, and even more upset that she was there to see it. This makes her very angry, so she gets up out of her couch and begins to argue with her mother.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!" Violet asks with rage. "I JUST PUT UP ONE SIMPLE FORCE FIELD TO HELP OUT, AND YOU'RE PUNISHING ME BECAUSE I…" (slap).

Helen gave a vicious slap to Violet's face and Violet was sending to the ground. She rubs her face and begins to sob. Violet slowly gets to up and stares into her mother's eye again.

"What was that for?" asks Violet. "I did what I had to do and this it the thanks I… (slap).

Another ferocious to Violet's face is delivered by Helen. The impact causes Violet to fall back into to the couch. She rubs her face and wipes her tears, even though the pain is unbearable. Violet gets back up to her feet and she then glares at her mother.

"Never talk back to me like that young lady." Helen orders "Go to your room, now."

"For doing what?" Violet argues. "I just helped the police foil a robbery and you're punishing me for something everyone is thanking me for? What kind of mother are to treat me like that? I get this feeling that you don't…"

Helen lets out a scream and she grabs Violet's hair and pulls it toward her. Violet screams in pain as she tries to release her mother's grip. But before she has a chance to untangle her mom's fingers, Helen pulls back her arm and rushes towards Violet's face with a (slap). The smack on Violet's face sends her to the ground, sobbing. Violet looks at her mother with guilt and sorrow. Without hearing another word, she takes off in running upstairs. She enters her room, slams the door and locks it behind her.

Helen gives a long, hard sigh, and then glares back at her sons. She then looks at Sean, who is looking nervous and anxious. Sean doesn't try arguing, or fighting back with Helen or Bob, because he does not want to get slapped. However he knows he's grounded for sure, so he can't really argue about that.

"All right," Helen says. "What did you do this time?"

"Nothing, except hanging around with my friends." Sean answers.

"Weren't you involved in anyway between the robberies?" she asks. Sean stares at the ground with less confidence, until finally, he slowly, shakes his head. "Are you sure? Because I saw Vi, stopping the car with her force fields, but somehow, only three escape. I thought it was my turn to intervene, but instead, I found you cornered by the three of those thugs." Helen then raises her voice, "You also disobeyed me by taking out the thugs yourself. You disappoint me even more when you tried to runaway. You almost exposed yourself and the whole family after what you've done."

"It was just three of them." Sean complains. "It could have been worst. I mean, I've handled…" (slap)

Helen anger continues to intensify. The smack to Sean's face felt like she used a whip instead of her hand.

"Those guys are dangerous. Even if it's only the three of them, you could have been hurt, or worst, killed. I never want you to do something risky like that again. Right now, you and Vi are grounded for a week. Now please go to your room and think about what you just did." Helen finishes her orders with another vicious slap. Sean rubs his face from the devastating blow, but stays where he is, not moving a muscle. The two of them glares at each other until Helen begins to scream. "DID YOU HEAR WHAT I SAID? GO TO YOUR ROOM RIGHT NOW!" Helen pulls her hand back, ready to slap. Sean takes off in running up the stairs. When he reaches the staircase, he felt a (slap) on his face. He turns and he sees Helen stretching her arms to slap him. Sean scowls at her one last time, before he rushes up the stairs and into his bedroom, where he viciously slams the door, causing the whole house to shake.

Helen ignores the commotion upstairs and stares at her youngest son, Dash. She shakes her head knowing how disappointed she is and again, releases a long and hard sigh. Before she can open her mouth to speak, Dash quickly jumps out of his seat and runs toward his mother, where he gives her a great big hug, letting her know that he is sorry.

"It is true mom!" Dash whines. "I did save someone while you were gone." He looks at his mother who is silent and staring at him. Dash turns his attention toward Bob, who has one of his hands over his eyes.

"What happened Dash?" Bob asks.

"When I said I had a hot dog for lunch," Dash explains, "there is more to it. I was walking down the sidewalk, passing by, minding my own business. Then, I was walking passed an ally and I saw my friend getting beat up and is getting mugged." Dash starts speaking faster and less fluent. "I told them to stop and they dropped him and started to take it out on me. I was to fast for them and I delivered a couple of blows of my own. Then they tried tackling me, or ramming me into a wall, but I moved to quickly and the two of them were knocked unconscious. I helped my friend up and he…" (slap).

Dash receives a slap from his mother, just like she did to Sean and Violet. It wasn't as hard as the ones Violet and Sean had received. Dash does his best to ignore the pain.

"Mom, I only tried to protect my friend. He was in trouble, and he'll probably be disappointed in me if he sees me standing there just watching him as the boys attacked him. I'm doing him a favor."

"Honey." Helen said. "I know it was the right thing to do. And yes, your friend would probably need help in a situation like this. But what you did was risky. You not only almost risked your life, but you almost risked your identity. You're friend saw you defending him, but did he see beyond that? Did he see who you truly are?" Dash frowns and shakes head, in a meaningless way.

"I guess that means I'm grounded right?" Dash asks. Helen nods and drags himself up the stairs. He gets to his room, shuts the door behind him and falls on his bed. This has been a good day gone bad for Dash, Violet and Sean. The rest of the night, neither one of them comes out of their room, not even for dinner. The house stays quiet, until it was time to go to bed.

Violet silently gets changed into her pajamas. She is still crying after her mom had slapped her in the face ferociously for a couple of times. Without saying good night to any of her parents, she turns off the light and climbs on her bed. Twenty minutes has passed and still, she couldn't sleep. Somehow, she can't thinking about what her parents had said to her and what they had done to her. Every time she thinks, anger and frustration increases inside her mind and the more she feels not being loved. She throws her pillow at the ground, when she couldn't take it anymore. Her pillow lands on her backpack and everything spills from her bag. That includes books, papers, homework, and…a brown envelope. It begins to glow in blue light. This catches Violet's attention and she gets out of her bed and approaches the package. She opens it and sees a rectangular shaped device about the size of her math textbook. All of the sudden, an arrow appears in front of the screen. Violet thinks about it for a little bit, before she decides to follow the arrow. She leaves her room and the arrow disappears, leaving an X. She looks around the dark hallway and she sees two more bluish lights to the side of her. As they draw closer to her, Violet gives a sigh of relief, only to find Sean and Dash.

"What is this thing?" Dash asks.

"We won't know until we find out." Violet answers. "Come into my room so we can have a look."

The boys agreed and they enter Violets room. They turned on the lights and stare at the device. Suddenly, the three parts begins to attract to each other and they connect with each other, making it three times as long. The kids look closely as small words appear on the screen.

"Hold still?" Dash reads.

Suddenly, the screen begins to glow and a ray of blue light shines at Sean's, Violet's and Dash's face. A mechanical voice says, _"Match Incrediguy, Incredigirl and the Dash. AKA, the Incredikids."_ The three of them jumps back and the rectangular shaped screen falls on the floor. It then shines the same bluish ray around Violet's room. Sean, Violet and Dash almost froze to death as it scans the entire room. Finally, it says, _"Room is secure. Commence message."_ At that point, a girl about eighteen years old appears on the screen. Slowly, Sean, Violet and Dash approach toward the mechanical device.

"Hello Incredikids." the girl says. _"Yes, I know who you three are. Best assure, your secret is safe with me."_ Sean picks it up and holds it in front of him so Violet and Dash can see. _"My name is Silk. I am an undercover agent working for the government. I am on a mission to investigate the Eviles' territory and uncovering secret and dangerous weapons. Please pay attention as this message classified and will not be repeated. We found out that their base is actually somewhere in Nomanisan Island, in which I'm sure you're all familiar with. Just recently, during my investigation, I've discovered that the Eviles has created a robot that is able to terrorize the entire city. I'm sure you guys are familiar with the battle robot, the Omnidroid, which was created by Syndrome. The Eviles plan to use the same technology and ideas your archenemy has once used. The robot that they designed is called the Evidroid."_

the girl says. Sean picks it up and holds it in front of him so Violet and Dash can see. 

On the screen, a picture of the robot appears. Sean, Violet and Dash examine it carefully. It is very different from the Omnidroid they faced four month ago. Instead of a circular shape the Omnidroid has, it is shaped like a regular robot with a body, two arms, two legs and a head. After a long minute of studying the robot, Silk reappears on the screen.

"The Evidroid may have a mind of it's own, which makes it capable of doing whatever it wants, but the Eviles somehow manage to find a way to control the robot's every moves. The Eviles plan to unleash the robot tomorrow at Metroville, so I was given orders to call you three kids to stop the Evidroid, before it releases it's fury on the city, uncontrollably. Now I know there are a few questions popping in your mind, so I will be happy to answer them. Perhaps one of your questions will be, "Why can't you take your mom and dad or the whole family instead of the three of you?" Well, here's the deal. Sometimes, I spy on you kids to see what's going on and to differentiate between your normal life and your life as a super. I've discovered recently that you kids are grounded for perform hero work, when you're parents forbid you to. I know that if you chose to agree to this mission, your mom and dad will probably punish you. Also, this is a very dangerous mission. The Evidroid shows no mercy on things it wants to destroy, including you. However, if you accept and accomplish this mission, you will be a bigger hero than your parents were. Your mom has lived a glorious life and in your father's time, he was the all time favorite super hero in the entire world. This is your chance to be just like them. You kids can accomplish great things like your parents did. Then again, you can just stay home locked up in your room all alone with nothing to do, but to sit and watch your parents get all the glory and fame. It's your choice. You have until midnight to respond. Talk about it and think about it. Think about the life you are living right now, and think about the life you will be living in the future. Make your parents proud." At that point the screen goes blank.

Sean, Violet and Dash looks at the mechanism one last time, then the cock and then at each other. The clock reads 11:30 pm, so they have half an hour to think about the mission. They stare at the ground, and pace around in Violet's room. Finally Dash, gives his suggestion.

"Mom and dad saved the world by themselves and we saved the world together as a family. If we can do this as a team, then I say we should vote yes." he says.

"I don't know Dash." Violet thought. "It's too dangerous for all of us. That robot over there can probably kill us in one blow. Besides, their base is in Nomanisan Island. And you know how we all hate going into that place again."

"But Violet," Dash complains. "Do you want to stay here in this room alone in the dark, locked up and watch as mom and dad receives all the glory or do you want to set off on another adventure out in the wild, attempting to do something you have never done in your life?"

"Staying here feeling miserable is so much better than getting myself killed." Violet points out.

"Violet, think of your boyfriend, Tony. If he sees you in trouble or getting beat up, he will do anything, to keep you safe from any injury. If you stay here for the rest of your life, the Eviles, especially Ultra, will take it out on him. Since you are not there to help him, I have no idea how he will survive. Please Vi, it's for the best."

"I don't know. What do you think Sean?"

"I don't know what to do either." Sean replies. "Dash has got a point about how it feels staying here in this boring house with nothing to do. We can do something for once that even our parents would be very proud at."

"Ha, you see Vi?" Dash laughs.

"Hold it there Speedo," Sean says. "Vi is right about the dangers out there. Not only that, but we can get ourselves killed." he stares at the ground thinking. "Then again, I'm sure the three of us has been in situations much worst than this. I mean, when the Evilads first assaulted us, we have no idea what we were up against. We have to use all of our powers to stay alive, and prevail. I say, if we work together as a team, we will emerge victorious. And the next time, we fight against the Evilads, we will prevail. Because we're the Incredikids."

Dash, quietly cheers and places his hand on top of Sean's. The boys' smiles and turns to Violet, who is still having her look of concern on her face. Sean nods at her and Dash grins at his sister. Violet closes her eyes to think about it. A smile plants on her face and she put her hand on her brothers'. Then, a small piece of paper slips out of a slot on the device. Dash takes it and reads it. It is a phone number. It says, "462-7334". Sean and Dash leaves Violet's room and the three of them suits up. They meet each other in the dark quiet kitchen. Sean picks up the phone and dials the number.

"Hello?" a voice said.

"This is the Incredikids." Sean calls. "We thought about it and we talked about it and we come to a decision." he looks back at Dash and Violet, who just puts their mask on their face. Sean smiles at them and says, "We're in."

"Good." the voice said. "Meet us at the harbor at 2:00 am. Two of my men will escort to a small boat, in which you will use to travel to the headquarters."

"Thanks a lot."

"See you there."

The phone hangs up and the Incredikids checked the clock. It is now 12:05 am. Sean, Violet and Dash, tiptoes out of the house and away from their parents. The three of them looks at the house one last time, before they embark on their journey to the Evile headquarters in Nomanisan Island, where the Evidroid, along with the Eviles are waiting to launch their attack on the Incredikids.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Don't try dialing this number. I just use the numbers on my phone to spell the word, EVILADS. Also, I own Silk and the Evidroid.**


	23. Adventure to Nomanisan

Adventure to Nomanisan

The Incredikids walks quietly and wearily into the darkness. It's freezing, cold outside, the moon and stars are covered by thick clouds, and fog forms in front of the children. The chilly air, the darkness and the shadows didn't stop Sean, Violet and Dash from reaching to their destination to Nomanisan. Twenty minutes has passed since they ran away from their home, without letting neither Helen nor Bob know where they are going or why they're going. The Incredikids finally reached downtown of Metroville. It is quieter, darker and creepier than before. Dash and Violet are really tired, so the three of them rests behind an ally, where Dash saves his friend from two high school punks. Dash immediately falls asleep along with Violet and Sean. They slept for forty-five minutes, until there was a noise hiding in the ally. This tiny squeak wakes up Sean, Violet and Dash from their slumber. They get up and the three of them sees a rat scurry by. Violet is about to let out a shriek of terror, but Sean puts his hand over her mouth.

"Quiet." he whispers. Slowly, but cautiously, the Incredikids leaves the dark ally and continues their journey.

They continue strolling downtown, all shivering and scared. After an hour of walk and only forty-five minutes rest, Sean, Violet and Dash finally reaches the harbor. The Incredikids quietly cheers for they have finally reached the docks after battling the unpleasantly cold weather, weariness and pests. It is still dark and foggy, which makes it difficult for the three of them to see. It is even difficult for them to see each other. They look around the port, trying to find a signal on where they must go. At last, Dash is able to see two green lights waving at them. The glow slowly approaches the Incredikids, until Sean, Violet and Dash sees two men, dressed in black suits.

"Are you Incrediguy, Incredigirl and the Dash?" one of them asks. The three children nod to his question.

"Are you three also known as the Incredikids?" the other man asks and the Incredikids nod to his question.

"Good. We're all glad you've came here."

"We've been expecting you. Please come this way." The two men in black guide Sean, Violet and Dash to the docks. The five of them come across a small whitish boat called _"The Beamer."_

"This boat will take the three of you to Nomanisan Island. When you reached the island, you'll see another man dressed in a gray suit. He will give you further directions." one said.

"Good luck to all of you." the other man said. The two of them salutes to the Incredikids. Sean, Violet and Dash salute to them as well. Sean starts _"The Beamer"_ and the Incredikids are on their way to Nomanisan. Dash and Violet watches as the two men slowly disappears into the fog and the darkness, until neither one of them can see the green light that men waves back.

"Sir, they're heading your way." one of the men whispers into his microphone when he and his partner know the Incredikids are gone.

"Perfect." another voice responds. The two men in black grins and laughs as they disappear into the darkness.

Meanwhile in the middle of the ocean, Sean steers _"The Beamer"_ carefully. He grows weary since he didn't get enough sleep, but manages to stay awake and aware what's going on. In the cabin of the boat, Dash and Violet lies on their bunks and is fast asleep. For hours, Sean exhaustingly guides the boat across the ocean to Nomanisan Island. The sun gradually rises over the horizon and the rays lands on Sean's face. At the same time, Violet exit's the cabin wide awake, stretching and yawning.

"Sleep well?" Sean asks and Violet nods. "I didn't because I had to spend the rest of the night steering this boat." Violet laughs a little bit. "Are you sure we're heading the right direction?"

"Yes." Violet answers. She points straight ahead. "There it is, right there. Dash, wake up, we're here!" Dash comes rushing out of the cabin and he too sees the island.

"We're almost there." said Dash. "We're just fortunate that we're not being attacked." Suddenly, three destroyer boats speeding toward them. They shot their gun turrets at _"The Beamer"_ only to miss. The splash soaks Sean, Violet and Dash greatly. All of the sudden, the boat becomes slippery, which makes Dash and Violet fall to the floor. Dash grabs on to his sister's legs and Violet grabs on to a pole.

"You have to open your big mouth, do you, you little insect?" Violet argues.

The destroyer boats then fires torpedoes underwater toward _"The Beamer"_. Sean does his best to maneuver as many as torpedoes as he can. As the boat rocks around, Violet and Dash slides all over the place crashing into the poles, the cabin and each other. Sean manages to pass a few torpedoes; however, he notices another one coming straight toward them. Sean turns toward Violet, who is all drenched and exhausted.

"Vi, you have to put a force field around the boat."

"You want me to what?" Violet asks.

"I said, you have to put a force field around the boat."

"Are you crazy, I've never done one that big before."

Sean realizes that arguing with her will get him nowhere, so with all of his might, he spins the wheel hoping the torpedo will pass by them. The torpedo barely misses _"The Beamer"_ by inches. The three of them sighs, but realizes that the battle isn't over. Sean puts the boat into full speed across the island. Violet hangs on tightly to the side of the boat so she won't fall off. Dash holds on to Violet's boot so he won't fall overboard.

"Guys, wait, I've have an idea." said Sean. "Dash, I need you to steer the boat."

Dash lets go of his sister's leg and he sprints toward the wheel. Sean leaves his position and heads to the back of the boat, where the three destroyer boats are trailing. Keeping his balance, Sean focuses his eyes on one of the battleships. His eyes turn red and all of the sudden, fires a laser beam at the ship. The beam penetrates through the destroyer boat and it slowly, sinks into the ocean.

"One down, two to go." Sean says as he focuses on the next battleship. Again he concentrates on the ship and fires another laser beam from his eyes. The laser break through the destroyer and it too sinks into the ocean like the first one did. Sean then directs his attention toward the last destroyer, but he couldn't seem to concentrate because the boat keeps on rocking back and forward.

"Dash!" Sean yells. "Steady this thing, I can't get a clear shot."

"That's the problem." Dash yells back. "I can't because we're running out of gas."

"Oh great." Violet sighs. "How can our dilemma get any worst?"

Sean concentrates as hard as he could and he fires his last laser beam at the ship. The laser sinks the last boat, but not before it fires one last torpedo at _"The Beamer"_. Sean sees the torpedo coming in fast, so he turns to Violet.

"Put a field around this boat, NOW!" he orders.

"I can't do it guys." Violet complains. "I just can't seem to do it."

"Violet, do it now!" Dash commands as _"The Beamer"_ begins to decelerate, but at the same time, the torpedo closes in faster and faster. Violet does her best to form a force field, but no matter how hard she tries, the biggest she can create is the size of her head.

"I'm sorry boy." Violet apologizes.

"No time for that now." Sean says. "We're gonna jump for it." Dash lets go of the steering wheel and meets with Sean and Violet. They look at each other one last time, before they take a great big leap off the boat and into the freezing, icy, cold water. Behind them, the torpedo makes contact with _"The Beamer" _explodes into pieces. Sean, Violet and Dash reach the surface and examine the boat, which is completely destroyed. Dash then glares at his sister.

"This is entirely your fault!" he points out.

"My fault, how?" Violet wonders.

"If you would just take a chance and put a force field around the boat, none of this would have happened."

"Look, twerp, I tried my best, but I just can't do it. You think I can do these things, but I just can't Dash."

"Enough of this." Sean splashes water toward Dash and Violet. "Let's get something straight here. First of all, there is no one else to blame but yourself. Second, Dash, Vi, tried her hardest to protect us all. I even saw it with my own eyes, so don't criticize her. Lastly, we're not done yet. Just because we lost our boat, doesn't mean we're not gonna make it. If we stop arguing and work together, we can make it to the island safely. What do you say?"

Violet and Dash looks at each other, realizing that they are not the enemies. They apologize to each other and vow never to argue again, until they get back home. Violet then turns toward Sean.

"Great job." she said. "Now how are we supposed to get to the other side? Do you expect us to swim there or something?"

"Actually, yes. We are going to swim across. The island is only a mile away." Dash and Violet stares at each other. "Or we can swim back home, which can take a while. It's your choice."

"But we're gonna be tired when we get across." Dash complains.

"It's the only way, Dash. Are you with me or not?" Dash smiles at him and the two of them looks at Violet, who has her look of concern on her face. She lets out a deep sigh, before she nods her head, saying she'll go. The three of them starts swimming to Nomanisan Island.

Meanwhile on Nomanisan Island, Valagor, Ultra and Morph watches Sean, Violet and Dash swim toward the island. The three of them goes to their mother and father, who are busy in his laboratory.

"Hey dad," Valagor says. "If you haven't noticed, but the Incredikids are out in the ocean making their way toward the island."

"Really?" Evila asks. "Good. Morph, get the Evidroid ready. Ultra, gather your best men. Make sure they are ready for battle. Valagor, when your brother and sister are done, tell them to get ready to leave for Metroville." The Evilads listens to their mother and does what they have to do. Morph gets the Evidroid ready and puts it at the entrance of their base as Ultra assembles her army. They wait patiently for the Incredikids to arrive.

Sean, Violet and Dash finally arrive at the shore all drenched and weary. Violet and Dash takes a small nap, after a long, hard exercise in the ice cold water. Sean looks around to find a man in a gray suit, just like the men in black instructs. Finally, he catches a small, but a clear glimpse of the man. The man in the gray suit moves slowly toward the weary children.

"Are you Incrediguy, Incredigirl and the Dash?" he asks. "AKA, the Incredikids?"

"What do you think?" Sean asks.

"Good. I've been expecting you. Get some rest, dry off, no hard feelings and when you're ready, come with me." the man in gray turns around and walks away. Sean looks down at the exhausted and the sleepy Violet and Dash. He waits for twenty long minutes before they wake up and their super suit is almost dried up.

The three of them follows the man in the gray suit into the jungle. They walked for five minutes through the forest. Dash looks around the jungle reflecting back what happened when he was chased by Syndrome's guards and Dash outran them all. Violet reflects back when her mother comforts her in a cave, and for the first time, puts on her mask ready to be a superhero, like her family. Since this is Sean's first time, he looks around the jungle. It was surrounded by trees, bushes and other plants. Finally, the man in front of them stops walking and turns to the kids. He points to a small path.

"This trail will lead you to the Evile headquarters." he instructs.

"Thanks dude." Dash thanks. "Come on guys, lets get going." He immediately takes off in running on the trial, but Violet throws her hands up and projects a force field in front of her little brother. When Dash makes contact with the force field, he falls on back and lands on the ground. "Hey! What was that for?" he asks.

"Sorry Dash, but we must stick together." Violet responds. "If you get lost in this jungle, think how it will affect the two of us?" Dash looks down and realizes that his sister is right.

"Sorry about that." he said.

Sean, Violet and Dash start on the trail and looks back at the man in gray, who has just saluted them. The three of them responds with the same action and keeps on walking. When the man knows that the Incredikids are deep within the jungle, he takes out his small microphone from his pocket.

"Their on their way." he whispers. He grins at the kids, turns around, begins to walk and disappears into the jungle.

The Incredikids ventures deep into the jungle, wondering what will their battle with the Evidroid will be like. Dash looks around with curiosity, awareness and interest. Violet just stares at the ground, worried about her parents. She realized it was wrong for her to disobey her mother and to argue with her. She wants to apologize, but she understands that there is no turning back. Sean just looks behind him to make sure Violet and Dash are catching up.

"Come on guys." he says. "Stick together. It's really easy to get lost in this mysterious place."

"And keep your eyes open." Violet suggests, "You'll never know if any one of the Eviles will unexpectedly…" Violet is interrupted when an army of Evillains surround Sean, Violet and Dash in the jungle. Probably around twenty of them. "…show up." Violet nervously finishes.

Dash just smiles at the troops and steps up saying "Hi guys! Uh, the three of us are looking for the Evile headquarters. Can you take us to it?" Just then, the groups of soldiers take out sticks and other blunt objects for battle. This causes Dash to release a long sigh. "Geez, why isn't there any friendly people in this neighborhood?" Dash kicks a small, but hard rock into one of the soldiers head. He falls back on the ground unconscious.

"Yeah." Sean smiles as it's his turn to get into the action. He rushes to a few of the soldiers. One swings his club at Sean's head, but Sean ducks underneath the weapon and kicks the soldier in the face. As he falls, the other two guards swing their sticks at the teenager. Sean rolls the side and the two soldiers hit each other in the stomach and the head. Sean springs back up to his feet and turns to Violet, who is standing next to him, scared. "Come on Vi. Help us out."

"I can't do it." Violet protests.

"Why not?" Sean asks as he takes out another soldier with a front kick.

"Because I'm not an offensive person. Every time there's trouble, I'm always the one protecting people and making sure they are safe. I don't see how my invisibility and force fields can be used in combat. So I'm sorry, but I'm not…"

"Start fighting, or else."

Violet immediately takes off in running, but is stopped dead in her tracks when a quarter of the troops surround her with their weapons. She looks around trying to find a way to escape, but the troops covers every gap, so Violet doesn't have a chance of getting away. The soldiers grin at the defenseless, teenage super heroine, who is growing more nervous.

"I'm curious!" she finally says. "Any of you guys heard the expression "fair fight" or something like that?"

"This is fair Vi." Sean responds. "Just look at Dash go."

Dash gets ready to take on three soldiers with tall, wooden sticks in their hands. "Come on man, hit me! Let's see what you got!" Dash says hastily. At that point, one of the soldiers swings his stick, but Dash moves quickly, avoiding the stick with ease. Then another soldier swings again and again, and Dash effortlessly dodges each attack. Then the other soldier swings at Dash's small head, but all Dash had to do is duck the weapon. The soldier accidentally hits another soldier in the midsection. He clenches his stomach, drops his weapon and drops to the ground.

"Nice shot dude!" Dash compliments. This makes the other two guards very angry. All of the sudden, the guards swings faster, and with all of their might, just to land one hit on Dash, but all of their efforts are wasted. Suddenly, the one guard unintentionally strikes at the other guard's head. He falls back on the ground, knocked out.

"Man, you are good at this!" Dash says respectfully. His smile, without warning, becomes a scowl. "Come on, hit me." he orders. The soldier strikes at Dashes stomach, but, somehow, Dash catches his weapon, just as it is about to knock him out cold. The two of them pulls as hard as they could to obtain possession of the weapon. Dash, unexpectedly lets go and the stick hit's the guard in the head. He is still conscious, but a little dazed. Dash sprints as fast as he could and he tackles him to the ground. He delivers a few more punched to finish him.

"Dude, you suck!" he criticizes.

Sean kicks two guys in the face and delivers a powerful uppercut to another guard that sent him flying out of the forest. The last two guards Sean fights drop their weapons, ready for a hand to hand combat. One guard rapidly releases a fury of punches to any part of Sean's body, but he manages to block every shot. Finally, he catches the soldier's fist, twists his arm and chops his back, which causes him to fall out cold. The other charges at the teenager, ready to throw a clothesline, but Sean ducks under the arm and back kicks him in the head. The soldier gets back up to his feet and rushes back to the super. Sean delivers an outer crescent kick to his chest, but the soldier catches his leg. The guard grins and laughs because he catches him off balance, but Sean gives him thumbs up to congratulate him. However, the thumbs turned facing down, and all of the sudden, Sean, with the other leg, heel kicks it in the head, knocking him out. He smiles and meets up with Dash.

"Are you finished?" Dash asks. Sean just nods his head. "Great, now let's just wait for Vi." Five guards charge at her at the same time with their sticks. Violet puts up a force field to protect herself. The weapons make contact with the force field ruthlessly. Violet tries to keep the force field up, but each hit from the sticks makes her weaker. She still keeps the force field up, however, she is now brought to her knees. Finally, someone strikes the force field as hard as he could and Violet's force field disappears. One of the guards approach to the fatigued teenager and picks her up by her super suit.

"Our master is right." he said. "You are the weakest super ever lived. It's no wonder that you are always on the defense. You can block a punch, but can't seem to throw one. How pathetic can you get?" The soldiers continue to insult and mock the super heroine.

Violet's anger begins to enrage. She has never been teased like this. She looks at Sean and Dash for support. Dash rolls on the ground with laughter, whereas Sean just shrugs at her, signaling that she is on her own. She wants to cry, but each insult she receives, her tears begin to disappear and a huge glare plants on her face. She begins to clench her fist and let's out a growl. She gives a solid punch to the soldiers head. The soldier drops Violet to the ground and falls unconscious. When Violet reaches the ground, she picks up an iron rod one of the guards drops earlier. She spins it around and around as if she is in color guard. Finally, Violet rests her weapon on her shoulders and scowls at the remaining soldiers.

"Still think I can't attack?" she asks. "Well boys, come and get me!"

The guards rush with their weapons towards Violet. One swings his stick at Violet's head, but she blocks it and swings her weapon at his head. The rod makes contact with the guard and is sent hurling to a tree. Violet spins her weapon again and hits another soldier in the head. Another guard strikes at Violet's midsection, but she ducks and barely manages to dodge it. She then springs back up and smacks the soldier in the stomach. When the soldier clenches his stomach, Violet sweeps his legs and he falls to the ground. Suddenly, the final soldier kicks Violet's rod high in the air. She tries kicking him, but he grabs her leg, causing her to lose balance and fall on her back. The soldier laughs and takes out his pistol and aims it at her. He is about to pull the trigger, when something hits his head, causing him to pass out. It was her rod. She catches it and steps on the fallen soldier. Even though he is knocked out, she strikes his head over and over again to release and show her anger.

"Violet stop!" Sean orders. Violet walks over to Sean with her glare on her face. She was about to speak, but Sean puts his hand up to cut her off. "That was incredible! I knew you could do!" he compliments. Violet's scowl disappears and she smiles instead. "You see? It wasn't that hard isn't it? If you simply believe in yourself and have great determination inside you, there is nothing you can't do. Remember that the next time you have a battle with Ultra."

"Thanks." Violet said. "Where's Dash?"

"I'm over here!" Dash yells. The two of them turns around and sees Dash hiding behind the bushes.

"What the heck are doing in there?" Sean asks. "Come on out, we have to keep going. We still have to find the Evile headquarters."

"Find it?" Dash asks. "We don't have to." Violet and Sean looks at him awkwardly.

"What are you talking about?" Violet asks.

"The Evile headquarters…" Dash states, "…is right over there."

Sean and Violet rushes over to where Dash is. They look to where Dash is pointing and in front of them, was a huge gray, metal door right in front of them. Dash jumps up and down and begins to cheer. Violet releases a long sigh after a hard journey to this place. Sean smiles and pops out his claws. The Incredikids has finally, after nine long grueling hours, reaches the Evile headquarters.

* * *

**Author's Notes: If you're wondering, the Evidroid will make its appearance on the next chapter when it battles Incrediguy, Incredigirl and the Dash. "PLEASE REVIEW!"**


	24. The Evidroid Encounter

The Evidroid Encounter

Sean, Violet and Dash immediately sprints their way toward the Evile headquarters. The smiles on their faces enlarge as they approach closer to the huge, metal door. All of the sudden, Dash loses his footing and falls into a hole. Sean and Violet stops running and heads to Dash, who is a little shaken after his fall.

"Are you all right?" Violet asks.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Dash says as he climbs out of the hole. The two of them continues to run, but they turn around and they see Sean examining and studying the hole Dash has fallen into.

"Are you coming or not? Violet wonders. Sean doesn't respond back to her question. "Sean, what's wrong?" she asks again.

"The hole that Dash had fallen into…" he says, "…this isn't just a hole."

Violet and Dash slowly observes the hole and sees that is shape of a giant footprint. They look at each other for answers on who would have caused these imprints.

"Do you have any idea who causes this?" Sean asks. Violet and Dash shakes their head.

"Do you think the Evidroid is watching us?" questions Dash.

"I don't know." said Violet. "But let's just get to the headquarters, before it has a chance to attack us."

Sean, Violet and Dash stare at the footprint for a few more minutes and they turn around and sprints back toward the Evile base. They finally stand before the large, steel door. Anxiety rushes inside their bodies, because they don't know what's inside. At last, Dash lets out a long, hard sigh and moves his hand toward the door. Violet notices what he is doing and immediately, she slaps his hand.

"OW!" Dash hollers. "What the heck is that for, sis?"

"Are you crazy or something?" Violet argues. "You can't just go barging in there and say "Excuse me, do you know where we can find the Evidroid?" The guards in there are probably waiting for us."

"You know," Sean says. "We can always wait for them for a change. I mean, it is really obvious that they want us to…"

Suddenly, the three of them stops arguing, after hearing a crack in the bushes. They get in ready position, just in case it attacks them. They hear another snap in another bush and again in another. The three of them hears ten cracks in the forest altogether. Tired of being patient, Sean moves closer toward one of the bushes. He waits for a whole minute, and then he yells, "COME ON OUT OF THERE!" There was no answer so Sean walks back to Violet and Dash, shrugging. Again, they hear some more cracks in the bushes. This time, it's louder than before.

"Get ready guys." Sean advises, "The Eviles can be popping out on us anytime." This frightens Violet a little bit as she backs up toward the door.

"MORPH!" Dash yells, which causes Violet to shriek in terror. She realizes it was only Dash, who was screaming and she sighs.

"Thanks Dash." she said. "I may never have the case of the hiccups again. The next time I ask you to…"

However, Violet was interrupted by an army of Evillains, jumping out of the bushes, appearing behind the trees. The Incredikids gets into ready position, waiting for a fight. All of a sudden, the large, gray, metal door opens behind them, causing the three of them to jump back. Sean, Violet and Dash see three kids about their age with a green super suit, and a grin on their face. It is the Evilads, Valagor, Ultra and Morph!

"Welcome back to Nomanisan Island, Incredikids." said Morph.

"Whoa!" Dash exclaims. "That was a nice entrance you guys gave!" Violet and Sean glares at the speedster for complimenting their worst enemies.

"Thanks." Valagor expresses. "It still could have been better, though."

"The three of us are so glad that you actually survive the whole journey coming here." said Ultra. "Annihilating our fleet of destroyer boats, swimming all the way over here, taking out one percent of our army…"

"Enough of your games already." Sean orders. "We came to defeat this thing called the Evidroid. But now that the three of you guys are here, this is even better. Come on, let's finish this." This makes the Eviles chuckle.

"That's very cute Incrediguy." Valagor says. "Unfortunately, my brother and sister are going to be really busy, so the three of us aren't going to fight you yet." Sean and Dash growls at them while Violet just scowls at them.

"However," Ultra says. "We know someone that does want to fight the three of you." she snaps her fingers and orders, "Evidroid, I command you to come forward!"

The troop of Evillains cheer as the Incredikids looks around for the robot, nervously. For a whole minute, the soldiers cheer and Sean, Violet, along with Dash waits apprehensively for the Evidroid to appear. Finally there was nothing and the three kids looks back at the Evilads with a glare on their faces, looking very disappointed and upset. Before they have a chance to speak, they, the Evilads and the Evillains hears two trees falling down. The Incredikids turns around and gasps, with a look of terror on their face, instead of a glare. Right before their eyes, is the Evidroid. Taller, scarier and more powerful than the Incredikids expected. The Evidroid gives one mighty and ferocious stomp, which causes the whole island to shake.

"Incredikids," said Ultra. "This is the Evidroid. I'm sure you three will have a lot of fun with him." Ultra puts her hands up, and telekinetically, lifts herself up along with her brothers as well.

"Well," Morph says. "The three of us has to go take a trip to Metroville. I'm sure Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl will be ready for us, while the three of you fight the Evidroid."

"You leave mom and dad alone!" Dash commands.

"Don't worry about it, you guys will get your chance to die." Valagor said. "After we annihilate your parents, then we'll come back for you." Ultra carries her brothers into the sky, where they are ready to go back to Metroville.

"Have fun you guys!" Morph grins.

"Evidroid," Ultra says. "Torture these guys while we're gone, but don't kill them. Prove yourself to us. ATTACK!" that was the last thing the Evilads said before they are on their way to Metroville.

The Evidroid scans Sean, Violet and Dash for a little bit, until it slowly makes his way toward them. Each he takes, he makes a giant foot print and an earthquake, which makes the Incredikids stumble to the ground. Violet's eyes widen and mouth drops as if she seen Tony dating with Ultra. Dash slowly tries to get up to his feet, but the trembling of the island, causes him to fall back.

"Didn't we see this guy on the Terminator or something?" Dash asks. "Or didn't we destroy this thing about four months ago?"

"I don't know." said Violet.

"Well," Sean says as he stands on his feet, regardless of the earthquake. "I'm sure you guys know what they say." he immediately sprints toward the Evidroid saying, "The bigger he is, the harder he falls."

Sean delivers a jump sidekick to the robot's chest, but it didn't faze him and the Evidroid gives an excruciating chop to Sean's back causing him to fall to the ground. Violet and Dash watches as Sean gets pummeled by the Evidroid.

"I think he means…" explains Dash, "…the bigger he is, the more bones he breaks."

The Evidroid picks Sean up by the leg and it smashes him into the trees. It then slams him viciously to the ground. Sean groans as the Evidroid delivers a couple of punches, hooks and uppercuts to his face. The Evidroid then throws Sean into a boulder. Sean is still conscious, but he struggle to get on all fours. Dash and Violet now know what the Evidroid is capable of. The robot now gradually approaches the two of them.

"Okay, we're dead." whines Dash.

"Oh stop your complaining, you little insect." argues Violet.

"You know what? Why don't you go take a shot at him?"

"Fine, I will." Violet picks up her metallic rod and advances toward the Evidroid.

"No Violet I was just kidding!" yells Dash. But it was too late. With her weapon in her hand, she rushes toward the robot.

"Take this you ugly bag of bolts!" she yells. She pulls her weapon back and swings as hard as she could. The robot, unfortunately, catches the rod and pulls it out of Violet's grasp. Violet looks at the Evidroid fearfully since she has no weapon, making her completely defenseless. Dash, instead of laughing at his sister's mistake, sighs and looks down on the ground, know what's coming. Violet stares back at the robot, which is right in front of her. "You know, about what I said about you being a bag of bolts. I didn't actually mean it." she said.

The Evidroid ignores her confession and it pulls back its arm, ready to give the teenager a hard punch. Violet projects a force field around herself, but when the robot's fist makes contact with the force field, it breaks through, draining a lot of energy from Violet. The Evidroid then gives three solid punches to Violet's stomach. Violet clenches her hurt abdomen, but the robot gives a head butt to the teenager's head. She falls to the ground all hurt and in pain, but the robot grabs her rod and swings repeatedly at Violet's head. It drops her weapon and grabs Violet around the neck, picking her up and choking her. Violet struggles to breath and the robot gives a vicious choke slam on the ground. Then it gives a brutal uppercut to Violet's chin and she is sent airborne. Slowly, she begins to fall back to the ground, but before she lands, the Evidroid gives a solid punch Violet's stomach, sending her over Dash and crashing into the metal door. She falls back on the ground, leaving a huge dent on the door, and she is unconscious. Dash rushes toward his beaten sister.

"Violet?" he calls, but no answer. He looks back and glares at the Evidroid, who is slowly moving toward him. "What have you done to my sister?" he growls as he sprint toward the robot.

But before Dash has a chance to attack, the robot delivers a nasty clothesline to Dash's head. Dash lands hard on the ground, feeling his head. The Evidroid grabs Dash by his head and slams it hard on the ground and against the trees. It then pummels the boy with a barrage of punches to his head, making his headache worst. The beating on poor Dash's head ceases and Dash cries in pain as he couldn't feel his head. The Evidroid still holds Dash by the head and it begins to squeeze Dash's head. The louder Dash cries the more pain he's feeling and the harder the robot squeezes. Sean regains conscious after being tossed around. He then turns to the Evidroid and notices Dash screaming for help all because the robot is crushing his skull. Without hesitating, Sean immediately gets to his feet and rushes to the robot to save Dash.

"Dash, hang on!" But before Sean can do anything, the Evidroid throws Dash as hard as he could. Dash is sent hurling through the air and he collides against Sean. The two of them bounces off the ground and just when Violet regains consciousness, the two boys smash into her weak body. The Incredikids slams against the big metal door and the dent that Violet created becomes deeper. Dash, Violet and Sean are conscious, but dazed.

The Evidroid continues to make its way toward the three beat up children. However, when it is about 10 feet away, it stops walking. The robot waits until Sean, Violet and Dash are conscious, which took about a couple of minutes. Finally, the robot's eyes turns green and begins to glow. The robot slowly replenish its energy and, without warning, fires a green, plasma laser beam at the children. The laser hit's the children and they knock against the door. This time, the impact is so devastating; the Incredikids went through the entrance.

As the robot gradually approaches the three children, the Incredikids struggle to get back up. Right now, Sean, Violet and Dash are in severe pain. Their super suits is tattered and dirty, almost every bone and muscle in their body is either broken or bruised. Dash is suffering the biggest headache he has in his life. Violet's stomach hurts dearly and she has trouble breathing, after the Evidroid strangles her. Sean's back is full of cuts and bruises. The Evidroid stands before the three kids. The robot takes a scan at the kids. After that, the robot helps Sean to his feet. The robot gives a merciless punch to Sean's stomach and his face. The powerful blows knocks Sean against the wall. The Evidroid then goes over to Dash, who is on his hands and knees. Dash looks at the robot and scowls at it.

"Just because I have a huge headache, doesn't mean I can't…" However, before Dash can finish his sentence, the robot hammers the boys head ruthlessly and Dash's face buried in the ground. The robot then steps on Dash's wounded head and the boy hollers in pain. Violet regains her consciousness and sees her little brother being stepped on. Slowly and painfully, she gets to her feet, even though her legs tremble.

"Leave him alone…you monster!" she shouts as she charges at the robot. The robot sees her coming and he gets his foot off Dash's head. Violet punches as hard as she could at the robot, but the robot catches her fist and delivers a vicious knee to her injured stomach. Violet compresses her abdomen, but the Evidroid delivers an onslaught of punches, jabs, crosses, hooks and uppercuts to the teenager's stomach. Each hit, brings more pain to Violet and more tears in her eyes. Finally, one final uppercut send Violet crashing against the roof. When gravity reaches her, she falls to the ground, but before she lands, the Evidroid again grabs Violet by the neck and starts choking her life out. Violet struggles for one breath of air. The more she fights to respire, the tighter the robot grips. Then out of nowhere, with the other hand, the robot delivers a solid punch to Violet's stomach. Violet cries in pain and continues to fight air. A few seconds later, the Evidroid delivers another punch to her stomach, this time twice as harder. Violet tries to fight for one breath of air, but the choking and the punches to her stomach makes it difficult. "Please… (cough)…let go…of me… (cough)…I…can't… (cough)…breath. The robot ignores her pleads and gives Violet another blow to her stomach that is twice as hard as the previous one. Sean recovers his consciousness and notices Violet being tortured.

"Hey, let her go!" he orders as he rushes up to the robot. The robot knows he's approaching, so it turns its head and fires another laser beam at the boy. Sean falls and collides against the wall. The robot continues cruelly blasting the boy. Sean screams as the beam blast him. As time passes, he gets weaker and weaker until, he couldn't fight anymore. Still the robot continues to fire. Then the Evidroid stomps on Dash's head again and the speedster continues to yell for help.

Now the Evidroid has the Incredikids' lives in its own hands. The robot continues to squish Dash's head. For Violet, the robot puts more pressure in its grasp and the punches it delivers to Violet's belly, now becomes punches Mr. Incredible would give to his poor daughter. Violet's strength diminishes and her energy is gone. Still, the robot continues to strangle Violet's neck and punch Violet's stomach. Altogether, the robot now has given Violet fifty regular punches and fifty Mr. Incredible punches. Sean fights his hardest as the laser beam continues to pound him. He has been blasted for a long time and all of his strength and power has immediately disappeared. The robot continues to torture the kids. That is, until it sees a woman in a green super suit standing in front of it. It is the mother of the Evilads and the wife of Mr. Evile, Evila.

"That's enough." she says. At that point, the robot stops firing at Sean, gets off of Dash's head and delivers one final, devastating blow to Violet's stomach, before it let's go of her neck. The Incredikids are in difficult pain after so much torment. Somehow, the three of them regains consciousness and sees the evil woman out in front. Evila continues to smile at the Incredikids.

"Well, well," Evila laughs. "I'm actually surprise to see you kids make it here. My children were right all alone. I'm so proud of them."

"Enough of this woman." Sean grunts, even though he's hurt. "What are you guys planning this time? Why are Evilads going back to Metroville? And why didn't that hunk of junk kill us when it had the chance? ANSWER ME!"

Evila breaks into laughter after hearing Sean speak. "Stupid kids. All this time, while you were out having fun, we were setting up a trap for you guys. And lucky for us, you fell right into it. You see, now that you're here with me, separated from you parents, this gives us a perfect chance to finally destroy Mr. Incredible and that stupid, no good, boring, Elastigirl."

"You leave… (cough)…my mom… (cough)…and dad alone." coughs Violet.

"Why should we?" Evila asks. "They grounded you guys, punished you, and now you want us to leave them alone, after all of that punishment. Geez, you kids are pathetic. I hope you realize that all of this is your fault. It is your fault that your parents are gonna die, it's your fault that we're gonna take over the world. And it is entirely your fault, disobeying your parents in the first place. You started all this and your parents are gonna be the ones to pay." Evila lets out a roar of laughter. Dash is so furious about this; he completely ignores his headache and clenches his fist.

"Never!" he yells as he takes off in running toward Evila. She grins at the lad and stomps on the ground as hard as she could. The dirt take form into a hand. She controls the figure and punches Dash through the face. Dash falls to the ground with his headache worst.

"Never talk like that to a woman, young one." Evila explains. "Especially me." The woman manipulates the earth, making more rock hard fists. The hand figures continues to pummel Dash harder and harder. Sean watches as Dash cries for help. Sean rushes to him, but a wall of fire, created by Evila intervenes. The woman smiles at the boy.

"Are you ready, young man?" she asks.

"I'm just getting warmed up." Sean answers.

"Good, because it's time we turn up the heat." Evila throws a fire ball at Sean's feet causing him to fall back. She didn't stop there; she throws more fire balls at the teenager. When Sean is lying on the floor motionless, Evila manipulates the wall of fire into a fire dragon. The dragon wraps around Sean's body and squeezes as hard as it could. Sean hollers as the burns grow worst.

Violet is helpless because she coughs every five seconds. Evila notices her problem and walks toward her. Violet doesn't have a lot of energy to turn invisible or to project one small force field. She glares at Evila and begins to cough.

"What wrong sweetheart, coughing a lot. Here drink some water." Evila points her hand at Violet and torrent of water spreads out into Violet. Now Violet is having major problems with breathing because of the choking, the hard punches and now, an evil person trying to drown her. Evila smiles as the water she sprays becomes more rapid and more aggressive. "Lots and lots of water."

Evila continues tormenting the three weak, injured and powerless children. Dash is still being pummeled by the rocky fists, Sean is being suffocated and burned by a fire dragon and Violet is about a few seconds away from drowning. Evila gives an evil laugh that spreads across the base. Suddenly, she sees a man in the same, green super suit she was wearing. It is her husband, Mr. Evile.

"Honey." he said. "What are you doing?"

"Why hello darling." Evila says. "I'm just having some fun with the kids."

"Didn't you promise your kids that they will kill the Incredikids?" Mr. Evile asks.

"Why, yes I did. Sorry about that." Evila drops her hands to deactivate her powers. The rock fists begin to crumble, the fire dragon that wraps around Sean vanishes and Evila stops spraying a drenched and soaked Violet.

"What shall we do with them? Mr. Evile asks. Evila snaps her fingers and all of the sudden, troops of Evillains appear before them.

"Put these pesky kids into the Containment Room." she orders.

"As you command!" one of them says. A few guards approach Dash, who is groaning in pain. One of the soldiers grabs a stick and knocks Dash on the head, knocking him out cold. They carry the boy out of the place and into the Containment Room. A few soldiers move towards Sean. They knock Sean out with the same stick and he too falls unconscious. The soldiers pick up the teenage boy and follow the rest of the troops who were carrying Dash. A few more soldiers advances toward Violet, who is coughing and gasping for air. She is panting and tired. Instead of knocking her out, they decide to torture her some more. The soldiers delivers more concrete and solid punches to her stomach and chokes her heart out. For three minutes, Violet feels more pain and less air until finally, one soldier gives an excruciating punch that knocks her out cold. They carry her into the Containment Room.

"That's three Incredibles down and two to go." said Evila.

"The world will soon be ours." Mr. Evile laughs as he and his wife exit the room. The last thing that Violet sees is the dot on her super suit blinking on and off, before everything turns black.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Poor Incredikids. What can I say? The Evidroid shows no mercy against Sean, Violet and Dash. On the next chapter, Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl will be in action.**


	25. Back at Metroville

**Back at Metroville**

Meanwhile, back at the Parr residence, Helen is in the middle of making breakfast while Bob enters the kitchen, kissing his wife. Helen smiles back, but somehow, doesn't feel too good after the argument she had with her kids last night. Bob kind of feels the same thing. Helen puts the pieces of bacon on to a plate and places it on the table."I just feel so guilty about myself arguing with the kids like that." Helen confesses. "Maybe I should have been so hard on them, instead of taking the time to listen to what they have to say."

"I believe that is a great idea, honey." Bob says.

"Thanks Bob. Breakfast is almost ready. Will you call the kids down so we can eat and have a little talk?"

Bob sighs and walks over to the stairs. He calls out, "Kids! Your mom is calling you guys." Helen looks at her husband with disbelief. "What? You told me to call the kids, did you?" he asks.

"Never mind." Helen sighs as she and Bob sits down at the table eating their breakfast. Ten minutes has passed and neither Sean, Violet nor Dash has come down for breakfast. Bob finishes eating and puts his plate on the counter. Helen stares at the three empty seats, waiting for her children to come down. Finally, Helen lets out a sigh and makes her way back to the staircase.

"Kids, breakfast is ready." she calls. There was no answer. Helen waits for a few minutes for any replies, but she hasn't received any. "Sean, Violet, Dash? Are you guys awake?" she asks. The house is dead silent. Helen makes her way up the stairs and into the entrance to Dash's room. The door is closed and locked. Helen knocks on the door. "Dash, honey, get up please." She remains at her son's doorway for a few minutes, thinking her son will answer. At last, she gives up and goes to Violet's door and it too is closed and locked. She taps on the door for her daughter to answer, but she receives the same response as she did with Dash; nothing. Helen goes to Sean's room and knocks on his door. She waits patiently for him to unlock his door and answer, but she gives up and walks back downstairs. She then sees Bob reading the newspaper in front of the television.

"Honey, what's wrong?" he asks.

"I'm trying to call the kids, but they wouldn't answer." Helen responds. "And to make things worst, they lock themselves inside their rooms. This is all my fault. I've should of yelled at them like that, when they are trying to do what's right."

"It's okay Helen; I'll go talk to them myself." Bob says as he folds his newspaper, gets up from the couch and walks up the stairs.

"You're not gonna break down the door, aren't Bob?" Helen asks.

"It's the only way to get the kids out of their rooms." said Bob. Helen sighs and follows her husband. They first make their way to Dash's door.

Helen calls him one more time. "Dash, honey, please open this door so we can talk." Obviously, there is no answer. Helen shakes her head and sighs. "Go ahead Bob." she says. Bob wraps his hand around the door knob and twists. There was a soft "_crack_" and the door swings open. Helen and Bob enter Dash's small, messy room and see a small figure on the bed covered up as if it is sleeping.

"All right Dash, that's enough." Bob says. "Your mom and I want to talk to you." Helen approaches the body.

"Oh, Dash, I'm so sorry. Why don't you and your brother and sister go down stairs so we can all express our feelings toward each other?" She removes the covers and instead if Dash, she finds his pillows spread across the bed. "Oh no! Bob, he's gone."

Bob takes off in running to Violet's and Sean's room, breaking through the doors. Like his wife, he too finds the same thing. The pillows of his children are spread across the bed and the kids are gone.

"Dash? Vi? Sean? Where are you? Answer me?" Helen screams across the house. She sprints back down trying to find her kids. She checks the living room, the family room, kitchen, dining room, garage and the laundry room. Bob explores all around his kids' room. He is not only trying to find his children, but he is also trying to find their super suits. After ten minutes of thorough searching, he meets Helen back downstairs, where she is crying on the sofa. "Did you find them?" she asks while sobbing.

"There's not a trace of them." Bob answers. "And not only that, but their super suits are missing."

"Quick, get the remote control that activates their homing device!" Helen orders. Bob rushes out of the room. He digs through drawer, after drawer trying to find the remote control. Finally, he is able to retrieve three remotes that activates Sean's, Violet's and Dash's homing device.

"Here it is." Bob says. He pushes the buttons on the remote and the screen shows the globe. It then zooms in into the ocean and there are three dots, beeping on an island. Bob glares and Helen gasps knowing where their kids are.

"Oh no!" Helen screams. "Bob, they are on Nomanisan Island, but why?"

"I don't know." Bob grunts. "Probably because they don't feel loved anymore after we argued with them. But what I don't understand is, out of every place they can go, why is it Nomanisan Island?"

"No time for that." Helen orders. "We have to get them back. Get into your super suit, quickly." Without a moment of hesitation, Bob and Helen immediately changes into their super suit. Before they left the house, they look at Jack-Jack, who is still sleeping. Elastigirl sighs and carries him to the car. Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl exit's the house and hops inside the Incredimoble. Mr. Incredible turns on the keys and Elastigirl orders "Step on the gas Bob!"

Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl races as fast as they can to the docks. As they are driving, the two of them are thinking about what to say to their children after they argued with them and ran away. Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl enter through downtown. Mr. Incredible takes out his phone from his pocket and dials a number.

"Hello." a voice said.

"Frozone, it's me." Mr. Incredible said.

"Mr. Incredible, what is the problem?" asks Frozone.

"Last night, our kids ran away from home and we don't know where they are. Can you help us out?" Mr. Incredible asks.

"I wish I could." Frozone answers. "But I'm a little busy right now."

"Busy? Doing what?" there is no answer. "Hello? Frozone can you hear me?" Bob hangs ups and throws his phone away.

"What is the problem?" Elastigirl wonders.

"Frozone said he's busy. Doing what? That's what I want to know."

"He's probably taking out some bad guy or something."

"How can that be more important than finding our children? I wonder if there's ever a time where…"

"Honey look out!" Elastigirl scream. Bob looks up and sees a car being hurled right towards them. Elastigirl grabs Jack-Jack and springs out of the Incredimoble. Mr. Incredible exit's the car, just before the car crashes through the Incredimoble. Jack-Jack wakes up from his sleep and begins to cry. Elastigirl does her best to comfort her baby boy. All of the sudden, Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl turns around and sees people running away and screaming.

"Run for you lives!" they shout. There is a huge explosion coming from behind them. Then out of nowhere, Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl sees a giant robot advancing toward them. The Evidroid continues destroying the city. Mr. Incredible sprints as fast as he could toward the giant robot.

"I'm gonna stay here and fight this thing." Mr. Incredible says. "You go ahead and find the kids." The Evidroid fires its green laser beam at a sign above on a building. The sign collapses and falls to the ground below right above Mr. Incredible and all of the innocent people in the area.

"Honey, look out!" Elastigirl yells. Mr. Incredible looks up and sees the sign plunging toward him. He lifts his hands up and catches the sign. The people moves out of the way and when the last person evacuates the area, Mr. Incredible throws the sign as hard as he can to the robot. The sign breaks and the robot wasn't damaged, nor scratched. The robot slowly makes his way to Mr. Incredible and the two of them are ready for battle.

As for Elastigirl, she tries to find a safe place for Jack-Jack to hide. She then realizes that running around the city will only waste her time I trying to find Sean, Violet or Dash. She keeps running while carrying Jack-Jack. She finally spots the harbor and is about to make her way towards it when she stops moving. She is then lifted off of the ground. Jack-Jack begins to cry when he and Elastigirl sees three kids in front of them. It is the Evilads, Valagor, Ultra and Morph.

"Well, well, well!" Ultra smiles as she imprisons Elastigirl and Jack-Jack with her powers. "If it isn't the famous Elastigirl." she laughs along with her brothers. Then she hears the cries of Jack-Jack. "Oh, and you brought your baby along with you. Man, this is getting exciting."

"Let us go and leave my baby alone!" Elastigirl orders.

"This is interesting." Valagor remarks. "You want us to leave your baby alone, but you don't feel the same way for your other children. That's really disturbing. You know, now that you feel that way, we've could have done a lot more to those pesky Incredibrats."

"Shut up!" shouts Elastigirl. "Where are my children?"

"You're children are still alive for the moment. They are with mom and dad. As we speak, I'm pretty sure they are busy tormenting them, while we find you and Mr. Incredible." explains Morph.

"Leave my children alone!" Helen orders. "Please, whatever you do them, don't hurt them." This causes the Evilads to roll into laughter.

"Don't worry about it Elastigirl." Ultra says. "After we kill you and your stupid husband, Mr. Incredible, then your kids will get their chance to die." All of the sudden, Valagor's, Ultra' and Morph's laughing ceases and a huge scowl plants on their face. "And we have been waiting so long to kill them, so, without further ado, let the torture begin!"

At that point, Ultra uses her psychic powers to throw the female super into a building. Elastigirl looks at her baby, who is crying for help. Elastigirl wraps her arms around Jack-Jack to keep him safe from the impact. Elastigirl slams hard against the building, making a huge dent. She falls back on the street in pain. Even those she's hurt, she smiles at her baby boy, telling him that she's going to be all right. Valagor, Ultra and Morph advance to the heroine and begin to laugh.

"So, you manage to keep your baby unharmed." Morph says. "That's impressive."

"Let's see how long you can keep this up." said Ultra as she lifts Elastigirl up and throws her against the same building. The impact is so devastating; she slams right through the building, and loses her grip on baby Jack-Jack. Jack-Jack rolls on the street and stops right next to the Evilads. The three of them crouches down and examines the cute and adorable baby.

"Now that's gotta be the cutest thing I've ever seen." Ultra says.

"Oh just kill him already." Valagor commands.

"But he's a baby, he hasn't done any harm to us." argues Ultra.

"I know sis." Morph says. "But he's born with a family of supers. What are the chances of him being a super?"

"He has a point there." Valagor admits.

"Oh all right." Ultra sighs. "But this will be the last time I'm gonna have to kill something this cute." Ultra points her hand towards the baby. It begins to glow and she is ready to fire her laser beam. Meanwhile, Elastigirl struggles to get to her feet, after being tossed around. She then sees her defenseless and helpless baby lying on the street.

"NO!" she yells as she stretches her body to save Jack-Jack. All of the sudden, Ultra fires her laser beam at the baby. Elastigirl pushes her baby out of the way just in time, but the powerful beam knocks her across the street and into a brick wall. The heroine groans in pain as she crawls toward her son, who is bursting into tears. "It's okay sweetie. You're mama's gonna be all right." Ultra, Valagor and Morph approaches toward Elastigirl and her baby boy, Jack-Jack.

"Jeez, that's one over protective mother." Valagor says.

"You know what? I have enough of this." said Ultra. She points her hand at the baby and she lifts him up. Jack-Jack begins to cry as he is lifted higher and higher into the sky. Elastigirl sees her son being carried up so high, she almost cried herself.

"No! Please, don't hurt him. He's just a baby." she orders. Morph then kicks her hard in the chest and she falls back on the street.

"Don't worry about it Elastigirl." Ultra says. "After seeing how cute he is and how protective you are, we've decide to put him in a safe place, where he doesn't have to see you being tortured." Ultra places Jack-Jack on top of a skyscraper, alone with no one to comfort him. Ultra glares back at Elastigirl. "But he cannot escape his fate, after we're done with you and your husband, then it will be his turn to die. So, if you want him to live a little longer life, then do your best to stay alive." Ultra, Valagor and Morph then charges at Elastigirl, who gets in ready position and is ready to take on the Evilads.

Meanwhile, Mr. Incredible lifts up a two ton truck and throws it as hard as he could toward the Evidroid. The vehicle explodes on impact, but there is not a single scratch on the robot. The Evidroid advances toward Mr. Incredible and smacks him across the face. The superhero is hurled into a brick wall, making a huge dent. Mr. Incredible regains his consciousness and heads back out into a battle field. He then sees another super in a turquoise suit. The super ice skates on a path of ice down the street.

"FROZONE!" Mr. Incredible yells. "Yeah!" Frozone fires an ice beam toward the robot. A few seconds later, the robot is all covered in ice. Mr. Incredible rushes toward the robot and pushes it down to the ground. The Evidroid lands on the ground with a thud. The ice shatters all over the area and the robot lies motionless. Mr. Incredible and Frozone smiles at each other.

"Thanks Zone!" Mr. Incredible says.

"That shall cool him off for a while." Frozone laughs. All of the sudden, the robot gets back up on its feet and makes his way toward Mr. Incredible and Frozone. It then fires two laser beams at them and they fall backwards on the street. The two of them are still conscious, but dazed after the attack.

"The Omnidroid is nothing compared to this." Mr. Incredible says.

"Aw man!" Frozone shouts. "That ain't right!" The Evidroid shoots another laser beam at the two superheroes. This time, Mr. Incredible and Frozone avoids the beam just in time. The robot advances toward Mr. Incredible and Frozone. Frozone then uses his powers to form a giant snowball. When it is done, it is the same size as the Evidroid's body. Mr. Incredible lifts the heavy snowball and throws at the robot. The gigantic snowball hit's the robot and the snowball explodes, spreading ice everywhere across the city. There are still no signs of damage on the Evidroid.

"What does it take to hurt this guy?" Frozone asks. Before Mr. Incredible has a chance to answer, the robot fires a laser beam at Frozone and the super crashes through a building. Mr. Incredible rushes toward the robot, but the Evidroid grabs him and smashes his body on the street. The Evidroid drops Mr. Incredible and kicks it in the chest, sending him flying high in the sky. Before Mr. Incredible lands hard on the ground, the robot gives a vicious chop to his back and Mr. Incredible falls hard on the ground, creating a huge hole. The robot examines the super hero and walks away. Mr. Incredible has lost his consciousness.

As for Elastigirl, things aren't going too well for her. Ultra fires a barrage of lasers toward her. Elastigirl tries dodging every single beam, but as time goes by, she loses her strength and eventually, grows tired. Ultra shoots a powerful laser beam at Elastigirl's chest and she collides against a car. Valagor rushes to Elastigirl and gives a vicious slash to her arms. She cries in pain and falls to the ground. She then manages to catch a glimpse of Morph, who is standing in front of her.Morph transforms one of his hands to a rope. He wraps around Elastigirl's neck and pulls as hard as he can, choking and gagging her. Elastigirl struggles to breathe, but then Morph lifts her up in the air and he throws her into lamp post. Elastigirl groans in pain as she tries to get on all fours. Ultra fires a powerful laser and Elastigirl is sent hurling and collides against a tree in the park. Valagor, Ultra and Morph rushes to the park, where Elastigirl is. Morph changes his arms to a baseball bat. He smacks Elastigirl right across the head, on the back and through the stomach a couple of times. Each hit Elastigirl takes, more pain rushes through her body. Finally, Morph delivers a powerful blow to Elastigirl's stomach and she is smacked right into the lake nearby. Elastigirl struggles to swim to the surface with so much pain inside her. She manages to get to the surface and gasps for a breath of air. She swims to the side of the lake, where Valagor, Ultra and Morph are waiting.

"Like mother, like daughter." Valagor says. "Weak…" he kicks Elastigirl in the stomach, "…useless…" he kicks her in the face, "…pathetic."

"I'll admit, you are much stronger than your stupid daughter, Incredigirl." Morph says. With his hands as a baseball bat, he swings at Elastigirl's back ten times. She cries in pain as she struggles to fight back every blow. All of the sudden, Morph gives another vicious and devastating swing to Elastigirl's stomach. She rolls in pain and begins to cry. "However," Morph states. "You will never have the strength to defeat us; The Evilads." Ultra points her hand towards the weak, beaten and wounded Elastigirl. Her hands begin to glow and she grins at her.

"It's time for you to die." she says. Elastigirl closes her eyes, knowing it's over. Ultra is about to release her powerful laser beam when somebody shouts at them.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" someone orders. Valagor, Ultra and Morph turn and see a tall boy with brown hair and an iron rod in his hand. It is Tony Rydinger.

"So, Mr. Rydinger." Ultra smiles. "So glad to see you again." she and her brothers starts laughing at the powerless boy. "Now wait a minute Mr. Rydinger, isn't there someone missing? Someone you care about? Someone that determined to protect you? Someone like…Incredigirl?"

"Where is she?" Tony growls. "Answer me, RIGHT NOW!"

"Easy there boy." Ultra says. "The good news your stupid and pathetic girl friend is alive." Tony lets out a sigh. "However, the bad news is, you won't be able to see her again. After my brothers and I kill Elastigirl, Mr. Incredible, their baby boy and you, the it will be Incrediguy's, Incredigirl's and the Dash's turn to die."

Ultra fires her laser beam at Tony. Tony reflects it with his weapon. Ultra walks slowly towards the boy. Tony, with so much anger inside him, rushes toward Ultra. Tony swings with all of his frustration and towards Violet's worst enemy. With ease and a grin on her face, Ultra dodges every strike that Tony has delivered to her without breaking a sweat. Ultra then points her hand at Tony, and the teenage boy becomes immobilize. She then lifts him up and smashes him through a building. Tony collides against the structure really hard and he groans in pain, trying to get back to his feet. Ultra finds him struggling so she takes advantage of him. First, she picks up the weapon that Tony has just dropped. She gives him a couple of smacks to his back, his face and his midsection. After that, she drops her weapon. Then she fires her purple laser beam toward the defenseless boy. The beam knocks Tony to the ground. Instead of laughing at the wounded boy, Ultra continues firing her lasers at Tony. She laughs at him each time Tony takes an excruciating hit. For a few minutes, it was all shooting, laughing, hurting and torturing. Finally, Ultra ceases her shooting and observes Tony Rydinger, who is all messed up, battered and bruised.

"You know something?" Ultra asks. "You have once told me that you would die for your favorite superhero, Incredigirl." She then gives ruthless kick to Tony's chest. He rolls in pain all over the street and begins to groan. "How pathetic can you humans get?"

Ultra shoots another onslaught of lasers to the beaten and weary Tony. She laughs as Tony Rydinger gets pounded by her bombardment of laser beams. After five long and painful of shooting and laughing, Ultra turns around and walks away toward her brothers. Behind her, Tony Rydinger lies motionless on the pavement. His body feels numb all over, after being tossed around, being pounded by his own weapon and being pulverized by Ultra's onslaught of lasers. He tries standing up, but the pain is so devastating, he struggles to get on all fours. He watches as the Evidroid, Valagor, Ultra and Morph terrorize and destroy the city. He looks up at the sky with a small tear on his face.

"Violet," he says softly. "I'm so sorry. I…have failed you." That was the last thing he said before he passes out on the street. The rest of the Evilads roar in laughter as the Evidroid conquers the city. Soon, the world will be theirs.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Sorry I took so long to update this chapter. I promise, the next time I update another chapter, it will be within two to three days.**

**Right now, I'm planning to put a sequel to the story, The Incredibles vs. The Eviles II. I have an idea on what my sequel is going to be about, but I need your suggestion. Should I put it on a seperate story or should I put it in the same one? Please give me your feedback. Other then that, "PLEASE REVIEW!" **


	26. The Containment Room

The Containment Room

Dash is the first one to regain his consciousness. His eyes are still too weak to open, after being pounded, beaten and tortured by the Evidroid. Finally, he manages to open his weary eyes and examines the room he is in. He realizes that he is in the Containment Room, the same place where Syndrome holds him and his family captive. He then notices that he is unable to move his arms or legs. He looks to the left and sees Sean and Violet unconscious.

"Sean? Violet?" he calls. However there is no answer. He tries again. "Sean, Violet, can you hear me. Please speak to me!" Finally, Sean manages to regain his consciousness.

"Dash?" he asks. "Where are we? What is this place? And why can't I move my…" Before Sean can finishes his statement, a bolt of electricity shocks around his body. He cries in pain, trying to fight back the pain. After a few seconds, the electricity stops shocking Sean. Sean has grown more weary and weaker than before.

"So, the Incredikids has finally awoken." a mysterious voice said. Sean and Dash turns and sees a woman in a green suit right in front of them.

"Evila!" Dash yells. "What do you want from us? Let us go RIGHT NOW!"

"Now that's not a proper way to talk to a lady like that." Evila says.

"I can talk to you any way I like. Now let us go before I…" But before Dash can finish his sentence, another bolt of electricity shocks his body just like Sean. He cries in pain as Evila laughs at the tortured boy. He laughter has come to a halt when another man in a green super suit enters the Containment Room. It is Mr. Evile.

"That's enough honey." he orders. Evila gives a long hard sigh and the bolt of electricity stops shocking Dash. Mr. Evile then approaches the kids. He first examines Dash, who is panting after being shocked. He gives a solid hook on the little boy's head. Dash groans because his head injuries haven't fully recovered yet. Mr. Evile gives an evil smirk at the wounded boy and then makes his way toward Sean. He looks at the teenage boy, while Sean glares at him. Mr. Evile turns and looks at his wife. He gives a slight nod an Evila grins. Another bolt of electricity shocks around Sean and he groans again. Evila and her cruel husband laugh at the boy. A minute has passed and the two of them stops torturing the boy. Then Mr. Evile walks over to Violet, who is still knocked out after being tossed around, choked on, and punched in her belly a hundred times. He then gives one solid, ruthless and aggressive punch to the poor, teenage girl's stomach. Violet regains her consciousness after the fatal blow, but she whimpers in pain. To make things worst, her hands are cuffed so she can't clench her stomach.

"Where am I?" she asks. "What going on? How did we get here? Where's…" Mr. Evile delivers another punch to her stomach. Violet groans and begins too cough. She does this for two whole minutes.

"So Incredikids," Evila says "How does it feel suffering your first defeat?" Sean, Violet and Dash stay silent. Evila just grins at the children and continues to talk. "Too bad our own children will not be joining us for the moment. They are busy having much more fun than we are. Destroying the city, torturing all of those innocent people, including Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl and Frozone, watching them run with terror and fear…"

"Enough of this!" Sean yells. "What has Valagor, Ultra and Morph done with our parents? ANSWER ME!"

"I'm sorry there dear boy." Evila says. "Telling you would be rather difficult. Why don't I just show you instead? Boys!" a few men turns on the television set nearby. Mr. Evile, Evila, Sean, Violet and Dash can see city of Metroville being obliterate. Then the Evidroid is shown on the screen. It releases its rampage on the city. The robot brings down a few buildings, overturns a couple of vehicles like cars, trucks and tanks and swats away anyone that interferes. That includes the police, the army, powerless civilians, Frozone and Mr. Incredible. Mr. Evile, Evila and their army of Evillains rolls in laughter. However, Sean, Violet and Dash watches in horror as the city is being destroyed by the ruthless, aggressive, and cruel robot.

"NO DAD! FROZONE NO!" Sean yells. Anger rushes inside the teenager's body and his mind. All of the sudden, his wrath went loose and he struggles exhausting to break free. Mr. Evile, Evila and the rest of the Evillains stops their laughing and stares at the teenage superhero, awkwardly. Mr. Evile and Evila looks at each other and grins. Jolts of electricity surges through Sean's body. The pain is devastating and Sean screams in agony, but he continues fighting to break free. After two complete, aching, and shocking minutes, Sean begins to lose his strength, his energy, his courage and his happiness. Sean pants as hard as he can, trying to gasp one breathe one breath of air. He finally regains his breath and he glares back at Mr. Evile

"So, you don't like it when you see your father tortured like that, huh?" Mr. Evile asks.

"Of course I don't." Sean softly answers. "I actually don't like seeing anyone tortured, except you guys. Man, when I get out of here, I'm going to find your son, Valagor, I'm gonna hurt him, and I'm going to…" Again, the jolt of electricity rushes through Sean's weak, hopeless and helpless body. Sean cries in pain as the electricity subsides and Sean is left weary and tired.

"Never talk to my son like that." Evila demands. "You know, I can always call him to do just that to you, if you want me to." She grins at Sean, waiting for an answer. However, she receives nothing except a stare from the teenage boy. "Good. Now let us, for a moment, see how my nemesis, Elastigirl is doing."

Mr. Evile, Evila, Sean, Violet, Dash and the troops of Evillains watches as the camera moves around the ruined city of Metroville. Mr. Evile, Evila, the Evillains and the Incredikids watches as they pass by broken pavements, buildings burned, windows and glasses cracked and motionless bodies lying around the street. Sean, Violet and Dash looks nervously for their mother, hoping she is not like everyone else. Soon, Mr. Evile, Evila, the Evillains and the Incredikids see a woman dressed in a red super suit lying down on the concrete motionless and knocked out. Her red super suit. It was Elastigirl.

"Ah there she is." Evila states. She roars into laughter when she sees her worst enemy beat up, bruised and lying motionless on the street.

"MOM! NO! WHAT HAVE THEY DONE TO YOU?" Dash yells. Evila slowly starts moving forward towards Dash. She stares at that small boy for a little bit. She then gives a horrifying and a terrifying glare at Dash. This frightens Dash a lot and before he has a chance to wince, flinch or scream, Evila gives a concrete jab, cross, hook, uppercut and a punch to Dash's face and head. Dash groans each time Evila lands a solid hit.

"Silence!" she yells. "You should be thankful that my children only gave her a small beating instead of a large one. If you want, I can order them to beat up on your stupid and pathetic mother some more." Dash soon recovers from Evila's hits and he scowls at the evil and merciless woman.

"You are going to pay for what you did to my mother!" he growls. "You just wait until I get out of here. And when I do, I'm going to…"

"You're going to what?" disrupts Evila. "You don't even stand a chance against me, my husband or any of my kids, in particular, my son Morph. All you do Dash is run, run, and run. You can run around, you can run here, you can run there, you can run anywhere. But above all, you can run away. Man, super speed is such a dull, stupid, useless, insignificant and pathetic power. As a matter of fact, you are a dull, stupid, useless, insignificant and pathetic super."

Dash's feelings and emotions has been struck hard. All of the cruel, mean and harsh words that were spoken by Evila flow through Dash's body and into his mind. Just like Sean, his anger has rushed through his body, swelling uncontrollably. He lets out a vicious scream and he struggles to break free. Evila, Mr. Evile, and all of the Evillains grin at each other and laugh at the poor boy. Dash does his best to ignore the teasing, mocking and Evila's harsh spoken words. He lets out a scream of pain, agony and anguish as he aggressively tries breaking free from the powerful restraints. Sean and Violet watches with amazement and astonishment as they watch their little brother struggling and fighting. Dash's cries soon become words.

"MOM!" he yells. "I…JUST…WANT…TO…SAY…THAT…I'M…VERY…!" However, before Dash can finishes his sentence, his energy has already depleted after pushing so hard and so much. He eventually runs out of breath and gives up on trying. He begins to cry as he finishes his statement, mumbling. "I'm sorry mom. Sorry for you having to go through so much torture. This is all my fault that I got you into this. Mom, if you can hear me out there, I just want to say…I LOVE YOU."

Sean and Violet drops their mouths and looks at each other. They realized that Dash is right. It is all their fault. It's their fault that they are beaten up by the merciless Evidroid; it is their fault for being held in this dark, creepy Containment Room, it's their fault that the city is being sabotaged, and it is especially their fault that their parents, Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl getting pounded, beat up and tortured by their worst enemies, the Evilads. They too join him in crying. Mr. Evile, Evila and the Evillains are so annoyed by their tears of sadness and sorrow; they send the bolts of electricity shocking Sean, Violet and Dash. The three of them cries in pain as the electricity surges through their bodies. Finally, it stops and the Incredikids pant for a breath of air.

"Hey boss, look at this." someone said. "It looks like your daughter, Ultra, is having a lot of fun with this boy." Mr. Evile and Evila look back at the screen and they too see their lovely daughter playing around and messing with another teenage boy.

"Hey Incredigirl." Evila says. "I believe there is someone you want to see. Someone that you would protect. Someone you find very attracting. Someone you love so much, you would die for him. Someone like…" On the screen, Ultra telekinetically throws the boy into the wall. He lets out a scream in pain. His cries catch Violet's attention and she looks at the screen. She too sees the boy being pummeled by Ultra's powerful laser beams. She gasps and drops her mouth.

"TONY! NO!" Violet yells. She watches horrifyingly as Tony gets beaten up some more by none other than Ultra. She too struggles to break free through the restraints, just like Sean and Dash did. Since she is so determined to save Tony's life, she fights even harder than her brothers did. Evil turns around to her and grins.

"Please don't try darling." she says. "All of you efforts will be wasted."

"NEVER!" Violet screams. "TONY NEEDS ME!" Evila gives a long sigh and she looks back at her troop of Evillains.

"Boys!" she orders. At that point, two solders approach Evila and Violet. They salute to Evila and she smiles. "Teach this useless girl a lesson she will never forget." Evila leaves leaving the two soldiers and Violet with each other. Violet glares at the guards while the soldiers give a careless grin. Then without warning, one of the soldiers delivers a ruthless punch to Violet's stomach. She groans in pain as the heavy blow of the fist collides with her wounded stomach. Then the other solider gives a vicious kick to her abdomen. Again Violet cries in agony. The two soldiers continue to punish the poor teenage superhero with their devastating blows to her midsection. Violet begins to cry after being punished so much in one whole day. Her thoughts of Tony begin to die out. Sean and Dash watches in horror as the guards pummel their sister's stomach endlessly and cruelly, mocking her and teasing her. Finally, after five minutes of punishment, pounding and insults, the two soldiers give one final, powerful blow to Violet's stomach. Violet groans and gasps for air. The two soldiers laugh at her and return to the rest of the Evillains. Violet looks at the TV. screen on more time and she watches Tony's final efforts in defending himself. She watches as her worst enemy, Ultra delivers one powerful, violent and crushing laser beam to Tony's weak and motionless body. When the laser makes impact, Tony is sent flying and is hurled to a building. Ultra laughs at the unconscious boy and leaves him lying. The last thing Violet hears from Tony before the Eviles turns off the television is. "Violet…I'm sorry. I…have failed you."

"TONY!" Violet yells. "NOOOOOOO!" Before can say anything else, Mr. Evile grabs the remote and pushes the power button. The TV screen is turned off. He looks back at Sean, Violet and Dash.

"So Incrediguy, Incredigirl and Dash," he says. "Now you know what the Evilads are capable of doing to your family and your friends. Seeing the city of Metroville in ruins brings smiles to our faces and joy in our lives. For once, Valagor, Ultra and Morph actually did something right. For once, our three powerful evil children made me and my beautiful wife very proud." Mr. Evile and Evila embrace each other and kiss each other, showing their appreciation.

"You mean to say the only time where your kids make you proud is when they give you what you desire so much?" Sean asks.

"What kind of parents are you treating your kids like that?" Violet asks. "You don't even love them."

"You should be ashamed of yourselves." Dash states. "You are disgraceful parents and disgraceful super villains."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Evila yells. "I'm tired hearing you kids complaining and saying horrible stuff about my children. You kids are going to pay for that. Boys!"

At that point, every one of the Evillains approach Sean, Violet and Dash. They divide themselves equally and stand next to the three of them. Sean, Violet and Dash glares at the Evillains, wondering what will happen next. The soldiers that are in front of Dash pounds the poor boy's head some more. Dash groans and cries trying to fight back the powerful and countless blows the Evillains has delivered. Then some of the soldiers take a small stick and they smack it hard against Dash's head. After a few minutes of numerous hits to Dash's head, the soldiers puts their sticks away and while they pummel his small, injured head, they begin to mock him, tease him, call him names and insult him in front of Sean, Violet, Mr. Evile and Evila. The cruel soldiers stop tormenting Dash and then they take it out on Sean.

The soldiers pounds Sean's head and middle section ruthlessly. The soldiers laugh and assault at the teenage boy, while Sean moans in pain. Then, without warning, Sean is then being shocked by the bolts of electricity surging through his body. Then Sean begins to cry. The small tears in his eyes fall from his face. The merciless Evillains carry on with their laughter, their beating and their pounding toward the poor teenager. Dash and Violet drops their mouth and gasps watching their big brother assaulted and insulted. Mr. Evile and Evila grins at the tortured boy and when Evila snaps her fingers, the beating stops and the jolts of electricity dies down. At the end of the beating, Sean is now more messed up than before. His super suit is all torn and cut. He has cuts on his arms, on his face and on his body. He struggles to breathe after so many punches on his belly. The soldiers laugh at the unfortunate teenage super hero and they spit on his face. As they press on to Violet, she becomes more worried, wondering, what they are going to do to her.

When the soldiers reach Violet, they carelessly grin at the teenage girl. Violet returns with a glare of her own. But before she has a chance to speak, one of the soldiers delivers a powerful punch to poor Violet's gut. She cries out with the pain inside her body. Then, some more soldiers plows their vigorous, crushing and violent fist to Incredigirl's wounded middle section. Other soldiers take out their small sticks and they pummel Violet's head and belly countless amount of times. The ruthless soldiers begin to laugh at the poor teenager. Violet cries even more as her stomach injury grows worst. Then, one of the Evillains grabs her around the throat and squeezes as hard as he could. Violet fights desperately to breathe. The harder she struggles, the tighter the grip and the harder the Evillains punches. Dash and Sean watches in terror as their sister receives the beating of her life. After three whole minutes of punishment, gagging, laughing and torture, Violet's neck is released and she begins to cough roughly. Finally, each one of the Evillains delivers one final and violent punch to the poor teenage superhero's stomach. After that, all of the Evillains left the Containment Room, leaving Mr. Evile and Evila with the injured Sean, Violet and Dash.

"Try to relax." Evila suggests. "Pretty soon, our invasion of this world will be complete and you kids won't be here to join us."

"The era of the Eviles…" Mr. Evile states, "…will soon begin. The world will bow down before us and there will be no one to stop us."

"Before long, I will be the future queen of this world." Evila says. "And my wonderful husband will be the future king. Our kids will become great rulers like us."

"Now as we speak," Mr. Evile states. "The whole city is probably on their knees begging for mercy. When our kids have finally killed Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl, they will be back here looking for you three kids."

"Come on honey!" Evila shouts as she wraps her arms around her husband's. "Let's go out back to celebrate our wonderful and glorious victory!"

"It would be my pleasure!" Mr. Evile says. He then looks at three of the Evillains and glares at them. "Keep your eyes on these kids!" he orders. "Make sure they don't escape. When Valagor, Ultra and Morph shows up, I want the Incredikids ready… TO DIE." Mr. Evile and Evila finally leave the Containment Room with a huge roar of laughter. The huge door behind them to the Containment Room shuts tight, leaving Sean, Violet and Dash alone with the three soldiers, guarding them so they can't escape.

The three soldiers turn the TV. back on and watches the city of Metroville in ruins, the Evidroid terrorizing the city, Mr. Incredible lying unconscious next to a brick wall, a motionless Elastigirl knocked out on the street and Tony Rydinger getting beat up by Valagor, Ultra and Morph. The two soldiers laughs at the robot's and the Evilads' accomplishments. Dash looks back at the screen with a look of insecurity on his face. Seeing his own mother beat up brings more pain inside and tears into his eyes. Sean glares at the television screen. He watches helplessly as the Evidroid tears down more buildings, swatting away anyone or anything that gets in its way. Violet, on the other hand, after seeing her boyfriend, Tony Rydinger, beat up and tortured, looks down to the ground and starts sobbing. She now feels depressed, miserable and disconsolate in one day, after going through so much. He stomach is hurt badly and her heart is both beaten and broken.

"Oh my God!" Dash exclaims. "Look at the city. It's a huge mess. It's even worst than my bedroom."

"And it's all our fault." Sean mumbles. "It's our fault we got pounded by the Evidroid. It's our fault that mom and dad are suffering out there. It's all our fault that Violet's boyfriend is beaten."

"It's our fault that the Evidroid is terrorizing the city." Dash explains. "It's all our fault that the world is being destroyed. It's our fault that mom and dad are going to die. It's all our fault we are torture, tormented, insulted and contained in this place. And OUR fault that we're going to die." At that point, Dash begins to cry.

"Tony." Violet cries. "Tony, I'm so sorry. It's all my fault that you're suffering so much. I'll probably never see you again. I guess I'm the worst superhero ever." Violet sobs even more. Sean looks at Dash, who is crying and then at the depressed Violet.

"Okay, that's enough." he says. "No more of this. We started all of this mess. Now we're going to clean it up."

"What the heck are you saying?" Dash asks.

"We're getting out of this creepy place. We've got a city to save, a robot to destroy, and enemies to defeat. Our parents are counting on us now. It is all up to us now. We're going to prove to the whole world what the Incredikids are capable of doing. We are going to save the world ourselves. Are you guys with me or not?" The powerful words spoken by the eldest makes Dash's tears disappear. His frown has vanished and is replaced with a smile.

"I'm in." he says. "How about you Vi?" he waits for an answer, but Violet is still busy feeling sorry for herself.

"Tony. Tony. Tony." she repeats.

"Vi, are you going to help us or not?" Sean asks. Violet shakes her head and continues to cry.

"Why not?" Dash asks. "You're the only one that can get us out of here. Everyone is counting on you Vi. Don't let the people down, especially Tony. He really needs you and he probably won't…"

"SHUT UP DASH!" Violet yells. "Can't you see? Tony is as good as dead and it's all my fault. I've killed my own boyfriend. I've made the wrong choice in disobeying my mom. And now I'm paying the consequences. It's too late. I'll never see Tony again." Violet begins to cry again.

"No Vi." Sean comforts. Violet stops her crying and looks at Sean. "It is never too late. Sure, we all made stupid mistakes and we all have to suffer. And I know it's sometimes too late to change or fix what you have done. But believe me, Tony is still alive and he is waiting for you. If you continue to feel sorry for yourself, then obviously, you'll never see him again. But if you have great determination in protecting him, then you still have a chance. Tony will die for you, but are you willing to die for him. It's not your powers that keep you guys together. It's the love you have for him inside your heart."

Violet looks back at Sean and her tears of sorrow and despair immediately disappears. She smiles at him and her little brother, Dash. She nods at the boys, knowing what she must do. Sean and Dash nods back at Violet. Violet's stomach still hurts, but that doesn't stop her in projecting a force field around herself. She floats out of her cell and onto the ground. She then quietly sneaks pass the three guards, who are still watching the attack on Metroville. Violet goes to the control panel and pushes a small green button. The restraints on her and her brother's arms, and legs release and the Incredikids were set free. This caught the three Evillains attention. They run up to the released Incredikids.

One soldier throws a club swing at Sean's head, but Sean's energy has replenished and he ducks the blow just in time. Sean the jumps an gives a vicious kick to the soldier, knocking him out cold. The soldier rushes towards Violet. She immediately turns invisible and the guard stops running. Violet stealthily punches and kicks the guard a few times until she gives a ruthless uppercut to his chin, knocking him backwards and out. Dash runs as fast as he can around the final soldier. The guard takes out his pistol and starts shooting at the boy, but Dash would speed by the bullets without breaking a sweat. He then tackles the soldier to the ground and he punches the soldier straight through the head.

"This is for my mother!" he yells as he punches the guard. "My father… (punch)…my brother… (punch)…my sister… (punch)…Jack-Jack... (punch)...and this one is for me!" he delivers one more punch to the guards face and he is knocked out cold. Dash gets back to his feet and meets with Sean and Violet. The three of them smiles at each other.

"You guys ready to leave?" Sean asks.

"OH YEAH!" Dash says excitedly.

"Come on boys!" Violet yells. "We've got a city to save!"

* * *

**Author's Notes: "PLEASE REVIEW!" I'm still waiting for your suggestions on my sequel. Shall I put it on a seperate story or should I put it in the same story. Please give me some feedback.**


	27. Escape from Nomanisan

Escape from Nomanisan

Sean, Violet and Dash come across a huge door. Sean pops out his metallic claws and slashes twice through the door. The door breaks down and the Incredikids exit's the Containment Room. Sean, Violet and Dash immediately sprints their way, trying to find a way out or something to get them back to Metroville, where their mother and father are.

"We need to get back to the mainland as quickly as possible!" Sean orders as he leads the way. "So, do you guys know where to go? This is my first time on this island, so I don't know my way around."

"Well," Dash explains. "The last time we escaped, we used a rocket to get from Nomanisan to Metroville."

"I don't think that idea of yours is not going to help us again." Violet says.

"Why not?" Dash argues.

"I can think of three reasons. One, there is no more rockets on this island. We have used the last one on our last attempt in escaping. Two, even if we did find a rocket, it still wouldn't be enough. For once, a rocket would not be fast enough to get from here to there. The whole world is suffering out there if we don't do something quickly. Mom, dad and Tony will probably be dead by the time we get there. We need something that can take us there in a few seconds."

"Did you say that you have three reasons?" Sean asks. Violet looks at him and nods. "Well, what's your third reason?" But before Violet has a chance to answer or give her third reason, she, Sean and Dash, all of the sudden, stops dead in their tracks. Right in front of them, are about thirty angry Evillains with sticks in their hands. They clench their teeth and growl at the Incredikids.

"Yes I did." Violet answers. "We got a bunch of bad guys blocking our way."

"So," one of the Evillains said. "You kids are trying to escape huh? Well, now, the boys and I strongly suggest that you turn around and get yourselves back into the Containment Room, before we get rough." The Evillains sneers at Sean, Violet and Dash and they place their weapons in front of them, ready to strike. Sean and Violet glares at the troops, but Dash smiles and steps forward.

"Aw come on boys." Dash complains. "How about this? Why don't you boys drop all of your weapons so all of us can have a little conversation? It's better than saving yourselves the trouble and getting your butts kicked, like we did last time."

"We're humbly apologize Dash." the guard says. "But negotiating with kids will get us nowhere. However, talking with you kids will get you all into more trouble. So just to make you kids happy, here is my message to you from me." The guard puts his hand under Dash's small chin. Dash grows nervous, wondering what will the guard say or do to him. Then all of the sudden, without warning, the guard gives a painful, vicious slap to his small face. The powerful impact sends Dash to the floor. He rubs his face as the guard gives a terrifying glare. "GET BACK INSIDE THE CONTAINMENT ROOM WHERE YOU BELONG!" the guard yells.

Then, a few guards surround Dash and pick him up. Dash tries his best to struggle to break free from the soldiers' grip, but the Evillains holds on to the boy tight so he has no chance of escaping. Sean and Violet rushes in to aid Dash, but twenty soldiers intervenes with their weapons. Ten of the troops encircle Violet. They back her up into a wall. Her invisibility is useless since there is no where to run and no where to hide. She then tries to project a force field around her, but the guards only strike the force field twice to penetrate through it. Violet loses a dramatic amount of energy after her force field broke. Sean pops out his claws, ready to fight his set of Evillains. He first looks at Dash, who is being carried away by ten other guards. Then he notices Violet limping on the wall after the guards break through her force field. Sean then glares at his set of Evillains and gives a petrifying growl.

"All right." Sean whispers. "THAT'S IT!" he yells as he charges at the guards with his claws. He gives a loud scream as he sprints toward the soldiers. Two soldiers swing their weapons at Sean, but he catches them with his claws and he jump kicks the two guards at the same time, knocking them out cold. Sean puts his claws out in front of the rest of the guards. Then, two more soldiers swing their weapons at Sean. One at his face and the other at his legs. Sean ducks the first one and he jumps over the second. While in midair, his eyes turn red and fire a huge beam at the guards, knocking them backwards. Sean then rushes at two more guards. The soldiers put their weapons up, but before they have a chance to react, Sean kicks them in the chest. The Evillains scream in pain as Sean pushes them to the wall. Two more soldiers come up from behind, Sean and strike his head. Sean ducks out of the way just in time and he gives a ruthless kick to the soldier's chest, like he did with the previous guards. He kicks them away and he jump outer crescent kick to one more guard. Then Sean stabs the final soldier and lifts him up. He throws him as hard as he could to the soldiers, who are carrying Dash away. The lifeless soldier collides with his comrades and the soldiers fall to the ground, dropping Dash. Sean smiles and grabs a stick from the ground.

"Violet, CATCH!" he orders. He throws the stick over the ten guards and Violet catches it with ease. All of her energy has finally been replenished and she gets back to her feet. She swings at one of the guards and he falls down to the ground unconscious. The other nine soldiers observe their fallen comrade, and then they scowl at Violet. Violet, on the other hand, spins her staff around and around with ease. She finally, stops her tricks and rests her weapon on her soldier.

"Come and get me boys." she grins.

One of the soldiers swings his staff at the teenage girl, but she blocks the weapon and strikes him on the head, knocking him out cold. She then spins her weapon around in a circle and strikes another guard in the stomach. The guard falls back and collides against the wall. Then two of the Evillains drops their weapons and rushes to Violet. The grab each end of the stick, so Violet can't spin it or use it. That still didn't bother her. She lets go of the weapon and delivers three ruthless punches to one of the guard's face, knocking him out. Then she kicks the other guard twice in the middle section. The guard falls on the ground and Violet viciously pokes his chin, causing him to lose consciousness. Another guard swings at Violet's legs, but she jumps to avoid the attack and, while in midair, kicks him in the face. Violet lands on the ground and is left with four more soldiers. One soldier strikes rapidly at Violet. The teenage super hero blocks every shot, trying to find an open target or an opportunity to strike. Then, another guard sneaks up behind Violet with his staff. Violet looks behind her and sees the guard. She first knocks the guard's weapon out of his hand and she kicks him in the chest, sending him colliding against the wall. She then turns around and swings at the other guard's chest before he can do anything else. Then, another soldier raises his weapon up high, ready to swing at Violet's head. Violet pokes his stomach and the guard recoils. She pulls her weapon back and yells, "THIS ONE IS FOR YOU TONY!" She swings her weapon with all of her strength and the soldier collides with the final one, knocking the two of them out cold. She smiles and wipes a tear off her eyes.

"That was amazing!" Sean compliments.

"Thank you." Violet responds. "How's Dash doing?"

"Let's watch and find out." Sean responds. The two of them sees a small boy surrounded by ten large guards.

"You guys go ahead and use your strength to overcome me." Dash says to the soldiers. "My mother once told me that speed determines the winner. I will use my speed on you guys and I will emerge victorious."

"Man, for a little superhero, you sure said a mouthful." one guard says. Dash smiles and turns to Sean and Violet, who smiles back.

"Watch quietly," Dash said. "And learn how the Dash fights."

Then without warning, one guard swings at Dash's head, but Dash rushes out of the way and he jump side kicks it in the face. When Dash lands on the ground, he does a spinning heel kick to another soldier. Dash then tackles another guard and pummels his face. A guard comes up from behind and swings at Dash, but the boy moves out of the way and the weapon collides with the guard's stomach. Dash then delivers a vicious uppercut to the guard's chin. The blow makes impact and the guard does a back flip and lands on his stomach. Then two guard swings at Dash's head, but Dash ducks and the soldiers' weapons hits each others' bellies. Dash grins and he punches both of the soldiers in the face, knocking them down and out. Dash then jump side kicks to another soldier's stomach. The three remaining soldiers surround Dash. He grins and nods at Sean and Violet, who nods back. Violet and Sean intervenes and takes on one more Evillain.

Sean blocks every one of his guard's strikes and he delivers a vicious kick to his stomach. As for Violet, she projects a force field around herself, to shield herself from all of the guard's attacks. She then releases her force field and she smacks the soldier with her weapon three times. One in the face, the other in the middle section and as for the final one, she sweeps the guard on his back. Dash tackles the last guard to the ground and he punches his face rapidly. Finally, Sean, Violet and Dash assemble together and examine all of the fallen soldiers. They begin to laugh and give each other high fives.

"Ha Ha Ha." Dash laughs. "No sweat. That was all too easy."

"You're right." Violet agrees. "That was fun playing with those guys."

"Gosh." Sean said. "I wish there were more of them so we can have some more fun. But now is not the time to be taking down some dirty Evillain. Right now, the Evilads are our prime target." Before the Incredikids have their chance to speak, the alarm goes off and loud horns echo the area. The three of them continues to run, trying to find a quick way to get out of Nomanisan Island.

For three long minutes, Sean, Violet and Dash run through the long hallway. It is like they are navigating through a very complicated maze, trying to find a way out. Sean and Violet runs out of breath and stops for a rest. Dash looks behind them and sighs.

"Come on you guys." said Dash. "This is not a time to rest and relax. The people need us out there. The longer you guys wait, the more havoc the Evidroid will unleash."

"Shut up you little insect." Violet argues. "We can't run for long time like you can. We're out of breath and ideas. We don't even know where to look."

"If you got any brighter ideas, let's hear them." Sean complains. Dash thinks about for a moment. Finally, he shrugs.

"Sorry, but I'm all out of ideas." he said.

"Easy come, easy go." Violet sighs. Sean laughs a little bit.

"So in other words, none of us have any suggestions on how to get out of here." Sean says.

"But I have an idea for you kids." someone said. Sean, Violet and Dash turn around and notice a woman with dirty blonde hair. Behind her were at least ten Evillains with knives and sticks. Sean and Violet regains their breath and glares at the woman.

"Hey!" Dash exclaims. "I know you. You're that woman who sent us that message when we were at home. You must be the undercover secret agent for the government. Uh, what was your name again?"

"Her name is Silk, you idiot." Sean says. "And she is not an undercover agent working for the government."

"She is actually one of the Evillains, working for the Eviles." Violet explains. "She led us here so the Evilads can spring a trap on us, isn't that right?" Silk looks Sean, then at Violet and finally at Dash. A grin plants on her face and she begins to laugh alone with the Evillains behind her. "What's so funny?" Violet asks.

"I'm surprised you pesky kids finally figure it out." Silk laughs. "You three are pretty smart, for super kids. Now let's see how you Incredikids can figure out how to get of here, alive."

"We're still working on it." Dash sighs.

"Nope, we've already figure it out." Sean smiles.

"All right." Silk complements. "How?"

"Why don't you ask your boys to come and get us and you'll se how." Sean grins.

"Very well then. ATTACK!" Silk yells. At that point, all of the soldiers raise their weapons and charges at the Incredikids. Sean, Violet and Dash looks at each other and grins.

Sean blocks on of the soldier's sticks with his claws and he kicks him in thr chest. The heavy impact sends the soldier flying and he collides with a couple more soldiers. Then, one of the soldiers with a knife lunges and strikes at Sean rapidly. Sean blocks every strike the guard has delivered. Then Sean grabs on of the soldiers arms and kicks him in the chin, knocking him down and out. When the teenage boy lands back on the ground, he uses his laser vision and blasts a few more soldiers into a wall. The violent blast knocks every one of the soldiers unconscious.

Violet first turns invisible when her set of soldiers approach and surround her. The soldiers look around the area, wondering where the mysterious teenager might be hiding. Violet, stealthily, sneaks up to one of the soldiers and delivers a sidekick to his chest, knocking him against the wall and out cold. The soldiers notice this and strikes to where the soldier has fallen. Violet moves out of the way to avoid being hit. The soldiers strike the ground and sometimes at each other. Some of the soldiers fall unconscious. Violet turns back visible and is left with three other soldiers. She picks up one of the sticks on the ground and spins it around and around. One of the soldiers advances toward her and when he got too close, Violet smacks her weapon on his head. Then Violet rushes to another soldier with a knife in his hand. The guard lunges the knife to Violet's chest, but Violet evades the small, sharp weapon and swings her weapon across the stomach of the soldier. The final soldier grabs her weapon and sweeps Violet to the ground. Violet lands on her back and sees the soldier take out a knife out of his pocket. The guard pulls back, ready to stab her, but Violet projects a force field around herself. The blade collides with the invisible shield with a "CHING!" Violet springs back to her feet and while in the air, she kicks him in the face, knocking him to the ground.

Dash smiles at the guards as they encircle him. One of the soldiers comes up from behind with a stick and swings at Dash, but Dash moves out of the way and the soldier's weapon collides with another soldier's stomach. The guard clenches his stomach and is knocked to the ground. Then Dash delivers a series of quick, strong punches to a few of the guards face and midsection. Each one of the soldiers falls to the ground, knocked out cold. Dash then is left with three soldiers. Two sneaks up from behind Dash while one attacks him from the front. The soldier swings his stick at the boy, but he moves out of the way and the soldier hit's the one of the soldier's stomach, instead. Dash smiles as he jumps to avoid a sweep delivered by a soldier. The stick, however, sweeps the other guard behind Dash and he falls down to the ground. Dash then tackles the last soldier to the ground and punches his face briskly. Dash finally gets off of the fallen soldier and rejoins Sean and Violet.

"That was it?" Sean asks.

"Oh come on." Dash complains. "I hardly broke a sweat. Then again, I never break a sweat when I run."

"You're next Silk." Violet points at the girl. "Get ready."

"I don't think so kids!" she screams as she takes out a small pistol from her pocket. "Chew on this." she says as she pulls the trigger. Bullets are sent flying in the air and right toward Sean, Violet and Dash. Sean gets behind Violet and she projects a force field around him and herself. The bullets bounce and ricochet off the force field, keeping Sean and Violet safe. Dash, on the other hand, dodges all of the bullets with ease, his super speed and awareness. For a whole minute, Silk shoots at the protected Incredikids until she shot her last bullet. Silk reaches into her pocket for more ammunition. This is Sean's, Violet's and Dash's chance to strike.

Violet lets down her force field, leaving her and Sean vulnerable. She turns invisible and runs toward the distracted Silk. All of the sudden, Silk is loaded and ready to shoot. She aims her gun at Sean, who is, even though defenseless, manages to smile. She is about to pull the trigger, when Violet pushes her back. Silk loses her concentration and drops her gun and falls hard on the ground. She remains conscious and reaches for her gun. However, Dash sprints to where the gun is at and grabs it just before Silk can. Now she is powerless and helpless. Sean slowly approaches her with a scowl on his face. He then pops out on of his claws from his hand and laughs. Silk is intimidated by this and she staggers to her feet and tries to make a run for it. However, she crashes into one of Violet's force fields that she just put up. Silk lands hard on the ground. Dash, Violet and Sean surrounds the girl.

"Listen here girly." Sean says as he places his claw under her throat, ready to cut it at anytime. The teenager continues, "My little brother, my sister and I are thinking about killing you since you try to kill us first. Now we find ourselves in a situation where you are more valuable to us alive. Don't make us change our mind. Is that clear?" Silk nods and slowly gets to her feet.

"Good." Dash said. "Now tell us. Do you have anything that can take me and my siblings back to the city of Metroville?" Slowly, Dash approaches her. "START TALKING! Or else I'll feed you to that ugly girl over there." Dash points at Violet and she glares at him.

"No please." Silk begs. "There is something that can take you back to the city of Metroville in a few seconds. It's in the Eviles' laboratory. If you want, I can take you there. Just don't kill me." Sean sighs and let's goes of Silk, but he keeps his claws up, just in case.

The Incredikids slowly, follows a frightened Silk. They finally come to a large room, where with the words, LABORATORY, on top. Silk opens the door to the laboratory and the Incredikids are amazed at the room. It was full of inventions, robots, weapons and other neat stuff. Finally, after five long minutes of walking, Silk stops at a large circular machine.

"This is it." she said. "This is the Portaler. This baby can take you anywhere in a few seconds. Just set the coordinates on where you want to go and run through the portal. The next thing you know, you're there."

"All right!" Dash cheers. "We're almost home guys."

"Set the coordinates for downtown." Violet orders. "And hurry." Silk rushes to a computer and punches in a few buttons. She then pushes a large red button and a huge portal is right in front of Sean, Violet and Dash. The three of them cheers.

"YES!" Dash exclaims. "We're on our way!" he rushes inside the portal and the next thing he knows, he is right back at Metroville. Violet follows him and she meets up with Dash. Sean is a few feet away from the portal, when he stops.

"The next time you see Mr. Evile and Evila, tell them one of your kids ain't coming back." Sean fires a huge laser beam at the controls of the Portaler. Sean quickly enters the portal and assembles with Violet and Dash. The Portaler, however, begins to overheat and the next thing Silk knows, the Portaler explodes.

Back at Metroville, Sean, Violet and Dash examines the mess the Evidroid and the Evilads, Valagor, Ultra and Morph has created. They also notices that some of the vehicles on the street are overturned and some blew up. They also observe the motionless bodies on the ground. One of them is a woman with brown hair and is wearing a red super suit, just like Sean, Violet and Dash.

"MOM!" Dash yells as he sprints toward the motionless Elastigirl. Sean and Violet follows Dash and kneels beside Elastigirl. "MOM! SPEAK TO ME!" Dash cries. Elastigirl slowly regains her consciousness and sees her three children in front of her.

"My babies!" Elastigirl says faintly. "Oh honey, where have you been? And what happen to you?" she asks as Sean slowly helps her to her feet.

"We're sorry mom." Violet apologizes. "But after you yelled at us for no reason last night, my brothers and I decided to run away from home to prove to you that we can be great heroes like us."

"And we accidentally ran into the Evidroid and it attacked us." Sean finishes. "It is our fault that the city is being destroyed by the robot, it is all our fault that you got hurt and so did dad and it's our fault that…" Sean was interrupted by a crowd of people screaming for their lives. Right behind them, the Evidroid fires its laser beam uncontrollably all over the city. Sean, Violet and Dash stands up and clenches their fist, ready to fight.

"Mom, you stay here where it's safe." Violet orders. "We're going take this hunk of junk down to pieces." Just before the three of them starts to run, Elastigirl stretches her arms to stop her children.

"While what?" she asks. "Do you want me to see my own children get killed out there? I don't think so!"

"Mom." Dash complains. "You're hurt and you need some rest. We're asking you nicely to stay out of this before you get yourself killed."

"And I'm telling you not a chance." Elastigirl says. "You guys are my children and I will not see you get hurt again. Like it or not, I'm going to take care of this myself. I almost lost the three of you once. I'm not going to lose you again."

"We're going to be alright." Sean said. "We now know what we're up against. We started this mess, now we are going to clean it up."

"No you're not." argues Elastigirl. "If you do, then I'll ground you for a month."

"But mom please." Violet pleads.

"No buts sweetie. Mommy has made her final decision and there is nothing you can do to make me change my mind."

"MOM, WE'RE SORRY!" the three of them screamed. All of the sudden, everything fell silent. It all seemed that time has froze. Elastigirl is touched by her kids' words. Sean, Violet and Dash begin to cry.

"Mom," cries Dash. "We're sorry for disobeying you. If we have made the right choice, none of this would have happen. We just…want to make you proud." Elastigirl places her hand on her children's chin and wipes the tears off of their faces.

"You don't have to anymore." she says with comfort. "You don't have to take down this giant robot by yourselves to prove to me how great of a hero you are. You make me proud for being my children and being raised properly. If we work together as a family, then we all can become great heroes."

"Mom." Violet cries. "What if we lose you? What will happen to us?"

"We're the Incredibles, Vi." Elastigirl smiles. "Anything can happen when we work as a family of superheroes. So, are kids with me?"

"Yeah!" Dash exclaims.

"Let's do it!" Sean smiles as he pops his claws out.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Violet screams as the Evidroid approaches Elastigirl and the Incredikids for the final showdown!


	28. Battle with the Evidroid

Battle with the Evidroid

The giant robot slowly approaches Elastigirl and her children, the Incredikids. It then stops a few feet away from them and looks down at the family. Elastigirl and her children look up and notice the robot's eyes begin to glow. The Evidroid charges up for a few seconds, and the next thing Elastigirl, Sean, Violet and Dash knows, a huge laser beam rushes toward them.

"HEADS UP EVERYONE!" Elastigirl yells. Dash sprints out of the way and Sean jumps to avoid the huge, green laser beam. Violet projects a force field around herself and to avoid being hit. Elastigirl is about to spring when the huge plasma ray nails her in the chest and she is sent tumbling on to the street, immediately falling unconscious. The Evidroid gradually advances toward the fallen Elastigirl and charges up to fire another laser beam at her.

"Hey!" Sean shouts. "Leave my mother alone!" he rushes as fast as he could toward the robot. The Evidroid turns and sees the teenaged boy rushing to it with his claws popped out. Then, the gigantic robot delivers a vicious slap to Sean and he rolls on the street. The Evidroid focuses its attention back to Elastigirl and recharges to fire another laser beam. The dazed Elastigirl regains her consciousness and looks up at the Evidroid, who just fires its laser at her.

"MOM! NOOOOOOOOO!" Dash screams. Elastigirl shuts her eyes, knowing this is the end for her. All of the sudden, just before the laser beam strikes Elastigirl, Violet intervenes and projects a force field to reflect the laser beam just in time to save her mother.

"Mom, are you all right." Violet asks.

"Violet!" Elastigirl says with tears in her eyes. The Evidroid fires another laser beam at the two female supers and Violet, with all of her energy, prevents it from hitting her or her mother. Then the Evidroid pounds the force field ferociously, delivering ruthless punches to it. Each punch that is delivered, Violet loses a dramatic amount of energy. Then the robot hammers the force field and the teenager is sent to her knees. "VIOLET!" Elastigirl screams, trying to get to her feet. Violet looks at her mother and smiles, knowing she will be just fine.

"I'll be fine mom." she said. "Trust me. Everything is going to be all right." However, everything is not going all right for Violet. The Evidroid continues to pummel the force field violently. Finally, Violet loses all of her strength as she let her force field down. Then the robot gives a solid punch to Violet's head and she falls back on the street. Next, the Evidroid picks her up by the head and lifts her up.

"VIOLET! MY BABY!" Elastigirl cries. The Evidroid then slams Violet's head to the ground, brutally. Violet cries in pain as the robot repeatedly smashes her head on the street. Elastigirl watches in horror, seeing her daughter getting thrashed. Finally, the robot drops her and she falls to the ground. However, before she lands, the Evidroid fiercely punches Violet's stomach and she crashes when she lands back on the street. Elastigirl crawls toward her fallen daughter.

"Mom." a dazed Violet says faintly. "I'm sorry. I have…" However, before Violet can finish her apology, she passes out on the street.

"Violet." Elastigirl sobs. "No." She picks her up and hugs her as the Evidroid charges up to fire one more laser beam at Violet and Elastigirl. All of the sudden, a man in a red super suit lifts the robot up and slams it on the ground, making a huge hole on the street.

"Never do that to my wife or my daughter ever again." he said. It was Mr. Incredible who saves his wife and daughter. Sean regains his consciousness and runs to him. Dash sees his father and he sprints as fast as he could towards him.

"DAD!" Dash shouts as he jumps up into Mr. Incredible's arms.

"Dash." Mr. Incredible cries. "Oh son, where have you been? I've missed you so much!" Sean hugs Mr. Incredible as well.

"We're sorry dad." he confesses. "This is all our fault. If Dash, Violet or I had listened to you or made the right choice, none of this would have…" Mr. Incredible puts his hand up to cut Sean off from his sentence.

"You know what?" he asks. "Now is not the time to admit that you're wrong. Right now, we got a city to save and a robot to destroy. Come on boy!" Mr. Incredible, Dash and Sean rushes to Elastigirl and Violet. Mr. Incredible carries his wife around his arms and Sean takes Violet around his arms. "We got to find a safe place to hide." Mr. Incredible orders. "Follow me!" The Incredibles starts running to find a safe place to hide. However, the Evidroid gets back to its feet and sees the Incredibles flee. The robot fires a laser beam at Sean. The laser beam makes impact with the teenaged boy and he falls back down on the street, dropping the unconscious Violet in the process. The Evidroid slowly moves toward Violet.

"VIOLET! LOOK OUT!" Elastigirl shouts as she, Mr. Incredible and Dash runs to save her. The robot stops dead in its tracks and turns to the other three super heroes. Dash is the first to reach Violet's body, but before he can do anything else, the Evidroid shoots a laser beam at the boy, knocking him backwards and slamming into a car. The Evidroid shoots two more laser beams at Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl. The beam hits the super couple and Mr. Incredible smashes into a brick wall and Elastigirl collides against a brick wall. The Evidroid turns back its attention to Violet, who has just regained her consciousness. The Evidroid then grabs Violet by the neck and lifts her up. The robot then tightens its grasps on her throat and starts choking the life out of the teenager. Violet coughs and gags as she struggles to breath.

"Please." she says as she coughs. "Let go of me! I…can't…breathe!" Then without warning, the Evidroid gives a solid punch to Violet's stomach as it did when Violet, Sean and Dash first encounter it back in Nomanisan. The Evidroid pounds Violet's stomach ruthlessly and then gives three aggravating knees to her wounded abdomen. Violet groans in pain each time the robot strikes her middle section. Then the Evidroid slams Violet by the neck on to the ground. It then lifts her up and smashes her on the street again. This time, Violet created a huge hole on the ground. She moans in pain as the Evidroid slams her against a building nearby. Violet has made a huge dent on the wall when she was thrust to the building. The robot releases Violet's throat and she coughs some more. The Evidroid then shoots a laser beam at Violet and she crashes into the building for a second time. Violet cries as the robot continues to fire its laser beam at the teenage girl ferociously. The Evidroid stops it's blasting and examines a battered, beaten, and breathless Violet. Violet is in severe pain as she struggles to get to her feet. She trembles heavily, but somehow, with all of her strength, manages to stand back up on her feet. All of the sudden, the robot delivers another ruthless, aggressive and merciless punch to Violet's belly. She is hurled to the building and falls unconscious.

"VIOLET! MY BABY!" Elastigirl yells. "NOOOOOOOO!" The Evidroid charges up one more time to fire its laser beam to finish off Violet. Sean regains his consciousness and sees the pounded Violet lying motionlessly on the pavement. He rushes as fast as he could and intervenes the robot by blasting it with his own laser vision. Sean and the Evidroid continue to blast each other as if there's no tomorrow. While Sean distracts the robot, Elastigirl stretches her arms and carries the wounded Violet to safety. She then meets up with Mr. Incredible and Dash.

"Follow me." Mr. Incredible orders. He immediately takes off in running, with Elastigirl behind him. Sean and the Evidroid resume their shoot out against each other. Suddenly, Sean, with all of his anger, with all of his might and all of his strength, shoots a huge laser beam from his eyes and it rams into the robot's chest. It falls back down on the street and Sean smiles.

"Come on Sean!" Dash calls. "We got to fall back." Sean listens and follows Dash. The two boys run as fast as they could away from the robot, which has just got back up to its feet. Sean and Dash finds Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl inside an abandon warehouse. Elastigirl lays Violet on the ground and she proceeds to groan as the pain in her body grows worst.

"Is she going to be okay?" Sean asks.

"I'm not sure." Mr. Incredible answers. "But we need her in order to destroy that robot. Boys, come with me outside. Let's leave your mother and your sister alone with each other." Mr. Incredible leaves the warehouse, with Sean and Dash following, leaving Elastigirl alone with Violet. Elastigirl kneels down next to her daughter and begins to sob.

"Oh Violet." she cries. "How can that merciless robot do this to you? How can that thing punish my only daughter? Oh Vi, please forgive me for all I've done." Elastigirl covers her head with her hands and she continues to weep. All of the sudden, Violet regains her consciousness and she opens her eyes. She turns to head toward her mother who is crying out loud. She then realizes that she is inside an abandon warehouse.

"Mom?" she calls. Elastigirl raises her head and sees her daughter awake. She gasps and hugs her daughter.

"Vi!" she exclaims. "My baby! You're awake! You're okay! You're alive! Hey boys, look at this! Vi's alright!" she then kisses Violet on the cheek and on the head and hugs her some more. "Are you hurt Violet? Do you want me to take you to the hospital? Do you want me to…?"

"Sheesh mom." Violet sighs. "I'm fine, okay? I'm not hurt and I don't need to be taken to a hospital." Elastigirl gives a long sigh. "And please mom, stop treating like I'm a baby anymore. I'm not a little girl who's always asking for protecting. I'm Violet Parr, AKA, Incredigirl."

"You're right." Elastigirl smiles. "I'm sorry." She helps Violet to her feet. Violet collapses, but her comforting mother holds her. "Listen Vi. About last night when I punished you for something you did. I'm really sorry for all of that. I should have listened to you and your brothers, so it's basically my fault you gotten into this mess."

"Mom, please don't." Violet says. The two of them hugs each other to comfort each other and to say they're sorry.

"Does anyone here have a camera?" Sean asks. "Because this is kind of a rare moment to view. Violet and Elastigirl looks and sees Sean, Dash and Mr. Incredible smiling and laughing. The five of them laughs out loud. Their amusement is ceased by a crowd of people screaming for their lives. Mr. Incredible nods at Elastigirl and she nods back at her husband.

"You two stay here okay kids?" she asks her children.

"Two?" Sean asks awkwardly.

"Yes two." Elastigirl answers. "Sean, you, your father and I will take out that giant robot. And Dash, you stay here and take care of your sister."

Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl and Sean rushes out of the warehouse and back onto the battle field. The Evidroid sees the three of them and fires three lasers beams at them. Mr. Incredible and Sean rolls out of the way and dodges the beam and Elastigirl springs to avoid the laser. Then, Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl and Sean spits up to take on the robot. Mr. Incredible lifts up a yellow taxi cab and throws it at the Evidroid. The automobile explodes, but there was no sign of any damage to the robot. Elastigirl grabs a manhole and sling it at the Evidroid and like Mr. Incredible's attack, doesn't do any damage. Sean blasts it some more with the his laser vision. The teenager doesn't do any damage to the robot, but instead, it pushes it back a couple of feet. The Evidroid fires a laser beam at Sean and he barely dodges it and he rolls on the street. Mr. Incredible rushes to the robot and pushes the robot as hard as he could. The Evidroid loses its balance and it falls down on the street. Mr. Incredible turns and sees Frozone ice skating towards the robot, which quickly gets back to its feet. It shoots a huge beam of ice at the robots legs. The Evidroid slips on the slippery path of ice and it falls down again. Sean then pops out his claws and jumps on the robot's back and digs his claws in the metallic body. Sean stabs at the robot rapidly, but it grabs him from behind and throws him. Frozone creates a bed of ice for Sean to land on. Sean lands softly and smoothly and the ice and he gets back up on his feet, still ready to fight.

"Damn, this thing is hard to take down." Sean complains.

"Tell me about it." Frozone said. "This ain't cool man. This bag of bolts must be sent back to the scrap pile." Frozone fires a huge ice beam at the Evidroid. The robot is then covered in ice, which makes Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, Sean and Frozone to cheer. Suddenly, the ice sculpture of the robot begins to crack and it breaks open. The Evidroid then fires a huge laser beam at the four super heroes. Mr. Incredible and Sean dodges the laser with ease and Elastigirl, springs herself out of the way for a second time. Frozone forms an ice path and he skates out of the way, before the laser makes impact on the ground. Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, Sean and Frozone assemble once again.

"Bob, what do we do now?" Elastigirl asks.

"I don't know honey." Mr. Incredible answers. "This is nothing I've ever faced before, compared to my other fights. I mean, the Omnidroid would be a cupcake if it goes up against this thing. I'm sorry honey, but I'm all out of ideas."

"No wait! I have an idea." Sean exclaims. "But I need the three of you to bide me some time. Can you do it?" Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl and Frozone nods at the teenaged boy and the three of them sprints as fast as they could to the Evidroid.

Sean runs as fast as he could back to the warehouse where Violet and Dash are. He sees the two of them lying on the floor, sleeping. Sean sighs and nudges both of them to wake up. He waits for two minutes when finally, Violet and Dash stretches, rubs their eyes and yawns. They see Sean in front of them.

"Hey Sean." Dash says. "How are we doing?"

"Not so good." Sean answers. "I told everyone else out there to bide me some time so I can retrieve you guys. Right now, we need the whole family, instead of me, Frozone, mom and dad."

"But Sean," Violet argues. "Mom said that Dash and I should stay here, where it's safe. I almost got killed out there when the Evidroid pounded me the last time, and I'm not going to get beaten up again."

"Violet." Sean says. "I know mom said that to you guys. But she also told us if we work together as a family, then we all can become great heroes. If the three of work together as a team, as the Incredikids should, then we can finally destroy the Evidroid and save the city of Metroville once again. What do you say? Are you guys with me, or against me?" Dash and Violet thinks about for a moment. Dash thinks of his family, the dangers and the glory he will receive. Violet, however, thinks of Tony and what's happening to him.

"I'm in." Dash says.

"So am I." Violet replies. The three of them rushes out of the warehouse and to where the Evidroid is. When they got there, Sean, Violet and Dash sees Mr. Incredible being viciously slammed by the merciless robot and Frozone being stepped on ferociously. Then the three of them sees the Evidroid choking Elastigirl and punching her stomach, as it did with Violet. Sean rushes to the gigantic robot and shoots another one of his laser visions at the robot. The robot releases its grip on Elastigirl and she falls to the ground, coughing, choking and gagging. The robot stumbles and falls to the ground. Frozone manages to get back on his feet and heads toward the Incredikids. Mr. Incredible first runs over to his wife, Elastigirl, who is cough after being choked and pummeled. He carries her to where Frozone, Sean, Violet and Dash are. Elastigirl regains her consciousness and sees her kids right in front of her.

"Vi, Dash, what are you kids doing here?" she asks. "I thought I specifically told you to stay at the warehouse where it's safe."

"You did mom." Dash smiles. "But you also told us that if we work together as a family, as the Incredibles, then we can become great heroes."

"So," Violet said. "If the seven of us work together, then we can take out this hunk of junk and save the city. What do you say?"

"Well, now, that's some pretty smart thinking there kids." Frozone compliments. "What do you think Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl?"

"It's risky." Elastigirl points. "But my children do have a point. Let's all work together so we can save the city, just as we did three months ago.

"All right, LET'S DO IT!" Mr. Incredible yells. The whole family and Frozone cheers as they get ready to face the Evidroid. "SHOWTIME!" Mr. Incredible grins.

The Evidroid slowly moves toward the Incredibles and Frozone.

"The first thing we must do is to take out the head." Mr. Incredible commands. "Once when we take out its lasers, then the rest is all down here. Are guys ready?"

"You bet we are." Elastigirl, Frozone and the Incredikids agree.

They get into ready position, ready to fight the Evidroid together. When the Evidroid charges up to fire its laser beam, Dash, immediately takes off in running around Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, Sean, Violet and Frozone, forming a huge cloud of dust around them. The Evidroid shoots its beam at the bowl of dust Dash has created. The laser makes impact, but instead of hitting one of the Incredibles or Frozone, it collides against Violet's force field that she put up just in time. She keeps the force field up, protecting her and Dash inside. The Evidroid fires some more laser beams and Violet's force field reflects it off and some of the beams hit the Evidroid, knocking it to the ground. The robot gets back up and gradually approaches Violet's force field. It then begins to pummel and pound the force field as hard as it can. This time Violet is ready and she grins at Dash and the back at the Evidroid.

"Not this time." Violet smiles as the robot continue to clobber the force field. Usually with a beating and a pounding on the force field like this, Violet would lose a heavy amount of energy and would be sent to her knees. But this time, she is standing strong against the robot's heavy impacts. Then, Violet relaxes her arms and her force field instantly disperses. "NOW SEAN!" she yells.

Then out of nowhere, Sean comes out of no where and blasts the robot on the side. He pushes the robot backwards, but it wasn't strong enough to knock it down. Still, Sean grins and continues to hold his fire. The Evidroid replies with the same attack and fires his sets of laser beams at the boy. The two of them exchanges their attacks for a whole minute. Then, all of the sudden, Sean stops his shooting and smiles. The robot charges up to deliver a large and a devastating laser beam at the boy.

"Frozone, mom, take this thing down!" He orders. Frozone comes out of hiding and shots a huge ice beam on the street where the Evidroid is standing on. The path becomes very slippery and the Evidroid tries hard to regain it's balance. But before it can, Elastigirl wraps her legs around a street light and wraps her around around another lamp post. The robot's legs collide with Elastigirl's stretchy body and it falls to the ground. Elastigirl reduces to her normal size and meets up with Frozone.

"Honey, do it now before it gets back up!" Elastigirl instructs

Mr. Incredible rushes over to the fallen robot and wraps his arms around the huge head. He pulls as hard as he can and the head of the Evidroid has been pulled off. Mr. Incredible then throws the mechanical head away and into a lake nearby, where it explodes as soon as it splashes down into the water.

"GO!" Mr. Incredible yells as he points the hole inside the robot. Dash runs as fast as he could and crawls into the hole with his sister, Violet following. Once inside, Dash pulls out as many wires as he can, causing the robot to go haywire and out of control. Frozone, Sean, Elastigirl and Mr. Incredible watches as the robot does random things in front of them since Dash is destroying it from the inside.

"I sure hope this works." Elastigirl says uncomfortably.

"Don't worry honey." Mr. Incredible says. "We've raised our kids very well for fifteen years and taught them a lot of being a super hero. Just trust them and hope they will make it out alive." A minute has passed and the robot is sent to its knees. It then clenches its stomach, where Violet and Dash are. Then, suddenly, Dash jumps out of the hole and falls to the street. Elastigirl stretches her arms and she catches her son.

"Where's Vi?" she asks. Dash points at the robot's stomach. Elastigirl gasps and Dash grins. "DO IT NOW, SEAN!" he orders. Sean focuses real hard on the robot's stomach and fires one last laser beam at it. The beam breaks though the metallic body and out of the back of the robot. The robot slowly falls to the ground. Then, all of the sudden, the robot makes a huge explosion. Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, Sean, Dash and Frozone shield their eyes when the robot self-destructs. Finally, the five of them is able to see Violet inside her force field that she projected when the Evidroid is destroyed. Violet rushes to her family and gives her mom a huge hug.

"Violet! That was amazing!" Elastigirl compliments.

"Thanks mom." she says.

"I'm proud of the three of you." Mr. Incredible comments. "You took out the Evidroid and save the city all by yourselves."

"Actually, dad." Dash said. "We didn't do it all by ourselves. We worked together as a family and that's how we won." The Incredibles and Frozone group hug to each other.

"(clap, clap, clap) Bravo Incredibles." a voice said. The Incredibles and Frozone turns and they see the Evilads, Valagor, Ultra and Morph right in front of them. "You manage to take the Evidroid. I'm impressed at all of you guys." said Morph.

"However." Ultra says. "Now that you ruined our destroyed our favorite toy, I'm afraid we're gonna have to destroy all of you." Ultra lifts her hand and fires her laser beam at the Incredibles. Mr. Incredible pushes his family and Frozone out of the way, but the laser nails him and he is sent flying into a building and is knocked out cold. Ultra smiles and telekinetically lifts up Frozone and Elastigirl. She throws Frozone into a brick wall and he lost consciousness and she tosses Elastigirl into the lake, where Mr. Incredible throws the Evidroid's head.

"MOM!" Violet yells.

"DAD!" Dash screams.

"FROZONE!" Sean shouts. The three of them turns to and glares.

"Don't worry guys." Valagor grins. "We'll take of them after we take care of you." Valagor unsheathes two of his swords and Morph transforms his hands into clubs. Ultra lifts her hand and blasts Sean with her laser beams. Sean is sent hurling through a building and slams into a truck, where he lies unconscious. Then she lifts Dash up and slams him on the ground four times and throws him away into the park. Violet is left alone with three of the vilest kids in town.

"Give up, Incredigirl." Valagor says. "Save yourself the trouble."

"Yeah." Morph agrees. "The last time the three of us fought you, was last week and we were very close of killing you."

"This time, I'm not only going to make sure you're dead, but your boyfriend as well." Ultra grins.

"No." Violet said. "I will not make you lay your hands on my boyfriend. He may not be here with me, but I know for sure that he is counting on my to defeat you guys. So I don't care what you do to me. As long as Tony is in my heart and as long as our love is strong that it keeps us together, I can't afford to lose to the likes of you three." Violet gets into ready position and yells, "COME AND GET ME!"


	29. The Power of Love

The Power of Love

Morph charges toward Violet with his hand as a mallet. He swings it with all of his might, but Violet puts her hands up and projects a force field around herself. Morph continues to pound the force field continuously and Violet stays strong holding up the force field. Then all of the sudden, Violet drops her hands and disperse her force field, which gives Morph an opportunity to strike. He swings his giant hammer toward Violet's head, but she ducks underneath to avoid being hit. Morph then pulls back and is about to deliver a giant swing to Violet's head, when Violet quickly punches the small boy's stomach. Morph's hands slips back to his original form and he clenches his stomach. The boy looks up and glares at Violet, but a swift kick from the teenage girl sends Morph back to his older brother and sister. Ultra and Valagor looks down at their little brother, then at each other and after that, they scowl at Violet. Violet, on the other hand is grinning at the two Evilads.

"What the heck was that? Valagor asks. "Usually, your powers aren't suitable for offense. You are always on the defense. Your duty is to protect others, make sure their safe. How are you able to take out my little brother?"

"Simple and it's all thanks to you Ultra." Violet responds pointing at her greatest nemesis. "You see, I saw you beat up my poor boyfriend, Tony Rydinger. When your parents tortured me by letting me see you pound him like an onion, deep inside my heart, I felt miserable and I thought I was going to lose him again. He was defenseless so he never had a chance to protect me. I, however, felt helpless, thinking I was the worst super hero ever lived."

"Oh." Ultra says. "So how does is this going to help you beat the three of us. We showed no mercy the last time we fought you and we almost killed you. What's going to be different about this one?"

Valagor charges at Violet with his two of his swords pointing at her and the other two pulled back, ready to slash at Violet. Violet again puts a force field around herself and blocks every strike Valagor has delivered. Violet then lets down her force field, leaving herself open for an attack. Valagor lets out a loud and terrifying roar and swings his swords at Violet. Violet, however, remembers how good of a dodge ball player she is and she avoids every sword that Valagor has swung at her. Then, Violet grabs an iron rod on the street and blocks another blow delivered by Valagor. She then swings at Valagor's head and blow sends him smashing against a street light. Violet drops her weapon and glares at Ultra.

"This is how this battle is going to be different than the one we had last week." Violet answers. "It is because of the love I have inside my heart. This power not only gives me strength and courage, but comfort as well. At first, I am always told to stay on the defense and I was always afraid to get into fights." Violet clenches her fist and slowly, walks toward Ultra. Ultra, on the other hand, backs up each step Violet takes. "But Tony loves me more than anything and he would die for me to keep me safe from any harm. I too love him more than anything and I would go through a lot of beatings, just to protect him. Love is a very powerful thing that keeps the two of us together. It is also a very powerful weapon that I will use against you." Violet stops walking. She looks at Morph, who is struggling to get to his feet and Valagor who is also having trouble getting up. She then glares back at a frightened Ultra and begins to scream. "SO PREPARE YOURSELF! I'M GOING TO MAKE THE THREE OF YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY TONY!"

After screaming, Violet turns invisible. Ultra's fear rushes and swells inside her body. She runs to where Valagor is, but Violet rushes to her as fast as she could and she gives a vicious clothesline to Ultra and she falls on the ground. Violet stomps on her ferociously, after seeing what Ultra did to Tony. Valagor and Morph regains their consciousness and watches as Ultra gets pounded by Violet, who is invisible. Violet stops beating on Ultra and stealthily, moves toward a concerned Valagor and Morph.

"Ultra." Valagor says. "What's wrong?"

"Stupid Incredigirl just turned invisible and is beating me up." Ultra answers. "Now that she stops, none of us know where she is." Valagor and Morph looks toward the left and to the right nervously wondering where Violet might be hiding.

"Hey Morph." Valagor says. "Why don't you make yourself useful and actually try to find Incredigirl for us?" Morph nods his head and his eyes transform into heat seeking goggles. He looks around the area looking where Violet might be hiding.

"That's weird." he says. "My goggles are telling me that she is right in front of…" Suddenly, Violet, who is invisible, sends a ruthless sidekick to Morph's chin. The impact is so powerful, not only Morph falls back on the street, but he lost a couple of teeth as well. Valagor turns around and sees his little brother knocked to the ground, but when he looks back, he sees Violet who is visible and in front of him. She gives Valagor a nasty slap to his cheek. Valagor recoils and feels his face. But then, Violet jumps and outer crescent kicks Valagor's head and he slumps to the ground. Violet turns and glowers back at Ultra.

"Come on Ultra!" she orders. "Show me what you got! Or maybe I am intimidating too much; you probably don't have the courage to attack me."

"SHUT UP!" Ultra screams as she lifts her hand and fires her laser beam at Violet. Violet sighs, grins and waits for the right moment. Then, when the laser beam is about to hit her, she projects a force field and the beam reflects off the force field and nails Ultra right in the chest. The blow sends her smacking against a building. Violet smiles and turns to check on Valagor or Morph. Suddenly, Morph grabs her around the neck, chokes her and lifts her up. Violet coughs and struggles to break free.

"You're days of being a super heroine is numbered." he growls. "It's time I finish you off." With his other hand, he transforms it into a knife blade and pulls backs. "See ya later, Incredigirl." He pulls back, ready to stab Violet. Violet tries to project a force field, but Morph tightens his grip on Violet's neck, so Violet loses her concentration and struggles to breathe. Violet, with all of her strength, kicks Morph in the chin as hard as she could. Morph's hands turn back to normal and he releases Violet's neck. He and Violet falls to the ground. Violet coughs aggressively and Morph rubs his chin. Finally, Violet gets back up to her feet and she obverses Morph, who is still rubbing his chin. She growls at him, glares at him and, with every ounce of strength she has, she kicks him violently in the chest. Morph recoils and tumbles across the street.

Valagor, however, regains his consciousness and he unsheathes his swords. He, with all of his anger, charges at Violet. Violet sees him coming and she looks down at the ground. She then finds another iron rod on the ground and she picks it up. Valagor stops running and notices Violet holding her weapon. He stares at her awkwardly and begins to laugh, as if he isn't intimidated at all. Violet sighs and she begins to spin her staff around and around. Valagor stops his laughing and drops his mouth. Never in his life, he sees Violet handling and controlling her staff very well, as if she is in color guard. Violet rests her weapon on her shoulders and lifts her hand toward Valagor. He glares at the girl and he draws his sword toward her. He swings his blades at Violet's head and middle section. Violet blacks all of Valagor's blades with her weapon and she swings at his chest, knocking him backwards. Valagor is in severe pain, but he is still conscious. He looks at Violet with amazement.

"How are able to do something like?" he asks as he try getting back to his feet.

"I didn't know I can do this myself." she answers. "But when it comes to protecting my boyfriend, Tony, I can do pretty much about anything."

"Well you won't be doing this for long." Valagor says as he gets up to his feet. "In fact, you will never see your pathetic boyfriend again."

"We'll see about that." Violet said as she puts her staff in front of her. Valagor screams and charges at full speed toward Violet. The swordsman swings his swords swiftly and rapidly toward the teenage girl. Violet tries her hardest to block every strike that Valagor has delivered. Violet was lucky enough to swing her weapon at Valagor's blade as hard as she could. The staff collides against the sword and the blade is snapped off. Violet smiles, however, Valagor is now disappointed because he is now one sword short. A frustrated Valagor makes him swings his swords at Violet faster and with more power. Suddenly, Valagor swings at Violet as hard as he could and he cuts Violet's iron weapon in half. Violet gasps as she is now defenseless. She throws her broken weapons away and she glares at Valagor, who is grinning and pointing his swords at Violet. Valagor raises his weapon and is about to swing, when Violet turns invisible, causing Valagor to stop. Violet quietly sneaks behind Valagor without him knowing where she is. All of the sudden, Violet taps the Evile on the back. Valagor, unexpectedly, swings behind him, thinking Violet is there. Violet ducks out of the way and underneath the swords. Violet quickly gets back to her feet and she gives a powerful kick to Valagor's stomach. Valagor recoils and clenches his stomach as he drops his swords. Violet turns back visible and she gives another vigorous kick to Valagor and he tumbles across the street and slams into a car nearby, passing out in the process.

"Like I said before." Violet states. "No one hurts my Tony and lives to tell about…" Violet is interrupted by a laser beam that nails her in the chest and sends her rolling on the street. She regains her consciousness just to see Ultra in front of her. Ultra lifts up her hands, lifting up Violet during the process. Violet screams as Ultra spins her hands around, rotating Violet as well. Finally, Ultra drops her wrist and Violet falls and slams violently on the ground, making a huge hole on the street. Violet groans in pain as she flips on her back. Ultra slowly approaches her and observes Violet's hurt body. She then sees Violet struggling to get on all fours. Ultra gives a vicious kick to her stomach and she rolls on the street in pain. Ultra is then joined by her little brother Morph. Morph examines Violet, who is again struggling to stand up. Morph transforms both of us his hands into whips. He wraps his first one around Violet's neck and pulls as hard as he can, strangling her. At the same time, Violet starts coughing and she struggles to break free.

"Think you're so tough now, huh?" Morph asks as he pulls harder on Violet's neck. With the other whip, Morph uses it to beat poor Violet's back. When the whip makes a loud crack, Violet screams in pain. Morph continues to torture Violet for two minutes, until he reverts his hands back to normal. He and his sister start laughing at the tormented Violet. Violet, however, is in severe pain and she begins to cry. She can barely breath, her red super suit is all dirty and ripped and her back is bruised after being whipped for two minutes. Valagor later joins his brother and sister and he too laughs at the agonized and suffering Violet. Ultra, all of the sudden, stops laughing and so did her brothers. The three Evilads can hear Violet's fainted cries.

"Tony!" she cries. "Whatever happens…I'll never give up, until you and I are finally united." Violet tries getting back on all fours, but after so much torture, she falls back on the ground. The Evilads, however, gives a long sigh.

"That's enough of this." she orders. "I'm getting sick and tired of you and your family always interfering in our plans of taking over the world." She lifts her hand, and telekinetically, lifts Violet up as well. She grins and says, "If you just stay back in Nomanisan Island, and just watch helplessly at the city being destroyed, than you can live a little longer life."

"But now that you're here and now that you disappoint us a lot," Morph says. "We're going to finish you; NICE." Ultra slams Violet into a black car.

"SLOW." Valagor says as Ultra smashes Violet into a brick wall, making a huge dent.

"And PAINFUL!" Ultra screams as she throws Violet into a building, making a bigger and a deeper dent. Violet falls back on the ground and rub her aggrieved back. Ultra, Morph and Valagor gradually approaches Violet. Ultra points her hand at Violet and it begins to glow. "And now," she says. "I will never have to see your sorry face again. Say goodbye forever, Incredigirl." At that point, a huge laser beam shoots out of Ultra's hand, moving toward Violet. Violet closes her eyes and continues to cry, knowing this is the end for her.

"VIOLET, NOOOOO!" someone shouts. Violet looks up and sees a boy stepping right in front of her. Ultra's laser beam hit's the boy and he cries in pain. The boy slumps to the ground and falls next to Violet. Violet, however, drops her mouth, knowing who had just saved her.

"TONY! NO!" she screams.

"Vi are you okay?" Tony asks. Tears fall from Violet's cheek as she nods her head. "Good, because I'm here for you Vi. Those rotten brats won't harm you anymore."

"Tony." Violet says. "You're alive. I thought Ultra took you out." Tony laughs a little bit and shakes his head.

"Of course she didn't. Besides, she couldn't even do it anyway. Now that we have each other, there is nothing that they can do to keep us together." Tony manages to get on his knees and he helps Violet to her knees. He wipes the tears off Violet's cheek.

"Thank you Tony. You have no idea how much you mean to me. I…I… (gulp)…I love you Tony."

"And I love you two Vi." Tony points at Violet's heart and he puts Violet's finger on his. "As long as you have me in here and as long as I have you in here, there is nothing we can't do. It is our love that sees us through, that guides us, that protects us, that binds us together. Vi, if the love of our hearts is power, than no one and nothing is stronger. I love you very much." Violet, cries again as she hugs Tony. Tony replies with the same action. However, for the Eviles, the three of them looks in disgust.

"Dude, that's just nasty." Morph says. Valagor unsheathes his swords.

"Let's just kill them so we can get on with the rest of the Incredibles." Valagor and Morph is about to charge at the two of them, when Ultra lifts her hand and stops her brothers in their tracks.

"Not so fast boys." she says. "I think it's best if I finish the two of them…myself." She drops her brothers to the ground and the two of them stares at their sister awkwardly.

"What are you talking about?" Morph asks. "Are you crazy or something?"

"What makes you so special?" Valagor asks.

"Boys." Ultra smiles. "Who is the only girl in the Evilads?"

"You." Morph answers.

"Uh huh." Ultra nods. "And who is hates Tony more than anything else?"

"You." Valagor responds

"Hmm." Ultra says. "And who is Incredigirl's greatest enemy, nemesis and worst nightmare?"

"Uh…you." the two boys replies.

"Okay." Ultra says. "So why don't you boys…MAKE YOURSELVES USEFUL AND LOOK FOR YOUR ENEMIES!" Ultra screams. Valagor and Morph doesn't like arguing with their sister and so they left.

"Man, she is powerful." Valagor says. "I'm going to look for Incrediguy. Do you want me to help you find Dash?" Valagor waits for an answer, but no response. "Uh, Morph?"

"No it's all right." Morph answers. "I'm going to look for Dash yet. But I'm going after someone else. Someone that is more valuable than Dash. I'll see you later." Morph transforms his arms to eagle wings and he flies high toward the skyscrapers. Valagor unsheathes his swords and runs across downtown to find Incrediguy.

Ultra gradually approaches Violet and Tony, who just managed to get on their feet. They glare at Ultra, who is grinning back at them.

"Ultra." Violet point. "You're going to pay for what you did to Tony, to my mom and dad, to my brothers, to the world and to me. We'll show you how strong our love is. We will show you how strong is the power of love."

"You two wasted enough of my time. But now that you're all together for the last time…I'LL FIGHT YOU UNTIL BOTH OF YOU ARE DEAD! COME ON!"

Violet picks up another iron staff, spins it and rushes toward Ultra. She swings at her rapidly and with all of her strength, but Ultra dodges every strike that Violet has delivered. She then fires another laser beam that plows into Violet's chest and she falls backwards. Tony jumps over Violet and he too has an iron rod in his hands. He swings at Ultra continuously, but Ultra avoids the weapon. She fires a laser beam at Tony, but he reflects it off his weapon. Ultra then kicks Tony in the stomach. He drops his weapon and clenches his stomach. Violet gets back up and turns invisible. She rushes toward Ultra as Ultra blasts Tony away. Violet sneaks behind Ultra and she taps her on the shoulder. Ultra turns around and Violet gives a ruthless uppercut to her enemy's chin. Ultra falls back on the street and Violet turns back visible. She stomps on Ultra's chest and Ultra groans in pain. All of the sudden, Ultra lifts her hand and she lifts Violet up. She slams Violet on the street aggressively and she creates another huge hole. Tony regains his consciousness and he rushes to Violet's rescue. Ultra drops Violet and she wraps her arms around Violet's neck. She squeezes as hard as she could, choking the life out of the teenage super hero. Ultra sees Tony coming. She grins and she fires a laser beam and Tony falls back on the ground. Ultra then looks back at Violet and smiles. Violet glares at Ultra, but a huge punch is sent to her face. Ultra delivers another violent punch to her face. Next, she punches Violet's stomach three times. Ultra then telekinetically lifts Violet up and she throws him on Tony. The two of them collides and rolls on the ground. Ultra, next, fires a barrage of lasers at Tony and Violet continuously. The two of them screams in pain as the blast nails them hard. Ultra stops and she examines Tony's and Violet's battered body.

"So, this is the power of love." Ultra says. "How pathetic." Tony glares and he springs back to his feet. He delivers a set of punches to Ultra. Ultra does her best to block every punch, but somehow, Tony lands a solid hit to Ultra's stomach. She clenches her abdomen, but Tony grabs her by the hair and punches her some more. Violet gets back to her feet and she also strikes Ultra as hard as she could. The two of them pummels Ultra for a whole minute, until Tony releases her. Violet and Tony pant as they examine Ultra's motionless body.

"We did it!" Violet screams as she wraps her arms around Tony.

"Yeah, we did." Tony smiles. He then looks at Violet's small, cute eyes. "Vi, do you want to go to the movies this Friday, with no interruptions?"

"I love to, Tony." Violet smiles. Tony and Violet embraces each other, but suddenly, Ultra regains her consciousness. She points her hand at Violet and Tony and fires another laser beam. Tony looks back and sees the laser coming toward them.

"VI! LOOK OUT!" hr pushes Violet out of the way and the laser beam hits Tony instead. Violet watches in horror as Tony falls to the ground.

"TONY!" Violet screams as she rushes toward him. "No. Tony, please don't die. I almost lost you once; I'm not going to lose you again."

"It's all right Vi." Tony says faintly. "It's up to you to defeat Ultra. Just remember, I'm always on your side and I love you very much. You can do it…my little blossom." Tony passes out and Violet begins to cry. Ultra points her hand toward Violet. However, Violet's mind begins to be filled with rage. She growls and glares at Ultra. Suddenly, Ultra shoots another onslaught of laser beams. Violet projects a force field around herself and Tony. Each time the force field is struck, Violet loses a dramatic amount of energy and is brought to her knees.

"It's over, Incredigirl. No one is there to protect you and you're all alone.' Ultra laughs. Violet's fury grows worst and her energy is depleting. Violet looks back at the unconscious Tony and back at Ultra. She lets out a giant scream as she puts her last bit of energy into her force field. Then, something extraordinary happened. The force field begins to expand and it slams into Ultra. She stumbles and falls back to the ground. She watches as Violet passes out on the street.

"Surprising." she said. "But still not enough to stop me. I'm going to finish…" All of the sudden, a red laser beam shoots down at Ultra's feet and she falls back on the ground. She shakes her head and turns to see who attacked her. Her glare disappears and a look of terror replaces her face. Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, Sean, Dash and Frozone surround the girl.

"Surprised to see us?" Dash asks.

"Where's my daughter?" Elastigirl asks. She turns and she sees Violet and Tony lying motionlessly on the ground. Frozone ice skates as fast as he could to the two of them. Mr. Incredible cracks his knuckles and he slowly approaches Ultra. Ultra moves back, looking terrified, but Sean fires a laser beam from his eyes and she is hurled into Mr. Incredible's arms. Mr. Incredible squeezes and Ultra cries in pain.

"Listen up." Mr. Incredible orders. "I'm going to give you three seconds to run back to your mommy and daddy. If you choose to stay and fight, that's fine with all of us. What's it going to be, Ultra?" Mr. Incredible releases his grip and Ultra falls back on the ground. "ONE." Ultra gets back to her feet and begins to flee. "TWO." Ultra lifts herself up and she flies as fast as she could back to Nomanisan Island. The Incredibles smiles and they rush back to Violet. She somehow, regains her consciousness and she sees Frozone in front of her.

"Frozone." she says.

"How ya doing Vi?" he asks.

"Fine thank you." Violet answers as she gets back to her feet.

"Ok." Mr. Incredible said. "Looks like we're all here and it seems like we just save the world again. Are we all ready to go home?"

"Not yet dad." Dash answers.

"What are you talking about Dash?" Elastigirl asks. "It looks like everyone's here. Bob's here, I'm here, Sean's here, Violet's here, Jack-Jack is… JACK-JACK!" Elastigirl screams.

"Jack-Jack?" Sean asks. "Where is he? I thought he was with you?"

"Never mind that." Elastigirl says. "We have to find him before the Evilads get to him first."

"Frozone," Violet asks. "Can you do me a favor and take Tony to the hospital, we search for Jack-Jack?"

"It will be my pleasure." Frozone answers. He picks up Tony and ice skates away.

"Come on!" Elastigirl orders. "We have to hurry. Who knows what danger awaits my baby?" The Incredibles rush back into downtown, where, somewhere, Jack-Jack is left alone.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Aw, cute, little, innocent,Jack-Jack left all alone. At least, not for long. Until then,"Please Review!"**


	30. The Search for Jack Jack

The Search for Jack-Jack

The Incredibles searched around downtown to find Jack-Jack. They call his name and the wait for a cry, but so far, they have received nothing. Next, Mr. Incredible orders his family to split up and meet them back at the same spot in ten minutes. The five of them separates and the search for Jack-Jack has begun. Mr. Incredible first lifts up a couple of cars and trucks just make sure Jack-Jack is there, but he has found nothing. Elastigirl springs up and lands on top of a skyscraper. She jumps from building to trying to find her baby. She later gives up and parachutes herself back down. Dash sprints all around downtown as fast as he can. He runs around at least five times, until he gives up and rushes back. Sean searches inside damaged buildings and in the park. Once he enters the park, he sees all kinds of small children, but none of them was Jack-Jack. He drags himself back to down town. Violet asks some of the citizens in Metroville if they have seen a small baby with his hair pointing up. Every one of the people denied they have seen him and Violet returns to her family. Ten minutes later, the Incredibles assemble and discus Jack-Jack's whereabouts.

"Did you find him?" Sean asks. All of the Incredibles shake their head and Elastigirl bursts into tears.

"Oh my baby" she weeps. "This is all my fault. I've should have brought him here."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Violet says. "Wait a minute! Stop, what do you mean when you said this is all your fault?"

"This is what happened to your mom and me when you kids were trapped in Nomanisan Island." Mr. Incredible answers. "You see, when we first realized you kids mysteriously disappeared, we immediately left to retrieve you guys, before something bad happens. However, the Evidroid interfered and I told your mom to go and rescue the kids while I destroy that thing."

"And then," Elastigirl finishes. "I was on my way trying to find Jack-Jack a safe place to hide, when the Evilads showed up and stopped me. They attacked me and my baby and I did my best to keep him safe. The pain is devastating and I couldn't go on protecting Jack-Jack anymore. The Evilads looks at me with pity. Ultra then lifts Jack-Jack up and she carries him to…" she stops and drops her mouth. With a loud gasp, she almost fainted.

"Mom!" Dash exclaims. "What is it? Where did the Evilads take Jack-Jack?" Elastigirl points to a skyscraper in front of her and he family.

"Up there." she answers. At that point, the rest of the Incredibles enters the tall building and sprints up the stairs as fast as they could. "Dash, go on without us. Find Jack-Jack as fast as you can." Elastigirl orders. Dash doesn't have to be told twice, because when his mother finishes her sentence, he immediately takes off and sprint to the top at full speed. A few seconds later, he reaches the top and looks around, but there is still no sign of Jack-Jack.

"Man." Dash thought to himself. "If Jack-Jack is wearing a super suit just like the rest of my family, then we can just use the homing device and finding him will make things a lot easier. But, no. We have to look for him in this gigantic city. Man, if I see Morph with Jack-Jack around his arms, I will…" All of the sudden, a huge, and green laser beam smacks Dash in the chest and Dash crashes into a wall. He shakes his head and sees a boy in a green super suit, with a sleeping baby wrapped around his arms.

"MORPH!" Dash screams. Morph grins at the little boy and fires another laser beam at Dash and Dash makes a hole in the wall.

"Hello, Speedo." Morph laughs. "Man, I wish your family is here to witness me killing you, but I guess your baby brother will do just fine." Dash stands back up and glares at his greatest enemy.

"You leave my little brother alone." he growls. He then takes off in running at full speed towards Morph. Morph, however, grins and transforms his hands into a white glove. He points at Dash and a blast of energy hits him and immobilizes him. Morph slowly approaches Dash.

"You didn't know I can do this huh?" he asks. "I believe you and your family remembers this from a long time ago when you and your family encounters Syndrome. It is zero point energy. I save the best tricks for myself and use it when I feel like it. And, now, I feel like using it on you!" he tosses Dash up and he slams him to the ground. Dash groans, but Morph blasts him again and he tosses the poor boy around until the rest of the Incredibles showed up.

"Dash, NO!" Sean yells as he rushes toward Morph. Morph sees him coming and he throws Dash away and into Sean. The two boy collided with each other and they roll on the ground. Sean quickly gets back to his feet and he pops out his claws.

"Sean don't do it!" Dash orders. "Morph is keeping Jack-Jack hostage." Sean, Violet, Elastigirl and Mr. Incredible see Morph carrying Jack-Jack around his arms. They gasp, but before they can do anything else, Morph shoots a laser beam at the Incredibles. Violet projects a force field around her and her family to keep them safe, but since a lot of her energy has been lost after fighting the Evilads and Ultra alone, the force field is as weak as her. The laser beam nails the force field hard, breaking it as well. Violet falls down to her knees after the heavy blow. All of the sudden, Morph shoots another laser beam at Violet and it hits her hard. Violet is hurled into a wall and she passes out. Sean growls as he rushes toward Morph with his claws popped out. Morph grins and he morphs his hands once again. He fires his zero point energy beam at Sean and when the beam makes contact, Sean is now immobilize. Morph tosses him around and slams him on the ground. He then lifts him up and throws him at Violet. The two of them collides and they tumble on the ground. When they stopped rolling, the two of them are knocked unconscious. Elastigirl and Mr. Incredible gasp as they observe their fallen children. Then, they turn back to Morph.

"You…MONSTER!" Elastigirl yells. Morph grins and his head starts to change. His head all of the sudden, becomes green, big, ugly and scary. He gives a big, loud and terrifying roar at Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl. Elastigirl wraps her arms around her head and closes her eyes at the beast. Mr. Incredible gets into ready position, wondering what will happen next. Morph scares the two of them for a whole minute, until he stops his screaming and his head becomes regular again.

"Thanks for the complement." he grins. "Don't worry. You didn't hurt my feelings at all. You can pretty much call me anything and I still won't be bothered by it."

"What do you want with Jack-Jack?" Mr. Incredible grumbles

"It's very simple Mr. Incredible." Morph answers. "Obviously, my family and I bend on world domination. And we were so close of taking over the world, until…" he shoots three more laser beams and the beams hit Sean, Violet and Dash. The three of them smashes into a wall, making a huge dent as they fall back to the ground. Elastigirl gasps and looks back at her injured kids. Morph grins as he continues to speak. "…these three pesky kids of yours interfered with our plans. And not only that, but they took something, our only chance of world domination. Now in return, I'm going to take something valuable to you Incredibles."

"So what are you going to do to him?" Elastigirl scowls.

"One of these three things. One, I can kill him right now so my family and I don't have to worry about him anymore. Two, I can take him back to Nomanisan Island so my siblings and my parents can torture him so you can feel our hatred. Finally, I can take him back to Nomanisan Island so…" he paused and looks back at Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl. A huge evil and malicious smile plants on his face. "…I can have him as a little brother."

"You will not take my precious baby with you back to that island. Do you understand me?" Elastigirl says.

"You don't have to worry about a thing Mr. and Mrs. Incredible. Valagor and I are going to be a good brother to him and Ultra will also be a perfect sister. We will treat him how you guys treat your kids. We will be bossy, rude, merciless, and tough and our parents will so much fun with him. Just trust me. You'll see him again, in thirteen years or so. But in the meantime, we will train him to be a perfect Evile!" Morph begins to laugh.

Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl have enough. They charge at Morph, but Morph stops his laughter and fires his zero point energy ray at Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl. He lifts them up and slams the two of them onto the ground. They groan in pain as Morph shoots his ray at Sean. He slams him into the wall repeatedly and roughly. He slams Sean on the ground and he next, shoots his zero point energy beam at Violet. He pounds her on the wall as he did with Sean, violently. She smashes through the hole and Morph viciously slams her on top of Sean. Next, Morph shoots his ray at Elastigirl and he slams her on top of her teenage children. Violet and Sean groans in pain as Morph lifts up Mr. Incredible and he slams him ruthlessly on Elastigirl, Violet and Sean. The four of them cries as the pain in their bodies grows worst. Morph laughs and he transforms his back into a jetpack. Dash regains his consciousness and is about to run at Morph to save Jack-Jack, but he is too late. Morph's jetpack ignites and he launches up with a "boom". Jack-Jack finally wakes up from his long slumber and the rest of the Incredibles regains their consciousness.

"JACK-JACK! NOOOOOO!" Dash screams. Sean, Violet, Elastigirl and Mr. Incredible get back on their feet and runs toward the edge of the roof, where Dash is.

"Mom! Dad! He's getting away with Jack-Jack!" Violet exclaims.

"We've got to do something!" Elastigirl commands. "And we got to do it NOW!"

The Incredibles watch helplessly as Jack-Jack cries for help. Morph continues to laugh as he wraps Jack-Jack around his arms. Jack-Jack continues to cry as he stretches arms toward his family. Elastigirl stretches as far she could, but her arms reaches up to thirty meters and she stops. Jack-Jack looks back at Morph and glares at him. All of the sudden, Jack-Jack's mind is filled with anger and rage. Suddenly, he bursts into flames and ignites Morph's hands. Morph was caught by surprised and he stops flying. His hands caught on fire and he bounces Jack-Jack up and down. Next, Jack-Jack transforms his body into iron. He becomes so heavy, Morph descends from the air. Morph struggles to lift up and carry Jack-Jack. Jack-Jack returns to normal and his transforms into an ugly, red, freakish demon, frightening Morph in the process. Jack-Jack wraps his arms around Morph's neck and strangles him. Morph fights as hard as he could, trying to catch his breath. He loses his energy and slowly falls to the ground. Jack-Jack climbs on to Morph's head and he pounds it ferociously. Next, he pulls Morph's hair as hard as he could and Morph cries in pain. The red demon jumps on to Morph's jetpack and pummels it as hard as he could. Then all of the sudden, the red devil punches through Morph's jetpack and Morph's back reverts back to its original shape. Jack-Jack jumps up and watches as Morph fall down on the street violently, making a very large dent. Jack-Jack laughs and he levitates back to the skyscraper. He sees his family hugging each other and crying.

"Hello." Jack-Jack speaks. The Incredibles stops crying and turns to the voice. Their hearts were relived when they see Jack-Jack levitating.

"JACK-JACK!" The Incredibles screams.

"Oh my baby!" Elastigirl sighs. She slowly stretches her arms to retrieve her baby boy. She is three feet away from her baby, when Morph, all of the sudden, springs back up into the air and catches Jack-Jack before Elastigirl can reach him. Instead of having a jetpack, his boots are now rocket boasters.

"So it's true." Morph says. "This baby does have super powers like you guys. How disappointing." Jack-Jack once again cries for help and reaches out to his family.

"I'm warning you man." Dash grits his teeth. "It's either you let him go right now, or else, my family and I will have to make you."

"Easy there Dash." Morph says. "Now that I realized that he has super powers, I was thinking he would make an even better Evile. But then, I also realized that my parents already have enough going on, so they will be too busy taking care of him."

"Oh, so what other bright ideas do you have in mind?" Violet asks.

"Hmmm." Morph thinks. "After so much thought, I prefer…" Morph's other hand turns into a laser cannon. He grins at the family as he said, "…KILLING HIM!" Morph shoots five laser beams at the Incredibles. Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, Sean and Violet are hit by the laser beam and they stumble back to the ground. Dash manages to avoid the laser beam that is fired at him. He looks back at Morph and Jack-Jack. Dash then sees Morph's hand changing again. His hand has now become a knife blade. Dash's eyes widened with fear and terror.

"JACK-JACK! NO!" he screams. Morph pulls back and is about to stab Jack-Jack, when the baby's eyes all of the sudden turns blue and a laser beam shoots out of the baby's eyes and smacks Morph in the face. Morph recoils and Jack-Jack turns back into that ferocious red demon a while ago. He again strangles Morph's neck as hard as he could. Morph struggles for a breath of air as the devil tightens his grip around the boy's neck. Finally, the red demon releases Morph's neck and climbs onto Morph's knife blade hand. He bites on to it as hard as he could. Morph whimpers in pain as the monster's teeth pierces through the solid, iron blade. Morph's hand reverts to normal, but he drops Jack in the process. Jack-Jack slips back into his original self and he cries as he falls down. Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, Sean and Violet regain their consciousness and rushes to the edge of the skyscraper.

"JACK-JACK! NO!" Sean screams.

"Bob! Throw me!" Helen orders. Bob doesn't have to be told twice. He picks up his wife and throws her as hard as he could towards Jack-Jack. Elastigirl dives toward her baby boy as fast as she can. She stretches her arms and wraps her baby around her waist. Jack-Jack stops his crying and gazes into her mom's eyes.

"Mom!" Jack-Jack smiles. Elastigirl's body expands and she becomes a parachute.

"It's okay honey." Elastigirl comforts and smiles. "Everything is going to be all right." Jack-Jack smiles, but looks behind Elastigirl and sees Morph, glaring at the two of them. Jack-Jack points at the boy and Elastigirl looks behind her, seeing Morph closing in on her.

"Mom! Watch out!" Dash yells. He leaps off of the building and lands on top of Morph.

"Dash! What the heck are you doing?" Sean asks. Dash didn't respond back to his family. Morph transforms his other hand into another knife blade and he thrusts at Dash, but the speedster avoids the strike. He punches Morph rapidly and roughly. Dash delivers a series of punches, hooks, jabs, crosses and uppercuts to the boy's face and stomach.

"Okay, let's get something straight." Dash says as he grabs Morph by the collar. "First, you made a small mistake taking me and my siblings back to Nomanisan Island." Dash gives a sharp punch though Morph's jaw. "Then you made a bigger mistake making the Evidroid torture us." Next, Dash gives a rock hard punch to Morph's belly. "Next, you made larger mistake tormenting my mom and dad." Dash uppercuts Morph in the chin ferociously. "After that, you made a huger mistake in destroying the city and almost the world." Dash again delivers a solid punch to Morph's stomach. "Later, you made a greater mistake trying to kill my sister." Dash rapidly punches Morph face even harder. "Subsequently, you made a larger mistake trying to kidnap and kill my baby brother, Jack-Jack." Dash speedily, repeatedly and aggressively, punches Morph's aggrieved abdomen. Morph groans in pain. His belly is in severe pain and his face is all bruised, including one black eye. Dash grabs Morph by the collar and glares at him. "AND NOW, YOU MADE THE BIGGEST MISTAKE OF ALL! TRYING TO KILL ME!" Dash finishes off Morph with a rock, hard, solid punch, sending Morph falling to the ground. Dash loses his balance and he too, falls down. Even though he's weak, Morph manages to get his rocket boasters working and he speeds off as fast as he can back to Nomanisan Island. Dash screams as he plummets to the ground. He closes his eyes as the ground draws nearer and nearer. He, suddenly lands on something soft, rubbery and bouncy. Dash looks around and sees his mother, stretching herself to catch her son, as if she's a trampoline.

"Are you all right there son?" Elastigirl softly asks. Dash nods his head.

"Yeah mom!" Dash answers. "I'm okay, but I'm just a little exhausted. Pounding Morph as hard as I could like that, kind of warn me out."

"What a trooper!" Elastigirl complements. "I'm so proud of you. You may have done something risky, but for a good cause. That was very brave of you, my son."

"Thanks mom." Dash says as he passes out.

Meanwhile, Mr. Incredible, Violet and Sean just seen Elastigirl saving Dash from plunging to his death. The three of them lets out a long sigh of relief. They look at each other and smiles.

"Dang!" Sean interjects. "That has got to be the scariest thing Dash has ever done in his life."

"I have never seen him so upset in his life before." Violet says. "Sure, sometimes Dash can get a little out of hand. But I have never seen him take his anger out on someone like that. I mean, I kind of feel sorry for Morph."

"Sorry?" Sean asks. "Vi, you heard what Dash has said to him. He said that he made so many mistakes in his life like torturing us, destroying the city, kidnapping Jack-Jack. What more could you ask for?"

"Kids, Dash is having a very hard time." Mr. Incredible says. "He's gone through so much in one day. Probably it is just too much for him." Sean and Violet nods.

"Well, I guess that's that." Violet says. "Let's just go home."

"I don't think we're done yet." Sean says. "It is true that we defeated the Evidroid, Ultra and Morph. But I believe some is missing."

"You're right Incrediguy." a voice just said. Mr. Incredible, Sean and Violet turns around and Valagor is right in front of them. Valagor unsheathes his swords and points at Violet and Sean. His swords began to glow and the next thing the Incredibles knew, two energy beams shoots out of Valagor's swords and moves toward Violet and Sean. Mr. Incredible pushes his two kids out of the way, but the laser makes impact with him instead. Mr. Incredible flies off of the building and falls down to the ground. Elastigirl, meanwhile, notices her husband plunging down to the ground. She stretches her body out as she did with Dash. Mr. Incredible lands on her softly and he bounces up and down. The impact between the two of them makes Elastigirl loses a dramatic amount of energy. She passes out with Dash onto the ground.

Back at the skyscraper, Valagor grins at Violet and Sean. He points his swords at Sean and Sean pops out his claws. Violet can see the glares on both of their faces.

"So my sister and my little brother have failed, didn't they?" Valagor asks. "But I, on the other hand, will not. I will not rest until I kill both of you, even if it's the last thing I do."

"Give it your best shot!" Sean orders. Valagor growls and he charges at Violet and Sean. Sean rushes toward Valagor as fast as he can. Before the fight starts Sean thinks in his mind, "Mom, Dad! This one is for you!"

* * *

**Author's Notes: "Please Review!" I'm almost done with this story and right now, I'm working on the sequal, The Incredibles vs. The Eviles II.**


	31. The Fallen Warrior

A Fallen Warrior

For three whole minutes, Sean and Valagor glare into each others eyes. Sean watches as Valagor grins at him. Valagor sharpens his blade as much as he can, ready to fight his worst enemy. Sean looks behind him and he sees Violet watching with fear, hatred, anxiety and abhorrence at the two teenaged boys. Finally, the two of them slowly approaches toward each other until they are at least three feet away. Sean growls at his worst enemy, but Valagor just sighs and grins. Finally Sean gains enough courage to speak.

"When we were back in Nomanisan Island, I said to one of your comrades to tell Mr. Evile and Evila that one of your kids ain't coming back." Sean remembers. "And I meant you. You are going to pay for what you did to my family. I am going to make you suffer." At that point, Sean thrusts his claws to the teenage super villain. Valagor reacts quickly by stepping aside and he delivers a kick to the back of Sean's head. Sean falls down on the ground, but he turns to see Valagor right in front of him. Valagor sighs and points his swords at Sean.

"If only your parents still alive to witness your death." he grins. "But they're dead anyway. Such a pity." he sighs again and then he shrugs. "Oh well, I might as well kill you now. Since my little brother and sister failed to kill their archenemies."

Sean laughs and he gets to his feet. "You know, the three of you guys have so much in common. You fight your very hardest and in the end, you either admit defeat, or simply run away like the coward you are."

"Shut up!" Valagor orders. "Unlike my pathetic brother and sister, I am not a coward. Those two are afraid of death, but I have nothing to fear. I will continue fighting until the Eviles conquer the world, or until I die, which is not likely to happen. The two of them have failed, but I…WILL NOT!"

Valagor rushes toward Sean and delivers rapid slashes to his head, middle section and his legs. Sean blocks all of the slashes delivered to his mid section with his claws. When Sean sees a sword coming at his head, he immediately ducks out of the way. Next, Sean jumps over the swords delivered to his legs. All of the sudden, while in midair, Sean fires a laser beam from his eyes, knocking Valagor backwards and he stumbles to the ground. Valagor springs up and he roars at Sean. He charges at him with full speed and he slashes even faster. Sean does his best to parry each sword coming at him. Suddenly, on of Valagor's sword somehow makes a cut in Sean's arm. Sean groans in pain as his arm begins to bleed. Valagor laughs, but Sean shoots a red laser beam at him and he tumbles back to the ground. Sean rubs his wounded arm and cries as the pain rushes inside his body. Violet notices him in sever pain, so she rushes over to aid him.

"Are you all right?" She asks. Sean groans excruciatingly, but he manages to nod. A small tear falls from his face. Violet smiles and said, "Just take it easy out there. He's just toying with you. He's using the fact that he killed your parents for his advantage. Just keep it up and…"

"SHUT UP VI!" Sean yells. Violet jumps back and away from Sean. "Never, ever, mention my mom or my dad ever again! Valagor killed them, and now he's after me. I'm not going to let some injury stop me from avenging my parents' death." Sean uses his wounded arm to push Violet out of the way and he approaches toward Valagor.

"SEAN NO!" Violet yells.

Sean aggressively kicks Valagor in the chest and in the face. Valagor tumbles on the ground, and clenches his stomach. He glares back at Sean and he springs back to his feet. He slashes his swords at Sean, but Sean dodges every strike that was delivered. Sean then fires another laser beam at Valagor, but he sees it coming and he uses the blade from his sword to reflect the laser. The beam ricochets off of the blade and advances toward Violet. She projects a force field around herself and the laser beam bounces off her force field. She then continues to watch the fight. Sean and Valagor exchanges strikes and slash toward each other. Sean manages to make some slashes at Valagor's face, his chest and his arms, but it is still not enough to weaken the eldest Evile. Valagor then returns a few slashes to Sean's stomach and his arms. Sean hollers in pain as his injury grows worst. Valagor aims his blade at his enemy and he shoots a huge laser beam that collides against Sean. Sean bounces off of the ground and he smashes into the wall. Valagor gradually approaches him.

"Impressive!" he complements. "Your skills have gotten better since the past few weeks. Very impressive. However, you're going to need more than skills to defeat me." Valagor points his blade at Sean again and fires another laser beam. Sean rolls out of the way and the laser beam smashes through the wall. Sean gets back to his feet and shoots his laser beam. Valagor counters by shooting another laser at Sean. The two of them exchanges each others beams for a while. All of the sudden, two of the beams collides with each other and there is a huge explosion. Sean and Valagor fall back down to the ground after the explosion. Valagor was the first to get back up to his feet. He approaches Sean, who is unconscious after the powerful impact. He gives a powerful kick to his mid section and Sean rolls on the ground. Suddenly, Sean's body is at least three feet away from the edge of the building. Valagor shoots one more laser from his sword and Sean falls off from the building. Sean, all of the sudden, regains his consciousness and notices he's falling from the building. Reacting quietly, he digs his claws into the wall. He gasps for a breath of air and slowly climbs back to the top.

Meanwhile, Violet looks from the top to see if Sean is still alive. She manages to catch a glimpse of a boy gradually climbing back up to the top of the building. Violet lets out a sigh of relief, but Valagor however, shoots another laser at Violet. Violet recoils in pain as she rolls on the ground. She quickly regains her consciousness and gasps when she sees Valagor right in front of her. Valagor raises his swords and takes a huge swing, but Violet creates a force field to block the slash. She lets it down and rolls out of the way to avoid another strike driven by Valagor. Violet hurriedly gets to her feet and pants for air. Valagor grins and he points his blade at Violet.

"Usually, I'll let my sister finish you off." he grins. His blade that is pointing towards Violet begins to glow. "But now that she fails to kill you, I guess I have to annihilate you myself." Valagor shoots another laser beam towards Violet. She projects a force field around herself, but when the beam hit's the force field, Violet loses a great deal of energy. She falls to her knees and drops her force field. Valagor sends a vicious kick to her stomach and she falls back down to the ground. Valagor laughs at the unconscious teenager. He lifts up his sword, ready to deliver the finishing blow to Violet. Then out of nowhere, a red laser beam hits his side and he drops down to the ground. He shakes his head and he sees Sean standing in front of him with a huge and bloodcurdling.

"Look here Mack." he says. "If there's anyone out there you would like to kill, it's me, not her. Leave her out of this and let's settle our little dispute."

"Whatever you say, Incrediguy." Valagor grins. "It's your life you are going to lose."

Sean and Valagor once again charges at each other. They exchanged slashes towards each other. One by one, they block, parry, slash, blast and hit each other. Violet watches apprehensively as the two teenaged boys duel it out. After five minutes of arduous and grueling battles, the two of them stops their fighting and pause for a breath of air. The two of them grins at each other. All of the sudden, Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl returns back to the top of the skyscraper, where Sean and Valagor are facing off. The two of them have Dash and Jack-Jack wrapped around their arms, tired and sleepy. Violet sees her parents and she rushes toward them. Violet hugs her mom, letting her know that she's all right. Valagor then notices the Incredibles are back together again. Valagor's grin has dropped and a terrifying glare plants on his face.

"WHY WON'T YOU DIE!" he yells.

"I don't know." Sean answers. "I'm probably not ready to see my parents again in heaven. But I'm sure they would love to meet the person who killed them, don't you?" Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl looks at each other, puzzled.

"What's he talking about?" Mr. Incredible asks.

"Vi, is there something you would like to tell us?" Elastigirl turns to her daughter.

"I'm not sure." Violet answers. "All I know is that Valagor was the one that was responsible for the death of Sean's parents. Now the two of them are fighting to the death."

The three of them sees Sean trying his hardest to take down Valagor. Valagor swings his swords at Sean, but he parries two of them, but manages to catch one of them in his claws. Sean twists his claws and the blade of the sword was broken off. Valagor drops his mouth and stares at his broken sword. Now Valagor is left with two swords in his hands. The two of them continues exchanging strikes to each other. Valagor is now furious that two of his swords are now gone. He manages to give Sean four cuts on his arms. Sean recoils and whimpers in pain. He feels his wounded arm and glares back at his enemy. Valagor pulls his swords back and delivers two more ferocious slashes. Even though his arms are weak and injured, Sean manages to block one sword and catch the second. Instead of twisting his claws to break the blade, Sean pulls as hard as he can and Valagor unintentionally releases his sword. Sean grabs it and points it at Valagor.

"You like that?" Sean sneers. "I was intentionally going to break the blade and make you a sword shorter, but I figured why don't we settle this the way most gentlemen do?" Valagor looks at him and nods.

"For the first time, you've actually thought of something smart." he said.

Again the two of them sprints toward each other and they swing their swords. The blades collide with a "CHING!" Sean and Valagor pulls back a second time and swings their swords toward each other. "CHING!" cries the swords as the blades strike each other again. The Incredibles watches with amazement as the two teenaged boys duel. For a whole minute, the two of them exchanges strike after strike and when the blades smash together, it cries with a "CHING!" Finally, Sean is all out of breath and he stops to catch his breath. Valagor takes the opportunity to finish him off. He lifts his sword up and runs up toward Sean, delivering a ruthless and aggressive slash. Sean uses his last bit of energy to block the swing, but unfortunately, when the blades make contact, Sean's blade was broken off. Sean stares at his broken sword and gasps. Valagor glares at his enemy, not because his hatred towards him, but he broke his own sword. So now Valagor has only one sword left. He kicks Sean violently and he falls down to the ground. Valagor kicks his chest again and again and Sean whimpers in pain. Finally, Valagor helps Sean to his feet, but then he slashes his sword through Sean's chest, making a huge cut on his super suit. Sean loses his balance and he falls off the edge of the building. Sean manages to grasp the edge of the building and he dangles for his life.

"SEAN! NO!" the Incredibles shout. Valagor turns to them and he shoots three laser beams at them. The first one hits Mr. Incredible. He falls down to the ground and he passes out. He also drops Dash in the process and he rolls right next to his father. Elastigirl shields herself to protect Jack-Jack. When the laser hits her, she smashes against the wall and falls to the ground, dropping Jack-Jack as well. Violet projects a force field around herself and the laser beam bounces off. Violet rushes toward her family and watches as Valagor slowly approaches Sean. Sean struggles to hang on to the edge. He glares at Valagor as he gradually advances toward him.

"Now this looks familiar." Valagor grins. "Somewhere before, I have seen something like this before, but I can't seem to…" he stops and he grins. "Oh yeah! Now I remember! This is the same way your mother looked at me, before I stabbed her right through the heart." Valagor stomps viciously on Sean's hand and he begins to scream. The pain rushes inside his body as his grip begins to loosen. "And that was how your father screamed, before I killed him." Valagor says. Suddenly, one of Sean's hands releases and Sean hangs on for his life with his other hand. Valagor stomps viciously on his hand. "And now, it is time, Incrediguy, to see your parents again. They…are…waiting for you." Sean's eyes widen as he looks back to what's happened.

(Flashback)

Sean enters room after room, looking for his mom and dad. He searches and searches, but they were no where in sight. He rushes back to the living room.

"I knew this was going to happen." Sean thinks to himself. "But I didn't expect to be now and…"

"SEAN!" Violet yells from the family room. Sean rushes to where she is. She points to the ground and Sean sees his mom and dad lying motionlessly on the ground.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sean screams.

(End flashback)

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" With all of his anger, rage and strength, Sean leaps off of the edge and jumps right on top of Valagor. Valagor lands on his back and Sean points his claws at his face. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" he yells. Valagor looks at him with terrifyingly.

"No, please, give me a chance. Have mercy on me." Valagor pleads.

"MERCY!" Sean yells. "Why should I give you a chance…?" Sean helps Valagor to his feet. "…WHEN YOU DIDN'T GIVE THEM THEIRS!"

Sean slashes Valagor through the face and he screams as he feels his face. Sean pulls his claws back in his hands and he delivers an onslaught of punches to his face and stomach. Valagor whimpers as he tries to fight the excruciating pain. Finally, Sean fires a laser beam from his eyes and Valagor slams into a wall. However, Sean continues his barrage of beams toward him and doesn't stop until the rest of the Incredibles regains their consciousness. Sean approaches Valagor and grabs his neck. He squeezes as hard as he can and he lifts him up. He carries Valagor to the edge of the building.

"No! Please! Let me down! Let me down!" Valagor begs. Sean looks at him and grins.

"Whatever you say." Sean was about to release Valagor to his death when…

"SEAN! STOP IT!" Elastigirl yells. Sean turns around and glares at the Incredibles. "Please, don't do it!" Elastigirl pleads.

"He's only a kid." Mr. Incredible states. "I know he has done so many evil things in his life, but that doesn't give you the right to kill him."

"He doesn't deserve to live." Sean explains. "He's killed my family. Now, it's my turn to kill him. I will avenge my parents' death."

"Sean, please." Dash begs. "That's messed up. A super hero like you should use their powers for good, not evil. Revenge is not something a superhero must seek."

"Dash." Sean says. "If this guy has killed your mom and dad, would you do the same thing? This guy has tortured my life for the last time."

"You know what Sean?" Violet asks. "You're right. He doesn't deserve to live and I know how you feel for your parents." Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl and Dash stares at her as she continues to speak. "But do you want to become just like Valagor? Do you want to be haunted by the fact that you're parents are dead? I know that they hate you just because you're a super, but how would they feel if you actually kill him?" Sean looks at Violet for a long time and thinks about it. Finally, Sean sighs as he drops Valagor back to the ground. He walks to his family.

"Thanks guys." Sean says. "I'm sorry that I acted like a jerk."

"There's no need to apologize." Elastigirl says. "For now, let's just forget about what happened and let's all go home." The Incredibles agreed and they turn around.

"Aw, ain't that sweet?" Valagor says. "Too bad this relationship will have to end." Valagor picks up his sword and points at the Incredibles. It begins to glow and Valagor was about to shoot one more powerful laser beam, when Sean shoots a laser beam at him instead. Valagor loses his balance and he falls off from the building. He screams as the ground approaches closer and closer until, "CRASH!" Valagor has made a large hole on the street. Even though the impact is powerful and his back is broken, he is still alive after the huge fall.

"That does it." he faintly cries. "The Incredibles…are going…to pay…for what they've…" All of the sudden, the sword that Valagor has hold falls from the sky and stabs through him. Valagor screams in pain as the blade drives deeper into his body. Before he takes his last breath he manages to say, "Mom, dad, Ultra, Morph…I have disgraced the Eviles name. I'm sorry. I…have failed. I'm…" Valagor stops breathing and his arms fall on the ground. The Incredibles watches from above and now they know that Valagor, the eldest son of the Eviles…is dead.

"Wow!" Mr. Incredible exclaims. He and his family notices police cars and ambulances surround the motionless and lifeless body. The Incredibles stare at each other, then at Sean.

"Uh, Sean?" Dash asks.

"Let's go home." Sean says. The Incredibles sighs and is ready to leave. Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl carries Jack-Jack back down, leaving the Incredikids on the building.

"Are you coming?" Violet asks. Sean nods. Violet and Dash leaves the building and makes their way back down. Sean gets down on his knees and looks to the sky.

"Mom, dad." he says. "I don't know if you can hear me or if you're going to ignore me, but I will say what I've been keeping from you for the past 15 years. When I was first brought to this world, the first thing I saw was my mother's eyes. They were a thing of beauty and I knew that she would the perfect other for me; because I can see that she's nice, helpful, caring and loving. And when I first touched my father's hands, I knew that he would be the perfect dad because I can see the man inside him. As the years passed, our love for each other grows stronger and our relationship strengthens. That is, until I was possessed with a curse. The super, powerful, dangerous and life changing curse." Sean begins to cry as he looks at his hands.

"The day I've discovered that I had powers was the worst day of my life. I thought that you two would be amazed to see how much I've changed and how much you've expect from me. Instead, I've received the opposite. Now you treat me as like I was your slave, instead of your son. Inside my heart, it shines a bright light, representing the love you have for me. As time goes by, darkness, hatred, anger and frustration covers the light until there is no light left. From that day on, I began to change myself and my life style. You lock me up in my room and outside the house. You never prepare food for me. And on some days, I have to wake up very early and sneak out of the house to get to school. When I return, I head to my room, finish my homework and went to bed, with no meal on the table waiting for me. It was until ten years later, when you dropped me off at my relatives' house." Sean pauses and he wipes his tears and remembers the horrible incident.

"As you leave me, I wished for something that I wanted all my life, that I wish I was never your son again. And it finally came true, but sooner or later, I realized that I shouldn't have made that wish, but it was too late and the price that I had to pay was your lives. Since then, I not only dedicated my life to serve as one of the Incredibles, but I also devoted myself to avenge you. And it was until this very day, where my revenge is complete and you two may rest in piece. Yet, now that that's over, I probably have no idea what to do with the rest of my life. I will continue to search for the answers, but I will never forget you, and I'm sure you will not forget me." Sean finally stands up and smiles.

"I don't know if I've gotten your attention or not. If you're listening, you just made me very happy, but if not, then you may walk away, as you did once before. Going back to the part where I said that my heart is covered with darkness, symbolizing the hatred, suffering and anger you've had towards me. I didn't know how long I can fight it, until I saw a glimmer of light. It is too small to see and to weak to penetrate. But it was all I need to see to prove that you do love me, regardless of who I am. That's what I ask of you right now. Think back on the days we spend time together. Before you've discovered I had powers and after. I'm asking you right now, to set aside our differences and let's work together to fight this darkness. Let us illuminate the darkness and let the light spread once again" Sean turns around and meets the rest of the Incredibles. They get into the Incredimobile and drives home. A faint image of Sean's parents appears into the world, with smiles on their faces.

"Thank you Sean." Sean's dad said. "You have no idea how much it means to us."

"We're sorry we treated you like this." his mom said. "You've made the two of us very proud."

The two of them said. "We love you…my son." Slowly, the faint image of the parents disappears, but the smile on Sean's face and the love in his heart remains. And it will stay there for years to come.

* * *

**Author's Note:This is probably the best chapter I have ever written. PLEASE REVIEW! Let me know what you think of it.**

**By the way, I only have one chapter to wirte before the first part of the story is done. Finally, I can get to work on my next story, The Incredibles vs. The Eviles II!**


	32. Aftermath

Aftermath

Ultra and Morph struggles extremely to get from the city of Metroville to Nomanisan Island. Three tiring hours has passed and finally, the two of them has reached Nomanisan Island. They rest on the beach to catch a breath of air, until their eyes grows weary. Before they pass out, they can see their parents slowly approaching to them. All of the sudden, every thing turns black.

A few minutes have passed and Morph and Ultra finds themselves inside their rooms and on their beds. They quickly get out of their beds and out of their rooms. The two of them looks around for their parents. Finally, they find them inside their laboratory. They enter the laboratory, but it seems that neither Mr. Evile nor Evila recognize their presence. Still weak and weary, Morph and Ultra drags themselves closer to their parents.

"Mom, dad." Morph faintly cries. "It's us. I can't believe the Incredibles almost beat us."

"I just hope," Ultra softly speaks "that Valagor is making better progress than we did. I just that the Incredibles don't…" But before Ultra can finish talking, Mr. Evile and Evila turns around and delivers a terrifying and a horrifying glare. The two of them slowly approaches their two children. Each step they take, Morph and Ultra takes a step back, with fear and anxiety rushing inside their bodies. Suddenly, Mr. Evile and Evila have backed their children into a wall. The Evilads' hearts' pounds rapidly and is about to burst.

"Your brother, Valagor is not here any more." Mr. Evile states.

"He's dead. Those blasted Incredibles pushed him off the building and his sword stabs through his body." Evila says. "You're father and I saw what happened on TV." Morph's and Ultra's eyes widened and they look at each other with disbelief. Morph then looks down at the ground and Ultra bursts into tears.

"Oh my God." Morph mumbles. "I can't believe he's actually gone."

"Poor Valagor." Ultra cries. "I can't believe the Incredibles actually beat him. I can't believe…" However, before Ultra can finish her sentence, Mr. Evile delivers a powerful punch to her face. She slams through the wall and smashes into her bedroom wall, making a huge dent. Morph was about to run to his sister, when Evila shoots a fireball out of her palms. Morph was knocked backwards and he slams against his sister. The two of them rolls all over the floor and collides against the wall. Morph was knocked unconscious, but Ultra was still alive, yet dazed. She gasps as Mr. Evile and Evila gradually move toward their fallen children.

"You disappoint us kids." Evila says. "It is your fault that your brother is dead, and you're saying you couldn't believe the Incredibles beat them?"

"Oh that was nothing," Mr. Evile grins, "Compared to what we're going to do to you." Ultra lets out a scream of terror that can be heard throughout the island as the torture of the Evilads begins.

The next day, back at Metroville starts off normally. Every one of the Incredibles starts to forget about the Eviles for a little bit and goes on to live their normal lives. We then see the Parrs at the park along with other people watching their young boys play soccer. Bob, Helen and cute little Jack-Jack watches as Dash and his team play hard until the very last minute. Dash waves back to his family and Bob and Helen responds with the same action. Then, the two of them sees Sean looking down at the ground, feeling disappointed, frustrated and a little bit upset. Helen and Bob moves toward the discouraged boy and touched his shoulder.

"Are you all right honey?" Helen asks. Sean looks at her and nods his head.

"I'm still a little upset after what happened yesterday." Sean answers.

"About what?" Bob wonders. "Is it about the death of Valagor?"

"Kind of. You see, now that I realized that he killed my parents, I was going to avenge my parents for what Valagor did. Now that he's dead, I've been thinking. Now that I'm through with the revenge business, I don't know what to do with the rest of my life." Bob and Helen looks at each other and smiles.

"Honey." Helen says. "You're a superhero just like the rest of us. And like the rest of us, you've made a commitment to protect people from any danger. You may have won the battle against Valagor, and you may have avenged your parents' death, but the war is far from over.

"And it won't be over, until each one of the Eviles pay for their crimes." Bob says. Sean looks back at Bob and Helen and he smiles.

"Thanks mom. Thanks dad." he says as he hugs both of his parents. "Do you know where Violet is?" he then asks.

Bob points to a girl with black hair, who is just standing there. She watches as her little brother, Dash plays hard in his game. Then suddenly, a boy sneaks up from behind her and taps her shoulder. Violet turns around and she sees Tony Rydinger in front of her.

"Tony!" she screams. She wraps her arms around him and gives a great big hug.

"Hey Vi." he says.

"Oh Tony, are you all right? Are you okay? Do you need anything? Do you…" Violet stumbles on her questions.

"Easy there Vi." Tony smiles. "I'm fine and I'm not hurt or anything." He touches Violet's heart and puts Violet's hand on his. "As long as you love me and as long as we have each other in here, I will never feel a single ounce of pain. Because your love not only gives me strength, but comfort as well. Thanks Vi." Then Tony plants a soft kiss on Violet's cheek. Violet begins to blush and she gazes at Tony romantically.

"Tony." she cries. "I…I…don't know…I mean I just…What I meant was…" Violet stammers. Tony rubs his hand on Tony's hair.

"It's okay Vi, I know what you're trying to say." he says. Violet blushes and was about to speak when hears her mom calling.

"I've got to go." she says. She was about to leave, when Tony grabs her arm.

"Hey Vi," he asks. "Maybe someday this week, we can do something together. You know, just to set your mind off of being a super or the Eviles."

"It's a date." Violet smiles as she waves goodbye to Tony and meets with her family. The four of them sees Dash running out on the field and they cheer and shout out his name. The referee blows his whistle and hands the soccer ball to one of the players. He throws it onto the field and the last minute of the game has begun. All of the sudden, Dash intervenes and steals the ball away from the opponents. With an open field, Dash rushes his way to the goal. He turns to his family who is rooting for him.

"Go Dash!" the four of them shouts. "Go Dash! All the way! Run Dash! Run!" Dash grins and he kicks his speed up a notch. Now he is running twice as fast as the rest of the soccer players. He looks back at his family and smiles, but in return, he receives looks of worry and anxiety.

"No!"the Parrs yell. "Slow it down! Pace yourself! Ease up a bit!" Dash looks at his family awkwardly and he slows down a bit. But before he can react, someone steals the ball from him. He looks back at his family.

"Don't give up!" they encouraged. "Get the ball back! You can do it." Dash runs toward the boy who has the ball and he again, steals it from him. Without being told twice, Dash runs toward the goal. His eyes meet with the goalies. The goalie gets ready to block, but Dash kicks the ball as hard as he could, passing the goalie. The soccer ball, however, hit's the goal post, but it ricochets off back into Dash's legs and he kicks the finishing goal. When the ball collides with the net, everyone starts to go berserk. The teammates run toward Dash and congratulate him, the parents starts applauding and the Parr family runs on to the field and towards Dash. They exchange hugs and high fives and the celebration continues. Finally, after the long commemoration, everyone starts to evacuate from the field. The Parrs do the same the same and makes their way to the car. While walking, Bob, Helen, Violet and Sean complements on Dash on winning the game.

"Dude, you're an idiot." Sean criticizes. " You almost exposed yourself by running that fast."

It's not like any one cares." Dash says. "Everyone knows I'm the fastest one on the team. In fact, I think I'm the fastest one in the league."

"I think you should stop bragging about yourself." Violet suggests as she sticks her tongue out at her little brother.

"MOM!" Dash complains.

"Kids, for once can we please, stop fighting each other!" Helen screams. Sean, Violet and Dash stare at her and look at each other. All of the sudden, Jack-Jack begins to laugh at his mother and every one of the Parr family joins in. For a whole minute, the six of them roars with laughter, until they enter the car and drive off. Helen looks at her kids and she sighs.

"You know what?" she asks. "I shouldn't be yelling at you kids like that. Dash has won his soccer game, we as a family, destroyed the Evidroid and saved the city once again and one of the Eviles is gone."

"Yeah, you're right." Sean says. "We shouldn't be fighting each other. We should, instead, be helping each other against the Eviles."

"Oh come one Sean." Violet says. "For once in our life, can we just stop thinking about the Eviles and try to enjoy the rest of the day?"

"That's a great idea." Dash agrees. "What do you want to do?"

"You know what?" Bob suggests. "Why don't we start off by taking our minds off of being a hero or any of the Eviles. How about we all go to the arcade so we can all have a…?" However, Bob was interrupted by a huge explosion in the city. He slams the brakes and the Parrs, including Jack-Jack exit's the car. They focus on the explosion and watch a lot of people run for their lives and screaming. The next thing Bob, Helen, Sean, Violet, Dash and Jack-Jack sees is a man, with a black vest, white gloves and red flaming pants. He has about eighteen bombs, dynamites and grenades attached to his chest and a few in his pocket. The six of them stares at the super villain, but Bob's and Helen's stare becomes a glare.

"Bombarder!" the two of them says.

"Who?" the kids ask.

"Bombarder." Helen replies. "He was one of the most dangerous villains all over Metroville. I guess he's come back to destroy the city. Jeez, some guys just never learn from their past mistakes."

"I guess we should teach this guy a lesson he'll never forget." Bob suggests as he puts on his mask. "Are you ready honey?" He watches as Elastigirl puts on her mask and she puts on Jack-Jack's mask.

"Ready whenever you're ready." Elastigirl smiles. Mr. Incredible turns to his three children, who has just put on their mask and grins at their father.

"Are you ready kids?" Mr. Incredible asks.

"Oh yeah." Sean answers.

"I'm ready." Dash smiles.

"Let's do it!" Violet shouts with great courage. The Incredibles slips into their super suit and rushes toward the super villain. But inside their mind, they knew that the battle between The Incredibles and The Eviles has already begun.

**THE END!**

**

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you've enjoyed my story. Please review. A special thanks to all who liked my story and reviewed. (Expect a sequal in a few days.)**


End file.
